El castigo de Serenity
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Un castigo cae sobre todas las sailor scouts que ahora se verán despojadas de sus poderes y tendrán que vigilar a un grupo de enemigos mientras tratan de sobrevivir por sus propios medios, y en ese proceso se encontraran nuevos lugares, nuevas experiencias y sobre todo nuevos sentimientos. Este fic tiene yuri AmyxMina, ReixLita, HarukaxMichiru y RinixHotaru y posible lemmon
1. Anuncio de las faltas

**Advertencia: **Sailor en cualquier emisión en TV o manga no me pertenece, pero si lo fuera no escribiría fics, sino que haría el anime de este trabajo y ya XD

Este fic se toma el espacio de hacer una dedicatoria a Siramad-san, quien influyó en esta decisión que tomé para escribir algún fic largo de esta serie. Ojalá lo disfrutes, Siramad-san, y también estoy propiciando que los seguidores de facebook de la página donde soy CDC puedan leer cada capítulo de esta historia.

**Anuncio de las faltas**

Pluto se encontraba en su puesto, cuidando las puertas del tiempo desde quién sabe cuando. Setsuna estaba cansada a más no poder por el tiempo (eso es relativo en su posición) que llevaba en ese lugar. No había comido bien últimamente, llevaba varias horas atrasadas de sueño y nadie quería relevarla de su puesto para permitirle descansar un poco. Para rematar su malestar, estaba aburrida como no recordaba haberlo estado nunca, daría lo que fuera para salir de ahí un momento al menos, estirar los brazos y las piernas, comer al menos un sándwich, sentir una buena cama (se conformaría con un sofá), hablar con quien fuera, al menos ver algo que no sea ese deprimente y solitario lugar. Grande fue su suerte cuando vio llegar a alguien a lo lejos, quería brincar de alegría por ver que finalmente alguien se acordaba de ella y la había ido a visitar. Esa persona que había llegado era nada menos que Rini, la linda hija de Serena y Darien, y la única que al menos le había enviado saludos durante todo este tiempo.

Rini: ¡Pluto, es bueno volver a verte!- levanta su mano muy eufórica y efusiva la pelirrosa.

Setsuna: Pequeña dama, debe ser un milagro que me vengas a ver- la guardiana sentía unas ganas terribles de llorar de alegría de ver que sí se acordaron de ella después de todo- ¿Qué te trajo a mi humilde lugar?

Rini: Mi abuela Serenity había mandado a llamar a todas las sailors, por lo que me ofrecí para buscarte. Espero no llamarte en un momento inoportuno.

Setsuna: Para nada, me parece genial que me llamaras para salir un momento- sonreía muy alegre la más externa de las sailor-. Déjame un minuto que me voy a preparar para salir e ir en busca de mis cosas para ver a la antigua reina.

Rini: Sabes que a la abuela Serenity no le gusta que la llamen antigua, la hace sentir vieja- ríe divertida la pelirrosa.

Después de un par de risitas, la guardiana se retira para cambiarse y peinarse un poco, dejando a la heredera de Serena cuidando un momento las puertas del tiempo. Tomaría sólo un par de minutos antes de que las dos se fueran al Nuevo Milenio de Plata para asistir a la audiencia que reclamaba la peligris.

* * *

**Nuevo Milenio de Plata**

He ahí el reconstruido reino de la luna que hace mil años había sido destruido durante la guerra que había comprometido a Serenity y la reina Beryl como principales antagonistas. Afortunadamente ya esos tiempos habían pasado, la reina Serenity volvió a la vida desde la tierra después de los acontecimientos de Sailor Galaxia, de alguna manera volvieron a levantar el antiguo palacio en ruinas, el reino pasó a llamarse el Nuevo Milenio de Plata, y otros detalles que no hacen falta mencionar. El caso es que Rini y Setsuna finalmente llegaron al palacio lunar donde esperaban las demás sailor scouts con excepción de Uranus y Neptune, nadie sabía en dónde se hallaban.

Serenity: Bienvenidas a la audiencia que he convocado, mis queridas hija y guerreras protectoras de la paz, el amor y la justicia- aparece la peligris con voz dulce pero un gesto algo severo-. No veo a Uranus ni a Neptune ¿Alguien me puede decir en dónde se hallan esas dos?

Hotaru: Yo me ofrezco para buscarlas, con permiso- se pone de pie la saturnina y se va en busca de las susodichas.

Setsuna: ¿Por qué razón me ha mandado a llamar, su majestad?

Serenity: Hay algo muy serio de lo que tengo que hablar con ustedes, por lo que ninguna de ustedes se puede ir hasta que haya terminado- dice con mucha seriedad la antigua reina.

Serena: Eso me suena a que será algo aburrido. No me gustan las conferencias- se quejaba haciendo un puchero la rubia lunar, a lo que la marciana le da una buen golpe en la cabeza.

Rei: Se supone que eres una princesa, y como tal deberías comportarte.

Serena: ¡Déjame en paz, Rei!- la lunar se va corriendo con Darien, quien en ese momento había asistido con su traje de Tuxedo Mask.

Alan: ¿Porqué nadie nos ha saludado desde que llegamos?- se queja el extraterrestre que estaba acompañado por Ann.

Mina: ¿Cuándo fue que ustedes han venido?- voltea a venir la venusina.

Ann: Llegamos hace casi media hora, y es ahora que ustedes se dan cuenta. Por esa razón ninguna de ustedes me cae bien- hace un puchero la ex-invasora.

Lita: No le hagan caso a Mina, no todas somos tan despistadas como ella ¿verdad, chicas?- ninguna responde, una lapidaria respuesta a la pregunta de la castaña- No me lo puedo creer que ninguna se haya dado cuenta.

Darien: Tu pregunta fue para las chicas, por lo que yo no me involucré- se rasca la nuca el terrícola.

Serena: ¿Cuándo dijeron que llegaron?

Alan: Realmente no sé ni cómo fue que puse mis ojos en Serena, nunca se acuerda de nada- se da un facepalm el ex-invasor.

Rei: Por cierto, ¿qué los trajo de vuelta al Sistema Solar?- pregunta con evidente curiosidad la sailor de fuego.

Alan: La mayoría de los planetas donde tratamos de instalarnos eran demasiado aburridos y tristes para nuestro gusto, además de que en casi ninguno hubo nadie que nos tratara tan bien como en la Tierra, y además supimos que ahora instalaron un palacio aquí y nos dio curiosidad por saber cómo es- Ann asiente a todo lo que su querido había dicho.

Lita: Qué cosas, tal vez sea mala suerte el no conseguir un planeta que fuese hospitalario con ustedes.

Ann: Concuerdo con lo que dices- la extraterrestre se encoje de hombros.

Los presentes (excepto Serenity) discuten de forma bastante animada y jocosa hasta que Hotaru regresa con dos sailor externas que estaban notoriamente sonrojadas. A todos les da curiosidad por saber donde estaban.

Setsuna: ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos?

Amy: Me llegaron a preocupar por no haber venido.

Mina: Es muy típico de Serena ser la última en llegar, pero jamás lo habría apostado de ustedes.

Serena: ¡Eso fue cruel, Mina!

Hotaru: Es que papá Haruka y mamá Michiru querían darme un hermani...- no termina lo que decía porque la sailor del viento le tapa la boca.

Haruka: No era nada, sólo nos agarró a mitad de una merienda, jajaja- decía hecha un manojo de nervios la sailor más masculina.

Rini: Sí claro, estaban merendando helado y sirop de chocolate sobre el cuerpo de la otra- murmuraba la pelirrosa a la guardiana del tiempo-. Realmente no comprendo cómo alguien tan inteligente como Hotaru se cree esa tontería de que hacían un hermanito para ella si las dos son chicas- la guerrera de Plutón suelta una risilla.

Serenity: ¡Silencio todo el mundo! Muy bien, en vista de que estamos todas aquí- Darien y Alan carraspearon con fuerza-, y también están estos tres amables observadores- Ann asiente conforme-, les tengo que dar la lamentable noticia de que debo ejecutar un severo castigo para todas.

Serena: ¿Pero por qué, mamá?- lloriquea la rubia lunar.

Rei: ¡Déjala hablar, Serena!- la sailor de fuego le da un nuevo coscorrón a la princesa del presenta.

Serenity: Les diré lo que ocurre; desde que he regresado a la vida y se ha erigido nuevamente el reino lunar, las sailor scouts no han realizado ningún acto importante para combatir a los enemigos que han ido surgiendo durante este tiempo, y eso se traduce en que la Tierra se ha visto vulnerable en los últimos meses, mientras que ustedes no hacen sino recostarse en mis muebles, ver la tele, leer manga de Sailor V y hacer tonterías en la Tierra. Por estas y _otras _razones- mira inquisitiva a Michiru y Haruka, quienes tragan grueso al darse cuenta- he decidido castigarlas despojándolas temporalmente de sus poderes de sailor y enviarlas Alemania para que ejerzan como espías de un grupo de monstruos que tienen planeado destruir la Tierra desde ese lugar. Ya me encargaré de hablar con quien pueda para que pelee en lugar de ustedes en cuanto sea posible.

Setsuna: Pero yo no he hecho nada, he estado...

Serenity: No quiero excusas, Pluto. Sólo preparen sus maletas y empaquen cualquier cosa que necesiten antes de enviarlas a su nueva hogar en Bonn.

Amy: ¿En Bonn? Allá me llamaron una vez para estudiar- se levanta una feliz sailor del agua-. Tal vez esto no sea un gran castigo, después de todo.

Rini: Yo he estado casi todo este tiempo con mis padres en el futuro- levanta su mano la princesa del siglo XXX (qué raro que se vea así ¿verdad?)

Serenity: De todas maneras tú también cumplirás con este mismo castigo, pequeña dama- continuaba imperturbable la reina del pasado-. Le he enviado una carta a tus padres de Tokyo de Cristal, y ellos se mostraron conformes con el castigo.

Setsuna: Un momento- objeta una descolocada guardiana-, yo nunca ví que usted pasara una carta por la puerta del tiempo que yo vigilo, y muchos menos he visto pasar alguna respuesta.

Rini: Es verdad, abuela Serenity. Usted jamás ha pasado por ahí.

Serenity: Creí haberle pedido a Serena que les avisara a _todas_ de que había creado un nuevo sistema para mantener comunicación con su yo del futuro, y de hecho yo ya he hecho varios viajes para comunicarme con la neo-reina Serena- todos empiezan a ver enfurecidos a la princesa del presente.

Rini: ¿Porqué no nos contaste nada, Serena?- alza sus manos muy furiosa la pelirrosa.

Setsuna: Llevo meses pudriéndome sola en la puerta del tiempo, y resulta que ese paso ya había quedado obsoleto y nadie me dijo nada- por primera vez en su vida la más externa de las sailors se sentía tentada a darle unos cuantos coscorrones a Serena justo como lo hacía Rei.

Haruka: Si esta misión me la hubiesen dado a mí, créanme que todas lo sabrían en menos de una hora- presumía la sailor del viento.

Serena: Es que no presté atención, el videojuego estaba muy bueno y no me podía descuidar porque perdería- se excusaba la lunar.

Serenity: De todas maneras no duraste dos minutos antes de que te derrotaran- muchos de los presentes empiezan a reírse y la guerrera de la luna se sonroja de vergüenza.

Alan: ¿Cómo es Bonn. por cierto?

Amy: He revisado varios mapas sobre Bonn para darme una idea de todos los lugares que podría encontrar allí, entre ellos cafeterías, tiendas, mercados, restaurantes, parques, discográficas, aquí tengo aún guardado un mapa de esa ciudad- muestra un CD que llama la atención de algunos de los oyentes.

Rei: Al menos sabremos cómo sobrevivir al primer día en un mundo totalmente nuevo para nosotras.

Ann: Me da curiosidad por saber cómo es allá ¿puedo ir?- la ex-invasora le pone a la reina peligris ojos de cachorrito.

Serenity: De acuerdo, cualquiera de los observadores puede ir en el viaje si así lo desea, mientras que las sailors castigadas deberán ir, les guste o no- culmina con severidad.

Serena: ¡Eres muy mala, mamá!- empieza su típico lloriqueo la rubia.

Setsuna: No estaría metida en esto si me hubieran informado con tiempo- suspiraba resignada la plutoniana.

Serenity: Muy triste, pero ahora me deben dar todas sus lapiceras de transformación, y Serena y la pequeña dama me deben dar ya mismo sus broches- las diez sailors hacen con profundo pesar lo que les ordena la reina y luego se van a hacer sus maletas.

Darien, Alan y Ann se quedan viendo la escena algo preocupados, pero era inevitable y ellos no podían intervenir al no tener ningún papel en este asunto. Al menos podrían estar en Alemania por si fuera necesario su intervención en caso de grave peligro. Verían con una gota en la cabeza cómo Serena se pelea con Rei por el broche de Sailor Moon, y cómo la llorona de la luna se abraza a las piernas de su antigua madre para que no se lo llevara mientras era tirada de las piernas por la venusina y la marciana, y en cuanto a Amy y Lita sólo veían algo entretenidas aquella escena. Haruka y Michiru ya se habían retirado, según Hotaru para seguir intentando "darle un hermanito", y Rini ahoga una risa al ver una vez más lo ingenua que era su queridísima amiga. Setsuna se retira a paso lento, nuevamente decaída por lo que significaba lo que había ocurrido en lo que estaba por pasar para todas ellas.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Aquí termina el primer capítulo del fic, me pregunto cómo tomaron los lectores el inicio de esta trama, que por cierto le pondré varias escenas de aventura y demás, sin olvidar el yuri que he prometido, claro. Reviews, follows y favoritos serán bien recibidos, ya no puedo esperar por ver crecer los frutos de este nuevo trabajo :3

Hasta otra


	2. Asignación de parejas de apoyo

**Advertencia:** Sailor Moon no es de mi propiedad, ni pretendo que así sea. Sólo soy un humilde fan que intenta plasmar lo que me imagino de esta historia en este fic... o al menos plasmo parte de lo que imagino :)

**Asignación de parejas de apoyo**

Ya se había hecho de noche en Tokyo, donde ahora se encontraban nuestras heroínas paseando aún en una plaza. Aún pensaban en qué podrían hacer ahora que debían irse lejos de casa por mucho tiempo.

Lita: Primero que nada, necesitamos ordenar adecuadamente qué haremos allá- opina la castaña suspirando algo desanimada-. Es obvio que si nos quedaremos allá mucho tiempo, algunas de nosotras deba buscar algún trabajo, pues no creo que nuestro dinero sirva en Alemania.

Ami: En efecto, en Alemania no utilizan el yen, sino el euro como moneda para los cobros y los pagos- la ex-sailor del agua leía entretenida un libro sobre los atractivos turísticos y gastronómicos de Alemania.

Serena: ¿Hay pasteles en Animalia?- Rei le da un coscorrón a la guerrera lunar.

Rei: Se dice Alemania, ¿cómo es que has llegado a nivel de instituto si no sabes decir algo tan simple?- Serena mira enfadada a la chica morena- Cuando yo era niña, ya sabía decir bien el nombre de casi todos los países.

Ami: Una vez que estemos allá, el sabernos los países será un problema insignificante- la peliazul cierra su libro y mira fijamente a las demás-. Hay unas cuantas cosas en las que podríamos trabajar para conseguir el dinero necesario para subsistir, pero para eso necesitaremos que varias de nosotras trabajemos.

Lita: ¿En serio?

Ami: Sí. El trabajo de una sola no será suficiente para que todas podamos salir adelante, y es que no sólo necesitaremos comida y agua, sino también de un techo, posibilidad de transporte, medicamentos en casos de emergencia y entretenimiento- todas las chicas asienten-. Por supuesto podría intentar como camillera o como farmaceuta, pues sería una buena experiencia inicial para aprender de medicina.

Haruka: Escuché que en Alemania adoran a los corredores de autos, así que podría dedicarme a la carrera deportiva para conseguir lo necesario.

Michiru: No creo que me digan que no cuando muestre mis habilidades musicales- la ex-sailor marina pone sus manos como si tocara un violín invisible-. Puedo conseguir una buena cantidad de dinero si me presento a algún grupo de orquesta local o algo por el estilo.

Lita: A mí se me da de maravilla las actividades en la cocina, por lo que tal vez vaya a buscar trabajo en un café o un restaurante pequeño.

Rei: En Alemania no hay sintoístas, pero podría intentar vender algunos amuletos- la morena se pone un dedo en el mentón-. He escuchado que hay amuletos y figuras que se venden muy bien entre creyentes de otras religiones, por lo que sólo tengo que ver cuáles son los más populares en el extranjero.

Setsuna: Yo quisiera un tranquilo trabajo en una oficina pequeña- dijo sin más la última de las ex-sailors.

Mina: Yo soy buena en el voleibol, tal vez sea instructora o algo así- aplaude muy animada la rubia venusina.

Rini: Yo no creo que Hotaru y yo podamos trabajar en algo bueno- la saturnina asiente para apoyar a la pelirrosa-, así que nosotras sólo podemos quedarnos viendo. Lo sentimos mucho.

Rei: No se preocupen, comprendemos que no pueden forzarse de esa manera- dice claramente comprensiva mientras algunas ex-sailors sonreían para dar apoyo.

Serena: Se ve que ustedes no pueden hacer nada. Qué inútil eres, Rini- se burla la princesa del presente, y las demás se enfadan un poco.

Rei: Si eres la gran cosa, bien nos puedes decir en qué trabajo te iría mejor- reta la morena con una mirada asesina.

Serena: Como la princesa y la principal de las sailors, estoy segura de que no hay nada que sea imposible para mí- todas miran desconfiadas a la rubia lunar.

Mina: No es por molestar, pero ninguna de nosotras podrá usar nuestros poderes, por lo que debemos hacerlo todo como chicas normales, y no creo que en Alemania paguen a la gente por leer mi manga- la princesa queda blanca como un papel ante lo que dijo la venusina, y todas la miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

Serena: ¡Oh, no! ¡Eso significa que en Amelania dejan a las chicas bonitas como yo morir de hambre!- la rubia más baja empieza a lloriquear y patalear en el suelo al ver que no podía ser tan simple como esperaba desde un principio.

Rini: ¿Quién es la inútil ahora?- la pelirrosa no contuvo nada de la furia que sentía para traducirlo en burla al decir aquello.

Hotaru: No creo que debas hacer eso, Rini- la primera ex-sailor externa sostenía con delicadeza los hombros de su amiga.

Ami: Como sea, he preparado un programa para la realización de los equipajes- todas voltean a ver a la ex-sailor del agua-. Debemos juntarnos en dúos para preparar nuestras maletas dentro del tiempo que tenemos antes de partir, que será pasado mañana. El primer dúo lo integran Haruka y Michiru- las dos chicas se abrazan muy melosas-, el siguiente dúo es entre Rei y Lita- las mencionadas asienten muy conformes, aunque sintieron un ligero salto interno que pensaron que sólo era por la sorpresa de quedar precisamente ellas-, después están Hotaru y Rini- las dos más jóvenes se toman muy animadas de las manos-, Serena y Setsuna- Serena no reacciona en absoluto, pues no prestaba atención, y Setsuna sólo se da un facepalm al imaginar lo que se venía para ella-, y finalmente Mina y yo.

Mina: ¿Tenemos que empezar a hacer las maletas ahora?- la ex-sailor del amor miraba la hora en su reloj.

Ami: Sería lo ideal, y como debemos aprovisionarnos lo más posible (más allá de nuestras habilidades también tenemos el azar como condicionantes de que consigamos empleo pronto o nos tome algún tiempo), por lo que deberíamos irnos a casa de nuestra respectiva pareja, y así empezar a hacer las maletas.

Haruka: Yo digo que Michiru va a mi casa. Tengo muchas cos... digo prendas que empacar, mientras que la ropa de Michiru es muy ligera y no tomaría mucho tiempo.

Michiru: Yo estoy de acuerdo con pasar primero por tu casa, Haruka- ambas chicas intercambian miradas lascivas que todas notaron muy fácilmente, aunque Hotaru y Serena fueron las únicas que no sabían lo que significaba.

Rini: Yo me voy con Hotaru- la pelirrosa se adelanta a lo que iba a decir su amiga-. Quiero ayudarla a hacer su equipaje antes de ocuparnos de lo mío- Setsuna asiente conforme.

Setsuna: En ese caso creo que debería primero estar en casa de nuestra princesa...

Serena: ¿Porque soy alguien muy importante a quien hay que dar prioridad?- pregunta la rubia más baja con estrellas en sus ojos.

Setsuna: No. Lo hago para empezar y salir rápido con la parte más pesada del trabajo- todas se ríen de Serena.

Serena: ¿Qué quieres decir con que mi equipaje es pesado?- pregunta entre extrañada e indignada la lunar- Por si no lo sabías, he estado a dieta estos últimos días.

Rini: Dudo mucho que se refiera a eso, Serena- se burla la pelirrosa mientras seguía tomada de la mano de su amiga.

Rei: Yo me iré a casa de Lita- la marciana se cruza de brazos con aire regio y seguro-. Así podríamos alojarnos mañana en el templo y le ofrecería una buena pijamada antes de irnos del país.

Lita: Eres muy considerada conmigo, Rei- se sonroja la castaña.

Mina: Yo me voy a casa de Ami. Estoy segura de que allá hay cosas muy interesantes por tratarse de una chica tan inteligente- la rubia más alta se pega de manera algo sugerente a la peliazul.

Ami: Estoy de acuerdo en que vengas conmigo, pero no creo que haga falta que te pegues tanto- decía con un pronunciado rubor en sus mejillas y una nerviosa sonrisa.

Haruka: Muy bien, en ese caso nos vemos todas en este mismo lugar pasado mañana a las diez ¿de acuerdo?- todas asienten, excepto una ex-sailor del tiempo que de pronto empieza a sudar frío.

Setsuna: ¿Pasado mañana? ¿Eso significa que debo estar acompañando yo sola a la princesa no solo esta noche, sino también todo el día de mañana?- asustada era poco para describir a la chica en ese preciso instante.

Haruka: Sí, acabo de decir eso.

Todas se dispersan del lugar con sus respectivas parejas para empezar a empacar, mientras que Setsuna se queda en donde estaba, con una Serena que intentaba moverla de todas las formas que supiera (es decir, sólo la empujaba y halaba), pero con resultados nulos. La ex-sailor del tiempo se estaba preguntando nuevamente cómo fue que cayó tan bajo, y ahora tenía que pagar con aguantar a la princesa del presente durante un día y medio, con todos los contras (innumerables, sin duda) que ello conlleva. Deseaba internamente con desesperación que Darien apareciese en algún momento para que sea él quien se hiciese cargo de Serena, aunque fuese por un momento nomas.

Serena: Vamos, Setsuna. Quiero irme a casa ya, pero no puedo si tú no vienes conmigo- refunfuñaba mientras empujaba y halaba a su compañera temporal.

* * *

**Casa de Haruka**

Michiru: Muy bien, es hora de que empecemos a trabajar- la peliaguamarina se estira luego de haber salido del auto de la corredora.

Haruka: Podríamos empezar por mi habitación, quiero que me ayudes en muchas cosas- dice con picardía evidente la más alta al tiempo que se lleva cargando como una novia.

Ambas estaban aliviadas de que ésta vez Hotaru no las iba a interrumpir, sentían que le debían una a la futura hija de Serena. Pero eso lo pensarían más tarde, primero estaban ellas. Haruka llevaba a Michiru dentro de su habitación como si fueran a su luna de miel, y una vez ahí, la más alta lanza a la otra a la cama antes de empezar a desvestirse.

Haruka: Es hora de que veas mis mejores técnicas, aunque ya las conoces- Haruka tira a un lado su camisa.

Michiru: ¿Como Uranus, o como la bestia en que te conviertes siempre conmigo?- la peliaguamarina afloja lentamente su vestido para seducir a la ex-sailor del viento.

Haruka: Tú sabes a lo que me refiero- ahora era el turno del pantalón de caer en el olvido.

Michiru: Hay que ver que eres muy mala conmigo- reía con lujuria y atrevimiento-. Nunca vienes a mí con algún sostén puesto, me gustaría saber en persona lo que sientes cuando me quitas el mío- la ex-sailor del viento finalmente se pone encima de la ex-sailor marina.

Haruka: Te prometo que para mañana lo sabrás, llevaré el mejor que tenga- ambas empiezan esa noche con un suave beso.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Los dejé prendidos? Pues lo siento mucho, esto será para el próximo capítulo, jejejeje, así que los y las perversillas que se emocionaron con esto deben esperar un poco más hasta que ya esté listo. Reviews, follows y favoritos los espero con cariño, soy un adicto a eso XD

Hasta otra


	3. Haciendo las maletas (y I)

**Advertencia: **Sailor Moon no me pertenece, pro si así fuese, el yuri sería mucho más explicito que lo que hemos visto en nuestra temprana infancia (para aquellos que vimos el anime de pequeños)

**Haciendo las maletas (y I): Día 1**

Haruka y Michiru ya estaban listas para disfrutar una de otra esa noche. Hotaru no estaba, nadie los iba a visitar, estaban completamente solas y desnudas en la habitación de la corredora. No podían pedir más.

Todo comenzaba con unos cuantos besos y caricias con los que recorrían sus desnudos cuerpos, dando a entender lo mucho que deseaban hacer esto, y estaban dispuestas a llegar hasta el final. El equipaje podía esperar, siempre tenían algunas maletas ya hechas por los viajes que constantemente hacían en las giras que solían hacer juntas, por lo que casi no vieron la necesidad de trabajar en el equipaje. Tenían un día y medio para ellas solas y el placer que tan ansiosamente buscaban.

Michiru: Te amo, Haruka.

Haruka: Eres mía, sólo mía, Michiru.

Esa noche era un poco calurosa, por lo que consideraron de más utilizar la sábanas para cubrirse. El calor del cuerpo de la otra era más que suficiente, se sentía genial. Sin embargo, los tiempos de calma siempre están destinados a perecer pronto (¿Por quéeee?), y esta vez no sería la excepción, pues el celular de Haruka empieza a sonar, interrumpiendo la muestra mutua de amor de las dos chicas.

Michiru: ¿De quién se trata, cariño?- pregunta con un dejo de fastidio por lo bien que se sentía hasta que aquel aparato las interrumpió.

Haruka: ¡No puede ser!- la música mira alarmada a su novia, temiendo que pudiese ser algo realmente malo- Es Hotaru.

Michiru: ¿Qué ocurre con ella?- la chica se levanta, ya lista para vestirse y correr en caso de que ocurriese algo.

Haruka: Hola, Hotaru ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué? ¿Sólo eso?

Michiru: ¿Qué te dijo?

Haruka: Hotaru quiere que le demos las buenas noches por teléfono- la ex-sailor de los mares cae al estilo anime por lo que había escuchado.

Michiru: ¿Me asustó de muerte y es sólo para que le demos las buenas noches? Aún estando ausente, esa niña sabe cómo aguarnos la diversión- se sienta mientras hace un puchero, esperando a que Haruka le dé las buenas noches a la saturnina.

Luego de la corta pero tediosa labor de hablar con Hotaru, las dos chicas se tomaron un tiempo para relajarse, pues aún estaban algo tensas por la falsa alarma de aquella llamada, pero finalmente pudieron reiniciar su acto de amor, y esta vez no las iban a detener. En vista de que se sentían urgidas por sentirse de verdad, empezaron a manosearse a placer mientras empezaron a tener sexo de verdad. Por seguridad tiraron el teléfono lo más lejos posible para que no vuelvan a escucharlo en toda la noche.

Haruka: ¿Te gusta así?- preguntaba la más alta mientras manoseaba la entrepierna de su novia con rapidez y vigor.

Michiru: ¡Tú sabes que sí, Haruka! Dame con todo, que sólo tú puedes complacerme- Haruka sonríe de forma lujuriosa antes de empezar a succionar los pechos de su amada.

* * *

**Casa de Ami**

Mina: ¡Wow! ¡Tu casa está fenomenal, Ami!- la rubia da vueltas como loca para ver todo lo que tenía la casa de la peliazul.

Ami: No creo que sea tan especial. Sólo tengo libros sobre las distintas asignaturas que hemos presentado hasta ahora, además de varias revistas de medicina y otros asuntos científicos- decía con un pronunciado rubor, pero Mina no volteó a verla.

La vivienda de la mercuriana era sencilla para ser de una familia bastante apegada a la medicina, pero a la vez despedía un exquisito aura que tenía más que ver con un aire intelectual que con otra cosa. Se notaba que Ami disfrutaba de un ambiente calmo y armonioso, pues eso siempre es ideal para la lectura, y Mina lo sabía bastante bien.

Ami: Podríamos empezar por empacar algunos libros que podrían ser muy útiles allá. También será necesario llevar ropa gruesa, en caso de que nos tengamos que quedar allá también en invierno.

Mina: Sólo hay una cosa que quisiera, Ami- la intelectual voltea a verla y la rubia se sonroja un poco- ¿Podríamos comer algo antes de empezar a empacar? Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Ami: No me extraña, no hemos cenado hoy, y supongo que las demás también habrían cenado antes de empezar a hacer las maletas- se dirige a la cocina y se pone un amplio delantal florado-. Puedes sentirte cómoda mientras preparo unos waffles para que podamos cenar.

Mina: Yo te ayudo, Ami- la rubia empieza a buscar otro delantal para acompañar a su amiga, pero Ami hace gestos para indicar que no hacía falta.

Ami: N-no creo que debas molestarte, Mina- la venusina hace oído sordos a lo que dice la anfitriona y consigue un delantal de color celeste con detalles de corazones azul marino.

Mina: Insisto. La comida sale mejor cuando la hacen todos juntos- a pesar de una nueva amable negativa de Ami a permitir que su invitada trabaje en su casa, al final las dos juntas acabaron haciendo la comida.

Ambas chicas la pasaron mejor de lo esperado. La comida había salido bien, haciendo ver que Mina había mejorado considerablemente en sus dotes en la cocina, al punto de que incluso guió a Ami en algunos pasos que extrañamente había errado. Ami se sentía un poco apenada, y ello había hecho que perdiera algo de su concentración en la cocina. Se sentía mal al pensar que estuvo a punto de causar una mala impresión a su amiga, aunque también le extrañó mucho pensar de esa manera estando precisamente Mina a su lado. Ciertamente socializar jamás había el mayor de sus fuertes, y a veces podría ser algo tímida en cosas que ella no pudiese comprender con facilidad, tales como los sentimientos. Tal vez se trataba de un lapsus y por ello estuvo a punto de hacer mal las cosas, era la excusa perfecta para no profundizar más en esa extraña sensación que latía tan dentro de ella.

La ex-guerrera del amor en cambio la pasaba de lo mejor. Era extrañamente energizante compartir una cena con Ami, pero ese detalle supo cómo olvidarlo rápidamente. Ahora que habían terminado, la prioridad era empacar todo lo que su amiga pudiese necesitar, y sin duda escucharía hasta su última indicación para prevenir cualquier contratiempo una vez que estuviesen en Alemania.

* * *

**Casa de Lita**

Las dos amigas habían cenado a partir de un platillo que Lita había llevado desde aquella tarde preparando por el tiempo que llevaba hacerlo, y en cuanto llegó supo que debía añadir algunos condimentos y acompañantes más para que Rei pudiese contar con una comida decente para que no se acostara con el estómago vacío. Después de la comida, la morena fue a dar una vuelta por la habitación de su amiga. No es que fuera su primera vez allí, era sólo que le agradaba ver aquella atención tan detallista que Lita le dedicaba a su casa, y adoraba cada detalle en las repisas. Lita era toda una artista en el quehacer doméstico, mostrando la vocación que pudiese tener para ser ama de casa, aunque pensaba que también era cierto que estaba destinada a grandes cosas por su esfuerzo y manera de ser tan protectora de aquello que le importaba. Empezó a imaginarse a Lita como dueña de un café, varios vecinos que van y vienen por los dulces que prepara, o simplemente para pasarla bien un rato.

Lita: Muy bien, es hora de preparar mis cosas ¿Me ayudas, Rei?

Rei: ¿Qué? Oh, sí. Ahí voy- logra salir de sus pensamientos antes de pasar por despistada, cosa que no iba a permitir, pues Rei consideraba eso como el sello de presentación de Serena, y ella no se lo iba a quitar.

Lita: Podríamos empezar por la ropa protectora- opina luego de mirar un rato su closet, y Rei asiente a su observación-. Estoy segura de que Ami diría exactamente eso, pues Alemania no es ningún país tropical como para confiarnos en llevar cualquier cosa, especialmente en los días duros del año.

Rei: Tienes razón, es lo que Ami diría exactamente si estuviera en tu lugar- la ex-sailor de fuego empieza a seleccionar algunas prendas y meterlas en unas maletas que Lita había dejado abiertas encima de la cama.

El trabajo les distrajo lo necesario para no encontrar ningún tema interesante de qué hablar mientras durase, y finalmente las maletas de la castaña estaban listas para emprender rumbo cuando sea. Rei se estiró un poco y se dejó caer en la cama de la anfitriona para relajarse un poco, empezando a sentir los efectos del sueño y un extraño confort por estar en esa cama.

Lita: Voy a preparar el baño, así que espérame, por favor- se retira rápidamente.

No lo comprendía del todo, pero a la castaña le agradaba mucho preparar el baño en esa ocasión. Ya era una costumbre para ella hacer esto ya sea para sí misma o en las contadas veces en que tenía alguna invitada que se fuera a quedar más que sólo unos minutos. Pero este caso era distinto. Adoraba hacer esto en favor de Rei, posiblemente era en agradecimiento por el gran favor que le hizo ayudando a empacar sus cosas. Finalmente terminó los preparativos y se dispuso a regresar a su habitación para avisar a Rei, pero cuando entra la encuentra recién dormida.

Lita: Oh, parece que Rei estaba bastante cansada, o tal vez mi cama le pareció bastante cómoda- lejos de causarle risa esa ocurrencia, la chica empezó a sentir sonrojo al darse cuenta de verdad que su amiga miko estaba dormida en su cama, así que se vio en la necesidad de despertarla-. Despierta, Rei. Ya está todo listo para que te bañes y puedas después dormir bien.

Rei: ¿Eh? ¿Ya está listo?- se levanta con algo de pereza, la cama enserio le parecía bastante cómoda- Muy bien, me baño. Gracias por todo, Lita.

Lita: No hay de qué- mira a su amiga retirarse a paso lento, y sin saber por qué, sentía unas ligeras ganas de seguirla-. _"Tal vez estoy cansada. Sí, debe ser eso"_

* * *

**Casa de Serena**

Setsuna: ¿Pero qué es este lugar?- apuntaba aterrada lo que la rubia había señalado como su habitación.

Serena: Te dije que es mi habitación, Setsuna- respondía haciendo un puchero la ofendida-. No creo que enserio esto esté tan mal.

Setsuna: ¿Tan mal? Pareciera que hubieras tenido una batalla contra algún enemigo muy poderoso.

Lo que la ex-guerrera del tiempo dijo no era tan exagerado como pudiese sonar en principio. En la habitación de Serena había un sinfín de mangas tirados en el suelo, la cama totalmente desarreglada, peluches tirados por todos lados, el suelo se notaba que nadie lo había barrido en semanas, el closet estaba entreabierto, dejando ver varias cosas fuera de su lugar y otras más colgando de sus puertas, por todos lados había envoltorios de frituras y chocosos vacíos tirados. Setsuna sentía que el malestar que tenía en la puerta del tiempo iba a ser algo que extrañaría en comparación con lo que se venía para ella.

Setsuna: Esto es mil veces peor de lo que me esperaba- decía para sí misma mientras sentía cómo la esperanza la abandonaba.

Ikuko: Setsuna, he preparado la cena por si quieres comer algo. Me imagino que debiste haber llegado cansada después de estar con mi hija- la llegada de mamá Tsukino fue como un rayo de luz que disolvió las tinieblas que amenazaban el ánimo de la visitante-. No es necesario que entres a limpiar, después de todo tú eres nuestra invitada, no nuestra criada- gira su vista a Serena y cambia su gesto de amable a severo-. Serena, más te vale que limpies tu habitación. Es vergonzoso que hagas que un invitado tenga que dormir en la sala sólo porque tu habitación es una inmundicia.

Serena: Pero mamá...

Ikuko: ¡No vas a cenar hasta que limpies completamente tu habitación, jovencita!- esta sentencia representó un golpe muy bajo para la rubia.

Serena: ¡NO MAMÁ, NOOOOO!- empieza abrazarse a las piernas de su madre, pero ella no muestra clemencia.

Ikuko: Sin peros. Ya te he dicho como mil veces esta semana que limpiaras, pero como siempre, esperas que sea yo quien lo haga, pero ya no. Acompáñanos a cenar Setsuna, por favor.

Setsuna: Será un placer para mí- lo que dijo no era para nada mentira, si más bien se sentía agradecida de que la separaran de ese horrible y titánico trabajo que iba a ser el limpiar esa habitación.

* * *

**Casa de Hotaru**

Hotaru: Acabo de llamar a papá Haruka- llegaba al comedor, donde Rini estaba comiendo curry-. ¿Te gusta? Papá Haruka y mamá Michiru lo prepararon para que comiéramos esta noche.

Rini: Les quedó realmente bien- alaga con una feliz sonrisa-. Me pregunto como la estará la pobre Setsuna con Serena. Espero que que no le hayan mostrado la habitación de Serena. Ese lugar podría llegar a matarla de un infarto, conociendo cómo es de ordenada y limpia Setsuna.

Hotaru: ¡Se me olvidó llamar a mamá Setsuna! En un momento vuel...

Rini: No creo que haga falta, Hotaru- la pelirrosa se había levantado tan veloz como un rayo y le sostuvo la mano a su amiga-. Mejor terminemos de comer tranquilas, que aún tenemos trabajo pendiente con tu equipaje ¿recuerdas?

Hotaru: Sí, lo siento. Creo que me deje llevar, y es que estoy acostumbrada a que papá Haruka y mis dos mamás me den las buenas noches- decía entre risitas, a lo que Rini también rió un poco.

Finalmente terminaron de comer y fueron a hacer las maletas de la ex-guerrera de la destrucción. La labor fue rápida, no necesitaron invertir demasiado esfuerzo, y Hotaru sabía muy bien qué era lo que necesitaba, por lo que en menos de media hora ya estaba todo listo. El tiempo que les quedaba antes de irse a dormir lo invirtieron en asearse, jugar naipes un rato, pasear por toda la casa y leer algunos 4-koma. Ya cuando era la hora de acostarse, Hotaru se acordó de cierto detalle.

Hotaru: Oh no, Rini. Creo que se me olvidó algo mientras nos divertíamos.

Rini: ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta entre curiosa y preocupada.

Hotaru: Olvidé preparar una habitación para ti. Ninguna de las habitaciones para huéspedes está disponible para que puedas dormir allí- decía con algo de tristeza pues ya tenía una idea de qué hacer para compensarlo; dormiría en sala, y que Rini utilizara su habitación.

Rini: Eso para mí no es ningún problema. Sólo dormimos juntas y asunto resuelto- Hotaru se queda mirando sorprendida a la princesa del futuro.

Hotaru: ¿Enserio no te molesta que tengamos que compartir mi cama? Es que me muevo mucho cuando estoy dormida y...

Rini: Yo también lo hago frecuentemente, así que no te preocupes- se lleva de la mano a Hotaru hasta la habitación, y una vez allí se acuesta sin pensarlo dos veces-. Espero que descanses, Hotaru.

Hotaru: B-bueno, de acuerdo. Buenas noches, Rini- apaga las luces, pero al rato las vuelve a prender-. Tengo una pregunta, Rini.

Rini: ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta tapándose la cara con las sábanas.

Hotaru: ¿No es de amantes o de esposos dormir juntos?- la pelirrosa se da un faceplam.

Rini: Hay que ver que eres bastante inocente para ser tan inteligente- dice algo divertida y se sienta-. Eso no necesariamente es así. También podemos dormir como amigas si lo prefieres así, Hotaru.

Hotaru: Oh, ya veo. Lo que pasa es que nunca había dormido con nadie, ni con mi padre cuando era pequeña- dice muy apenada la chica.

Rini: Pues ahora sí dormirás acompañada, y estaré contigo hoy, y posiblemente también mañana podamos dormir juntas en la casa de Serena- resuelve a decir sonriente-. Ahora sí puedes dormirte, Hotaru.

Hotaru: De acuerdo. Gracias por querer acompañarme, Rini.

Ya libre de cualquier duda, Hotaru finalmente se durmió. Realmente le hacía falta tener algo más de experiencia con la gente para comprender ciertas cosas que no podían explicar los libros o la escuela, pero de eso Rini podría encargarse, pues para eso estaban las amigas. La noche fue pasando, y Hotaru, en medio de los movimientos que previamente había advertido, acabó posando su brazo alrededor del cuello de Rini, quien inmediatamente despierta, mira cómo su amiga la abrazaba involuntariamente. Divertida por lo que vio, se le ocurrió acomodar el brazo de Hotaru a modo de que el abrazo se viese más tierno y cercano, y nuevamente se durmió, esperando a que al día siguiente pudiese ver la divertida expresión de su mejor amiga cuando se diese cuenta de lo que había hecho.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Les pareció corto lo de Haruka y Michiru? Tenía que abarcar las acciones de todas las chicas en su primera noche de preparación, pero aún así algo dejé XD. Desde ahora he puesto un ligero manifiesto de cada una de las relaciones que había prometido, y con el tiempo seguirán evolucionando estas particularidades. Reviews, follows y favoritos si les gusta lo que han leído hasta ahora, o si tienen algo que opinar.

Hasta otra


	4. Haciendo las maletas (y II)

**Advertencia: **Cuarto capítulo listo y subiendo... ya casi... Y ahora sí está apto para ser leído por todos aquellos que se aventuren a conocer este fic escrito por este joven y ávido fan :3

**Haciendo las maletas (y II): Todo listo**

El día siguiente resultó algo tranquilo y silencioso para el gusto de las ahora ex-sailors, tal vez por esa misma razón; ya no tenían sus poderes. No tenían opción de enfrentar algún enemigo sin importar las circunstancias, y algunas confiaban en que la reina Serenity tuviese algún plan para dichos casos.

Las parejas designadas tuvieron diferentes maneras de pasar el día; Setsuna estaba tranquila sentada en una plaza y comiendo helado mientras se divertía viendo unas palomas atacar con ferocidad a Serena porque no sabía cómo lanzarles adecuadamente las migas que había traído.

Rei y Lita se trasladaron al templo Hikawa por un día bastante atareado, vendiendo amuletos, leyendo la buena fortuna y exorcizando la mala suerte de aquellos que estuviesen bastante mal. Obviamente Lita iba como acompañante y como recibidora en el templo, ignoraba completamente lo que se tenía que hacer en esa clase de actividades rituales, pero igual se divirtió en grande.

Rini y Hotaru fueron a varios lados como algunas tiendas de animales, al parque y una feria de comida rápida, donde casualmente se encontraron con Alan y Ann, aunque en un principio no los reconocieron por ir con su aspecto humano. Se dedicaron a hablar sobre sus respectivas vivencias con las sailor scouts para conocerse un poco mejor entre ellos, después de todo los extraterrestres y las ex-guerreras por el amor y la justicia ahora eran amigos.

Haruka y Michiru estuvieron paseando un rato y después fueron a una galería de arte que estaba cerca de la casa de Michiru, estuvieron casi medio día contemplando cuadros y escuchando a alguien que describía las exquisiteces de cada obra de manera poética.

Sólo Ami y Mina fueron directamente a casa de la segunda para terminar pronto con los preparativos del viaje. Las demás empezarían a prestar atención a lo suyo ya entrada la noche.

* * *

**Casa de Mina**

Ami: Podríamos empezar por aquí. Mina, trae algunas maletas, por favor- dijo mientras abría el closet y sacaba algunas prendas y otros efectos personales de su amiga.

Mina: Enseguida- decía muy sonriente, aunque en el fondo estaba algo impresionada-. _"¿Cómo fue posible caer tan fácilmente ante las palabras de Ami? Sé que es mi amiga y que no podría dejarla cuando me necesite, pero fue demasiado cuando me propuso que pasáramos el día aquí para arreglar mis maletas, y encima me ponía una carita que casi sentí que la ternura me iba a matar. No sé cómo le hizo, supongo que habría puesto caritas así de pequeña cuando quería algo. Me extrañaría si hubiese alguien que le dijese que no a una expresión tan tierna como esa"_\- a causa de esos pensamientos no prestó mucha atención a lo que estaba buscando, ocasionando así un desorden en su habitación.

Ami: ¿No encuentras tus maletas? ¿Quieres que te ayude?- preguntaba volviendo a poner esa "carita" en la que pensaba la rubia- Parece que necesitas mi ayuda.

Mina: ¡Estoy bien, no hace falta que te preocupes demasiado!- dijo con mucha prisa y volteando su rostro para que la peliazul no viese por si sufría de una hemorragia nasal- M-mejor recojo todo y sigo b-buscando las maletas.

Ami: De acuerdo, voy a sacar tu ropa y la acomodaré en tu cama, ¿de acuerdo?

Mina: Sí, y-ya traigo esas maletas- el sólo pensar en la carita de Ami hacía que la rubia se ruborizara furiosamente y tuviese unas electrizantes ganas de saltar encima de ella.

No tenían idea de esto, pero los papeles habían cambiado en relación a cuando estaban en casa de Ami; ahora era Mina la que pasó de impresionable y algo hiperactiva a sensible y deslumbrada por Ami, y esta pasó de tímida y extrañamente torpe a encantadora y colaboradora. Cada una de ellas sólo podía pensar en los cambios en sus propios estados de ánimo, en sus respectivos momentos.

* * *

**Casa de Setsuna**

Setsuna: Muy bien, es hora de empacar- la anfitriona suelta las maletas de Serena que estaba cargando.

Serena: Espera un momento, Setsuna- llegaba una rubia que jadeaba de cansancio-. Acabo de salvarme de esas palomas del mal, y además estoy llevando la maleta más pesada.

Setsuna: Yo creo que está exagerando, majestad- dice con el tono más respetuoso que tuviese-. Nunca hubo maldad alguna en esas palomas, sólo estaban molestas; y además su maleta no estaría tan pesada si no la hubiese cargado con tantos mangas de Sailor V y videojuegos- la rubia mira un rato el equipaje que llevaba, y al cabo de un rato debió aceptar que la ex-guerrera del tiempo tenía razón.

La casa de Setsuna estaba tan limpia que la rubia llegó a creer que había entrado a un pequeño palacio, lo cual le dificultó mucho a la dueña de casa para bajarla de aquella nube para que le ayudara. Ya empezaba a hacerse muy tarde y lo único que quería Setsuna era cenar e irse después a dormir.

* * *

**Casa de Rei**

El baño en casa de la morena parecía lo más sensacional del mundo luego del ajetreado día ayudando en diversos quehaceres y recibiendo visitantes al templo Hikawa. Lita sentía que estaba tocando el cielo con la punta de los dedos en medio de tan agradables sensaciones. Debía admitir lo maravillosa que era la vida de su amiga luego de cada día de exorcismos y ventas de amuletos, pero ya se lo iría a decir en cuanto saliera a vestirse, por el momento quería disfrutar tanto como le fuese posible aquella agua tan calentita que cubría su cansado cuerpo.

Rei: _¿Cómo te va, Lita?_\- se le escuchaba desde algunas habitaciones de distancia.

Lita: ¡Todo perfecto! ¡Ya voy a salir pronto de aquí, no te preocupes!- dijo antes de hundirse una vez más en el agua para sentir como su cara le chillaba de felicidad por tan exquisita temperatura.

Una vez fuera, le daba algo de pereza volver a vestirse, pero al final debió hacerlo, pues Rei le advirtió sobre la cercanía de su anciano e inspirador... digo pervertido abuelo, despertando así las alarmas para nuestra querida castaña.

Rei: Ahora debemos ver qué me llevo- empieza a revisar un sinfín de vestidos y similares en su armario-. Ni loca me atrevería a aparecerme como si fuese una necesitada allá en Alemania. Espero encontrar una ropa que realmente me ayude, pero que también me permita lucir genial ¿Tú qué crees, Lita?

Lita: Es cierto... Cualquier chica haría... lo mismo- decía mientras libraba una batalla campal con la ropa que le había dejado la miko- ¿No crees que mejor me debería poner algo de lo que traje? Tu ropa me queda diminuta y asfixia lo mejor de mí- esto último lo dijo señalándose el pecho.

Rei: Bueno, pero no creo que debas hacer eso, y menos estando semidesnuda- responde algo sonrojada por tener que ver fijamente cómo Lita se señalaba.

Ya Lita se pudo vestir rápidamente antes de que el abuelo pasara por la entrada de la habitación y preguntara si querían algo de té. No consideraron nada mal el ofrecimiento por lo que aceptaron algo gustosas. Bebieron un poco y se dedicaron arduamente a buscar las prendas que hiciesen falta a la morena. Si algo malo pudiese señalar Lita sobre su estancia en aquel templo, tal vez sería que nunca logró ver la cocina a la hora de la cena, con lo mucho que le gustaba cocinar.

* * *

**Casa de Serena**

Hotaru: ¿Otra vez tendremos que dormir juntas, Rini?- pregunta una vez que ya estaban plenamente seguras de que no les faltaba nada por empacar.

Rini: Claro que sí. Por nada del mundo te dejaría entrar en la dimensión desconocida que es la habitación de Serena- responde ahogando una risilla por aquella ocurrencia.

A pesar de lo sencilla y pequeña que veía Hotaru aquella habitación, le parecía realmente bonita y le gustaba mucho la manera de decorar de la pelirrosa. Aún podían jugar a algo antes de acostarse, y una vez más Rini tuvo que recordar a su amiga que no hacía falta llamar a sus "papás" para que le dieran las buenas noches. Tal como dijo la princesa del futuro, les tocó dormir nuevamente compartiendo la misma cama, pero eso no le importó a ninguna de las dos a la hora de acostarse, aunque sí fue algo cómico que Hotaru empieza a abrazarse a Rini como si fuera un oso de felpa y ella con una pesadilla (no la tenía, pero igual se abrazaba fuerte a Rini) apenas se había quedado dormida. La niña del futuro presentía que esta vez Hotaru sí le iba a dar algunas dificultades para dormir.

* * *

**Casa de Michiru**

Las dos tórtolas nuevamente no se preocuparon por el equipaje, ya lo tenían todo hecho desde antes, por lo que únicamente se dedicaron a ver una película romántica y bailar unos cuantos valses antes de considerar que era la hora de acostarse. Estaban realmente bien entre ellas y Hotaru no las llamó esa noche. Podían hacer lo que desearan en su última noche antes de partir a Alemania. No habían estado tanto tiempo disfrutando entre ellas desde aquel día en que Sailor Saturn había despertado nuevamente en aquella batalla contra Neherenia (¿recuerdan que esto es después del primer anime?).

* * *

**Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto**

Ami: ...y estos boletos son para ustedes- terminaba de repartir antes de tomar rumbo, pues ya presentían que el llamado al avión en el que viajaban estaba a punto de sonar.

Darien: ¿A alguien le falta algo más antes de que nos vayamos?- se cerciora una vez más para estar seguro.

Luna: ¡Ya era hora de que las pudiésemos encontrar, chicas!- aparece por primera vez la gata negra en compañía de Artemis (Diana se quedó en el futuro).

Ami: ¿Hay algo que nos quieran decir antes de irnos?- todos miran con interés a los mensajeros lunares.

Luna: Hemos estado unos días investigando acerca de la actividad anormal que sugería la presencia de enemigos en Bonn, y terminamos por encontrar algo realmente perturbador.

Serena: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunta con gran preocupación, a pesar de que estaba acostumbrada a noticias perturbadoras de parte de ambos gatos.

Artemis: Según los datos que logramos recoger, los enemigos que deben investigar están de alguna manera relacionados con el origen de los poderes de las sailor del Sistema Solar, así que les recomendamos que vayan con mucho cuidado. De todas maneras tenemos que ir a revelarle esto a la reina Serenity y después iremos sin falta a Alemania para darles apoyo.

Mina: De acuerdo. Confiamos plenamente en ustedes.

Ann: ¿Qué quieren decir con esos enemigos tienen que ver con el origen de sus poderes?- tanto ella como Alan estaban algo confundidos por aquel dato.

Luna: De momento eso es todo lo que sabemos. En un principio recogíamos información que sugiere que estos enemigos no son para nada fuertes, y eso motivó a la reina Serenity a elegir aquel lugar para el castigo de las sailors. Pero ahora es distinto, aún si fuesen tan débiles como suponemos que son, esa parte tan intrigante igual supone que deben andar con mucho cuidado, no vaya a ser que sepan que ustedes fueron hasta hace poco sailor scouts- mira a las ex-guerreras al decir esto último.

Rei: Entonces esto puede que sea más difícil de lo que me imaginaba- mira un momento a las demás ex-sailors y después vuelve a mirar a los gatos-. Espero que tengan suerte en enviarle esa información a la reina. En este caso puede que realmente lleguemos a necesitar ayuda si nos los llegamos a encontrar.

Artemis: Por ahora sólo vayan con cautela una vez que lleguen, y de lo demás nos encargaremos a nosotros- empieza a sonar en los altavoces que había que empezar a abordar el avión que iba a Alemania-. Ya es hora, nos debemos ir, Luna. Nos veremos en Alemania, chicas.

Luna y Artemis desaparecen entre el mar de piernas que se movilizaban de un lugar a otro, y nuestros trece viajeros empiezan a dirigirse al avión, muchos de ellos pensando en lo que podría estar esperándoles al otro lado del mundo.

Alan: ¿Saben una cosa? Creo que pase lo que pase, no tendremos tiempo para estar aburridos si tales enemigos son así como los describieron- concluyó justo cuando ya habían subido todos y esperaban el momento del despegue.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y así termina el cuarto capítulo de este fic de Sailor Moon, de un fan para todos los demás fans que se aventuran a leer. El drama y la angustia son por mucho mis peores ángulos a la hora de estructurar una historia, de hecho soy adicto a que mis historias no avancen (o en el peor de los casos no terminen) muy mal, pero esta historia va a requerir de lo mejor de mi ingenio para hacerlo como se debe, ya algunos lectores comprenderán con el pasar de los capítulos a lo que me refiero, especialmente Siramad-san.

Hasta otra


	5. La primera dificultad

**Advertencia: **Sailor Moon no me pertenece, pero aún así tengo derecho a soñar con la serie ¿verdad?

**La primera dificultad**

El vuelo hacia Bonn resultó de distintas percepciones de acuerdo a cada uno de los viajeros. Darien se dedicó durante casi todo el viaje a leer algunos de los libros que siempre frecuentaba en sus ratos libres, mientras que Serena también se dedicó por enteró a la lectura... de los mangas que trajo, claro está. Ami y Lita se sentaron juntas, pero extrañamente sentían que les faltaba algo y que esa ausencia les incomodaba, lo mismo pasaba en el caso de Rei y Mina, quienes también estaban juntas. Haruka y Michiru se dedicaron a hablar de cualquier tema intelectual filosófico o poético que se les ocurriera, y algunas personas miraban con admiración a la pareja, cosa comprensible porque nadie sabía el verdadero sexo de la más alta. Alan y Ann miraban algo entretenidos una revista de juegos de PC y opinando sobre lo ingeniosos que eran los terrícolas en materia de entretenimiento, sacando obviamente una que otra mirada de extrañeza de los que estaban cerca. Rini y Hotaru se durmieron durante todo el viaje, y lo hicieron abrazadas entre ellas, cosa que parecía tierno por el simple hecho de que aún eran pequeñas y sus rostros juntos eran algo que sin duda valía la pena ver. Setsuna estaba acompañada de un desconocido y recostada de la ventana, un poco aburrida por no ocurrírsele qué hacer mientras duraba el viaje.

Ami: Según mis cálculos, en menos de una hora debemos aterrizar. Será emocionante estar en un lugar nuevo, aún cuando se trate de un castigo- opina ante una castaña que estaba entusiasmada por ver su nuevo destino.

Rei: Me pregunto qué cosas nos podríamos encontrar en nuestro nuevo hogar temporal- asoma su rostro encima de los asientos de Ami y Lita, y Mina la emula.

Mina: Va a ser algo extraño el tener que adaptarnos así de rápido a una nueva forma de vida, pero estoy segura de que mientras estemos juntas nada podrá con nosotras.

Ami: Muy bien, así se habla- responde algo sonrojada y sonriente.

Lita: ¿Dónde nos vamos a hospedar una vez que lleguemos?- la pregunta llama a la curiosidad de la morena y la rubia.

Ami: La reina Serenity acordó rentar cinco apartamentos para nosotras, mientras que Alan, Ann y Darien tienen que pagar por ellos mismos su hospedaje- las tres curiosas asienten al mismo tiempo-. Pero ante todo esto tenemos un problema, y es que la reina sólo nos pagó un mes, por lo que tenemos ese tiempo precisamente para conseguir una fuente de ingreso que nos permita mantenernos bajo un techo, aunque no estaría de más darles una ayuda a Darien y a Alan y Ann en caso de que tuviesen algún problema con sus habitaciones.

Rei: Eso está muy bien, pero supongo que la reina también te dejó la dirección del lugar donde viviremos, ¿o me equivoco?

Ami: En absoluto. Incluso anoté aquí la dirección- le muestra a sus amigas un papel con la dirección, tal y como dijo-, todo esto en caso de que no pudiese guiarlas, aunque contamos con que llegaremos bien a nuestro destino.

Las cuatro amigas siguieron hablando animadamente sobre lo que les esperaba una vez en tierra y sobre lo que debían hacer en los próximos días para garantizar la subsistencia de todo el grupo. Mientras tanto Rini empezaba a sentirse un poco extraña mientras seguía durmiendo. Algunas personas se abstuvieron de mirar a las dos niñas por temor a ver algo que no debían, pues ya estaban haciéndose una idea de los que hacían por los leves e irregulares gemidos de la pelirrosa. Resultaba que Hotaru soñaba que estaba comiendo un delicioso helado y empezó a lamerlo con gusto, sólo que en vez de helado su lengua paseaba por la oreja de su amiga.

Rini: H-Hotaru...- obviamente no era consciente de que decir el nombre de su amiga no hacía sino alimentar el malentendido de los presentes, pero sencillamente no lo podía evitar.

Hotaru: Ummm... Qué rico... ¿Eh?- finalmente se despierta y se talla un ojo antes de mirar a su enrojecida amiga- ¿Tienes fiebre, Rini?- le pasa una mano en frente a la pelirrosa, y claro, la acumulación de sangre en su rostro había aumentado la temperatura- Pobre Rini, yo te voy a cuidar hasta que bajemos, y después te llevaré con los demás para que te puedas mejorar- abraza con cariño e inocencia a la princesa del futuro, ignorante de cómo muchos la empezaban a ver.

* * *

**Aeropuerto**

Haruka: Muy bien chicas, aquí empieza una nueva vida para todas- anuncia con solemnidad mientras tanto ella como las demás ex-sailors miraban emocionadas el aeropuerto.

Hotaru: Oigan chicas, ¿no habrá por aquí cerca algún hospital o algo?- la mayoría de las presentes levantan extrañadas una ceja.

Setsuna: ¿Acaso te ocurre algo? pregunta entre curiosa y preocupada, pero la aludida niega con la cabeza.

Hotaru: Es para llevar a Rini- la mencionada mira con cara de WTF a su amiga-. En el avión tenía algo de fiebre y me preocupé, por eso quiero llevarla para que la puedan curar.

Rini: Pero si yo me siento genial- Hotaru la mira y le vuelve a tocar la frente- ¿Ves? Yo no tengo nada, tal vez estabas soñando.

Hotaru: No lo creo, pero de todas maneras te tendré que mantener cerca por si te ocurre algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Michiru: Dí que sí- apura la ex-sailor de los mares con cara de entusiasmo-. Es genial que Hotaru y tú compartan su tiempo mientras a Haruka y a mí nos dejan en p... digo cuidarlas de una manera distinta.

Haruka: Sí, eso mismo- le dedica una mirada cómplice a su novia.

Lita: ¿Este aeropuerto incluirá alguna tienda de recuerdos o algo? Me gustaría llevarme un llavero o una figura tradicional- retoma el tema que iban a abordar en un principio, aprovechando que el aviso de Hotaru era una falsa alarma.

Ami: Ya hemos hecho el cambio de yenes a euros, por lo que no debe haber un problema hacer las compras de algunos recuerdos y bocadillos- saca algo de dinero y se lo da a la castaña-. Supongo que todas querrán algo en su primer día en Alemania.

Rei: Mi abuelo me pidió que comprara figuritas de modelos alemanas, y francamente no me apetece complacer sus tonterías, pero igual le compraré unas cuantas para que no me moleste en cuanto vuelva a casa.

Haruka: Un llavero con la insignia de la _BMW _estaría genial, así que lo quiero.

Michiru: Yo compraría un CD con la música de Beethoven para continuar afinando mi arte musical.

Mina: A mí me apetecen dulces locales, si no es mucha molestia, Ami.

Ami: Claro que no hay problema- sonríe cariñosamente antes de continuar asignando dinero- ¿Ustedes que quisieran?- pregunta a Rini y Hotaru.

Rini: Creo que estaría bien un adorno, ¿y tú qué opinas, Hotaru?

Hotaru: Yo también quiero lo mismo o...- se le ocurre algo que piensa que estaría genial- Tal vez podríamos comprar ese tipo de adornos gemelos que cuando los unimos encajan a la perfección, y así nos llevamos una mitad cada una, Rini.

Rini: Eso sería perfecto- ambas jovencitas se toman muy alegres de las manos.

Setsuna: Yo no quiero nada por el momento- empieza a revisar una guía turística antes de continuar-. Creo que con esto tengo suficiente por el día de hoy. Tal vez mañana o algún otro día me apetezca comprar algún recuerdo.

Lita: Claro, ¿y qué nos dices, Serena?- la rubia no le da respuesta, a lo que la castaña voltea y se percata de algo- Oigan, ¿alguien la ha visto? No la veo.

Setsuna: Santo cielo- se da un facepalm con decepción-. No llevamos diez minutos en suelo alemán y ya se perdió.

Rei: ¡ARGH, SERENAAAAA!- aún Hotaru, Haruka y Ami no pudieron evitar mostrar un gesto de fastidio al ver el primer gran problema que les había traído la chica de la luna en el viejo continente- ¡Esa chiquilla no se queda quieta cuando es necesario que lo haga! ¿Cómo se pudo convertir en nuestra líder?

Mina: Pues porque ella es la princesa, claro está- a pesar de lo obvia de la respuesta, a Rei no le parecía suficiente.

Darien: Oigan chicas, ¿no han visto a Serena?- aparece el pelinegro con varias maletas en las manos- Se supone que me iba a ayudar a recoger el equipaje, pero cuando llegué ya no estaba- las ex-sailors se miraban entre preocupadas y enojadas.

Rei: Muy bien, no nos queda de otra que buscarla, o de lo contrario la reina no nos permitirá volver jamás a casa si se llega a enterar- todos asienten y se separan para buscar a la problemática rubia, excepto Hotaru y Rini, quienes buscaron juntas.

* * *

**Sección de equipajes**

Ann: Es curioso este alimento terrícola ¿Cómo se llama?- miraba de un lado a otro la comida que tenía como si fuese una piedra extraña.

Alan: Si no mal recuerdo, el sujeto que nos lo vendió lo llamaba hot dog. Es muy interesante ese nombre- le da una probada a su parte y lo saborea un rato-. Al menos sabemos que no es venenoso para nuestro organismo, pero aún así creo que prefiero que el árbol sea quien nos alimente.

Ambos charlaban sobre cualquier curiosidad que encontraran acerca del hot dog, llamando la atención de otras personas que transitaban o comían cerca, hasta que una chica rubia llegó de quién sabe dónde llorando. Los dos alienígenas la identificaron sin siquiera mirar como Serena.

Ann: ¿Qué le picó a esa chiquilla ahora?- mira fastidiada cómo llega la princesa a abrazarse con ambos.

Serena: ¡Buahhhh! ¡Menos mal que los encontré! Me perdí en este enorme aeropuerto y llegué a creer que nunca los volvería a ver- Alan se vio obligado a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda para que se calmara o no dejaría de gritarles en el oído.

Alan: Ya cálmate o nos dejarás sordos a ambos- finalmente la separa y le ofrece una servilleta para que se sonara la nariz- ¿Dónde está Darien? Se supone que fuiste con él a recoger el equipaje.

Serena: Así es, pero me entretuve viendo unos cachorritos que llevaban unos niños, y para cuando me dí cuenta, ya Darien había desaparecido- a los aliens les salen sendas gotas en la cabeza.

Ann: Comprendo, pero ahora dinos a dónde se dirigían- pregunta con la intención de salir lo más rápido posible de Serena devolviéndola a Darien.

Serena: Teníamos que recoger las maletas, pero ahora no sé ni donde estoy- otra gota invade las cabezas de la pareja del espacio.

Ann: Serena, no es por ofender ni nada, pero estamos precisamente donde se recoge eso que ustedes llaman equipaje- señala a un grupo de gente que recogía varias maletas a poco más de diez metros del trío.

Serena: Oh, no lo había visto- los extraterrestres se dan un facepalm-. Pero aún así no veo a Darien ¿Creen que se pudo haber perdido?

Ann: ¡Claro que no! Él no se llama Serena- la rubia empieza a mirarla muy ofendida-. Vamos a ayudarte a conseguir a Darien, así que andando- los tres se van de allí y empiezan la búsqueda, pero los ex-invasores no desaprovechan la ocasión para terminarse sus hot dogs.

* * *

**Entrada del aeropuerto**

Los diez buscadores se reúnen y se miran entre ellos para ver si habían encontrado a Serena, pero las respuestas son siempre las mismas.

Rei: ¿¡CÓMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE SERENA SE PIERDA CON TANTA FACILIDAD!? Me sorprende que no se haya matado a sí misma cuando pequeña, si en serio es tan tarada hoy en día.

Ami: Vamos, no debemos desesperarnos aún. Estoy segura de que debe estar cerca.

Darien trata de pensar cuándo fue que había perdido de vista a Serena, pero falla en poner sus ideas en orden. Nadie podía tener una clara perspectiva de lo que pasó hasta que Hotaru tomó la palabra.

Hotaru: ¿Alguien ha visto a Alan y Ann? No los hemos visto desde que nos bajamos del avión.

Mina: Ellos fueron a ver el aeropuerto, pero dudo que ellos se hayan perdido tan fácilmente- espeta algo enojada por la manera en que desapareció la princesa.

Ya varios de ellos estaban por regresar al interior del aeropuerto, pero se asombran al ver a la pareja extraterrestre llevando a Serena. Ahora sí contaban con un dolor de cabeza menos por ese día.

Rei: ¿Donde estaba Serena?- pregunta justo cuando los tres últimos ya habían salido.

Ann: Viendo un perrito. Jamás he visto a nadie perdiéndose por una razón tan estúpida como esa- espeta con fastidio mientras ve cómo Serena corre a abrazar a Darien.

Rei: Pero debemos acordarnos que se trata de Serena, ella no tiene límites- se burla de modo que la rubia no se diera cuenta fácilmente.

Luego de un corto rato de discusiones y otras querellas, finalmente nuestro grupo se decide finalmente a seguir a Ami hasta la estación de taxis para emprender rumbo a sus nuevos recintos, aunque Darien tuvo que detenerse unas cuantas veces para que Serena no se volviese a perder, pero todo iba bien dejando este detalle de lado.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Ahora sí empieza la historia en Alemania, país que por cierto es de mis favoritos entre los europeos, especialmente en el tema del fútbol. Habrán unas cuantas revelaciones en los próximos capítulos, pero sin dejar de lado las tonterías que hará Serena durante estas aventuras. Ya la parte introductoria ha terminado, es el momento de la verdad.

Hasta otra


	6. Un misterio sin pistas

**Advertencia: **Todos sabemos que la serie canon de Sailor Moon contiene unas buenas dosis de yuri, pero si yo fuese el dueño de sus derechos, créanme que lo haría una parte todavía más importante de la historia.

**Un misterio sin pistas**

En el Milenio de Plata se encontraba la reina de cabello plateado tomando un sorbo de té mientras esperaba por la llegada de los gatos Luna y Artemis. Consideraba que se estaban tardando bastante más de lo normal, pero prefirió permanecer paciente un poco más en caso de que sólo fuese un problema menor lo que los había detenido. Al terminar con su té se levanta y camina hasta poder ver los artículos de transformación de las sailor scouts, pensando en quienes podrían cargar con la responsabilidad de usar sus poderes para combatir a los enemigos en cuanto llegase el momento de que ellos ataquen. Tendría que recurrir a muchas cosas que le permitan juzgar a cualquiera con alguna posibilidad, pero por el momento no sabía por donde empezar.

Luna: Lamentamos la tardanza, majestad- anuncia su llegada para sorpresa de Serenity.

Artemis: Nos perdimos cuando todavía tratábamos de salir del aeropuerto, es que estábamos despidiendo a las chicas- se excusa antes de que la reina formulase alguna pregunta.

Serenity: Ya veo. Sabía que algo los había distraído, después de todo ustedes son muy responsables para llegar tarde sólo porque se les olvidó- mira nuevamente los artículos de transformación antes de continuar-. Supongo que habrán cumplido con la misión de recavar información sobre los enemigos que asigné a mi hija y sus amigas.

Ambos gatos asienten y la reina empieza a caminar hasta la sala del trono para recibir allí la información. Iba a ser muy importante lo que estaba por saber acerca de esta nueva amenaza para Tierra, eso lo presentía pero no tenía idea de hasta qué punto.

* * *

**Sala del trono**

Serenity: Ahora pueden decirme qué fue lo que han averiguado- dice mientras toma asiento y mira a Luna y Artemis con interés.

Artemis: El enemigo que estaba en Bonn resulta ser el grupo de los Saranarasare, una congregación de magos que surgió hace unos pocos siglos con el propósito de robar secretos, fórmulas de alquimia y hechizos para conquistar el mundo con el desarrollo de oscuros poderes supuestamente propios, pero nunca han logrado desarrollar ese poder que ambiciaban, y por esa razón apenas logramos notar su presencia hace poco.

Serenity: ¿Qué otra cosa saben acerca de ese grupo Saranarasare?

Luna: Sabemos que a pesar de intentar tener poder con el robo de magia y energía de otras sectas, nunca lograron ser lo necesariamente fuertes para ser considerados de cuidado. De hecho, lo más lejos que suponemos que llegarían sería dar pelea a una sailor en su fase de transformación básica.

Serenity: Entonces puedo empezar sin demasiados apuros la búsqueda de chicas competentes para tomar temporalmente el puesto de nuestras sailors- suspira tranquila antes de ser interrumpida por Luna.

Luna: Pero hay algo que necesita saber que tiene que ver con aquel grupo- la reina alza una ceja y la gata lo toma como una indicación de que continuara-. Al parecer ese grupo ha conseguido recientemente algo que está relacionado con las primeras sailors del Sistema Solar. No tenemos idea de qué ni cómo lo consiguieron, pero sospechamos que tal vez podrían intentar usar el poder que sean capaces de develar de aquello.

Serenity: ¿Las primeras sailors?- su gesto de gran preocupación contagia a los gatos al pensar que se trataba de algo enorme- He escuchado algunas cosas acerca de las primeras sailors, las fundadoras originales del Milenio de Plata mucho tiempo antes incluso de que yo existiera- se levanta y camina algo nerviosa, tratando de recordar todo lo que pudiera-. Lamentablemente no hay libros que nos permitan saber más acerca de las primeras sailors, aquella guerra contra el Negaverso destruyó todos los libros sobre nuestra historia, además que no contamos con ningún consejero de nuestra época para que nos relatara sobre ello.

Artemis: ¿Entonces no hay manera de saber sobre lo que posiblemente podríamos estar enfrentándonos?

Serenity: Muy probablemente. Según lo poco que sé sobre nuestros orígenes, las primeras sailors surgieron a partir de una guerra que casi destruyó a toda la galaxia, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo surgieron ni de cómo pudieron salvar el Sistema Solar. De hecho, ni siquiera sé si realmente surgieron en aquella época o si salvaron el Sistema Solar- Luna miraba preocupada a la peliplateada, y Artemis estaba notablemente intrigado.

Artemis: En ese caso, deberíamos advertir a las chicas para que tengan cuidado cuando se acerquen al nuevo enemigo.

Serenity: Es lo mejor que pueden hacer, y cualquier cosa que pueda relacionarse al origen de las sailor me lo deben hacer saber sin falta. Yo voy ahora mismo a buscar los reemplazos.

Luna/Artemis: Entendido, majestad- se retiran a paso ligero y desaparecen pronto.

Serenity estaba algo intrigada por esta nueva información que parecía sencillamente inverosímil ¿Cómo puede un grupo de charlatanes que pretendían ser conquistadores de la humanidad dar con un secreto que aún en el Milenio de Plata no había nadie que pudiese siquiera sospechar que existe? Por un momento pensó en el enorme beneficio que otorgaba ser de tan bajo perfil todo ese tiempo, tal vez habían aprovechado eso para moverse en secreto, en busca de nuevas fuentes para su poder, cuando quizás por accidente habrían encontrado algo que la reina no pudo imaginar con claridad. Tal vez fuesen los restos de las primeras sailors, o tal vez fuesen grabados o pruebas de sus lejanas existencias. No creía que algo así fuese tan relevante para comprender cómo obtener poder, pero si así fuera, los Saranarasare no se hubiesen interesado tanto como para incluso tener una relación sospechosa con ello. Eran demasiadas las cosas que había que pensar y nada de eso parecía tener sentido. Eran demasiadas casualidades, incoherencias, huecos argumentales, partes de múltiples formas de interpretación. Ni modo, no quería hacer nada por ese día, pero debía ir rápido a la Tierra para ver a quién le podría dar los poderes de sailor.

* * *

**Bonn**

Serena: ¡Genial! ¡Qué edificio más bonito nos ha tocado para vivir!

Rei: No tanto para vivir, aunque no es que tenga una mejor forma de llamarlo.

El edificio de apartamentos ante el que pararon los taxis se veía bastante acogedor, tenía apenas tres pisos pero se podía ver que los apartamentos eran grandes aún sin haber entrado. Sus paredes parecían haber sido pintadas recientemente, y sus puertas bien pulidas. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Rei y Ami estaban casi tan fascinadas como Serena.

Lita: Espero que nuestras viviendas incluyan cocina, es que quisiera hacer un delicioso pastel para nuestro primer día aquí.

Setsuna: Eso suena muy bien. Por lo pronto quisiera descansar en la habitación que me toque.

Ami: Aquí tengo casualmente una descripción de este edificio- saca una pequeña libreta y empieza a leer-. En cada piso hay dos apartamentos, haciendo así que hayan seis apartamentos en total. El apartamento 1-B está ocupado como depósito para los trabajadores de varias ramas de todo el vecindario, lo que nos deja cinco apartamentos- todos asienten al mismo tiempo-. Lo ideal sería hospedarnos de a dos en cada apartamento. Alan, Ann y Darien se acaban de ir para conseguir alojo cerca de aquí, por lo que la repartición será estrictamente entre nosotras.

Rini: Yo me quiero quedar con Hotaru- levanta su mano muy animada y Hotaru le responde el ofrecimiento con una sonrisa.

Hotaru: Eso suena muy bien, Rini. Yo también quiero estar en el mismo apartamento que tú- ambas chicas se abrazan tiernamente, y muchas de las chicas mayores dejan escapar un suspiro de ternura.

Mina: ¿Puedo quedar contigo, Ami? La experiencia que tuvimos cuando estábamos haciendo las maletas me ha enseñado que se siente genial tenerte como compañera- la intelectual del grupo se sonroja mucho y sonríe ligeramente.

Ami: No creo que sea para tanto, pero acepto compartir contigo el apartamento.

Haruka: Como todas sabemos, Michiru y yo estamos juntas en donde sea que nos pongan, y esta vez no será la excepción- con algo de arrogancia rodea con su brazo la cintura de Michiru, y ella responde apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de su novia.

Serena: Yo elijo compartir techo con...

Rei: ¡Yo me quedo con Lita!- se abraza bruscamente a la castaña antes de que Serena tuviera tiempo de elegirla a ella- Lo siento Setsuna, pero parece que te quedas con Serena.

Setsuna: ¿Y porqué yo?- se quejó entre enojada y asustada al ver a Serena a su lado ahora- Haruka, ¿me permites cambiar?- Serena mira a su compañera muy ofendida.

Haruka: Lo siento, pero no se vale cambiar ahora que ya elegimos- niega con una mezcla de burla y lástima hacia la más externa de las sailors.

Serena: ¿Qué tiene de malo estar conmigo, Setsuna?- mira con un puchero incluido a Setsuna, y esta no tiene idea de qué responder sin hacer sentir más ofendida a la rubia.

Lita: Bueno, entonces vamos a entrar- inconscientemente toma la mano de Rei y la lleva hasta la entrada- Por cierto, ¿cómo nos repartimos las habitaciones?

Ami: Mina y yo podemos habitar la 1-A, mientras que Haruka y Michiru pueden estar en la 2-A, Setsuna y Serena en la 2-B, Lita y Rei en la 3-A, y finalmente Rini y Hotaru se pueden quedar en la 3-B ¿Qué les parece esa idea?

Lita: Estoy conforme con la propuesta, así que entremos y conozcamos nuestras nuevas viviendas- todas las chicas entran y buscan las llaves que estaban en manos de unos obreros de la habitación 1-B.

* * *

**En otra parte**

¿? 1: Muy bien, parece que este conjuro funcionará muy bien- una voz de hombre se escucha en una oscura habitación donde la única luz provenía de una lámpara en un escritorio ocupado por una chica.

¿? 2: Espero que llegue a ser verdad. Me he cansado de perder ante cualquier rival que se nos ponga al frente- una segunda voz de hombre empieza a sonar algo cansina y con reproche.

¿? 3: ¿Quieren callarse por una vez?- la mujer bajo la lámpara toma papel en la discusión- Estoy tratando de resolver esto, y ustedes discuten como un par de inmaduros.

¿? 4: ¿Hmm? ¿Qué clase de conjuro vas a utilizar esta vez, Terexes?- otra voz de chica rompe el orden impuesto por la que estaba en el escritorio.

¿? 2: Y ahí vamos otra vez...

Terexes: Te voy a tener que mostrar afuera, Yaka. Está claro que aquí sólo podemos tratar con amargados- la chica bajo la luz golpea impaciente el escritorio.

¿? 3: ¿Es acaso demasiado pedir hacer cinco minutos de silencio para que pueda terminar la interpretación de esta vieja carta astral?- aunque no pudiesen ser vistos, Terexes y Yaka tragan grueso ante la furia de la que hablaba.

¿? 2: Mejor déjalos y vete a leer las cartas en tu habitación, Xana- el último aún sin nombrar se acuesta en un sofá lo suficientemente cerca del escritorio como para que la luz alcanzara apenas su rostro.

Xana: ¿Y tú porqué estás aquí? Se supone que debes estar cuidando a nuestra reina, Sashima.

Sashima: La reina madre prefiere estar sola un rato, y además no tenía ganas de rogarle para seguir cuidándola- contesta con un desdén increíble.

Yaka: ¡Eres un irresponsable, Sashima! ¡Eres muy irresponsable!- vocifera con un tono bastante infantil.

Terexes: Francamente no sé cómo has sido capaz de conseguir lo que has conseguido con tu manera de ser tan distante...

Xana: ¡Cállense o discutan afuera!- los tres gritados se van de allí a paso ligero, dejando a la chica dominante en su labor.

Luego de lo que parecía ser una eternidad silenciosa en la que Xana leía y traducía la carta, finalmente se levanta y busca con la mano el interruptor de la luz, logrando encontrarla casi de inmediato. La habitación en la que se hallaba parecía un cuarto de revelado de fotos con la enorme cantidad de papeles y grabados colgando del techo, aún tomando en cuenta que la habitación no era muy grande. Xana suspira un poco y revisa una vez más la carta astral.

Xana: La reina nos ha encomendado la importante misión de obtener la energía de las personas para así conseguir que ella se regenere, y así me aseguraré que sea. Es una lástima que Terexes y Yaka sean unos completos bobos, y que Sashima sea tan indiferente y raro, lo que me deja usar por mi cuenta algo de los poderes que robamos para cumplir nuestro objetivo- se acerca lentamente a una de las hojas que colgaban de techo-. Supongo que con esto bastará, un poder de bajo perfil para pasar desapercibido- mira por un rato el papel antes de decidirse a salir a cumplir con su misión.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

La acción empezará próximamente, eso está claro. Había estado haciendo un notable esfuerzo en concebir adecuadamente al grupo enemigo, principalmente porque soy un cero a la izquierda con los OC, siempre prefiero abordar la trama con los personajes que ya existen dentro de la serie, y cuando incluyo a un OC es normalmente por un corto período de tiempo y procurando que no tenga una relevancia importante, pero esta vez va a ser distinto. Ahora sólo me queda despedirme hasta el próximo capi.

Hasta otra


	7. El primer ataque enemigo

**Advertencia: **Empieza la acción en el fic de Sailor Moon, a ver qué tal queda la primera aventura, o desventura, dependiendo de cómo se le vea :p

**El primer ataque enemigo**

La primera tarde en su nuevo hogar apenas iba por la mitad para las ex-sailors, quienes se dedicaron de lleno a realizar sus primeras acciones en sus respectivas habitaciones. He aquí lo que estaban haciendo...

* * *

**Habitación 1-A**

Mina y Ami empezaron por simplemente desempacar todo y asignar cada cosa a un lugar para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden a la hora de dormir. No es que la rubia lo hubiese hecho por su propia cuenta, pero el trabajar de este modo con Ami le había parecido extrañamente interesante en esta ocasión, por lo que ni siquiera dudo en ofrecerle ayuda en cuanto abrió la primera maleta. El apartamento era bastante amplio aún estando las dos y no tuvieron problemas para acomodar sus ropas, aunque sí percibieron el detalle que sólo había un dormitorio en su apartamento, cosa que llevó a Mina a preguntarse si este era el caso en los demás donde estaban sus amigas. Ami concluyó que todos los apartamentos eran iguales, pero Mina responde que aún si se equivocara y hubiera alguno con más de un dormitorio, eso no significaría nada para Haruka y Michiru. Ambas chicas ríen al tener la misma idea de esta manera de "convivencia" que seguramente traían con ellas.

* * *

**Habitación 2-A**

Las sospechas en broma de las dos primeras del Sistema Solar eran absolutamente ciertas. Haruka y Michiru sólo se dedicaron unos quince minutos a desempacar y acomodar algunas cosas que podrían necesitar inmediatamente, para luego simplemente dejarse llevar por sus incansables impulsos por besar la una a la otra. Haruka esta vez había complacido a su novia con lo de llevar sostén para que así ella se lo pudiera quitar, pero aún debían despojarse de varias otras prendas para ello, un problema menor que no tardarían en arreglar con lo fogosas que estaban en ese momento.

* * *

**Habitación 2-B**

Serena: ¿Cómo es que se dobla un pantalón, Setsuna?- la aludida estaba algo fastidiada, pues sólo quería preocuparse por desempacar sus maletas, pero tenía a Serena haciendo preguntas por todo.

Setsuna: Sólo tienes que agarrar por aquí y aquí también- señala para que la princesa comprendiera mejor-, luego sólo lo doblas y te aseguras de no arruinarlo al meterlo en el gancho de la ropa.

Serena: ¿Enserio para eso es el gancho de la ropa?- Setsuna se queda con cara de WTF, obviamente sin comprender cómo fue que Serena había llegado a nivel de preparatoria.

No le quedó de otra a la ex-guardiana del tiempo que mostrarle en persona a Serena cómo es que se guardaba la ropa, pero como ella era muy lenta, Setsuna decidió que le enseñaría a guardar sus prendas en orden, de acuerdo a si eran pantalones, faldas, camisetas, suéteres, calcetines, lazos para el cabello, ropa interior... en fin, sería bastante largo y tedioso hacerlo así, pero prefería ello a ser ella quien organizara todo lo de Serena. Aunque fuera poco a poco debía aprender a organizarse ella misma.

* * *

**Habitación 3-A**

Rei se encargó de arreglar el equipaje, mientras que Lita estaba muy feliz de ver que sí había una cocina, por lo que se lanzó inmediatamente a hacer un pastel para que todas juntas celebraran esa noche sus primeras veinticuatro horas en un nuevo lugar. En un par de ocasiones Rei deja el equipaje para ver en qué podría ayudar a la castaña, normalmente lo que hacía era llevarle algunos ingredientes que pudiesen estar lejos de su inmediato alcance. No era gran cosa lo que podía hacer por Lita, pero Rei se sentía extrañamente feliz de al menos ayudarla en algo. Finalmente Lita anuncia que para el anochecer estaría listo el pastel para así reunirse todas y pasarla bien en su primera noche, a lo que Rei asiente contenta de ver que todo iba sobre ruedas.

* * *

**Habitación 3-B**

Ya Rini se había dispuesto a desempacar sus cosas para tener esa misma noche una pijamada con Hotaru, pero su amiga la detiene repentinamente y la lleva hasta su cama.

Rini: ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre, Hotaru?

Hotaru: Quiero asegurarme que estés saludable, por lo que no quiero que te esfuerces físicamente el día de hoy. Sólo acuéstate y deja que yo me encargue de todo, aunque lo primero es hacerte algo de sopa que estoy segura te va a gustar.

Rini: ¿De verdad sabes cocinar?

Hotaru: No gran cosa, de hecho todavía me faltan algunas cosas por aprender. Mamá Setsuna ha sido muy amable enseñándome cuando le dije que me interesaba aprender a cocinar.

La joven pelinegra va a la cocina y hace una sopa bastante sencilla, tanto porque sí le faltaba mucho por aprender como porque no contaba con muchos ingredientes para intentar hacerlo mejor.

Rini come con tranquilidad la sopa que le trae Hotaru, mientras ella se ofrece para sacar el resto del equipaje de la futura princesa. Rini no tenía idea de si Hotaru lo estaba haciendo a propósito o si se trataba de un accidente, pero durante casi todo el tiempo estuvo viendo desde la cama las bragas por debajo de la falda de Hotaru, ofreciendo un espectáculo bastante sensual que puso algo nerviosa a la futura hija de Serena. Las caderas de Hotaru se movían con sensualidad e inocencia al mismo tiempo, se sentía excelente verla desde tal palco, y era precisamente lo que alborotaba a Rini.

Rini: _"No me puedo creer que esté disfrutando ver a mi mejor amiga haciendo eso ¿Acaso trata de seducirme o qué? Siempre supe que me sentía muy unida a Hotaru, pero jamás había llegado a este punto ¿Será que me gusta o sólo soy algo pervertida? Como sea, creo que me gustaría estar enferma más a menudo para que ella me cuide"_\- se sonroja todavía más ante lo último que pensó, convenciéndose que en realidad sí le gustaba Hotaru- _"Tal vez deba decirle sobre esto, pero mejor lo hago en la noche. Supongo que estará mejor si se lo digo antes de dormir, pero igual espero que no se lo tome muy mal"_

Hotaru: ¿Quieres algo más, Rini?- su aparición justo enfrente de Rini hace que pegue un grito de susto.

Rini: ¿E-eh? Estoy b-bien, Hotaru. Deberías descansar un poco ¿no crees?- hace algo de espacio en su cama para invitarla a acostarse a su lado, a lo que Hotaru acepta casi sin pensarlo.

Hotaru: Gracias Rini, pero aún así no te levantas por ahora. Sólo tienes que pedir si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo?- Rini asiente y deja su plato vacío a un lado para acostarse también, y así ambas se tomarían juntas una siesta, aunque Rini tardaría un poco más por comprobar lo reales que eran sus sentimientos por Hotaru.

* * *

**Afuera del edificio**

Unos pasos solitarios resonaban en el techo de un edificio de la manzana contigua a la que vivían ahora nuestras protagonistas, una mujer que entonaba alguna melodía con silbidos mientras caminaba lenta y casi distraidamente sin mirar a ningún punto específico, pero justo al llegar a la orilla se detiene y dirige su vista a las personas que transitaban la calle.

Xana: Ya tenía tiempo sin ver la luz del mundo exterior, casi había olvidado lo que se siente estar aquí- saca el papel que había llevado con ella desde el principio y lo alza tan alto como puede-. Mi poder se concentra en uso de la astrología como mi herramienta, mi arma. Es hora de salir, Aries- suelta el papel y lo deja caer a la calle, pero antes de llegar al suelo empieza a brillar y revela la presencia de un monstruo con tatuajes del signo en ambos brazos-. Recolecta la energía de estas personas, pero sé rápida, Aries. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

La criatura que invocó Xana empieza a emitir balidos como si fuese una oveja y cae con alarde de fuerza en la acera, asustando a todas las personas que estaban allí. La criatura utiliza los tatuajes en sus brazos para emitir una luz que confunde a las personas que estaban más cerca y así logra detenerlos para absorber su energía con sus manos extendidas. Muchas personas que aún no estaban bajo el efecto de confusión pero tampoco podían acercarse para ayudar a las víctimas empezaron a gritar con pavor.

Xana: Adoro el sonido del miedo a estas horas, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo- saca de su bolsillo un reloj y lo mira atentamente-. Cuando estas criaturas no son invocadas bajo su respectivo signo su fuerza es muy empobrecida, además que tampoco puedo mantener mucho tiempo esta invocación.

Sin embargo no parecía preocupada en absoluto. Xana no veía obstáculo alguno en completar su misión y llevar a su guarida la energía de las personas.

* * *

**Habitación 1-A**

Mina: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Ami: Vamos a revisar, Mina.

Ambas chicas corren alarmadas a la puerta del edificio y comprueban lo que estaba pasando. Lo que ven las alarma, pues automáticamente saben que tenían un gran reto enfrente. No hace falta llamar a las demás chicas, incluso Rini y Hotaru llegan corriendo a la salida tan alarmadas como Mina y Ami, sólo tardaron un poco más Haruka y Michiru porque ellas debían volver a vestirse.

* * *

**Calle**

Rei: ¡Demonios! Y yo que tenía pensado relajarme en mi primer día.

Michiru: ¿Qué haremos en este caso?

Serena: Sólo hay algo que podemos hacer- todas miran con sorpresa a Serena porque parecía que tenía un plan incluso antes de que Ami pudiese analizar la situación- ¡Eternal Sailor M...!- Rei la interrumpe dándole un coscorrón.

Rei: ¡Tarada! ¿Se te olvidó que ya no tenemos nuestros poderes?- Serena se soba el adolorido chichón que se asoma sobre su cabeza y le dedica una mirada de enojo a Rei.

Lita: Vamos, chicas. Nuestra pelea (si es que tenemos que pelear) es contra ese monstruo, no entre nosotras- sostiene el hombro de Rei para así calmarla.

Las demás chicas prefirieron dejar en segundo plano el incidente entre Serena y Rei porque les preocupaba más el asunto de aquel nuevo enemigo. Necesitaban de un milagro para detener a esa cosa, y con urgencia además cuando la criatura terminó de tomar la energía de los transeúntes y poso sus ojos sobre ellas.

Mina: Oh, no. Esa cosa va por nosotras.

Haruka: No me voy a dejar tan fácil- se pone en pose de pelea para responder al enemigo.

Serena: ¡Yo no quiero morir! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaah!

El enemigo se lanza a las chicas de forma amenazadora, pero de pronto es detenido por una rosa se le rasguña en el rostro. No hace falta decir quién era el paladín que salvo a las chicas.

Serena: Es...

Mina: Obvio que sí.

Tuxedo Mask: No voy a perdonar a aquellos que se aprovechan de su condición de fuertes para hacer daño a quienes están desvalidos. El verdadero valor radica en hacer frente a aquellos problemas que parecieran incluso mayores que nosotros con convicción.

Serena: Tuxedo Mask, eres mi héroe.

Ami: ¿Pero dónde están Alan y Ann?- mira a todas direcciones para localizar a los alienígenas.

Ann: No tienes que buscar más, porque nosotros también vamos a entrar en acción- aparece la pareja con su aspecto verdadero y sus características cartas para retar al enemigo.

Alan: Es la primera vez desde que cambiamos de parecer que usamos nuestras cartas, así que elije con cuidado, querida- muestras las opciones a su pareja y ella elije la segunda carta a la derecha-. Interesante elección, aún no has perdido tu estilo, Ann.

Ann: Es una habilidad innata, no puedo perder el toque tan fácilmente.

Alan lanza su carta y utiliza su flauta para invocar a la criatura que estaba plasmada en ella. Xana miraba todo aquello desde la seguridad del techo en el que estaba con gran asombro.

Xana: ¿Pero qué...? ¡No esperaba encontrar respuesta a mi incursión! Tengo que invocar de vuelta a Aries o de lo contrario voy a perder todo este trabajo.

El caballero terrícola utiliza su bastón y golpea de forma certera al enemigo y lo hace caer. Luego de eso la criatura de Alan y Ann se lanza al combate y noquea sin ninguna dificultad al enemigo.

Tuxedo Mask: ¿Qué significa esto?

Alan: ¿Hay algún problema?

El problema era más que obvio ante los ojos de Darien. Esperaba desde un principio tener que pelear fuertemente para defender a Serena y las demás de aquel ataque, pero el enemigo apenas fue capaz de oponer resistencia alguna. Era como si el enemigo fuese realmente muy débil o quizás él se había dispuesto a pelear con demasiada intensidad. En cuanto al enemigo, es rápidamente destruido por la invocación de Alan y Ann, y la energía que había robado regresa a todas las personas atacadas, logrando así que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Serena: ¡Nos salvamos, síiiii!

Setsuna: Fue muy oportuno que aparecieran, muchachos.

Tuxedo Mask y la pareja extraterrestre se acerca a las chicas y se cercioran que estaban bien, mientras que Xana estaba perpleja por ver que su misión culmina con un fracaso.

Xana: Esto es inaudito ¡Esperaba que no hubiese ninguna fuerza rival aquí! Desgraciadamente no puedo hacer más que esto, así que canten victoria por ahora, sean quienes sean- desaparece en medio de una explosión de humo, decidida a volver la próxima vez con mayor fuerza.

* * *

**Habitación 2-B**

Alan: ¿Saranarasare? ¿Quienes son ellos?

Ami: Aún no estamos seguras de quienes son, pero es posible que fueran ellos quienes enviaron a esa criatura para robar la energía de las personas.

Rei: ¿Saben? Aquí tengo algo bastante interesante que pude sacar una vez que el demonio aquel fue destruido, sólo miren- muestra la hoja de la que salió el enemigo, pero no todos comprenden del todo qué significa.

Rini: ¿Qué tiene que ver ese dibujo de un carnero con el enemigo?

Ami: ¿No notaron los tatuajes que habían en los brazos de esa criatura?- ninguno de los presentes (excepto Rei) le da una respuesta positiva a la intelectual- Este nuevo enemigo parece tener un poder que está inspirado en la astrología.

Serena: ¿Te refieres a eso de los planetas, las estrellas y los cohetes que van a explorarlos?

Rei: No, no es eso. Estás hablando de astronomía, y Ami dijo astrología- Serena no comprende lo que quiere decir la morena-. Mira, la astronomía es la ciencia que trata de explicar la composición de los planetas y las estrellas, pero también explora su naturaleza, su origen y todo lo demás desde el punto de vista científico, como ya te dije antes.

Serena: Si eso es astronomía, ¿qué es la astrología, entonces?

Rei: Ese tema me lo sé incluso mejor, después de todo es parte de mi trabajo- se aclara la garganta antes de continuar-. La astrología es en realidad un sistema de creencias en que se justifica la posición de los planetas, las estrellas, e incluso la luna y el sol en mensajes que les asignamos para nosotros, es decir que con la astrología tratamos de determinar lo que ocurre y predecir lo que ocurrirá en nuestro mundo por medio de la lectura del cielo, y he ahí el origen de las constelaciones zodiacales.

Hotaru: ¿Te refieres a los distintos dibujos que formamos en el cielo nocturno?

Rei: Exactamente- Serena exclama para dar a ver que entendió-. Las constelaciones tienen utilidad tanto para guiar los barcos y demás viajes por parajes inhóspitos por las noches, así como también predecir el futuro de las personas, y muchas de las constelaciones tienen su origen en las civilizaciones más antiguas que han existido.

Ami: Eso estuvo muy bien explicado, y obviamente eso se relaciona con este ataque. La criatura que atacó a esas personas está muy probablemente relacionado con los signos zodiacales, y si es de esa manera explicaría mucho de porqué fue tan fácil de derrotar.

Lita: ¿A qué te refieres?

Setsuna: No es nada nuevo, eso se los puedo asegurar- la atención pasa a Setsuna-. El poder de los signos solían ser utilizados por grupos que lo desarrollaron gracias al estudio de las antiguas bases astrológicas, por lo que para estar en su máximo nivel se requiere que esté bajo las estrellas que supuestamente le dieron su origen.

Ami: Los dibujos indican que podría ser una criatura creada por el signo de Aries, y por ahora nos encontramos bajo el signo de Cáncer.

Darien: Ya veo. Entonces debemos tomar en cuenta el signo que puedan tener los próximos enemigos que tengamos.

Era una manera algo extraña de averiguar lo que había ocurrido, pero en esta ocasión las señales fueron lo suficientemente claras para todos, especialmente para la inteligente de Ami y la experta de Rei. Lita se acuerda de pronto del pastel que había dejado en el horno y se va corriendo de allí. Ahora sí podrían descansar por ese día y tendrían pastel esa noche para celebrar su llegada a Alemania. Sólo Rini tenía un asunto pendiente que atender esa misma noche hablando sobre sus sentimientos encontrados hacia Hotaru.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

El asunto de Rini y Hotaru lo dejaré para el próximo capítulo, e incluso también escribiré sobre lo que ocurrirá en la pequeña fiesta que tendrán nuestros protagonistas. Espero que les haya parecido una buena primera pelea la de este capítulo, y como sea habrán muchas más, pero dejaré pasar dos peleas más antes de que aparezcan las nuevas sailors, así que todo dependerá de Darien, Alan y Ann (espero que no les moleste este spoiler XD).

Hasta otra


	8. Después de la primera victoria

**Advertencia: **¡Maestra Naoko! Dame tu inspiración para hacer el mejor fic posible, y de ser posible también dame rikura XD

**Después de la primera victoria**

Para fortuna de la joviana el pastel no se había quemado, y ya estaba listo todo a la hora en que se había programado celebrar su mudanza. Todos se congregaron en el comedor de Rei y Lita y disfrutaron en grande porque Darien tuvo el detalle de comprar algunas gaseosas para complementar la celebración. En aquella reunión Serena trató de comer hasta reventar, pero acabó recibiendo las protestas de Rini y Rei por querer llevarse el pastel ella sola. Alan y Ann leían muy entretenidos una revista de fútbol y no paraban de preguntar al primero que podían porqué en cada fin de semana habían en un mismo campo veintidós hombres matándose a patadas, cabezazos y codazos por un balón y porqué no solucionaban eso dándole una pelota a cada jugador. Ami comió gustosa pero a la vez hablaba acerca del azúcar que ingresaba al cuerpo cada vez que se consume un pedazo de pastel, cosa que a ratos regulares desanimaba a Mina, pero después ella volvía a caer en la tentación del dulce. Hotaru con la inocencia que la caracterizaba le daba de comer directamente de su parte a Rini, y la futura princesa aceptaba contenta y luego le retribuía el favor de la misma forma. Haruka y Michiru se divertían degustando el pastel como si estuviesen comiendo algún platillo gourmet en un restaurante de alta categoría, haciendo reír a a Serena, Rini y Mina que a veces volteaban a verlas. Lita hablaba con Darien y Setsuna acerca de cómo aprovecharía sus dotes en la cocina para asegurar un ingreso para el grupo, además que también charlaron sobre conocer el lugar y entablar relaciones con las personas que estuvieran cerca en caso de necesitar ayuda. Todo iba realmente bien, incluso Rei no quiso desaprovechar para poner algo de música tradicional japonesa para mejorar más aún el ambiente.

Serena: ...Y entonces le dije que no, que yo ya estaba saliendo con alguien más, pero ese chico era muy persistente y continuaba invitándome a salir al cine con él, pero igual lo rechacé- terminaba uno de sus relatos ante Rini, Hotaru y Rei.

Rei: Me parece realmente increíble.

Rini: ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, Rei?

Serena: Lo sé, pero no podía aceptar a ese chico, después de todo tengo a mi Darien que es mejor que todos los demás chicos de la preparatoria juntos- trata de anticiparse segura de que a eso se refería Rei.

Rei: No, eso no. Me refiero a que me parece increíble que haya alguien aparte de Darien que vea algo en ti, Serena- las tres chicas que escucharon la historia de la rubia empiezan a reír divertidas por esa ocurrencia y Serena sólo hizo un puchero indignada.

Lita: ¡Miren la hora que es! ¡Doy por terminada la reunión, por lo que mejor debemos irnos a dormir!- anuncia alzando su vaso de plástico para que todos le pudieran prestar atención, y algunos suspiraron algo decepcionados.

Darien: En ese caso me tendré que ir- el joven se levanta y lleva a la cesta de basura el plato y el vaso de plástico que tenía-. Vendré mañana temprano para ver cómo les va, ¿de acuerdo?

Serena: Voy a sentirme muy extraña cuando duerma porque ahora estarás lejos de mí, Darien- le dice a su novio con los ojos algo llorosos pero el resto de los presentes ponen cara de WTF, preguntándose cuándo ellos dos habían dormido juntos, o al menos uno cerca del otro.

Ami: Yo por mi parte tengo algunas cosas que hacer para terminar de remodelar nuestro apartamento, así que Mina y yo nos iremos a dormir temprano- la guardiana del agua también bota su plato y vaso y luego se acerca a Mina para tomarla de una mano a modo de invitación a volver con ella.

Hotaru: Nosotras también tenemos que dormir temprano, Rini- toma la mano de su amiga y la hala suavemente hasta la salida.

El resto se muestra un poco desanimado por tener que irse, pero la hora pronto los convence de regresar. Darien, Alan y Ann se van a los apartamentos que habían logrado conseguir, y las ex-sailors se van a sus respectivas habitaciones excepto Lita y Rei pues ya estaban ahí.

* * *

**Pasillo del piso 3**

Hotaru y Rini son obviamente las primeras en regresar, pero no solo porque vivieran también en ese piso, sino que también se habían ido a su habitación sin perder más tiempo. En cambio Serena, Mina, Michiru y Ami se quedaron un rato para hablar en el pasillo, mientras que Haruka y Setsuna ya habían bajado. Conversaban principalmente acerca de lo que tendrían que hacer al día siguiente y de las medidas que tendrían que tomar la próxima vez que apareciese su nuevo enemigo. Casualmente es Mina quien de manera inexplicable llega a escuchar algo que le llama la atención que provenía de la habitación 3-B, por lo que no pierde tiempo en avisar a sus amigas.

Mina: Chicas, parece que algo está ocurriendo con Rini y Hotaru. Deberíamos ir a ver qué les pasa.

Serena: ¿En serio? Entonces cuenten conmigo para ayudar a Rini si está en problemas- con pose heróica se acerca a la puerta y se dispone a abrirla, pero la mano de Michiru la detiene.

Michiru: Espera, Serena. Parece que Rini y Hotaru están hablando de algo.

Ami: Chicas, si realmente están sólo hablando deberíamos simplemente dejarlas y regresar a nuestras habitaciones, además ya tengo sueño- su intento por persuadir a sus amigas resulta totalmente inútil.

Mina: Vamos a abrir sólo un poco la puerta y vemos qué pasa- Serena y Michiru asienten a la propuesta y entre las tres abren.

Ami: C-chicas, tal vez sea algo privado entre ellas. N-no deberíamos...- al final ni ella misma se escucha, pues acabó uniéndose al trío del chisme.

* * *

**Habitación 3-B**

Rini: Hotaru, hay algo que quisiera confesarte- le dice muy sonrojada pero a la vez bastante seria.

Hotaru: Te escucho, Rini.

Rini: Verás Hotaru, he pensado que tú... m-me gustas- esto último lo dice mientras miraba al suelo por lo avergonzada que empezaba a sentirse.

Hotaru: Gracias, tú también me gustas mucho, Rini- a la futura hija de Serena le sale una gota en la cabeza al saber que Hotaru no había captado bien el mensaje.

Ami, Michiru, Mina y Serena sí habían comprendido a la perfección lo que significaba ello, y todas menos Michiru se enrojecen hasta las orejas. Jamás habían sospechado que Rini pudiese declarar su amor por otra chica, y menos siendo ella tan joven aún, pero no se enfadaron ni disgustaron en absoluto. Serena sólo estaba sorprendida y nada más, mientras que Mina y Ami estaban completamente perplejas y sin darse cuenta voltearon a verse mutuamente, justo cuando sus miradas se cruzan vuelven a centrarse muy nerviosas a la escena entre las dos niñas. Michiru en cambio estaba incluso complacida de ver esa escena, pues comprendía a la perfección este tipo de relación y no le extrañaba en absoluto que Rini y Hotaru pudiesen quedar juntas.

Rini: Hotaru... Lo que realmente quise decir es que me gustaría que tú y yo diéramos un paso nuevo en nuestra relación.

Hotaru: ¿De qué manera?

Rini: Qu-quiero que tú y yo seamos algo m-más que amigas.

Hotaru: ¿Mejores amigas?- a las fisgonas les sale una gota en la cabeza.

Rini: ¡Más que eso, Hotaru!

Hotaru: ¿Hipermegasuperultramejores amigas?- Rini se da un facepalm porque Hotaru realmente no entendía lo que le decía.

Rini: ¡Me refiero a que me gustas porque siento atracción por ti! ¿Así o te explico más claro?- ya la pelirrosa estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y si Hotaru nuevamente continuaba sin reaccionar podría llorar de decepción.

Hotaru: ¡Oh, ya veo!- las fisgonas abrían sus ojos lo más que podían- Tú quieres que salgamos agarradas de mano y tengamos citas, como si fuéramos novias o algo así, ¿verdad?- ya Rini no aguantaba más.

Rini: ¡No es como si fuéramos novias, lo que quiero decir es que seamos novias de verdad, Hotaru!- replica mientras trataba de aguantar un malhumorado llanto- ¿Cómo es que has llegado hasta aquí si has estado tanto tiempo con Haruka y Michiru y no captas que ellas son novias desde hace tiempo?

Hotaru: ¿Quéeee? ¿Papá Haruka es una chica?- tanto Rini como las chicas que estaban afuera se quedan de piedra- Eso explica que pueda convertirse en Sailor Scout, ya me extrañaba que un chico se pudiese transformar.

Las cinco (Rini y las otras de afuera, quiero decir) miraban fijamente a Hotaru. Realmente era inocente a más no poder a pesar de lo lista que era. Ella era la prueba fehaciente de que se puede ser inocente sin importar que tan listo sea una persona y que no era para nada lo mismo que ser ignorante.

Rini: Hotaru, tú realmente estás llena de sorpresas.

Hotaru: Gracias Rini. Y en cuanto a eso de que quieres que seamos novias, te digo que acepto- a Rini de pronto se le cae la mandíbula.

Rini: ¿Qu-qué dijiste? Creí escucharte que aceptas salir conmigo.

Hotaru: Y yo creí aceptar salir contigo, Rini- responde divertida por el gesto de su amiga-. No me parece malo el hecho de que te guste, y además si somos novias significa que seríamos todavía más cercanas, y yo quiero bastante estar cerca de ti- Rini se sonroja todavía más, pero esta vez no de vergüenza, sino porque estaba muy feliz de ser aceptada.

Rini: Enserio eres muy ingenua, Hotaru, pero no te querría tanto si fueses de otra forma- ambas se toman tiernamente de la mano y se acercan lentamente-. Empezaremos lento, después de todo es la primera vez que tengo una relación como esta, al menos formalmente.

Hotaru: ¿Cómo recomiendas empezar lento, Rini? ¿Empezamos a hacer niños como papá Haruka y mamá Michiru?- Serena, Ami y Mina ponen cara de WTF, y esta vez era el turno de Michiru de ruborizarse al máximo.

Rini: ¡Eso es ir demasiado rápido!- Hotaru ladea la cabeza como si no comprendiera la sorpresa de Rini- Ni siquiera Darien y Serena han llegado tan lejos, y eso que son novios desde hace algunos años. Sería mejor si empezamos saliendo por ahí, comer helados y esas cosas, sólo tú y yo ¿Qué te parece?

Hotaru: De acuerdo, será divertido hacerlo así- ambas chicas se sonríen mutuamente.

Las cuatro que miraban afuera esperaban a ver qué más iban a hacer antes de dormir, y sus ojos se abren al máximo cuando Rini después de tragar grueso se lanza de repente y besa a Hotaru. Para alivio de Serena resultó ser un beso más bien suave, sólo era un roce de labios al que Hotaru tardó un poco en corresponder. Una vez separadas la ex-guerrera de la destrucción toma el rostro de Rini y lo contempla como estuviera viendo algo nuevo y muy hermoso.

Hotaru: Se sintió excelente, Rini. Me gustó eso.

Rini: Y a mí también me gustó mucho, Hotaru.

Hotaru: Por cierto, Rini, ¿cómo sabes que Darien y Serena no han empezado a hacer niños?- nuevamente Rini y las espías quedan de piedra.

Serena sentía que estaba por entrar a ofrecerle el sermón de su vida a Rini, y eso Ami, Mina y Michiru no lo pasaron por alto, así que por prevención la sostuvieron por los hombros. Aún deseaban escuchar la historia de Rini, tanto por curiosidad como porque les divertía la situación en cierta forma.

Rini: E-es que Serena y yo vivimos juntas y hasta donde recuerdo Serena jamás ha pasado la noche en casa de Darien y tampoco ha sido al revés. No seas malpensada- las chicas que estaban afuera suspiraron aliviadas y Hotaru ríe divertida antes de besar a Rini en la frente.

Ya ambas se cambian y se acuestan en las camas contiguas que les correspondían. Mina cierra suavemente la puerta para que las chicas menores no se dieran cuenta.

* * *

**Pasillo del piso 3**

Serena: Por un momento creí que se besarían con pasión y tendría que entrar a regañarla por ser ella la que va muy rápido- confiesa en voz baja mientras las cuatro iban a las escaleras-. Y además creí también que Rini me espiaba por las noches.

Mina: ¿Qué haces de noche para que te moleste que Rini te vea, Serena?- la princesa lunar no responde, su garganta se había vuelto un nudo por lo nerviosa que estaba, así que Mina prefirió no preguntar nada más aunque ya se hacía una idea de lo que realmente hacía.

Michiru: A mí me alivia que Hotaru va a salir con alguien, no me importa si es un chico o una chica- toma el relevo para decir lo que pensaba-. Lo importante es que se lleven bien, y realmente no tengo duda que va a ser así.

Ami: Me parece que Rini ha sido muy valiente para confesar sus sentimientos así de rápido...

Michiru: Yo no creo que sea cuestión de valentía, Ami, sino de confianza y no dejarse llevar por prejuicios- las otras tres chicas miran a Michiru algo curiosas por lo que quería decir- ¿Saben una cosa? Se dice que la infancia es la etapa más feliz de una persona, principalmente porque cuando se es un niño no se deja llevar por prejuicios tontos y siempre dicen lo que realmente piensan. No digo que eso no traiga problemas a veces, pero al menos no temen a lo que dicen y son más abiertos en cuanto a sus sentimientos, aunque les mentiría si les digo que Rini no estaba dudando por un momento.

Lo que dijo Michiru había puesto muy pensativas a las chicas. Aún Ami con su amplio conocimiento de lo científico desconocía algunas cosas sobre la vida y la forma de ser de la gente, pero para ese detalle estaba claro que estaba Michiru, muy lista en esa parte. Una vez que cada quien se va por su lado, Ami mira fugazmente a Mina mientras pensaba mucho en los prejuicios que mencionó Michiru y en los gustos diversos de la personas. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta y se sonrojó mucho por saber qué tanto se enfocaba en Mina. Aún no lo comprendía bien, tal vez esa era la peor consecuencia que le traía el no ser como Rini o Hotaru.

* * *

**Cuartel enemigo**

Terexes: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Escuchaste eso, hermanita? ¡La gran y presuntuosa Xana perdió! Ojalá hubiese estado ahí para ver tu cara- el burlón estaba tirado en el suelo a causa de que la risa le hizo perder el equilibrio.

Xana: ¡Si eres tan fuerte como para pelear contra esos entrometidos que arruinaron mis planes deberías pelear tú, imbécil!- protesta con un gesto de querer matar a Terexes.

Terexes: Vamos, tranquila. Pasado mañana saldré yo mismo y te mostraré el auténtico poder del futuro rey Saranarasare, e incluso te demostraré que la astrología no es nada en comparación con el estilo de combate que desarrollamos Yaka y yo, jejeje- Xana sentía que en cualquier momento podría saltar sobre Terexes y cocerlo a golpes.

Los cuatro malvados de la historia estaban nuevamente congregados, y en esta ocasión estaban en una habitación considerablemente más amplia que aquella en la que estaban anteriormente y mucho más iluminada. Xana estaba sentada en una butaca mientras tenía en una mano un vaso con agua que amenazaba con botarse por los descontrolados temblores de rabia de la astróloga.

Yaka: ¡Espero que no te den ningún problema, hermano! ¡Quiero ir a ver cómo los vences!- exclama como si fuese una niña rogando por dulces.

Sashima: Eso debería verlo yo también- interviene sin ningún ánimo.

Terexes: Como ya dije, pasado mañana tomaré turno para conseguir la energía que necesita mi madre, así que no hará falta que me traigan refuerzos...- el muchacho se detiene al ver la mirada de cachorro de su hermana- Está bien, tú sí puedes venir, Yaka.

Yaka: ¡YAHOO! ¡Estaré lista para pasado mañana, Terexes! No te arrepentirás por invitarme.

Los dos hermanos vuelven a ser los primeros en retirarse, cosa que agradeció mentalmente Xana, y Sashima seguía sentado en un sofá sin prestar atención a nada en especial.

Xana: Esos idiotas de Terexes y Yaka no parecieran que vayan a madurar nunca, no sé cómo la reina puede aceptar que ellos hagan lo que quieran.

Sashima: Lo hace porque ellos dos son sus hijos legítimos, mientras que nosotros sólo somos vasallos que la llaman reina madre por mera obligación- responde con tono pedagógico como si le estuviera explicando a una niña de jardín.

Xana: ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Pero igual yo no soportaría tanta insolencia si yo fuese la reina madre!- la chica deja su vaso y se levanta de su butaca mientras daba un golpe a la pared que tenía a un lado.

Sashima: Sin embargo tienes que aceptar que por ser precisamente los hijos de la reina madre son quienes han sido mejor entrenados, y además ellos son por mucho los más fuertes de todos los Saranarasare, incluso son más fuertes que la reina madre. Tal vez ellos sí consigan una buena cosecha de energía aunque no les guste el uso de la astrología como dicta la tradición de los Saranarasare desde que la reina madre fue proclamada.

Xana suspira largamente a modo de darle la razón a su compañero. Desde su interior latía un deseo de que Terexes fallase en su misión, pues de lograrlo podría aprovechar eso para burlarse de ella sin que pueda hacer nada en contra.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Ya van ocho capítulos, va muy bien esta historia según mi propia opinión, y lo digo así porque me gusta que las historias sean largas, que tengan bastante trama (me refiero a la de verdad, no la "trama" ecchi XD). Para el próximo capítulo aún no va a llegar la segunda ronda de pelea, por el momento sólo trataré el día que hay de por medio.

Hasta otra


	9. Hora de levantarse

**Advertencia: **Sailor Moon no me pertenece así como tampoco me pertenecen sus personajes, su imagen, historia y demás.

**Hora de levantarse**

La primera noche de las protagonistas de esta historia en tierra extranjera resultó ser más fría de lo que se esperaban inicialmente. Aún siendo época de verano el frío en Alemania era más intenso de lo que se suponía, por lo que muchas de las chicas tuvieron que ingeniárselas para poder sobreponerse a ello.

Haruka y Michiru arreglaron su problema incluyendo otra manta para ellas, nada del otro mundo. Ami y Mina tuvieron problemas para conseguir el sistema de calefacción por estar ambas a oscuras y no saber aún dónde estaba aquel sistema, además que por el frío que sentían prefirieron levantarse abrigadas (Ami encontró una bata para taparse y Mina se llevó su sábana con ella). Setsuna y Serena también presentaron una notable batalla por encontrar la calefacción, cosa que se intensificó cuando la rubia se devuelve a su cama por sentir demasiado frío, dejando así a Setsuna sola por un par de minutos hasta que se pudo sentir mejor y la volvió a acompañar. Lita y Rei también encontraron la solución en añadir más sábanas a sus camas, además que Lita añadió el detalle de cerrar casi por completo las ventanas y tapar bien con las cortinas. Hotaru trata en vano de hallar la calefacción, pero pronto se detiene cuando se da cuenta que aunque Rini no había despertado temblaba mucho de frío, por lo que tomó la decisión de recoger su almohada y sábana y acostarse con ella tanto para abrigarse mejor como para intercambiar calor para así combatir el incómodo frío.

* * *

**Por la mañana**

Serena: ¡Buenos días a todas!- saluda desde la puerta del edifico, donde todas estaban listas para partir a cumplir con algunos deberes.

Ami: Buenos días, Serena. Se nota que has dormido muy bien anoche.

Las chicas van bajando poco a poco hasta que ya todas estaban en la entrada, siendo las últimas en sumarse Rini y Hotaru por haberse quedado dormidas. La primera jornada de las chicas empezaba oficialmente.

Haruka: Muy bien, deberíamos empezar a hacer la búsqueda de empleos poco a poco a fin de poder controlar nuestros gastos- todas asienten pero aún estaban curiosas de cómo pensaba Haruka "controlar" la jornada-. Debemos empezar viendo las posibilidades que tenemos para conseguir empleo y buscar ahora los más sencillos, así ahorramos dinero y esfuerzo por el momento y sacamos el mayor provecho posible. Supongo que estarán de acuerdo.

Ami: Eso suena genial, Haruka.

Obviamente Rini y Hotaru no iban a trabajar por ser demasiado jóvenes, así que no fueron tomadas en cuenta para la primera elección. La segunda parte constaba en recordar lo que tenían en mente para laborar, y en esa parte Serena tuvo que retirarse por no tener idea de qué hacer. Lo siguiente fue revisar en un periódico que logró comprar Michiru para comprobar la disponibilidad de puestos de trabajo cerca de allí, quedando como últimas postuladas Rei, Lita y Ami. Mina, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna no pudieron hacer otra cosa sino suspirar decepcionados al final de esa selección.

Setsuna: El primer lugar que se podría revisar es el café que según las indicaciones está a un par de calles de aquí Espero que no te sientas presionada, Lita.

Lita: No se preocupen, daré lo mejor para que me acepten- asegura inflando el pecho y poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Ami: No será complicado que logres ser aceptada, después de todo, nosotras tres sabemos muy bien qué nos gusta y en qué somos hábiles.

Rei: ¡Tú lo dijiste, Ami!

Y así el grupo de chicas emprende rumbo al café donde se postularía Lita. Afortunadamente Ami había aprovechado ser la primera que se había levantado para hacer currículos para todas, incluyéndose a sí misma. A mitad de camino empezarían a surgir una serie de cosas que darían de qué hablar a cada pareja (obviamente exceptuando a Serena y Setsuna).

* * *

**Café**

Lita se adentra y pregunta por la solicitud de empleados mientras algunas chicas le dan apoyo moral de cerca y otras se quedan afuera esperando para no abarrotar el local. Las que se habían quedado afuera habían sido Mina, Hotaru, Rei y Ami.

Mina: ¡No me había dado cuenta que el día de hoy el cielo está precioso a pesar del frío que hace!- las demás chicas asienten, y Ami lo hace con algo de nerviosismo.

La causa del nerviosismo era que se encontraba algo distraída y por un momento creyó que Mina bricaba a decir que ella era preciosa. No entendía qué le hacía esperar que Mina le dijera así, pero como sea se sintió algo decepcionada por no escuchar eso. Normalmente Ami era una chica que sabía ver reconfortante o alegre casi cualquier situación en el que al menos se pudiera notar algo de calma, pero en esta ocasión se sentía bastante fastidiada, especialmente poque Hotaru estaba parada entre ella y Ami, pero aún así no entendía a qué venía eso. No era lógico.

Rei: ...Tendrías que ver cómo queda después que los hierves un poco, estarás realmente sorprendida, Mina.

Mina: Eso suena interesante, ¿tú qué opinas, Ami?- a la intelectual del grupo la agarra desprevenida aquella pregunta.

No podía Ami haber elegido un mejor momento para distraerse de tal manera, ahora resulta que Mina y Rei esperaban de ella una respuesta a algo que ni sabía de qué se trataba. Tragó grueso y miró a Hotaru un momento como si tratara de encontrar en ella alguna señal, pero nada. Traga nuevamente y mira fijamente a Mina que le devolvía la mirada con curiosidad, muy posiblemente por esperar la repuesta.

Hotaru: A mí no me gusta mucho- se adelanta y Rei se sostiene entretenida el mentón-. La cebolla nunca ha estado entre mis alimentos favoritos.

Ahora sí tenía una señal la pobre Ami, ya empezaba a sentirse mal por sentirse fastidiada antes de su presencia, si más bien ahora eso le daba la oportunidad de responder apropiadamente.

Ami: Y-yo no soy muy experta en cocina, pero sí es verdad que si hierves cebolla se irá tornando dulce, o al menos eso aseguran a veces los chefs.

Mina: Si Ami lo dice entonces debe ser cierto- Ami se sonroja un poco y desvía la mirada-. Entonces debería probar yo misma en ese campo.

Rei: ¿Y a qué viene esa idea, Mina?

Mina: Si Lita se queda aquí, entonces alguien debe procurar la cocina al grupo- Rei asiente entendida y Hotaru se hace a un lado para ver qué tal iban dentro del café.

Imaginar a Mina en la cocina resulta un poco difícil en un principio, pero una vez que lo logra, Ami se visualiza llegando de un duro día de trabajo a su casa y siendo recibida por su rubia amiga con un delantal con motivos florales y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un dulce saludo... ¿Qué cosa? Debía estar alucinando, era que todavía tenía hambre o algo, porque nunca antes se había hecho tales ideas y mucho menos con Mina. Sacude su rostro un par de veces para aclarar sus ideas, pero lo único que logra es llamar la atención de Rei y Mina.

Mina: ¿Te ocurre algo, Mina?

Rei: Tal vez no durmió bien...

Mina: Pero si nos acostamos muy temprano, Rei.

Rei: Eso lo sé, pero puede ser que no tuviera un buen sueño- explica con tono catedrático y Mina asiente entendida.

Ami: No tienen de qué preocuparse, sólo pensaba qué exigirían en cuanto presente mi currículum en el consultorio que logró encontrar Haruka en el periódico- suelta una risita nerviosa que la obliga a hacer más una mueca que una sonrisa, pero eso es suficiente para convencer a sus amigas.

Estaba salvada, no haría falta de momento explicar esas ideas que tuvo de sí misma con Mina, aunque sí era cierto que algún día eso podría tener consecuencias si continuaba. Serena y compañía salen muy sonrientes en señal que Lita había logrado el trabajo que tanto le gustaba y podría empezar en un par de días.

Haruka: ¿Ahora quién quiere seguir?

Rei: Yo siempre digo que lo mejor va para el final, es que busquemos el trabajo de Ami- algunas chicas ríen, incluyendo a la misma Ami.

Michiru: Entonces no se diga más. El consultorio que aparece en los clasificados se encuentra a otro par de calles de aquí, así que no perdamos tiempo si queremos celebrar temprano el inicio de nuestra nueva vida.

Las chicas emprenden su nueva ruta, algunas de ellas estaban tan animadas por el triunfo de Lita que querían llevarla cargando entre todas todo el resto del camino. Al final Lita se pone al lado de Rei atrás del grupo encabezado por Haruka y Michiru. Todas mostraban un paso solemne y victorioso.

Rei: Realmente te felicito por lograrlo, Lita- pasa un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Lita y la abraza amistosamente.

Lita: Gracias, Rei. Prometo que haré lo mejor para que seas... digo sean felices- Rei logra escuchar la parte corregida y sonríe pícaramente.

Rei: Algo me estás escondiendo pillina, estabas diciéndome que era para que yo sea feliz ¿eh?- Lita se vuelve toda un manojo de nervios pero no deja de mirar de frente a la marciana- Tú sabes muy bien que para mí es todo un placer invitarte a mi casa, así que no necesitas retribuirme eso.

Lita: ¿A eso te referías?- a la castaña le sale una gota en la cabeza- Igual me gustaría ayudar en todo lo que pueda, así que no creas que me quedaré quieta a esperar a que sólo me invites y ya, Rei- ambas intercambian sonrisas animadas y vuelven a centrarse en su grupo, aunque esta vez ambas sentían unas curiosas ganas de tomarse de las manos.

Hotaru y Rini sí se fueron agarradas de la mano y bastantes juntas la una de la otra. Haruka las mira por un instante y Michiru le explica brevemente lo que había pasado la noche anterior para que no sintiera que se había perdido de algo bueno de ver. Serena se distrae un par de veces para ver las vidrieras y Rei la encarrila siempre con un halón de las orejas. Fuera de eso era como un paseo común y corriente.

* * *

**Consultorio**

El lugar que encontraron para Ami resulta mucho más bonito de lo que esperaban para un modesto consultorio que a todas luces se notaba que era. El edificio estaba rodeado por un pequeño jardín con arbustos cuyas hojas eran bastante hermosas y brillantes, habían banquitos para aquellas personas que les tocara esperar y en la puerta había un sinfín de folletos que trataban sobre toda clase de cosas que se notaban mucho más interesantes que en un hospital normal; novedades en biología, guías sobre cómo manejar ciertos tipos de enfermedades en casa, las últimas noticias sobre el fútbol, novedades tecnológicas, datos sobre la fauna y flora de los bosques cercanos, guías de dieta, etc.

Las chicas se sentían embelesadas con el acogedor ambiente que reflejaba el consultorio sin siquiera entrar aún, así que todas se sentaron en las bancas y empezaron a leer lo que más les interesara excepto Serena, pues ella prefirió dar algunas vueltas y maravillarse por las bonitas plantas que habían ahí. Rei rogaba que no se perdiera para no tener que ir a buscarla.

Mina: ¿Saben una cosa, chicas? Este lugar es tan bonito que hasta me provocaría enfermarme un poco para poder venir más seguido- algunas chicas ríen divertidas.

Lita: No es de extrañar, es bastante relajante y se nota que aquí todo el mundo se esmera en que se vea bien, pues no es solo el mantenimiento sino la colaboración de las personas lo que hace que un lugar se vea así.

Michiru: Muy bien dicho.

Ya era el momento para que Ami entrara luego de respirar un poco y tratar de relajarse, pues a pesar de su inteligencia y de lo bien que le cayó (igual que a todas) la noticia de Lita, aún se sentía algo nerviosa e insegura sobre lo que podría lograr en cuanto fuese a buscar un puesto en el consultorio. Las chicas le brindan gestos de ánimo para que así fuese decidida, las demás chicas se quedan afuera porque adentro no había espacio para que entraran todas, y por alguna razón Mina se preocupa un poco por la suerte de su amiga.

Luego de casi media hora de espera aparece nuevamente Ami, pero su rostro muestra algo de pesadumbre y decepción. Las chicas que en un principio se mostraban esperanzadas por el posible logro de Ami, en seguida se muestran algo tristes y preocupadas, siendo Mina la primera que se le acerca y la toma por los hombros.

Mina: ¿Ocurre algo, Ami? Espero que no hayan sido groseros contigo porque se las verán conmigo...

Ami: No fue nada de eso, Ami, en serio...- no parecía animada en absoluto, pero sí se podía ver que estaba siendo sincera, cosa que asustaba aún más a sus amigas- Ellos me han dicho que ya han contratado a alguien, y que por eso ya no tenían cargos vacantes. Hemos llegado tarde, amigas.

Mina se entristece bastante por el estado de ánimo de su amiga y no puede evitar abrazarla, mientras que Haruka suspira algo decepcionada y vuelve a sacar el periódico de Michiru antes de tratar con el lugar al que iría pronto Rei.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Francamente pienso que escribir sobre lo complejo que sería solicitar un empleo como en la vida real sería tan largo y agotador que no valdría la pena, eso sería un maratón de aburridas líneas que podría abarcar más tiempo del que se ha usado en la narración que he utilizado hasta ahora. Próximamente le toca el turno a Rei, espérenlo con ansias.

Hasta otra


	10. Ante los nuevos enemigos

**Advertencia: **Sí, Sailor Moon formó parte de mi infancia, con mucho orgullo lo digo :D. Es hora de empezar así que no los distraigo más.

**Ante los nuevos enemigos**

Ami se sentía decepcionada por no haber conseguido aquel puesto que tanto le habría atraído, pero bien sabía que aquel fallo no era su culpa, alguien más había llegado antes y se lo había ganado. Era simple cuestión de tiempo para que en algún otro lugar pudiese conseguir esa experiencia que necesitaba para ejercer en el futuro la carrera que tanto deseaba. No era como para llorar, pero sí suspiró algo triste.

Mina: Tranquila, Ami. Podemos llevarte a algún lado para que despejes tu cabeza y te puedas sentir mejor ¿Qué dices?

Las demás chicas por su parte se cuestionaban la posibilidad de conseguir empleo en aquel lugar, después de todo pensaban que si Ami siendo la más lista de todas no lo conseguía, entonces ellas bien podrían verse con las opciones limitadas. Sólo Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna trataban de ver el asunto con mayor optimismo.

Setsuna: Tranquilas, chicas. No debemos ponernos así, es sólo que ya se le habían adelantado a Ami, no es como si nos esperara esa misma suerte a todas en cuanto llegue nuestro turno...

Serena: ¿Y ahora qué haremos si Ami no pudo? ¡Buaaaaahhhh!- al resto de las chicas les sale una gota en la cabeza.

Rei: ¿Ya quieres guardar silencio? Haces que todas nos entristecamos más de lo que deberíamos.

Rini: Ni siquiera ssabes qué podrías hacer, así deja el berrinche, Serena.

No sólo Rei y Rini, también el resto de las chicas empiezan a regañar a Serena, obviamente exceptuando a Mina y Ami.

* * *

**A algunas calles de distancia**

Terexes: ¡Vamos, hermanita! Exploraremos y conoceremos el mundo de los plebeyos para actuar mañana- dice con un tono de voz tan alto que muchas personas se le quedan viendo raro.

Yaka: ¡Síiii, ahí vamos, mundo!

Ambos villanos empiezan a pasearse por las calles para estudiar su plan de ataque, pero su ignorancia de lo que ocurre en una sociedad común y corriente era mucho más que evidente. Cruzaban la calle lejos del rayado de las calles, preguntaron varias veces para qué servía un semáforo, cada vez que hablaban con alguien lo llamaban"sirviente" o "plebeyo", quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que los automóviles no necesitaban de bestias ni caballos que los llevaran con correas, a veces preguntaban por el mago o alquimista más importante del pueblo (ganándose muchas veces las risas de las perosnas), no tenían ni idea de para qué servía una computadora, creyeron que escuchaban voces del más allá en un supermercado cuando la persona de los mensajes usó los altavoces para promocionar una oferta, jugaban como niños con las puertas automáticas y no entendían porqué debían comprar en euros y no en marcos.

Yaka: ¡Yupiii! El hogar de la plebe es realmente divertido, con que esto es lo que Sashima y Xana conocen como tecnología- dijo mientras miraba atentamente un acuario.

Niño: ¿De qué mundo son estos sujetos?- un chiquillo que estaba ahí con su madre se quedaba mirando raro a los villanos.

* * *

**Con las chicas**

Ami estaba comiendo un helado que Mina le había comprado para que se le pasara lo de su intento fallido a pesar de que la chica del agua había manifestado que no hacía falta llegar tan lejos por un empleo que simplemente no estaba al alcance por el momento.

Ami: Realmente es muy amable para preocuparte de esa manera por mí, aún cuando sólo fue un problema de que llegué tarde. No es como si hubiera fracasado haciendo algo.

Mina: Aún así creo que te vendría bien algo que te permita levantarte de este tropiezo. No soportaría verte en el suelo aún si es por poco tiempo- Ami se sonroja levemente y trata de esconder su rostro tras su helado.

Ami: G-gracias, Mina. No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí un detalle como ese.

La joven rubia sólo sonríe y se queda viendo a Ami terminarse su helado, que por cierto se toma su tiempo para eso. El resto de las chicas acuerda acompañar a Rei después de charlar con Ami y que ella les dijera que estaba bien mientras Mina se ofreció para hacerle compañía. La paz que se respiraba en el aire rápidamente se había llevado la aflicción de Ami y en cuanto terminó su helado quiso pasear un rato para conocer un poco más el lugar. No hace falta añadir que Mina la quiso acompañar.

* * *

**Con Rei**

Haruka: Ya llegamos a tu lugar- anuncia cual si fuese una guía turística.

Serena: ¡Esto es increíble!

Hotaru: Mira, Rini. Estos amuletos están bastante bonitos.

El lugar que pensaron que le iría bien a Rei era una tienda de artefactos místicos de distintas procedencias. Entre el repertorio se incluían elefantes dorados y varias cosas a modo de talismanes hindúes, gatos de la suerte, collares africanos, pequeños artefactos comunes entre las antiguas tribus de la Europa conquistada por Roma, figuras de arcilla indoamericanos, dragones chinos y pequeños budas importados de Japón. Rei sonrió ampliamente al ver todas las cosas que acabaría teniendo en sus manos si conseguía el empleo y fue briosa al interior de edificio.

Rei: ¡Sólo denme un momento, no voy a tardar mucho!- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de entrar, pero las demás igual entran también para ver lo que había dentro.

Hotaru: Espero que tengas suerte.

Lita: Eso iba a decirlo yo primero- dice entre risas que contagian a Hotaru.

* * *

**Dentro de la tienda**

El montón de objetos "místicos" llamaron rápidamente la atención de Serena, por lo que Setsuna y Haruka unieron fuerzas para mantenerla en su lugar en ausencia de Rei mientras solicitaba el trabajo que quería. Lita, Michiru, Rini y Hotaru sólo se quedaban contemplando las vidrieras en santa paz a la espera de los resultados, que por cierto no tardaron mucho en llegar con Rei.

Serena: ¡Rei! ¿Cómo te ha ido? Cuéntanos.

La chica morena estaba con los brazos caídos y la cabeza exageradamente baja. Ya Haruka y Setsuna habían adivinado qué tenía pensado decir.

Lita: ¿Te duele algo, Rei?

Rini: No me digas que...

Hotaru: Qué desafortunado ha sido el día de hoy, ¿verdad?

Serena: ¡Oh no, ahora Rei tampoco lo ha conseguido! ¿Qué vamos a hacer si tampoco tú puedes?- estaba a punto de llorar de forma dramática cuando Rei dio su grito de triunfo.

Rei: ¡EMPIEZO MAÑANA Y ENCIMA PAGAN BIEN POR MEDIO TIEMPO DE TRABAJO!- Lita y ella empiezan a bailar como si fuesen niñas alrededor de una fogata.

Serena: ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, me asustaste, tonta!- salta enojada y Rei le saca la lengua.

Rei: Más tonta eres tú por caer en mi broma- se burla mientras Serena también le empieza a sacar la lengua muy enojada.

Michiru: Esas dos realmente saben cómo darse ánimos- Haruka asiente y empiezan a salir en vista de que su asunto allí había terminado.

Al menos consiguieron dos tercios de los objetivos del día, así que le iban a decir a Ami para que procurara ir con más calma para la próxima ocasión que lo intentara. Serena continuaban en su guerra de malas caras y sacando la lengua la una a la otra mientras Lita sólo se reía divertida.

Michiru: Vamos, chicas, dejen de pelear que este es más bien el momento para celebrar- trata de calmar con algo de éxito por parte de Rei.

Rei: De acuerdo, pero deja de mirarme así, Serena.

Serena: ¡Tú empezaste!- varias chicas se dan un facepalm por lo difícil que era que se calmaran finalmente.

* * *

**Con Ami y Mina**

Todavía ambas esperaban a que las demás llegaran cuando al otro lado de la calle ven a dos personajes estrafalarios cruzando las calles como si nunca hubiesen visto una. Escuchaban quejas de los conductores y las respuestas algo tontas del extraño dúo. Ami empezó a tener una corazonada y se puso de pie casi como si fuera por arte de magia.

Ami: Mina, tenemos que seguirlos.

Mina: ¿Eh, porqué?

Ami: No lo sé, creo que hay algo que me hace sentir incómoda con esas dos personas tan extrañas. Tal vez algo ande mal.

Tal vez tuviera razón. Era de lo más extraño que apareciesen de la nadie personas así, no podían pensar en una buena razón para ello, por lo que Mina acepta averiguar junto con Ami lo que estaba pasando. Ambas van casi al trote hacia donde se encontraban los sujetos peleando con un vendedor de hot dogs.

Terexes: ¡Dijiste que nos ibas a dar un perro caliente para comer, pero nos acabaste dando su cosita! ¿Qué te crees que somos, plebeyo insensato pervertido?

Yaka: ¡Anda a darle esto a alguien más! Ni que yo fuera una ramera para aceptar algo como esto...

Mina: Estos dos chicos son bastante raros- dijo con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

Ami: Las ropas que llevan esos chicos parecen ser del siglo XVII más o menos- señala con gran curiosidad y Mina se da cuenta de lo que Ami dice.

Mina: Es verdad, esas ropas están muy pasadas de moda- era el turno de Ami de tener la gota en la cabeza-, tal vez sean actores culturales o algo así...

Un golpe resuena en el lugar donde se encontraban los hermanos Saranarasare, y es que Terexes en su furia sacó un guante y golpeó al vendedor en la cara, cosa que aunque ya estaba en desuso todo el mundo entendió lo que significaba.

Terexes: ¡Te reto a un duelo, vil lacayo! Te demostraré la bravura de los Saranarasare cuando no se les demuestra el debido respeto y te daré una buena lección- Ami y Mina casi pegan un grito al escuchar lo que dijo.

Yaka: ¡Trapea el suelo con él, hermano!

Vendedor: ¿Por qué montan tanto drama por una simple salchicha? ¿De qué planeta vienen ustedes?- los hermanos Saranarasare se detienen en seco en sus intenciones de pelea.

Yaka: ¿Estas son sólo salchichas? ¿Por qué no dijo nada, señor?

La muchedumbre que acumulaba a pasos acelerados se quedaba en el lugar viendo a los villanos como si estuvieran locos, incluyendo Ami y Mina que no se podían creer que llegaría el día en que viesen enemigos así. Aún seguían intrigadas por escucharlos decir claramente que eran de los enemigos que se supone debían investigar, pero realmente no esperaban una reacción así.

Terexes: Menos mal, en ese caso comamos rápido, Yaka, tenemos una toda una enorme aldea que ver.

Vendedor: Ustedes han estado jugando demasiados videojuegos de dragones y caballeros medievales, chicos.

Mina: Qué fiasco, pensé que realmente se trataban de enemigos temibles pero nada. Mejor vayamos a otro lado, Ami.

Ami todavía mantenía su atención en lo que estaba pasando, pero no se hizo rogar dos veces por Mina y se fue con ella, atenta a lo que pudiesen hacer esos extraños personajes. Ya contaban con sospechosos para investigar tal y como les había encomendado Serenity al enviarlas a ese lugar.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Nuevamente aterroriza la ausencia de internet, me está costando subir las historias en el momento planeado, pero como sea he de continuar. Me despido por el momento pero seguiré pendiente de las actividades en las lecturas.

Hasta otra


	11. Malentendidos por Serena Tsukino

**Advertencia: **Voy a tener que cambiar el formato de diálogos a partir de este capítulo para hacer más sencillos los diálogos, así que no se sorprendan por los cambios que verán a partir de aquí.

**"Malentendidos" por Serena Tsukino**

-...Y entonces aquel chico llamado Terexes se puso a preguntarle a un fiscal de tránsito dónde tenia su armadura y su estandarte. No me puedo creer que esos dos pudiesen formar parte del bando enemigo- terminaba de relatar Mina a las demás chicas durante la hora de la cena.

-¿Enserio hay miembros de los Saranarasare así? Los pensaba más... no sé... malévolos- opina Rei mientras bebía algo de cola.

Ya habían pasado varias horas luego de que las chicas habían salido para aquella "cacería" de empleos, y al conseguir dos de los tres trabajos propuestos decidieron celebrarlo de una manera modesta en el edificio donde estaban alojadas. En un principio habían dudado sobre si seguir adelante en eso por Ami, pero ella se mostró dispuesta a formar parte de la celebración y se había propuesto ante todas llegar a tiempo al próximo lugar, cosa que fue suficiente para hacer sentir más optimistas a todas. Lita y Rei no perdieron el tiempo para relatar sobre todo lo que les habían descrito que tenían hacer a partir de que empezasen, y fue luego de todas las divagaciones sobre lo que les esperaba que Mina y Ami empezaron a relatar sobre lo que habían visto cuando se habían aparecido los miembros del bando enemigo.

-Qué raro que esas personas tan anticuadas e inadaptadas sepan siquiera de los Saranarasare- dice Michiru con su vaso vacío-. Dudo que personas así sepan algo que valga la pena, pero si Ami sospecha algo, entonces nosotras también deberíamos estar alerta.

-Estoy de acuerdo- Setsuna también termina con su bebida de un largo sorbo-. Cada pista que podamos tener es de vital importancia, por lo que esto no le debemos pasar por alto.

-Finalmente las encontramos, chicas- saluda Luna desde el alféizar de la ventana, acompañada por Artemis.

-¡Luna, es bueno ver que han llegado!- saluda la princesa de la luna con una amplia sonrisa por volver a ver a ambos gatos- Adivinen qué, Lita y Rei acaban de conseguir un empleo. Estoy muy ansiosa de conseguir yo uno.

-Se te ve muy emocionada, Serena- toma la palabra Artemis y luego se dirige a donde estaban las demás.

-¿A qué conclusión llegaron cuando presentaron su investigación a la reina?- pregunta Setsuna poniéndose más seria que hacía apenas un par de minutos atrás.

-En efecto le dijimos a la reina Serenity lo que averiguamos- presenta Luna ahora en brazos de Serena-, y ciertamente ella se mostró sorprendida de que un grupo menor de enemigos pueda tener que ver con el origen de las sailors, sin embargo no hubo manera de ir al fondo de esto- las chicas miran extrañadas a Luna-. En el nuevo reino del Milenio de Plata no sobrevive ningún libro o registro sobre lo que ocurrió antes del ataque de la reina Beryl y el Negaverso, así que por lo pronto sólo podemos profundizar en el caso desde aquí.

-Es una lástima no conseguir nada más, y la verdad es que tampoco nosotras hemos logrado gran cosa- responde Ami mirando fijamente a Luna-. Apenas hemos dado con que nuestro enemigo sí está aquí, y al parecer hay dos personas que aún estamos identificando que al parecer podrían estar relacionadas.

* * *

**A la hora de dormir**

No fue gran cosa lo que tuvieron que hablar las chicas y los gatos después de lo que habían aclarado Ami y Luna, por lo que el resto de la velada fue centrada nuevamente en lo que habían hecho Lita y Rei. Ahora que habían terminado, las chicas se unen para limpiar todo para así irse a dormir, y en cuanto se dirigen a sus habitaciones, Luna y Artemis se van con Mina y Lita, respectivamente para variar. Las primeras en volver a su habitación para dormir fueron Serena y Setsuna, quienes al llegar se preocupan primero en buscar algunos pijamas cómodos, pero la ex-guardiana del tiempo se va al baño antes de conseguir el suyo.

-Serena, voy a bañarme, así que por favor busca en el closet con cuidado.

-¡Entendido!- Serena saluda al estilo militar y empieza a cumplir aquella petición.

Setsuna empieza a bañarse y Serena abre el closet y, olvidando la parte de que tenía que tener cuidado, saca todo lo que no veía útil del closet y lo lanza encima de la cama de Setsuna. Acabaría vaciando completamente aquel closet antes de encontrar lo que le había pedido Setsuna.

* * *

**Habitación 3-B**

-¿Enserio cocinas mejor que Serena?- pregunta Hotaru muy animada.

-Claro que sí. Puede que no esté al nivel de Lita, pero al menos tengo alguna noción de cocina- contesta muy orgullosa Rini.

Rini y Hotaru acababan de entrar a su habitación y se estaban cambiando juntas mientras charlaban. En el proceso de estarse vistiendo Hotaru suelta accidentalmente uno de sus calcetines y se pone en cuatro patas para buscarla debajo de su cama. Hotaru aún estaba en ropa interior y Rini se dio cuenta cuando iba a dejar las prendas que se había quitado con la ropa sucia. La vista de Hotaru semidesnuda en esa posición casi le saca una hemorragia nasal a Rini, pero se sobrepuso lo suficiente como para terminar lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunta finalmente en cuanto vuelve a estar con Hotaru.

-Es que estoy tratando de agarrar un calcetín que se me cayó, pero no lo alcanzo ¿Me ayudas, Rini?

-De acuerdo.

Rini no podía comprender cómo podía una prenda caída llegar tan profundo debajo de la cama, ambas tuvieron que presentar una férrea batalla para alcanzar el calcetín. Hotaru después de eso termina de cambiarse y ya las dos estaban listas para irse a dormir, cuando escuchan que tocan la puerta.

-Adelante- invita Rini.

-Espero no importunarlas, chicas- entra Rei acompañada de Ami y llevando unos chocolates-. Esta tarde Lita y yo compramos estos chocolates para repartirlo entre todas durante la cena pero se nos había olvidado.

-¿Dónde está Lita?- pregunta Hotaru.

-Está bañándose por el momento, así que Ami se ofreció para acompañarme y repartirlos antes de irnos a dormir- Hotaru y Rini van muy contentas a recibir los chocolates, pero en lugar de comérselos en el acto más bien los guardan para el otro día-. Muy bien, ahora toca darle los suyos a Mina y después pasamos por Serena y Setsuna.

-¿Podemos acompañarlas mientras los reparten?- pregunta Rini y ella y Hotaru ponen ojos de cachorrito para convencer a Rei y Ami.

-No hay ningún problema en que nos acompañen- acepta Ami sonriendo con amabilidad, y así las cuatro salen a repartir el resto de los chocolates.

* * *

**Habitación 2-B**

-Bueno, ahora sí creo que podré dor...

Setsuna salía totalmente fresca de la ducha y se disponía para acostarse y dormir inmediatamente, pero al mirar la habitación lo que encuentra es su propio equipaje tirado sobre su cama, toda su ropa había sido bastante maltratada y arrugada y no había espacio alguno para que ella pudiese acostarse, lo que significaba que tendría que pasar la mitad de la noche arreglando su ropa y volviéndolo a acomodar en el closet. Setsuna sentía que estaba explotando de rabia.

-Ahora vamos a dormir, Setsuna... ¿Setsuna?

-Tú...- un aura tenebrosa emerge de Setsuna y se acerca de manera amenazadora a la rubia- Te pedí con claridad que buscaras un simple pijama, y vienes y tiras TODA mi ropa sobre mi cama ¿Tienes idea de qué tanto me tengo que desvelar para arreglar TU desastre?

Serena no responde al principio debido al miedo que empieza a tener. No esperaba que lo que había hecho hiciera enfadar a Setsuna de esa manera, jamás la había visto así. Apenas sí da un par de pasos atrás y Setsuna la agarra por un brazo y la lleva a la fuerza a la cama y la acuesta boca abajo sobre sus piernas.

-¡No, Setsuna! ¡Lo siento, de verdad!

-Esta vez no será suficiente lo que digas, majestad- Setsuna le da una fortísima nalgada a Serena y la hace gritar.

-¡Perdón, Setsuna! ¡No me pegues más!- ruega casi llorando Serena por el dolor del primer azote.

-No me voy a detener hasta que se me pase la rabieta, así que prepárate- dice Setsuna con rostro de estar poseída por la ira y la demencia (sobre todo lo segundo).

* * *

**Pasillo del piso 2**

-Todo va muy bien, ahora sólo faltan Serena y Setsuna- anuncia Rei ya frente a la puerta.

-¿Pero qué hay de papá Haruka y mamá Michiru?

-Ellas fueron las primeras en recibir chocolates, y es que se habían regresado a recoger el periódico que habían comprado justo cuando me dispuse a repartir los chocolates- explica Rei, y Hotaru se muestra conforme.

Tal y como explicó Rei, sólo quedaba la habitación en la que se encontraban alojadas Setsuna y Serena. La misma Rei estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando de pronto se escucha del otro lado algo que no solo la detiene, sino que la perturba completamente.

-_¡Setsunaaaaa, no tan fuerte que así no me gusta! ¡Ahhhhh!_

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso Serena y mamá Setsuna están jugando a las pulseadas?- Hotaru voltea a ver a sus amigas y lo que encuentra son a tres chicas que estaban completamente de piedra y con la vista perdida.

-_¡Aquí va otro más!_

-_¡Por ahí lo estoy sintiendo! ¡Eres muy fuerteee!_

-¿Qué... significa esto?- Rei retrocede su mano y continúa mirando la puerta como si fuera capaz de ver a través de ella- Se supone que Serena tiene a Darien, y resulta que lo está engañando.

-_¿Te está gustando esto? En ese caso te daré más_\- Ami y Rei agarran a Rini y Hotaru por los hombros y se van de ahí.

-¿No íbamos a entregar los chocolates que les tocaban a ellas?- pregunta Hotaru con una inocencia digna de contar leyendas.

-Creo que será mejor no molestarlas y dárselos mañana- opina Ami con la mirada todavía perdida y bastante pálida por lo que creía que estaba pasando.

-Jamás pensé algo como esto de Serena- dice Rini que sentía cómo el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo-. No me refiero a lo de Setsuna, sino a que le está siendo infiel a Darien.

-En vez de chocolates debería darle a Serena una buena tunda por ser tan irresponsable- dice Rei cambiando su gesto a uno de decepción y furia.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Rei y Lita se levantan a primera hora para preparar juntas el desayuno antes de tener que salir a cumplir con sus nuevos deberes. Luna y Artemis ya estaban listos para apoyar a las chicas en la investigación del enemigo y se fueron (no sin antes despedirse) para hacer su parte en el espionaje, y al rato llegan las demás chicas para comer antes de salir ellas también. El desayuno empieza bien y algo ameno hasta que llegaron al final Serena y Setsuna.

Setsuna se notaba bastante cansada y entre saludos a las demás se le colaban algunos bostezos. Por su parte Serena llegaba caminando con cierta dificultad y también se veía cansada, se toma muchas precauciones para sentarse que la mayoría de las chicas no comprende para qué lo hacía.

-Ouch, creo que te pasaste, Setsuna- varias chicas no entienden lo que quiso decir Serena.

-Como sea- resopla aún algo enfadada Setsuna antes de tomar su primer sorbo café-. Estoy pensando que esta vez podría intentar yo también conseguir el empleo que me corresponde, supongo que Haruka y Michiru me vendrán con alguna información importante.

-En efecto- Haruka abre el nuevo periódico que había comprado y busca en los clasificados-, supongo que esta vez podríamos intentarlo de la siguiente manera: Primero Mina podría hacer su intento, después acompañamos a Setsuna y al final estaré yo. En esta ocasión Michiru seguirá en la banca (por así decirlo) y no conseguí ningún lugar cercano disponible para Ami el día de hoy, pero igual seguiré sondeando cualquier posibilidad que se pueda presentar.

-Sí, te lo agradezco bastante, Haruka- dice con amabilidad Ami.

-¡No es justo! Yo también quiero hacer algo importante y me dejaste por fuera, Haruka- empieza a lloriquear Serena, haciendo que Rei empezara a enfadarse nuevamente con ella.

-Mejor te callas y come rápido para que así te vayas lo antes posible- todas las chicas voltean algo extrañadas por la forma de ser excesivamente hostil de Rei-. No quiero escucharte llorando como tonta mientras por otro lado eres una gran sinvergüenza- Serena no comprende nada de lo que dijo la morena.

-¿Me pueden explicar lo que está pasando?- solicita Mina con curiosidad.

-¿Qué mosco te picó, Rei?- pregunta Serena con cara de estar totalmente perdida (me corrijo, no parecía sino que estaba totalmente perdida).

-¡Me das asco, Serena!- Rei casi salta a lanzarle su plato de comida en la cara de Serena.

-Esto creo que terminará mal- Hotaru se tapa los ojos para no ver la pelea, y por si acaso también se los tapa a Rini.

-¿Qué te he hecho?- Serena se levanta muy enfadada, pero enseguida se arrepiente por el dolor.

-¡Ocurre que eres una sucia y estúpida que no es capaz de respetar los sentimientos de los demás!- dice Rei, y en el acto Setsuna se levanta para apoyarla.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, Rei- todas las chicas se quedan viendo a Setsuna con cara de WTF porque era la primera vez que se la veía claramente en contra de la princesa de la luna-. Realmente no sé cómo pudo la princesa actuar de esa manera sin pensar en cada ocasión, como anoche- Ami y Rini se sonrojan fuertemente y Hotaru se destapa los ojos-. Resulta que anoche la princesa tiró toda mi ropa y no fui capaz de dormir sino hasta bien entrada la madrugada por tener que arreglar todo otra vez, así que le tuve que dar una tunda de las buenas anoche hasta que se me cansó la mano, y después tuvo que ayudarme a recoger todo el desastre.

Rei, Ami y Rini nuevamente habían quedado de piedra. Obviamente las tres pensaban en que algo más había ocurrido entre Serena y Setsuna, pero esa noticia fue un impacto que no se lo esperaban en absoluto, incluso la rabia de Rei se esfumó tan rápido como había llegado.

-Un momento, ¿enserio la estabas castigando anoche porque te tiró la ropa?- pregunta Rei con una cara que lo decía todo sobre su repentina sorpresa.

-Pues claro que sí, me estaba bañando y le había pedido que me sacara un pijama nada más, pero ya les dije lo que pasó ¿Es que estabas esperando que Serena hiciera algo más, Rei?

No había manera de responder a aquella pregunta, Rei simplemente no era capaz de pensar en ese momento en una mentira lo suficientemente convincente, pero Ami la salva recordando que todavía no les había dado los chocolates a Setsuna y Serena. Hotaru se muestra algo decepcionada porque pensaba que Serena y Setsuna hacían lo mismo que frecuentaban Haruka y Michiru, al igual que también creían las otra tres. Las demás sencillamente no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero pronto lo dejarían pasar y se volverían a centrar en los temas importantes para ese día.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Algo fumado el capítulo, lo sé, pero es que algún día debía sacarlo, ya tenía bastante tiempo (más del que creen) esa idea zumbando mi cabeza para nutrir este fic. Me retiro nuevamente y les deseo una feliz semana mientras sigo escribiendo mis demás cuentos... digo historias.

Hasta otra


	12. El ataque de la realeza

**Advertencia: **Sailor Moon no es de mi propiedad, así que yo no me puedo llenar de dinero por sus derechos. Yo no busco yenes sino reviews.

**El ataque de la realeza**

-¡Muy bien! Ha llegado la hora de que brille incluso más que el sol más radiente!- salta Terexes bastante entusiasmado por llegar su turno de conseguir la energía de las personas.

Yaka estaba igual de entusiasmada que su hermano, pero en cambio los otros dos estaban completamente fastidiados porque desde el día anterior Yaka y Terexes no habían parado de fastidiarlos con sus reclamos porque no les habían dicho nada acerca de eso que conocían como "tecnología". Los dos vasallos del grupo Saranarasare sólo esperaban que los dos principitos tardaran bastante en volver.

-Ya van a ver, Terexes y yo compraremos muchas cosas, en especial esa cosa curiosa que llaman consola de videojuegos y no se los vamos a prestar- dice Yaka antes de sacarle la lengua a Sashima y Xana y después se van ambos a cumplir con su misión.

-Esos dos realmente son irritantes- opina Xana que sentía que quería estrangular a aquellos dos-. No es nuestra culpa que la reina los tuviera aislados del mundo exterior tanto tiempo.

-Tienes razón- señala Sashima en la comodidad del sofá más alejado de la puerta-. No sé qué piensa la reina al ponernos de niñeras para esos dos, hubiera sido mucho mejor que hubiesen sido sacados de chiquitos y tal vez así no molestarían tanto hoy en día.

* * *

**Con las protagonistas**

Todo estaba listo para que las chicas salieran, Lita y Rei tendrían que irse por su lado porque esa misma mañana debían reportarse a sus nuevos deberes, mientras que el resto tendría que conseguir sus respectivas maneras de ganarse la vida. En esta ocasión Rini y Hotaru se quedan en su departamento mientras que Luna y Artemis como ya habían salido a investigar por su parte se sabe que no estaban cerca. Haruka nuevamente tenía que liderar a las chicas y fueron primero por la posibilidad que tenía Mina.

-Cuídense todas, chicas- despide Rini desde la puerta del edificio y las demás corresponden despidiéndose con la mano.

Rini y Hotaru se quedan solas y aprovechan para sacar algunos libros que habían traído durante el viaje, después de todo no podían sólo quedarse ahí esperando y mirando por la ventana sin hacer nada, aún había la posibilidad (aunque ninguna chica lo planteara) de que Rini y Hotaru debieran estudiar ahí, tenían que estar listas para todo.

-¿Qué libros tienes, Rini?

-Traje los de matemáticas e historia, ¿qué trajiste tú?- Rini muestra los libros sonriente.

-Yo traje los de literatura, biología, creo que inglés, y otros más, así que creo que tenemos todo lo básico.

\- Muy bien, podremos estudiar juntas en ese caso- Rini saca un lápiz y saca un cuaderno.

-¿Por cuál materia empezamos, Rini?

-No lo sé. Tal vez podamos empezar por biología- opina Rini esperando que Hotaru diera su respuesta.

-De acuerdo, pero antes tenemos que hacer aquello que hacen siempre los novios antes de empezar a estudiar juntos- decía Hotaru con inocencia, pero Rini entiende que Hotaru quería hacerlo con ella antes de empezar.

-Hotaru...- dice Rini son un pronunciado rubor y con ligeros temblores por todo su cuerpo- Aún tenemos todo el día, y además no me siento del todo lista para...

Hotaru interrumpe a Rini plantándole un pequeño beso y después abre el libro de biología. Rini siente que se había perdido de algún detalle porque en serio no esperaba que Hotaru refiriera únicamente al beso como lo que "hacen siempre los novios antes de empezar a estudiar juntos". Hotaru era lista, pero inocente como nadie que Rini haya conocido antes.

* * *

**A algunas manzanas de distancia**

El grupo de chicas que lideraba Haruka con el famoso periódico se encuentra con Darien y los alienígenas por primera vez en dos días. Serena corre a abrazarse con Darien y decirle cuánto había pensado que llevaba sin verlo, que sin duda le pareció muy exagerado a los demás.

-Y por cierto, ¿adónde van en este momento?- pregunta Alan cuando deja de beber del refresco que acababa de comprar.

-Seguimos con eso de las búsqueda de empleos- responde Mina mirando al lugar al que se supone que iban-. Supongo que supieron adaptarse a sus nuevas residencias.

-Así es- continúa Alan mirando nuevamente su refresco-. A las primeras dos horas nos confundíamos con la dirección, pero luego no tuvimos ningún problema para ir a cualquier lado para comer o salir a ver cualquier cosa que nos interesara...

Una serie de gritos llaman la atención del grupo, y raudos se dirigen a la fuente de aquel sonido y encuentran que se trataba de un nuevo ataque del enemigo.

-¡Deben ser los Saranarasare!- dice Serena seria como suele pasar cuando se dan ataques de ese tipo.

-¡Déjenos todo a nosotros!- Ann da un paso adelante y Alan y Darien la secundan.

-Los vamos a detener igual que la última vez- Alan se transforma en su verdadera figura junto con su amada.

Darien también se transforma y los tres van directamente a hacerle frente al enemigo. El ataque consistía en que Terexes fue personalmente a exigir a las personas que le dieran su energía, pero las futuras víctimas lo tomaron como un bromista y acabaron burlándose de él, por lo que no vio de otra que invocar un monstruo para que arremetiera contra quienes se burlaron de él. Yaka sólo veía todo desde cierta distancia mientras se comía un helado y de vez en cuando le daba ánimos a su hermano.

-¡Les he dado una oportunidad para que donaran parte de su energía de manera voluntaria, pero ahora se joden conmigo! ¡Atácalos, mi criatura!

-A la orden- el monstruo que envía tenía figura femenina (¿qué otra cosa se puede esperar si son casi lo único que atacan durante todo lo que duran cualquiera de las series?) y poseía una armadura de estilo espartano y estaba dotada con una falange (un tipo de lanza griega de dos metros de largo) cuya punta usaba para arrebatar la energía de sus víctimas.

Ya cerca de veinte personas habían caído ante los furiosos ataques de la criatura y habían más que estaban por ser atacadas, pero una rosa roja se atraviesa en su camino, anunciando la entrada en escena de Tuxedo Mask.

-Es de salvajes arremeter armado contra personas que no tienen posibilidad alguna de defenderse. Yo, Tuxedo Mask, te detendré si continúas cometiendo tal barbaridad.

-¿Quién es este que parece un vampiro en un baile de carnaval?- se pregunta a sí mismo Terexes con cara de confundido- No importa, si ese se entromete en mi camino, entonces poco importa quién es, sólo debo sacarlo de mi camino- el malvado se aproxima de un salto y se une a su sirvienta guerrera para enfrentar a Darien que era acompañado por los aliens.

-¿Pero qué...?- Darien no es capaz de salir de su sorpresa antes de que la hermana de Terexes entrara también en escena para pelear.

-Si peleas con mi hermano, también peleas conmigo, muchachón.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunta Setsuna muy asombrada por lo que estaba pasando.

-Se supone que haría que la criatura que invocó peleara con Tuxedo Mask y con Alan y Ann- dice Mina igual de sorprendida, casi al punto de sentir cortada la respiración-, pero en lugar de eso saltaron al frente para defenderla. Nunca había visto que un enemigo hiciera algo así.

Alan y Ann lanzaron el primer ataque al enviar dos de sus cartas al mismo tiempo, esperaban que Terexes y Yaka no fueran capaces de detenerlos, pero se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que no solo detuvieron los ataques simultáneos sino que se habían posicionado intencionalmente para defender al monstruo que estaban controlando.

-¿Qué es esto?- se pregunta Alan ante lo que ocurría.

-¡Yo me encargo!- Tuxedo Mask salta encima de los cuatro peleadores y encara al monstruo para derrotarle.

-Con esto parece que todo ha terminado y Tuxedo Mask va a ganar- señala Serena bastante convencida del posible resultado.

Tuxedo Mask ataca con su bastón a la monstruo chica espartana, y ella responde usando un escudo enorme con el que, más que bloquear un ataque lo desvía, dejando libre el cuerpo de Darien para un ataque, pero él es ágil y retrocede antes de ser tocado siquiera. Alan y Ann trataron de sincronizar al máximo los ataques de sus criaturas para superar a Terexes y Yaka, pero ellos no serían capaces de soportar la respuesta de los enemigos.

Los dos hermanos contraatacan y derrotan con sólo unos pocos golpes a las criaturas extraterrestres para luego arremeter contra Alan y Ann. Antes de que Darien se diera cuenta, ya tenía enfrente a tres contrincantes, y si extrañamente le costó enfrentar a una criatura sola, le sería mucho más difícil con tres.

-Oh, no. Darien está en desventaja- Serena trata de ir a ayudar a su novio, pero Michiru y Ami la detienen.

-No puedes ir. Recuerda que no te puedes transformar en Sailor Moon- dice Michiru tratando de hacer que la princesa entrara en razón.

-Sólo podemos confiar en que Tuxedo Mask encuentre la manera de superarlos- dice Ami sin apartar la vista de la pelea.

-¿Dijiste que te llamas Tuxedo Mask? Muy bien, entonces tus oponentes somos nosotros- dice Terexes calentando sus puños-. Lleva rápido la energía al cuartel, mi sirviente- mira a la criatura que invocó y ella asintió antes de desaparecer.

-¿Qué? Se ha llevado la energía de las personas- dice para sí Tuxedo Mask completamente anonadado.

-¿Creíste acaso que íbamos a arriesgar el logro de mi hermano? Pues no será así, tendrás que derrotarnos a nosotros primero- Yaka mira retadora a Tuxedo Mask.

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas a más no poder. Nunca se habían encontrado con que el enemigo facilitara el escape de su lacayo a cambio de estar el mismo enemigo en la pelea. Por lo general se daba que sus enemigos enviaban a sus monstruos y no intervenían en la pelea a menos que se sintieran demasiado seguros de derrotar a las Sailor Scouts, pero ahora era distinto. Terexes y Yaka eran completamente diferentes.

-Terexes y Yaka... ¿Quiénes son ellos en realidad?- Mina sentía de todo lo que hubiera en el espectro entre sorpresa y terror. Aún siendo ella la Sailor con mayor experiencia en la lucha contra el enemigo jamás había imaginado algo así- Son demasiado extraños, se están ofreciendo en la pelea para dejar que el monstruo se fuera ¿De dónde salieron ellos?

Tuxedo Mask se sentía en un gran aprieto, voltea a ver a Alan y Ann desmayados cerca de él, y luego vuelve a ver a sus contrincantes. No era el único, Ami también había notado que los Saranarasare no sólo impresionaron por sus acciones, también había algo más que no esperaban de ellos.

-Ustedes son demasiado fuertes- las chicas escuchan extrañadas lo que dice Darien-. Tenía entendido que los Saranarasare no eran muy fuertes a pesar de que acostumbran hacerse con el poder de otros.

-¡No nos compares con el resto de los nuestros!- salta Terexes claramente ofendido- Nosotros no somos tan débiles como nuestros sirvientes y nuestra madre, y tampoco estamos enfrascados en aprender sólo sobre astrología antigua. Nosotros somos diferentes, nuestro poder es completamente diferente y llevaremos a los nuestros a una nueva era en la que no hará falta esa práctica tan obsoleta- Darien no comprende a qué vino eso, pero no por ello iba a bajar la guardia-. Si creías que íbamos a dejar a nuestros sirvientes así de fácil, pues empieza a creer otra cosa, Tuxedo Mask.

-Dile más, hermano- anima Yaka con gesto bastante infantil que a Darien le recordaba bastante a Serena.

Los hermanos Saranarasare se lanzan al ataque y Darien intenta defenderse pero no es suficiente ante sus dos atacantes. Las chicas miran horrorizadas cómo los enemigos superaban con facilidad a Darien y acabaron venciéndolo. Darien yace en el suelo inconsciente ante Terexes y Yaka, quienes ya satisfechos por sus logros desaparecen, poniendo así fin a aquella batalla.

-¡Darien!- Serena corre a su novio y revisa si está herido.

-No veo que esté malherido- señala Ami dando apenas un vistazo a Darien-. Eso también es algo muy raro de ver...

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunta Setsuna.

-Nuestros enemigos siempre buscan eliminarnos o afectarnos de manera irremediable, pero esta vez tenemos otra sorpresa.

-Así es- Haruka toma palabra finalmente-. Esta vez se conformaron solamente con derribar a Tuxedo Mask y a Alan y Ann. Esto también es inédito.

No tenía sentido seguir discutiendo de ellos por el momento, sólo tuvieron que llevarse de algún modo a Darien y los extraterrestres mientras las demás personas que habían perdido su energía tardaban en recuperar la conciencia. Ninguna recordaba la última vez que habían perdido una batalla.

* * *

**En el edificio**

Rini y Hotaru no habían sido avisados aún de lo que había ocurrido, Rei y Lita aún estaban en sus nuevos trabajos y no les habían avisado sobre lo que ocurrió, por lo que Serena, Mina, Ami, Haruka, Setsuna y Michiru tuvieron que atender a los heridos Alan, Ann y Darien después de haberlos traído a la habitación que compartían Serena y Setsuna. Ami aplicó todas las acciones de primeros auxilios que vio pertinentes en ese momento para prevenir cualquier daño secundario.

-Oh, mi Darien, menos mal que estás bien- dijo Serena en cuanto el muchacho despierta y lo primero que ve es a la misma Serena.

-Sí, estoy bien- dice Darien sin mucha convicción, más bien parecía algo decaído-. Perdimos esta vez. Esos dos son mucho más fuertes que cualquier enemigo que hayamos enfrentado antes.

-Eso es muy raro- señala Ami con un cuaderno con varias notas en su mano-. En menos de una hora nos hemos encontrado con cosas que en todos estos años jamás habíamos visto en nadie que estuviera del lado maligno- todas la chicas asienten-. Primero está el hecho que en vez de obligar a su invocación a pelear más bien la defienden y permiten que huya, luego está el hecho de lo fuertes que son. Se supone que no son más fuertes que una Sailor Scout en su transformación base, pero ellos vencieron a Darien, quien se supone que es muy fuerte, y también derrotaron a Alan y Ann que se supone que para enfrentarlos en un principio Serena debió acoplar el cristal de plata en su transformación- los mencionados se levantan con algo de dificultad-. Lo siguiente es el hecho de que a pesar de formar parte de los Saranarasare no pelean sólo para el beneficio de quien esté detrás de todo esto, incluso revelaron que tienen su propia forma de hacer las cosas y sus propios ideales sin ser egoístas, otro detalle bastante interesante. Finalmente tenemos que no intentaron destruir a sus enemigos, sólo se conformaron con dejarlos inconscientes y se fueron.

-Esa actitud es absolutamente anormal- dice Mina sosteniendo su mentón con una mano-. Son todo lo contrario a todos, realmente será difícil enfrentar algo así.

Serena sólo se dedica por el resto del día a atender a Darien. Lamentablemente el intento de las chicas para conseguir trabajo se tuvo que posponer por lo que había acontecido, y Haruka y Michiru tendrían que comprar un nuevo periódico para replantear el orden de búsqueda. Las Sailor Scouts sustitutas se estaban tardando en llegar.

* * *

**Cuartel de los Saranarasare**

-¡Oh, no! Esto es terrible, hermanito- anuncia Yaka al llegar a su hogar.

-¿Qué ocurre, Yaka? ¿Acaso olvidamos algo importante?

-Es que no compramos eso que se llama consola de videojuegos. Ahora no podemos saber cómo se siente tener uno de esos- dice Yaka llorando al estilo anime, mientras que Terexes se muestra decepcionado.

-Y yo que pensaba que habíamos conseguido una victoria en toda su plenitud, pero al menos contamos con que Tuxedo Mask y esos dos nos vuelvan a retar alguna vez.

-Después de todo- dice Yaka cambiando su estado de humor como si fuese un niño pequeño con una paleta nueva-, las victorias son mucho más placenteras cuando tenemos a alguien que obstaculice nuestra conquista y lo superamos. Ciertamente yo también me he divertido mucho peleando con ellos.

Ambos villanos se sonríen mutuamente antes de irse a la biblioteca del cuartel para leer sus libros favoritos, aquellos a los que ellos atribuían la verdadera razón de su fuerza.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

No es como cualquiera que esté acostumbrado a Sailor Moon esperaría, y es que la verdad no suelo aplicarme a lo típico. Mil gracias a quienes hayan leído todos los capis, y que continúe la función (Y).

Hasta otra


	13. Mientras tanto (y I)

**Advertencia: **Sailor Moon no me pertenece, la quiero pero no la tengo. Triste realidad :'(

**Mientras tanto (y I)**

Rini y Hotaru estaban estudiando tranquilamente en su habitación después que las chicas se habían ido a realizar cada una su respectiva actividad. No había nada que las perturbara en absoluto, todo estaba tranquilo y ellas estaban bastante concentradas en sus estudios... o al menos Hotaru sí lo estaba.

Rini iba normal en sus repasos hasta que Hotaru se había movido un poco y por accidente la falda se había quedado atorada por un par de libros que habían sido puestos encima de su borde. Al moverse queda completamente visible su ropa interior, y Rini lo pudo ver a plenitud.

-Vaya, qué descuidada soy- dice la inocente Hotaru levantando los libros que habían atorado su falda y se acomoda la prenda-. No me había dado cuenta de esto, fue un poco vergonzoso ¿Qué dices a eso, Rini?

-Genial...- Rini sale de su pequeño trance, sacude su cabeza y se limpia el hilo de baba que le estaba saliendo- Quiero decir, a veces pasa. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, sólo estamos tú y yo.

-Es verdad, y como somos novias es normal que me vieras, aunque igual si no lo fuéramos no me molestaría que me vieras aún desnuda- ambas chicas ríen y continúan en lo suyo.

Normal que la viese. Lógicamente eso no sería nada comparado a cuando les toca bañarse juntas, ahí Rini se ve obligada a mirar a otro lado para no ensuciar todo el baño con su sangre. Hotaru resultaba ser demasiado hermosa como para soportar verla, Rini no comprendía todavía desde cuándo había adquirido tal interés por Hotaru, cuando bien recordaba que antes se había enamorado del caballo... quiero decir de Elliot. Ciertamente no había concebido un nuevo enamoramiento luego de aquella experiencia, tal vez Elliot tenía razón con aquello de que tenía que pasar por al menos una primera experiencia para saber qué deseaba realmente. Rini sonríe al recordar a aquel gran aliado que tuvo una vez y no podía pensar en otra cosa que en darle las gracias, después de todo gracias a él Rini pudo conocer más de sí misma.

Al menos Rini y Hotaru lograron un progreso considerable en el estudio. Ambas se relajan un momento y buscan juntas algo de jugo que habían comprado el día anterior. Merecían un momento de relax después de un intenso par de horas de estudio.

-Creo que deberíamos bañarnos, Rini- propone de la nada Hotaru-. Vamos ahora, así que desvístete o lo hago yo.

El que Hotaru dijera eso tomó completamente desprevenida a Rini, ni siquiera pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando Hotaru se abalanza sobre ella y le quita toda la ropa. Por algo Hotaru era Hotaru, podía hacer lo que fuera y no darse cuenta o no tener malicia alguna al hacerlo.

* * *

**Baño**

Rini no sabía si Hotaru había "crecido" o si eran cosas suyas, el caso es que veía que el cuerpo de Hotaru poco a poco ganaba una figura maravillosa. No era capaz de de bañarse y no mirar algo que no fueran los aún pequeños pechos o el trasero de Hotaru. Sus manos estaban algo temblorosas y su rostro casi se derretía por el intenso calor que emitía a pesar de lo fría que estaba el agua.

-¡Piensa rápido!- Hotaru lanza una cubetada de agua a Rini y esta no se da cuenta hasta que fue alcanzada.

-¡Está fríaaaaaaaa!- Rini casi sale corriendo de allí, sin embargo Hotaru la abraza por detrás y así comparte algo de su calor- ¿Es que quieres matarme de congelamiento, Hotaru?

-Sólo quería calentarte yo misma y esta era la oportunidad perfecta- Hotaru ríe un tanto burlona y a Rini no le queda otra que aceptar.

Era casi como bañarse en una heladera. A ambas chicas se les había olvidado olímpicamente encender el calentador de agua, y ahora que el error estaba hecho a Hotaru no le interesaba corregirlo. El frío era justo lo que quería para mantener a Rini pegada a ella para que ambas pudieran hacer lo que cualquier pareja de jóvenes haría (o lo que ella pensaba que hacían). Rini por su parte tenía el inconveniente que no le agradaba que el agua estuviese tan fría, y por el otro lado estaba que pegarse a Hotaru para que le transmitiera su calor implicaba que la sentiría con todo detalle. Su suave y enloquecedora piel, sus curvas juveniles, sus atributos, la manera extraña en que parecía que su cuerpo encajaba con el de ella... Rini pensaba que en cualquier momento podría volverse loca teniendo a Hotaru desnuda y así de pegada a ella.

Qué sólo quería besarla era decir demasiado poco, eso por sí solo no bastaría para Rini para calmar sus ansias de sentir toda a Hotaru, parecía que ni el agua le permitía calmar su frenesí. Hotaru continuaba echando más leña al fuego, ahora se la pasaba hablándole en el oído.

-Te estoy notando algo rara, Rini ¿Será que el agua está demasiado fría?- pregunta algo distraída y sin tomar en cuenta cómo su manera de hablar encendía a su novia.

-N-no... No creo que sea eso... o ya no, Hotaru- dice Rini antes de tomar a su novia por las muñecas y besarla con ganas-. Ocurre que te estás volviendo irresistible para mí, y quiero estar así un rato contigo...

Hotaru sólo sonreía sin comprender lo que realmente deseaba Rini, sólo se besan mientras sentía como Rini estrechaba más y más el abrazo en que la había capturado, y desde luego también ella abrazaba por la cintura a la heredera del futuro.

Rini tenía frío y su solución era el calor de Hotaru. No se creía que pudiese ser tan hábil usando su lengua hasta que besó a Hotaru y casi automáticamente invadía su boca e iniciaba una dinámica danza entre ambas lenguas. Por supuesto Hotaru aguanta por más tiempo el aliento al hacerlo con mayor calma, mientras que Rini consumía cada aliento que tenía para besar otra vez a Hotaru. Sus manos se paseaban inicialmente por la espalda de la ex-guerrera de la destrucción, tocaba y rozaba cada centímetro de su piel, haciendo lo posible para sacar algún inocente gemido de su objetivo.

-Se nota que te gusta besar en el baño...- dice Hotaru en un breve instante en que su boca podía estar libre.

Se había contenido hasta donde pudo, nadie podría decir que no lo hizo. Las manos de Rini llegan hasta los glúteos de Hotaru y empieza a agarrarlos con una ambición nunca antes mostrada por ella. Hotaru en un travieso gesto le devuelve el favor agarrando también el trasero de Rini y apretándolo más con cariño e inocente picardía que con otra cosa. Rini lo tenía todo para ir más allá a pesar que pensaba que no se sentía lista para llegar a tal punto, al punto de hacer el amor con Hotaru...

-Te amo, Hotaru...

Una mano de Rini llega hasta el entrepierna de Hotaru y empieza a tocar y estimular, y Hotaru gemía suavemente disfrutando y aún besando a Rini. No iba a introducir sus dedos, Rini habría enloquecido por las sensualidad que le transmitía Hotaru pero no le quitaría la virginidad aún. Sólo se dedicaría un momento a tocar y frotar los labios de Hotaru y escucharía con deleite los gemidos que salían dulcemente de ella, y así lo hizo hasta que decidió hacer otra cosa con ella.

Antes de darse cuenta tenía a Hotaru en el suelo del baño y la llenaba de besos y caricias mientras ella sólo se dejaba y disfrutaba de ello. Rini deseaba bajar esa temperatura tan alta que tenía por dentro aunque estuviera casi congelada por fuera, su sexo entra en contacto con el de Hotaru y empieza a moverse para ocasionar un roce entre éstos. Ambas empiezan a gemir y vuelven a besarse para acallar aquellos sonidos que no hacían sino acrecentar la excitación de Rini. Había cedido completamente, Rini lo sabía perfectamente.

-Con que esto... es lo que hacen... papá Haruka y mamá Michiru... Se siente genial...- expresa Hotaru apretando su abrazo para que Rini incrementara su ritmo.

La misma Hotaru empieza a moverse también y con sus piernas atrapa las de Rini para evitar que se escapara por si se retractaba de lo que hacía, caso que jamás se llegaría a dar. Las manos de Rini ahora se entretenían con los pechos de Hotaru y los apretaba de diversas formas para saber cómo reaccionaba Hotaru a cada una de ellas. Tenía que estar segura de qué formas de apretar sus pechos y jugar con sus pezones le gustaban más para intentarlo nuevamente en futuras ocasiones. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada cuando el clímax las estaba alcanzando, sólo siguieron gimiendo y abrazándose hasta que pudieron terminar juntas aquel acto que Rini no pudo evitar al final.

-No sé cómo... sabías que yo... era sensible aquí...- Hotaru se señala en la entrepierna para que Rini la viera- Ni yo lo sabía... pero me gustó mucho...

-Lo sé, a mí también.

-Y por cierto- Hotaru se pone de pie para terminar de ducharse-, ahora que hicimos eso que hacen las parejas adultas ¿quien de nosotras ha quedado embarazada y quién será el papá de nuestro hijo o hija?

-Debes estar bromeando...- dijo Rini con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

* * *

**Habitación**

Rini yacía agotada y aún con la toalla puesta sobre su cama, recordando cada cosa que había hecho en el baño con su querida novia. Había dicho que no se sentía preparada, pero era inevitable. Tal vez "estar preparada" era mucho más que sólo dejar que el principio de algo pasara, tal vez debía saber qué quería con mayor profundidad y abrir su imaginación, aunque sabía que debía mantener un margen por su propio bien y también el de Hotaru. Y hablando de Hotaru, ella ya se estaba vistiendo y en cuanto termina se lanza sobre Rini y la besa con ternura antes de hablarle.

-Eso se sintió espectacular. Ahora entiendo porqué papá Haruka y mamá Michiru lo hacen casi que día y noche. Me alegro de haber hecho esto contigo, Rini- la futura hija de Serena sólo sonríe entre divertida y nerviosa a su novia-. Lo disfruté mucho, y la próxima vez les preguntaré a mamá Michiru y papá Haruka de qué otra forma lo hacen para ver si lo hacemos también nosotras.

Rini se ríe un momento y besa a Hotaru antes de dar una gran bocanada de aire y hablarle.

-Al menos que no sea hoy mismo. Estoy cansada y todavía nos queda volver a estudiar.

-Trato hecho. Pero aún así la próxima vez será aquí en nuestra habitación, y posiblemente que sea de noche para que en cuanto terminemos podamos dormir juntas.

-Me encanta esa idea, pero no le digamos jamás a Serena lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotras. No podría soportar que yo he tenido mi primera vez antes que ella- Rini bosteza un momento y se levanta para vestirse-. Te amo, Hotaru.

Hotaru ayuda a Rini a vestirse y entre prenda y prenda Hotaru quería besar nuevamente a Rini, y ahora era el turno de esta última de dejarse querer. Aquella experiencia fue mejor de lo que se había esperado, incluso se preguntaba qué la tenía nerviosa para haber dicho que "no estaba preparada". Con Hotaru podía estar lista para lo que fuera, menos para hacerle daño obviamente.

No se habían dado cuenta que en ese momento Serena y Setsuna habían traído en hombros a Darien luego de haber perdido en batalla contra los Saranarasare. No iban a ser ajenas por siempre a lo que estaba pasando, pero por el momento Rini y Hotaru sólo querían besarse, abrazadas en la cama pero esta vez sin ir más lejos por la petición de Rini, aunque no fue impedimento para que Hotaru traviesamente manoseara el trasero de Rini en un par de ocasiones.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Primer lemon completo en el fic ¿Creen que lo deba celebrar? En todo caso esta fue la mejor idea que podía tener tomando en cuenta que escribía a horas de la madrugada sabiendo que debo ir temprano a una presentación escolar de mi hermana :p. Me despido por ahora y les deseo feliz día para quienes lean esto a la luz del día, y buenas noches para quienes tengan la misma mala costumbre que yo de conectarse a horas de la noche XD

Hasta otra


	14. Mientras tanto (y II)

**Advertencia: **Sailor Moon no me pertenece, así como tampoco ninguno de sus personajes en el manga o en el anime.

**Mientras tanto (y II)**

Ese nuevo mundo al que había entrado Rei al asumir aquel nuevo trabajo dentro de una tienda de amuletos y afines resultó algo más difícil de lo que esperaba en un principio, pero al menos logró dar una buena impresión en su primer día. Demostró al menos dar explicaciones bastante interesantes al momento de recomendar la compra de amuletos y estatuillas orientales, su gran especialidad (¿por qué será?).

-Realmente estuviste genial, señorita Hino. Será un honor para nosotros que usted esté aquí mucho tiempo trabajando con nosotros- elogia la gerente de la tienda al finalizar la jornada.

-Muchas gracias. Me alegra que mi desempeño les haya parecido satisfactorio- responde Rei con rubor antes de prepararse para volver al edificio donde estaba viviendo con las demás chicas.

No solo era la gerente de la tienda, todos los nuevos compañeros de Rei notaron y destacaron lo que hizo Rei, e incluso algunos jóvenes le pidieron su número telefónico, y a pesar de la emoción que sentía Rei en ese momento, rechazó tales propuestas. No era como si ya tuviera a alguien en la mira para que fuera su novio, simplemente por alguna razón nada común no aceptó, cosa que extraña mucho a la morena.

* * *

**Café**

Lita por su parte iba de lo mejor en su nueva labor. Era un pequeño adelanto a aquel gran sueño de tener un café propio, uno a partir del cual podría ver como la felicidad inundaría su vida y la haría sentir completa. Por supuesto, sus nuevas compañeras también notaron lo grandiosa que fue Lita en su primer día, incluso se sorprendían al ver lo efectiva que fue y que no cometiera errores prácticamente en todo el día. Incluso le llegaron a preguntar si ya había trabajado en un café antes de éste.

Lita no podía sentirse menos que ruborizada por los halagos que recibe en su primer día, más que nada porque no se esperaba destacar tanto tan pronto. Su dedicación y vocación en esta labor sin duda eran dones bastante importantes en su desempeño.

-Muchas gracias por este recibimiento. Vendré mañana temprano- se despide Lita con una bolsa con un pedazo de pastel que sus compañeras le obsequian.

-Esperamos verte igual mañana- una compañera se despide de mano antes de irse también.

Ya se empezaba a hacer tarde y Lita lo podía ver con el sol a solo una hora (o tal vez un poco menos) de ponerse en el horizonte. Tenía pensado pasar por la plaza antes de volver con sus amigas y repartir el pequeño pedazo de pastel, pero por el momento sólo quería sentir el aire mientras se relajaba y se dedicaba a pensar en lo afortunada de su decisión y su suerte al caer en aquel café. En ese momento se encuentra con Rei que estaba haciendo su camino de regreso.

-Oh, Rei. Veo que no te ha ido del todo mal, ¿verdad?- saluda Lita con una sonrisa que desbordaba calidez.

-Sí, ya lo creo. No esperaba que me fuera tan bien.

-Por cierto, voy un momento a la plaza más cercana a descansar un poco antes de volver ¿Me acompañarías?- pregunta Lita en un impulso que no retuvo.

Rei ciertamente estaba ansiosa por volver a su nueva casa para hablar con las demás chicas, pero en ese momento se le hacía tentadora la posibilidad de compartir ese rato únicamente con Lita, así que algo nerviosa asiente y así ambas se dirigen juntas a la plaza.

* * *

**Plaza**

El anochecer estaba mucho más cerca que antes, el cielo proyectaba luces de un intenso naranja que de alguna manera parecían ser muy hermosas y regodeaba los corazones de aquellas personas que estaban en busca de un momento especial. Lita y Rei toman asiento juntas y se quedan viendo por un rato a algunas familias que habían llegado con sus hijos y éstos jugaban toda clase de juegos que se les ocurrieran. En ese momento muchas cosas pasaban por sus jóvenes mentes y la cercanía que tenían entre sí las hacía felices de una manera especial, de un modo que no habían estado antes, o al menos no con tal intensidad, y poco a poco se daban cuenta que eso tenía mucho que ver con ambas.

-Es extraña esta nueva vida- dice Rei aparentemente de la nada y sorprende a Lita.

-¿Qué cosa te parece extraña?- pregunta Lita mirando con interés el rostro de su amiga.

-Nuestra nueva vida en general- responde Rei antes de suspirar con calma-. Ciertamente he deseado bastante ir más allá de Japón y mostrarle al mundo de lo que soy capaz de hacer en el mundo artístico, pero una vez que estoy fuera todo parece extraño y no puedo evitar añorar lo que he dejado atrás.

-Tienes razón- Lita se mira un momento las manos y por alguna razón se acerca un poco a Rei-. Pero a pesar de todo me alegro de estar aquí porque mis amigas están aquí también, y mientras sea así estoy dispuesta a enfrentar todo lo que me depare este nuevo mundo ante mis ojos.

Rei y Lita permanecen en silencio un par de minutos entre los cuales aprovechan un instante para mirarse a los ojos. Ambas se ruborizan un poco pero no desvían la mirada. Lita siempre había tenido una manía por aquellos chicos que pertenecieran a un grado superior, así que en ese momento no podía comprender del todo porqué de pronto le latía el corazón con tal intensidad al ver a Rei, pero la respuesta se mostraba poco a poco ante ella. La morena por su parte siempre se había obsesionado por conseguir un novio que fuera apuesto, pero esa tarde desperdició algunas oportunidades que se podría decir eran de oro. Ambas estaban en un dilema que no esperaban encontrarse, y mucho menos entre ellas.

Querían decir lo que les ocurría una a la otra, pero pensaban que tal vez podría tomarlo mal, tal vez incluso podrían ver comprometida su amistad. Rei traga grueso y se muerde el labio, tratando de enfocarse en decir eso que le estaba pasando de la mejor forma posible a Lita.

-Lita... Hay algo que quiero decirte en este momento, aunque no sé si...

-¿Qué cosa, Rei?

-Es algo que tal vez te desagrade, o incluso podría enfadarte, así que quisiera decirte esto de buena manera- Rei sentía que la vergüenza estaba ganando terreno en su mente.

-Te prometo que no me voy a enfadar, así que puedes decirme lo que quieras- Lita se sentía intrigada, pensando que posiblemente Rei le guardaba algún secreto bochornoso o algo parecido.

-Es que resulta que tú...- Rei respira hondo y trata de pensar en un conclusión positiva a lo que quería decir- Quiero decir que por alguna razón... desde que nos juntamos tú y yo cuando debíamos hacer nuestro equipaje, desde entonces siento algo extraño- Lita no comprende lo que quiere decir Rei-. Lo que trato de decir es que estoy empezando tener sentimientos por ti, cosa extraña tomando en cuenta lo que he pensado toda mi vida en qué quería, pero así son las cosas. Me estás gustando cada vez más, Lita.

Rei no sentía la presión disminuir a pesar de que ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir. Rei estaba angustiada ante la posibilidad de que Lita le dijera que ya no serían amigas, o que se enfadara. Lita sólo mira el pastel que tenía en su regazo como si allí tuviera escrito lo que podría responder, jugaba con sus dedos con algo de nerviosismo, pensando a toda velocidad en las palabras que podría usar para responderle a Rei, cuando...

-Eso fue... algo tierno de tu parte, Rei- Lita traga grueso y vuelve a mirar a su amiga-. Debió ser algo difícil poder decir algo así. Para mí también es algo difícil decir esto.

Rei queda boquiabierta, incrédula ante la respuesta de Lita. No había sido un sí, pero tampoco fue una mala respuesta como se temía, sólo fue una respuesta bastante confusa en ese momento para ella. Lita solo sonríe con ternura otra vez y se aventura a decir con mayor claridad lo que en realidad quiso decir.

-Yo también creo que me estás gustando, Rei- la mencionada se sonroja mucho y siente su corazón latir a toda prisa, comprobando así que era verdad lo que decía, y Lita sentía lo mismo-. Tal vez al mismo tiempo que te empecé a gustar, pero el caso es que realmente me gustas.

-¿De verdad?- Rei deseaba estar segura de haber escuchado bien antes de expresar su alegría, tratando de evitar anticiparse a algo que tal vez no era- ¿En serio te gusto, Lita?

-Así es- Lita esconde un momento su rostro detrás del pastel y se queda así mientras continúa-. Cuando te veo... recuerdo algo que me había pasado cuando estaba en primaria.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de qué se trata?- Rei estaba ilusionada con escuchar qué era eso que recordaba Lita.

-Cuando estaba en primaria, había un chico de un grado superior que me solía gustar mucho para entonces, y la verdad es que se parecía un poco a ti. Lo siento si sientes que te ofendo con la comparación- a Rei le sale una gota en la cabeza y sólo negó, pensando que eso era demasiado típico en Lita.

-Realmente nunca vas a cambiar, aunque supongo que eso está bien- concluye Rei poniéndose de pie y estirándose un poco-. Ya es tarde, el sol ya se ha puesto y tenemos que volver ¿Me acompañarías?- Rei tiende su mano a Lita y ésta la toma con alegría.

-De acuerdo. De todas formas tengo que repartir este regalo para todas- muestra sencillamente el pastel y Rei sonríe-. No sé cómo se tomarán las demás este giro en nuestra relación, pero estoy segura que de alguna manera lograremos que lo comprendan, después de todo las amigas estamos para eso.

-Tienes razón. Rini y Setsuna sabrán entendernos, Hotaru supongo que es algo inocente a pesar de tener que lidiar todos los días con Haruka y Michiru, y Mina y Ami supongo que tendrán algo que decir en relación a esto- Rei ríe algo divertida y de pronto se muestra graciosamente pesimista-. Pero en cambio vamos a tener que esforzarnos bastante para que Serena lo comprenda, después de todo es muy cabeza hueca.

Ambas chicas se ríen juntas y finalmente hacen camino a su nueva casa. Aún no iban a decir nada en relación a sus sentimientos, primero iban a pensar en cómo podrían decirlo para no tener que estar enfrentando demasiados comentarios molestos ni malentendidos.

* * *

**Cuartel de los Saranarasare**

-¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto?- pregunta con fastidio Sashima, nuevamente acostado en un sofá.

-Ya te lo dije- dice Xana con fastidio y revisando algunas cartas de adivinación-. De ti depende callarles la boca a esos principitos tontos de Terexes y Yaka. Ya me cansé de que en las últimas dos horas se estén burlando de nosotros porque fueron capaces de conseguir toda la energía e incluso más del que se esperaba. Tú debes mostrarle a ellos dos que nosotros no somos menos, y la única forma es que consigas cumplir con tu misión.

-De acuerdo, lo voy a hacer- Sashima se levanta con pereza y se pone las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón-. Yo también me estoy cansando de ese estúpido aire de superioridad de ellos, pero sabes que me la debes, Xana.

Xana continúa con lo suyo sin decir nada más. Sashima se retira para preparar su plan de ataque con poco tiempo de por medio. Le daba flojera hacer esto, pero si quería paz y que Terexes y Yaka dejaran de molestar, entonces estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

El próximo capítulo voy a centrarme en la reina Serenity, en vista que tengo un rato de no hacerla aparecer, pero no aparecerá como un simple acto de relleno sino como un punto importante para esta historia, con el tiempo sabrán a qué me refiero. Por el momento me despido y les deseo que la pasen super bien.

Hasta otra


	15. El pasado olvidado

**Advertencia: **Si has llegado a este punto de la historia, significa que te ha gustado, o al menos interesado :v Todos los derechos de Sailor Moon reservados, así como también los izquierdos.

**El pasado olvidado**

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que la reina Serenity había enviado a su hija, su futura nieta y sus guerreras a aquella misión en Europa sin la posibilidad de utilizar sus transformaciones en Sailor Scouts. Esperaba que la nueva vida que las chicas pudiesen llevar les enseñara a valorar los poderes que Serenity les había conferido siglos atrás (la condición era ligeramente distinta con Rini, vale recordar), pero por el momento había algo más que tomaba el espacio central en su mente: aún no tenía vestigio alguno acerca de la relación que guardaba aquello que tenían los Saranarasare, sea lo que fuere, con "las primeras Sailor Scouts del Sistema Solar". Era demasiado extraño todo eso, la misma reina sólo recordaba conocer a las nueve guerreras que representaban a la luna y los planetas exceptuando la Tierra, y jamás había visto oído ni visto nada de lo que hubo antes de ella misma. Serenity sentía que debió haber prestado más atención a las clases de historia cuando era pequeña, y que también debió leer al menos una vez los registros que habían en la antigua biblioteca del anterior Milenio de Plata, y entonces ríe un poco al pensar en que Serena en cierta forma había salido bastante igual a ella cuando tenía su edad. Todo estaba aún muy tranquilo. Serenity todavía estaba reconstruyendo el reino, y tenía el detalle de que aún no había logrado traer muchos habitantes al reino lunar, todavía eran unas pocas decenas de personas en un espacio demasiado amplio, casi tanto como un país mediano de la Tierra.

-Majestad...- una mujer de mediana edad irrumpe en el palacio, haciendo sobresaltar un poco a la reina.

-¿Eh? ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunta la reina logrando fingir que no se había sorprendido en absoluto.

-Verá que así es, reina Serenity- responde con mucha cortesía aquella mujer-. Acaban de llegar aquellas chicas que dijo que quería ver.

-Oh, es verdad. En ese caso será mejor que me prepare para entablar una buena charla con ellas. Muchas gracias por avisarme.

-Es un honor, majestad- la sirvienta se aleja a paso ligero y deja nuevamente a Serenity sola.

Habían llegado las chicas que Serenity había visto que podrían ser las sustitutas temporales de las Sailor Scouts, eso estaba más que claro. La reina lunar sólo tenía que verificar que todo en ella estuviera en orden y llevar a cabo la audiencia para confirmar si esas chicas estaban dispuestas a ser por un tiempo las nuevas Sailor Scouts.

* * *

**Con las verdaderas Sailor Scouts**

Ya había anochecido en Alemania, y gracias a los cuidados médicos de Ami los heridos en batalla pudieron volver a ponerse de pie. Fue necesario que Mina y Haruka les contara a Rei, Lita, Hotaru y Rini lo que pasó en cuanto se dieron cuenta que Darien, Alan y Ann estaban heridos a causa de su pelea contra los Saranarasare. Serena intentó fallidamente hacer algo para permitir que Darien pudiera comer algo, por lo que necesitaría la ayuda de Lita para lograr algo decente en muy poco tiempo y después se lo sirve a su novio para que se sintiera mejor. Todo el grupo estaba muy preocupado por lo ocurrido.

-Pero si se supone que el enemigo no es muy fuerte- objeta otra vez Rini, incapaz de creer en lo que había escuchado.

-Al parecer aún hay unas cuantas sorpresas que esas personas nos tienen guardadas- dice Hotaru algo pensativa-. Pero todavía no sabemos casi nada, debemos esperar por el regreso de Luna y Artemis, ¿verdad?

-Pues ya no esperen más- dice Artemis que aparecía en la ventana junto con Luna-. Hemos vuelto de nuestra investigación, y traemos varias cosas que podrían sorprenderlas bastante.

-¿A qué se refieren?- pregunta Michiru.

-No fue fácil, pero logramos encontrar indicios de una antigua guerra que libraron las primeras Sailor Scouts- revela Luna ante el grupo que se sobresalta.

-¿Una guerra?- sale primero Darien.

-¿Qué quieren decir con una guerra?- salta Rini con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué han podido averiguar?- pregunta Setsuna tratando de mantener la compostura.

-Según lo que vimos, hace mucho tiempo hubo una guerra entre las Sailor Scouts que conformaron el Sistema Solar original- relata Luna tomando asiento en la mesita de noche de la habitación-. Al parecer es como suelen señalar los astrónomos en los programas de televisión y en los libros: Hubo una vez que el Sistema Solar estuvo formado por cientos, quizá miles de planetas primarios, y en cada uno había una Sailor Scout que le representara. No encontramos la causa, pero un día algunas Sailor Scouts empezaron a batallar, y esas batallas llevaron a la destrucción o la fusión de varios planetas. Con el tiempo el resto de las Sailor Scouts se iban sumando a esa pelea, y a partir de allí el Sistema Solar acabó por tomar la forma actual, pero eso requirió de algo de suerte, porque la guerra estuvo a punto de destruir el Sistema Solar.

-¿Qué ocurrió para que eso no pasara?- pregunta Lita bastante metida en el relato de Luna.

-Eso tampoco lo pudimos averiguar- responde Artemis-. No supimos de qué manera se detuvo la guerra, pero de ahí hubo la oportunidad de que los planetas tomaran su forma y número actual y así nacieron los poderes de las actuales Sailor Scouts.

Puede que una pregunta hubiese sido contestaba, pero ello no hizo sino originar muchas preguntas nuevas. Ninguno tenía idea de qué tenía que ver esa antigua guerra que casi extermina el Sistema Solar con el grupo enemigo que tenían tan cerca, ni tampoco sabían qué tendría ello para haber captado la atención de los Saranarasare, si en verdad llegaron a tener contacto con algo así. Alan y Ann no habían dicho una palabra en relación a aquel tema, pero posiblemente estaban más entusiasmados que los demás en aquello. Darien se levanta y se pone su chaqueta, ya en mejores condiciones, aunque Serena no lo descuidó ni un segundo, cosa que hizo pensar a Darien sobre si así se sentía estar casado.

Luna y Artemis contaron el resto de su historia en la cocina, donde detallaron el lugar donde habían encontrado los vestigios de aquella guerra interplanetaria. Lita y Rei no podrían ir a ver aquel lugar debido a su nuevo deber, pero en cambio el resto del grupo bien podría ir allí al día siguiente, siempre y cuando los Saranarasare no entrasen nuevamente en acción en ese preciso momento. Rei y Lita lamentaban el que no pudiesen acompañar al resto en tal búsqueda, pero confiaban en que lo podrían lograr, y entre eso estaba incluído que Rei confiaba en que los demás no dejarían sola a Serena para arruinarlo todo. Lita logra recordar el pastel que debía repartir entre todos justo cuando Alan, Ann y Darien estaban a punto de irse, y por supuesto hubo la infaltable pelea infantil entre Rei y Serena. Rini se sintió algo aliviada porque nadie preguntó sobre lo que había hecho ese día con Hotaru, pero su novia estaba tan distraída en las divagaciones de Haruka y Michiru que Rini por el momento dudaba que eso le preocupara en lo más mínimo.

* * *

**Milenio de Plata**

Serenity regresa a sus aposentos después de entrevistarse, satisfecha de ver que todas habían aceptado de buena gana sus nuevos puestos dentro de las filas de Serenity como Sailor Scouts suplentes. Por un momento se hizo a la idea de que podría descansar, pero en lo que prepara su cama recibe un mensaje que provenía de Luna y Artemis.

-Menos mal que me contactan. Los estaba esperando- miente Serenity con el mayor descaro, porque la verdad era que se había olvidado completamente del dúo felino.

-Majestad, ya tenemos algunas cosas que podemos decirle acerca del enemigo que tenemos de este lado- dice Luna.

-Los escucho, Luna, Artemis.

Luna empieza con el mismo relato que ella y Artemis le habían dado a Serena y el resto del equipo que estaba en la Tierra. Serenity estaba desconcertada ante cada palabra que escuchaba, pero se limitó a escuchar hasta el final antes de preguntar cualquier cosa en lo que pudiera notar que faltara algo. La misma Serenity jamás había escuchado de la existencia de aquellas Sailor Scouts primarias, y también le sorprendió de sobremanera que existieran pruebas en la Tierra que tal evento apocalíptico de verdad se había dado, pero eso no ayudó a aclarar todas las dudas de Serenity. Luna y Artemis le comunican sobre el plan de revisar nuevamente los restos, a lo que la reina da su aprobación y soliscita los resultados en cuanto completasen la operación.

Serenity estaba incrédula por todo lo que había escuchado en aquellos breves minutos que había durado aquel informe. Jamás se había esperado que delante de sus propias narices se erigía algo que si era real, era probable que podría determinar el destino del planeta en cuanto tal poder fuese desencadenado, pero no había pista alguna que pudiera ayudarla. No tenía a quién poder consultar, cuando a su mente llega alguien que tal vez podría dar la vuelta a tal situación, por lo que de inmediato llama a la misma sirvienta de la vez anterior.

-¿Me acaba de llamar, majestad?

-Necesito que envíes un mensaje de citación tan rápido como te sea posible- dice Serenity con mucha seriedad-. Hay alguien con quien debo hablar pronto, es muy importante, o más bien es algo determinante.

-¿A quién debo buscar, mi señora?

-A Sailor Galaxia- dice Serenity con voz que se tornaba cada vez más apesadumbrada-. Es ella con quien debo hablar. Ella es la única que puede darme las respuestas que necesito.

Sailor Galaxia, según había contado Serena, estuvo en medio de una guerra que abarcó la presencia de Sailor Scouts de toda la Vía Láctea, y aún cuando eso no fuera suficiente para determinar que supiera sobre lo que pasó en el Sistema Solar primario, Serenity tenía fe renovada en que ella podría ayudarla en ese asunto. Era ella o nadie. Las cosas de las que se enteró de golpe no podrían dejarla dormir esa noche.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

No sé si verán este capítulo lo suficientemente dramático, pero aquí está el resultado de mi esfuerzo por elaborarlo. Sólo me queda retirarme por el momento y continuar escribiendo, así que espero que estén ansiosos por la próxima continuación :D

Hasta otra


	16. El viaje y el ataque

**Advertencia: **¡Feliz día... si tienen algo que celebrar XD! Sailor Moon no me pertenece, pero sí los OC, pero les doy permiso si creen que les sería útil XD.

**El viaje y el ataque**

Por cosas bastante curiosas de la vida, Serena es la primera en levantarse y pasa por cada una de las habitaciones para levantar a las demás. La primera en ser despertada por Serena sería lógicamente Setsuna, a quien le tomaría un largo rato para desperezarse y ponerse de pie para después lavarse los dientes. Serena va corriendo a toda velocidad a la habitación en la que estaban Lita y Rei, las despierta con un grito y se va corriendo antes de que Rei tuviese tiempo de protestar por la forma tan brusca de Serena de llamarlas. La siguiente habitación es la de Mina y Ami, también las despierta de un grito pero en esta ocasión se queda un momento para ver divertida cómo Mina reaccionaba como si estuvieran bajo ataque y se caía de la cama, mientras que Ami sólo se sobresaltó y después dio los buenos días con mucha amabilidad.

La siguiente habitación donde Serena daría su grito sería donde coincidían Haruka y Michiru, pero al entrar y prepararse para gritar acaba quedándose completamente muda. Haruka y Michiru yacían completamente desnudas y dormían abrazadas. Serena no necesitó que nadie le explicara nada para saber qué había pasado entre ellas dos, así que mejor da media vuelta y se dirige a donde estaban Rini y Hotaru. Las dos más jóvenes de las suspendidas guerreras estaban también durmiendo abrazadas, pero para el alivio de Serena estaban vestidas con sus pijamas. Nada había pasado según lo que la rubia percibía. Se acerca a las dos chiquillas y las despierta, pero esta vez sin gritar sino que las despierta como gente civilizada. Hotaru es la primera en dar señales de despertarse y se talla los ojos a pesar que todavía no había aclarado. Rini no solo tarda más en despertar, también se mantiene abrazada a Hotaru como una niña que no se despega de su peluche. Serena sabía muy bien a qué se debía esa situación, pero prefiere hacerse la ignorante por lo pronto y tratar de despertar a su futura hija.

-Buenos días, Serena- saluda Hotaru luego de dar un profundo bostezo y volverse a acostar porque el abrazo de Rini no le permitía levantarse- ¿Has dormido bien?

-Pues como puedes ver, estoy completamente llena de energía y también estoy lista para hacer ese viaje que había dicho Luna- Serena hace en ese momento unos ejercicios de estiramiento para presumir la energía que desbordaba-. Qué curioso que Rini juntara su cama con la tuya ¿Tenía miedo de dormir sola?- pregunta en notable disimulo de lo que realmente sabía.

-Erm... Sí. Rini tuvo una pesadilla y me pidió que la acompañara esta noche- miente la ex-guerrera de la destrucción con algo de nerviosismo infantil y pasando una mano por la cabeza de Rini-. Pero ahora está tranquila, así que creo está bien y que está soñando cosas muy bonitas.

-Ya me lo imagino, pero ahora debemos despertarla, estoy segura que Lita ya se ha levantado y empezó a preparar el desayuno para todas. Sería grosero dejarla y que la comida se enfríe.

Hotaru se toma la tarea de despertar a Rini, y entonces Serena se acuerda de decirle a Hotaru que fuera ella misma a despertar a Haruka y Michiru, pues ella era la única que podía reaccionar como si nada cada vez que las veía en una situación comprometedora. Hotaru lograría todo lo que Serena le había encomendado, e incluso tuvo tiempo necesario para acompañar a Rini a cambiarse, convencida que ese era el deber de ambas como pareja que eran.

* * *

**Frente al edificio**

A pesar de lo temprano que Serena había despertado a todo el mundo, saldrían a la misma hora que de costumbre, por lo que muchas consideraron que no hizo ninguna falta que Serena hubiese paseado por todo el edificio a gritarle a todas. Luna y Artemis estaban ahí junto con las chicas, mientras que Darien, Alan y Ann todavía no habían llegado. Rei y Lita tienen que separarse del grupo, ya preparadas para cumplir con sus deberes en el campo laboral, así que no se quedan esperando más y se van a paso ligero. No sería hasta casi diez minutos después que llegaban los tres que faltaban, y se les notaba en mucho mejores condiciones. Como era de esperarse, Serena y Rini saltaban encima de Darien y lo saludaron con un gran abrazo incluido.

-Realmente son una familia que se quiere mucho- opina Hotaru entre Haruka y Michiru-. Justo igual a nosotros, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí, Hotaru- responde cariñosamente Michiru poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la jovencita.

-¿Ya están todos listos?- pregunta enérgicamente Artemis ahora que todos los disponibles estaban ahí- Ya es hora de partir a aquellas ruinas.

Ya el viaje empezaba, pero no era el momento indicado para que lo hiciera.

* * *

**Más adelante**

Sashima se encontraba escondido en un callejón mientras revisaba una carta que tenía en sus manos. No se molestaba en disimular el fastidio que le causaba salir tan temprano para recolectar la energía de las personas.

-_"Si los datos que he recolectado son correctos, una de las razones del éxito de Terexes fue el hecho haber reunido a varias personas para conseguir una mayor cantidad de energía y que ésta fuera más variada. Es algo que Xana apenas sí entiende, recolectar energía de las personas es como hacer una sopa con una infinidad de ingredientes que son todos compatibles, por lo que mientras más ingredientes uses, mejor saldrá esa sopa. Ella apelaba al recurso de aparecer en un lugar y recolectar la energía de quienes estuvieran ahí, mientras Terexes y Yaka prefieren ser el centro de atención y llaman ellos mismos a la gente para que se acerque. Mi estilo en cambio es simplemente ir de un lado a otro. Tal vez no alcance a recolectar mucha energía, pero supongo que la mezcla hará que valga la pena"_\- saca finalmente una carta y la lanza a la calle-. Entra en acción, Tauro.

De la carta que había lanzado Sashima había emergido lo que parecía ser un hombre ridículamente disfrazado como un toro de color negro, con su cuerpo completamente cubierto con un disfraz bastante ajustado y una cabeza de toro sostenida con ambas manos mientras empieza a correr por las calles y muge como loco. Sashima sentía ganas de reír, sabiéndose ganador en la operación.

Las personas que estaban a mitad del camino del enemigo elegido por Sashima se sobresaltan un poco cuando escucharon aquellos incesantes mugidos, pero pronto pasaron a reírse de lo tonta que se veía la criatura, mientras aquello simplemente pasaba corriendo al lado de todos y les quitaba una pequeña parte de su energía, y de ese modo nadie se daría cuenta mientras continuaba cumpliendo su misión.

* * *

**De vuelta con los héroes**

El grupo toma un autobús que lo llevaría a las afueras de la ciudad, tal y como habían indicado Luna y Artemis. Sin la ayuda de Rei para localizar a los entes malignos y sin ningún indicio de agresión, no había manera que se dieran cuenta del plan maquinado por Sashima, incluso cuando el enemigo llegó a pasar a sólo media calle de distancia. Incluso Luna y Artemis no fueron capaces de notar nada fuera de lo normal mientras permanecían escondidos en una canasta que llevaba Ami y que estaba repleto de comida que Lita se había asegurado de hacer para todos en caso que el viaje durase más que sólo un par de horas.

-¿Cómo creen que sea el lugar al que vamos a ir?- pregunta con gran interés Serena mirando por la ventana.

-No lo sé. Tal sea un sitio histórico, o tal vez otra cosa, pero no dudo que sea interesante- responde Mina desde el asiento detrás de Serena.

-Yo creo que encontraremos muchas cosas de interés, además supongo que después que todo termine acabe ese lugar siendo un lugar turístico, en el caso que aún no haya sido descubierto...

* * *

**Ruinas**

En efecto, ese lugar no parecía haber contado con la presencia humana desde hacía varios siglos. Se trataba de lo que parecía ser un pueblo muy antiguo, por lo menos lo era tanto como la antigua Roma si no es que más. Ami mira impresionada a uno y otro lado, ella era por mucho la más excitada por la vista. Mina y Serena miraban fijamente una serie de columnas que estaban tiradas en el pedregoso y agrietado suelo como si fuesen gruesos árboles recién talados. Luna y Artemis caminaban en una dirección bastante específica que el grupo supo identificar como la guía al lugar donde encontrarían los indicios de aquella supuesta guerra que casi acabó con el Sistema Solar.

Darien no dejaba de admirar a cada rato las antiguas formaciones que parecían tener alguna vez vida propia. aún sin ver aquel dichoso indicio estaba sorprendido por la perfección de las esculturas y edificios que aún estaban de pie. Jamás hubiese esperado encontrar algo así bajo tierra en las inmediaciones del bosque.

-Es por aquí- la voz de Luna resuena por todo el lugar cuando baja unas empinadas escaleras que mantenían un color blanco admirable a pesar de estar muy consumidas por el musgo-. Más abajo hay un mural que relata algo de la historia que les contamos, pero todavía no hemos logrado recolectar toda la información. Hay unas rocas que obstaculizan la vista de todo el mural que les vamos a mostrar...

-En ese caso nosotros podemos ayudar- salta a decir Ann con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia-. Tenemos aquí unas cuantas cartas que podrían hacer el trabajo. Son fuertes y a la vez muy cuidadosos, por lo que supongo que en cuestión de pocos minutos podremos ver a qué podríamos estar enfrentándonos...

El grupo avanza siguiendo a Luna, mientras Artemis iba más atrás para indicar si alguien se quedaba rezagado, caso que extrañamente se aplicaba a Ami, quien estaba casi hipnotizada por la bizarra y ancestral belleza de esas ruinas.

-Ven, Ami. Los demás nos están dejando atrás- Artemis trata de acercarse a Ami, pero ella no parece advertir su presencia.

Por alguna razón las columnas que estaban semienterradas a un lado del camino eran demasiado interesantes para Ami, y ella empieza a acercarse lentamente sin mirar a ningún otro lado, parecía que estaba siendo atraída.

-¡Ami!

No escucha nada. Ami llega hasta aquellos pilares y desaparece repentinamente como si se hubiese fundido en la columna más cercana a ella.

Artemis corre con desesperación hacia donde fue Ami, pero no la ve por ningún lado. Por un momento tiene la pesimista idea de que Ami había sido capturada por algún enemigo, por lo que decide correr tan rápido como es posible para alcanzar al grupo, y pronto lo logra.

-¡Ami está en peligro!- anuncia el gato blanco sin más preámbulos- Ha desaparecido entre unas columnas que estaban más atrás...

-¿Qué cosa?- salta de primero Mina preparándose para correr de vuelta- ¿Adónde fue, Artemis?

-Es por aquí- Artemis empieza a correr de vuelta y el grupo le sigue con Mina a la cabeza.

-¿Pero cómo es posible que sea precisamente Ami quien desapareció? ¿Qué pasó exactamente?- pregunta Luna tomando la delantera en la carrera.

-No sé qué pasó. Estaba a punto de seguirlos cuando vi que Ami estaba algo rara, entonces se acerca a unos pilares y desaparece...

-Cosas como esas no son una buena señal, ni siquiera en otros planetas en donde hemos estado- opina Alan muy serio.

Llegan hasta donde Artemis les indica y miran hacia donde se supone que Ami había desaparecido. Mina se sentía bastante enfadada y asustada por alguna razón, y se dice a sí misma que era normal porque se trataba de una gran amiga, pero no sabía que su temor era por mucho mayor que el de cualquier otro que la acompañara.

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?

El grupo se sobresalta al escuchar una voz que no correspondía a ninguno de ellos, y voltean a ver sobre una muralla destruida sobre la que se encontraba sentada nada menos que Yaka, comiendo un helado y con gesto de curiosidad, pero para el grupo su presencia era por sí solo un acto de hostilidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- salta Alan intentando no transformarse en su verdadera forma.

-Pues resulta que estas ruinas son mi lugar de nacimiento- responde tranquilamente la Saranarasare y sin dar mayor importancia a la pose de pelea que mostraban los infiltrados-. Sé que no es el lugar más bonito del mundo, pero espero que no hayan venido sólo para ensuciar este lugar que para mi hermano y para mí es nuestro hogar...

-¡Entonces sí son ustedes!- alza la voz Mina perdiendo los estribos sin previo aviso- Ustedes están detrás de la destrucción del mundo que están preparando los Saranarasare, y también deben haber secuestrado a Ami...

-En primer lugar, no me hables en ese tono, niña- corta Yaka con tono altanero y poniendo un brazo en su cintura, estaba algo enojada-. Mi hermano y yo somos los herederos del trono del antiguo linaje Saranarasare, y además no sé qué rayos dicen ustedes acerca de la destrucción de no sé qué. Yo sólo trato de hacer que mi madre recupere sus fuerzas y ordene la expansión de nuestro pequeño grupo para así tener nuestro propio reino, y además no conozco a ninguna Ami, se deben estar equivocando conmigo... Pero un momento...- Yaka mira desencajada a Mina como si tuviese algo en la cara- ¿Cómo sabes tú de los Saranarasare? Se supone que nadie sabe de nuestra existencia, al menos no desde hace unos cuantos siglos...

-¿Pero qué...?- Darien evidencia también su sorpresa, pero no por Mina sino por Yaka.

Se supone que Yaka era uno de los temibles enemigos que representaban una amenaza para el mundo por su sospechoso acercamiento a las ruinas que relataban sobre la antigua guerra entre las sailor primigenias, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de nada de eso, y eso Darien no lo dejó pasar. Es entonces que se pregunta lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar, y también se pregunta dónde estaba Ami si en realidad no la secuestraron. Yaka termina su helado y baja de la muralla, y el grupo se pone en guardia, pensando que iban a tener que pelear contra ella.

-Se supone que nadie entra a mi primer hogar desde hace mucho tiempo, y además mi madre me dijo que estas ruinas no debían ser descubiertas. No sé qué hacen aquí, pero voy a tener que sacarlas de aquí- de Yaka emerge una temible aura que hace que las ex-sailor se sintieran frustradas por no tener sus poderes.

-¿Pero no podemos echar un vistazo, señorita?- pregunta Serena en un arrebato que los demás tomaron como un mal chiste.

De pronto el aura de Yaka desaparece y se acerca ligeramente a Serena. La pobre rubia se asusta y da un paso atrás, pero Yaka no la ataca sino que la rodea con un brazo como si fuera alguien de confianza, o incluso una amiga.

-¿Porqué no me dijeron que querían conocer mi casita? Si hubieran empezado por ahí, nos habríamos ahorrado muchas cosas ¿Adónde quieren que los guíe, muchachos?

Ni siquiera Mina, con todo su temor por Ami pudo disimular la sorpresa por lo que dijo Yaka. Eso nadie se lo esperaba en absoluto.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Más detalles de lo que viene para el próximo capítulo, como bien lo han notado. Sé que he actualizado algo tarde, pero igual lo he logrado una vez más :p Espero que les haya agradado lo que leyeron, y también espero sus reviews para alegrarme el día :D

Hasta otra


	17. El mundo de los secretos

**Advertencia: **No creo que haga falta que yo les diga que este capítulo será importante, eso igual lo determinarán en cuanto lo lean :p. Sólo los OC me pertenecen, los demás personajes ni pensarlo DX

**El mundo de los secretos**

-¿Enserio no sabes en dónde podría estar Ami? -insiste una vez más Mina mirando fijamente a Yaka que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Te dije que no sé nada!- replica Yaka haciendo berrinche- Si vuelves a preguntarme los echaré a todos y no les muestro nada.

-Será mejor no preguntar por ahora, aunque bien valdría la pena estar alerta- aconseja Haruka en el oído de Mina, y ella asiente.

Sin embargo estaba preocupada. Mina sentía que Ami corría un serio peligro y deseaba ayudarla. No sabía si se había encariñado especialmente con ella desde que comparten habitación, o si así se sentiría por cualquiera de sus amigas en la misma situación, sólo sabía que ardía en deseos de salvarla. Haruka también se preocupaba e intercambiaba de vez en cuando miradas con Michiru para estar prevenidas en caso que a Mina se le ocurriera cometer alguna locura, cosa que no llega a pasar.

* * *

**Ruinas de la guerra**

-¿Era este el lugar que ustedes deseaban conocer?- pregunta Yaka una vez que llegan a donde el grupo le había indicado.

-Sí, al parecer es aquí- responde Darien con asombro.

Era tal y como el grupo esperaba que fuera desde que escucharon los relatos de Luna y Artemis (éstos se encontraban respectivamente en los brazos de Serena y Setsuna), frente a ellos había un gigantesco mural que se perdía de vista cubierto completamente de unas pinturas que reflejaban lo que parecía ser planetas de varios tamaños, explosiones, guerreras peleando unas con otras, montones de cadáveres desperdigados y en cualquier posición imaginable... Y también habían segmentos grandes del mural que estaban siendo obstruidos por colosales trozos de pilares y otros muros derribados hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez detrás de alguno de esos lugares tapados podría contener una pista nueva sobre lo que estaban buscando realmente.

-¿Qué hay detrás de todos esos escombros?- pregunta Alan como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Estos? Ni idea, pero me figuro que son más de lo mismo- responde Yaka sin darle mucha importancia-. No tengo ni idea de porqué mis primeros ancestros hicieron esto, pero mi hermano Terexes cree que se trata de una historia antigua sobre una batalla que precedió la creación de los Saranarasare como linaje.

Ninguno de los visitantes tenía idea que eso era lo que tenía entendido quien se supone que era enemiga de ellos. Lo que ellos comprendían como la guerra descrita por Luna y Artemis, Yaka veía (o al menos dijo que su hermano veía) una historia que encerraba sus posibles orígenes. En ese momento tan breve no querían ver a Yaka como una amenaza, pero tampoco comprendían porque ella y su hermano estaban del lado de quienes estaban haciendo el mal.

Yaka se ofrece a apartar los trozos que estorbaban la vista de todo el mural, y al principio es tal y como lo señala: habían más escenas de peleas y explosiones de lo que parecían ser planetas que estaban muy cerca unos de otros, pero al final, en el momento en que Yaka retira con dificultad el trozo de pared más grande que había ahí, se revela algo completamente nuevo que ni siquiera Luna ni Artemis hubiesen podido predecir: Aparecía una figura negra que revelaba la silueta de una mujer, y al parecer irradiaba una gran cantidad de luz que llamaba la vista de quienes estaban más cerca peleando. No era una mujer cualquiera, era mucho más grande que todas las otras en el mural y su figura se veía mucho más imponente también. En una mano parecía que agarraba algunos de los planetas y los hacía girar sobre su palma, y en la otra mano portaba una especie de lanza con el que lanzaba rayos a dos guerreras que estaban a sus pies con gesto de estar sufriendo mucho. La imagen central del mural era perturbador, intrigante, sorprendente... ¿De qué otra manera llamarle a algo como eso? ¿Cómo describir esas escenas de guerras, destrucción, muerte, y aquella mujer que parecía avanzar, controlando todo a su paso?

-¿Qué es... eso?- pregunta Serena viendo boquiabierta la pintura.

-No lo sé, jamás había visto algo como eso- responde Yaka igualmente sorprendida-. Mi hermano se quedará perplejo si le muestro lo que acabo de encontrar, es como una emperatriz o algo así que va avasallando a todo el mundo. Me pregunto si ella sería mi ancestro o algo así.

Darien decide sacar una cámara y tomar unas cuantas fotos, Yaka permite a Darien hacerlo y continúa explicando lo que ella veía en las ruinas y el poder misterioso que resguardaba. Entre sus explicaciones incluye que ese lugar estaba resguardado por unos espíritus que a veces llamaban a las personas para darles un mensaje, y es entonces cuando piensa que posiblemente Ami había tenido ese caso, aunque esa explicación no había convencido del todo a Mina.

* * *

**Con Ami**

La chica de Mercurio abre los ojos y se encuentra a sí misma desnuda flotando en un espacio de color añil que no parecía tener principio ni fin. Se pregunta dónde estaba y cómo había parado en un lugar como ese, cuando una presencia aparece de la nada, sorprendiendo a Ami que se tapa algo avergonzada y mira a alguien tomando forma ante ella. Era una chica de cabello de color azul celeste y ojos de igual color que mira directamente a los de Ami, transmitiendo tristeza y melancolía que Ami vio difícil de soportar.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta Ami olvidando cubrir su cuerpo.

-¿Mi nombre? Ni siquiera lo recuerdo- responde la mujer misteriosa bajando la vista muy triste- Tampoco tengo idea de cuánto tiempo tengo aquí, pero sí recuerdo lo que pasó cuando yo aún solía vivir en mi planeta de origen...- Ami comprende que esa mujer era muy posiblemente una de las primeras Sailor Scouts que habitaron el Sistema Solar.

-¿Tú eras una sailor?

-¿Yo, una sailor? Sí... Alguna vez lo fui, pero fallé en proteger mi planeta y éste fue destruido por... ella.

Ami se extraña por la manera en que la misteriosa chica se refería a alguien que ni siquiera nombró. No entendía quién podía ser "ella", así que no tenía otra opción que intentar averiguarlo.

-Disculpa, pero no sé a quién te refieres ¿Quién destruyó tu planeta?

-Lo siento, pero no puedo decir su nombre- Ami se extraña todavía más e intenta preguntar el porqué la antigua sailor no podía hacerlo, pero ella se adelanta-. El nombre de ella es un tabú que en vida nos habíamos impuesto aquellas guerreras que nos opusimos a la opresión y la destrucción, y ahora después de muerta sigo guardando voto de silencio en cuanto a la identidad de aquel monstruo con figura de mujer.

-Entiendo, pero al menos podrías darme alguna pista de quién podría ser...

-Es verdad, es verdad...- la antigua sailor se pone pensativa y luego vuelve a mirar a Ami- No sé de qué manera verán ustedes a los astros, estoy segura que debe haber pasado mucho tiempo, tal vez eones, pero de alguna manera te lo he de decir... Sólo mira hacia arriba, ella viene del centro, y está por encima de todo, pero a la vez no hay nada que esté debajo de ella. Es todo lo que puedo decirte, joven.

Ami no entendió nada, esa adivinanza no tenía ningún sentido para ella, pero sabía que debía esconder algo aunque no lo viera en ese momento. De pronto recuerda que quería saber dónde estaba y mira a todas direcciones para tratar de comprender qué lugar era ese.

-¿Dónde nos encontramos, y porqué yo estoy desnuda y tú tienes ropa de Sailor Scout?

La sailor abre bastante sus ojos y se mira a sí misma, como si se estuviera dando cuenta que tenía su atuendo de guerrera puesta, pero pronto vuelve a estar normal y mira otra vez a Ami.

-Supongo que tengo puestas mis ropas porque así estaba yo el día que morí, tratando de vengar a las amigas que perdí a manos de aquellas sailors que estuvieron peleando del lado de la gran destructora. Y además- se acerca a Ami y le toma el rostro, haciendo apenar a la chica del agua- detecto en ti un poder bastante particular, mi propio poder, y también el de varias de mis amigas ¿Acaso eres una sailor, también?

Ami se sentía algo avergonzada por estar en esa situación, pero no se movió. Por un momento comprendió que esa sailor anónima debía provenir de un planeta primario que muy probablemente era en la actualidad parte de Mercurio, cosa que explicaría que le dijera aquello. La sailor del pasado sonríe cuando Ami se decide a asentir para responder su pregunta y sin previo aviso la abraza, acrecentando la vergüenza de Ami.

-Jamás niegues el amor que te puedan transmitir otras personas, muchacha- dijo en voz baja la sailor-. Te voy a decir lo siguiente, si el amor y la justicia son la principal razón de nuestra lucha, es precisamente el amor y la justicia lo que nos da el poder para luchar, así que no debes cerrar tu corazón, o de lo contrario podrías incluso perder tus poderes cuando más te hagan falta- Ami da a entender que no comprendía del todo lo que le decían-. Yo ya cometí ese error una vez, cuando mis amigas y todos mis seres queridos murieron, dejé de lado el amor que se supone debe movernos como sailors, y acabé por perder de la peor manera a causa de mi gran error. Jamás olvides ni ignores a las personas que se preocupan por ti y te aman, su amor también te ayudará a ser fuerte.

Ami podía recordar con claridad cada vez que eso del amor aplicaba a la perfección cuando tanto ella como sus amigas eran capaces de desarrollar nuevas técnicas para salvar a las demás o a personas importantes en ese momento, también recordó cada una de las ocasiones en que Sailor Moon había adquirido un nuevo nivel en su transformación, especialmente cuando ella y Darien dieron origen a un nuevo poder para vencer a las criaturas creadas por el padre de Hotaru. El amor era lo que necesitaba para que su poder evolucionara.

-Muchas gracias- dijo finalmente Ami con una tierna sonrisa-. Te diré algo; existe la posibilidad de que haya alguien que intente usar esos poderes que las destruyeron a ustedes, pero ahora tengo más claro lo que debo hacer y estoy convencida que tarde o temprano lograremos frenar a quienes quieren traer de vuelta a la gran destructora.

El lugar empieza a ser cubierto por una intensa luz que también cubre el cuerpo de ambas chicas. La sailor muerta y Ami se separan un par de metros y se contemplan en silencio mientras la luz daba poco a poco la señal de separación entre ambas. La sailor muerta asiente sonriente y vuelve a acercarse a Ami, pone una mano en el centro del pecho de la joven y un brillo emerge de su palma y se introduce en Ami. La chica del agua tenía una extraña sensación de calidez completamente nueva, sabía de alguna manera que su predecesora le había dado sus poderes, pero prefirió que fuera ella quien dijera algo.

-Si la guerrera que devora todo amenaza con regresar, entonces lo mejor es que no te deje sola. Tienes amigas que pelearán a tu lado, quiérelas, y en especial protege a esa persona de la que te has enamorado...

Ami abre completamente sus ojos, no esperaba que le dijeran algo así. No se podía hacer una idea de a quién se refería su antecesora, pero aún tenía una última oportunidad para averiguarlo.

-¿Enamorarme? ¿Acaso me he enamorado de alguien? ¿A quién has visto?

-Eso no lo debo decir yo, sólo tú debes identificar a esa persona para quien está destinado tu corazón. Te deseo suerte en tu camino, salva el nuestro sitio en el espacio, protégelo de ella...

Ya no había oportunidad para decir nada más. La luz que las envolvía había alcanzado un nivel enceguecedor y Ami tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, pero ahora en su mente tenía su promesa de cumplir con lo que le había encomendado aquella sailor. Estaba determinada, ahora más que nunca, a averiguar lo que tramaban los Saranarasare y de qué modo encontraría a esa persona que, sin ella saberlo aún, había robado su corazón.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Misión cumplida, otro capútlo más completado y subido, pronto llegará el otro. Relativamanete escribí este capi en muy poco tiempo, un arranque de inspiración me hizo articular el capítulo casi de una vez. Sólo me queda despedirme hasta que toque subir el siguiente capítulo.

Hasta otra


	18. Peligro al descubierto

**Advertencia: **Espero haber traído algo de drama con el capítulo anterior. Este capítulo por su parte incluirá algo de acción, no mucha pero algo es algo.

**Peligro al descubierto**

Ami abre sus ojos, estaba en el frío suelo de aquella extraña cueva que escondía las ruinas que se supone que debía ver para averiguar y cerciorarse de lo que habían contado Luna y Artemis. Al levantarse se acuerda que estaba desnuda cuando había encarado a aquella antigua sailor, así que se cubre para luego darse cuenta que nuevamente tenía ropa, por lo que suspira aliviada. Mina aparece por casualidad mientras buscaba con desesperación a Ami, y al verla pegó un fortísimo grito de alegría para luego correr y abrazar a Ami, sin poder evitar llorar por la preocupación que hasta ese momento había sentido.

-¡No vuelvas a perderte, Ami! ¡Me tenías muy preocupada!- dijo sin pensarlo la rubia antes de por alguna razón besar la frente de su amiga- Menos mal que estás bien, Ami.

-Yo también me alegro mucho de volverte a ver, Mina- Ami le devuelve el abrazo a su amiga y la dejó llorar un rato en su hombro.

Las chicas, Darien, los alienígenas y Yaka (ésta última llega aparte y no se mete en los asuntos del grupo) llegan un rato más tarde y se alegran mucho de que Ami estuviera bien. Ami les cuenta a todos acerca de su encuentro con una sailor del pasado remoto que le habló sobre la existencia de una gran destructora que casi aniquila el Sistema Solar pero que no pudo averiguar sobre de quién se trataba en realidad. Yaka no comprendió nada de lo que estaba hablando el grupo, para ella no eran más que tonterías que charlaban entre ellos.

* * *

**De regreso a la ciudad**

Rei logra tener unos cuantos minutos de descanso y aprovecha para dirigirse a una plaza cercana para comer un helado y disfrutar de los cálidos rayos del sol, pero sus sentidos especiales de sacerdotisa le advirtieron que algo maligno se movía cerca de allí.

-¿Qué es esto?- Rei se puso de pie y miró alrededor, concentrándose todo lo que podía para determinar la procedencia de esa tenue presencia- Debe estar por aquí.

Para no llamar demasiado la atención, Rei se va por un callejón y allí por mera casualidad se encuentra con una sábana blanca abandonada. Por un segundo le sorprendió que aquella sábana estuviera en semejante grado de pulcritud, pero luego vuelve a poner los pies sobre la tierra y toma la sábana y se la pone como si se tratara de una túnica. Era necesario ocultar su identidad en ese momento en que saldría a pelear contra el monstruo que estuviera cerca.

* * *

**A varias calles de ahí**

El hombre disfrazado de toro estaba a punto de cumplir con su objetivo, ya Sashima estaba listo para recibir toda la energía recolectada, pero en el momento en que el monstruo se salía de su ruta de robo de energía se le atraviesa alguien que llevaba una enorme sábana que tapaba su rostro y gran parte de su cuerpo. Esa persona misteriosa era nada menos que Rei.

-¡Alto ahí!- empieza Rei en un acto demencial y heroico a la vez- Sé muy bien que has estado quitándole su energía a las personas a escondidas, y eso no se los voy a permitir.

-_"¿Qué significa esto?"_\- no pudo evitar preguntarse Sashima cuando ve aparecer a aquella chica misteriosa- _"Será mejor que aparezca, no puedo dejar que mi criatura pelee sola y menos con la energía que ha recolectado a riesgo de perderla"_

El monstruo se lanza como bólido para embestir a Rei y ella logra esquivarlo. Ese primer ataque no había resultado ser tan difícil como esperaba la chica marciana, por lo que su táctica para esquivar el ataque acabó pareciendo ridículamente exagerado. Pronto Rei se pone en pose de pelea, decidida a no dejar escapar al enemigo pasara lo que pasara.

Nuevamente el enemigo ataca sin ningún resultado, y Rei concluyó que éste no era muy inteligente que se diga aunque tampoco quería arriesgarse a ser alcanzada por alguno de sus ataques. Sashima no aguanta más y hace acto de presencia antes de que el monstruo se lanzara por tercera vez, y aparece con gesto de preocupación mal disimulado.

-¡No pierdas tu tiempo en esta pelea, Tauro! Mejor dame la energía que has captado y vayámonos ya.

-¡No les dejaré ir tan fácil!- Rei aprovecha que aún sin transformarse en sailor todavía tenía sus poderes de sacerdotisa para dar una férrea lucha.

Sashima parecía que no escuchaba lo que decía Rei, sólo obliga a "Tauro" que le diera la energía y le ordena retirarse, pero al final se ve obligado a desaparecer él solo cuando Rei ataca con sus pergaminos que casi lo alcanzan. Ahora la pelea era entre Rei y Tauro, y no había nadie disponible para ver la pelea pues estaban en un callejón que, aunque era amplio estaba muy bien escondido.

-¡Desaparece, espíritu maligno!- Rei lanza más pergaminos pero el enemigo logra esquivarlos- Rayos...

La pelea empieza como un constante y errado intercambio de ataques, dando a entender a Rei que el enemigo era mucho más hábil tratándose de esquivar que de atacar, pero eso no haría que se desanimara, de hecho intenta con mayor ahínco atinar con alguno de sus pergaminos, pero entonces se acuerda que le faltaba algo menos de diez minutos para regresar al trabajo, y esa desconcentración fue aprovechada por el enemigo cuando logra derribarla.

-¡Kyaaaaaa!- Rei cae estrepitosamente y tiene dificultad para levantarse cuando el enemigo vuelve a embestirla, derribándola otra vez- Rayos, ahora estoy en desventaja.

Estaba sola en ese momento, no tenía sus poderes como Sailor Mars, su propio poder parecía ser insuficiente, y además no había logrado recuperar la energía que el monstruo había robado. Se sentía algo frustrada al no ser capaz de otra cosa que sólo servir de saco de boxeo para una criatura con un ridículo cosplay de toro. Por un momento pensó en Lita, y en aquella confesión que le hizo apenas el día anterior. Finalmente había encontrado una nueva yo y parecía que fin estaba cerca un nuevo y brillante futuro para ella, cuando siente dentro de sí una extraña energía emanando que le daba un nuevo impulso. No entendía qué estaba pasando, pero por alguna razón estaba más segura de sí misma, así que dejó por un momento que el monstruo se le volviera a acerca para luego repelerlo por sorpresa con un poder espiritual que Rei no sabía que poseía. Ahora contaba con una nueva arma para enfrentar el mal.

-Te dije que te prepararas, engendro del mal, porque ahora estoy más que lista para derrotarte.

La energía que sentía era extraña, no se transformaba, pero sentía que su energía era por lo menos comparable a su modo de supersailor. El monstruo no se detuvo en ningún momento a pensarlo, sólo volvió a lanzarse al ataque apenas se levantó, con la misma fuerza e imprudencia de un toro enfurecido.

-¡Toma esto!- Rei hizo emerger una gran cantidad de energía que hizo volar por los aires a su enemigo y luego de eso volvió a recurrir a sus pergaminos- Desaparece, demonio.

El monstruo emitió un fuerte mugido de dolor cuando fue alcanzado por los pergaminos y luego fue rápidamente consumido por el fuego que no permitió que de él quedaran al menos las cenizas. Rei se quita la porción de sábana que cubría su cabeza y se mira las manos completamente sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer. Fue capaz de derrotar a un enemigo ella sola sin transformarse, eso era algo que se lo debía contar a sus amigas.

* * *

**Cuartel Saranarasare**

-Ya he llegado- anuncia sin ganas Sashima con una pequeña esfera que contenía la energía robada.

-Eso fue rápido, Sashima- dice extrañada Xana-. Se supone que eres un vago de mierda que siempre hace las cosas a una velocidad desesperante.

-Tuve unos inconvenientes y adelanté el llevarme la energía robada. Puede que no sea mucho, pero estoy seguro que será bien recibido por la reina- el enemigo fugado muestra a su compañera la esfera que llevaba consigo.

-Es demasiado poco, típico de ti, pero supongo que la reina sí te felicitará, pero en cambio yo tengo ahora que ganarme la confianza de la reina cuando me toque mi próxima oportunidad, o de lo contrario podría castigarme con crudeza.

Sashima contuvo una risa cruel al pensar en las distintas maneras horribles que se le podría ocurrir a la reina... o mejor dicho, se le podría ocurrir a él para castigar a Xana por futuros fracasos, y más aún si estos llegasen a ser consecutivos. Sin embargo se apiadó mentalmente y pensó que la próxima vez podría ayudarla y así llevarse la energía que roben antes de que alguien intente detenerlos.

* * *

**Por la noche**

En el edificio residencial donde estaban las castigadas guerreras del Sistema Solar se encontraban todos platicando sobre lo que había ocurrido aquel día. La única que no había tenido nada destacable que decir era Lita, pero al menos se permitió averiguar y divagar sobre lo conseguido. Una antigua guerrera que casi lo destruye todo en una antigua guerra, los espíritus que se encontraban atrapados en aquellas ruinas, el poder del amor para ganarle al nuevo enemigo, las oscuras intenciones de los Saranarasare, la aparente ignorancia de Terexes y Yaka... Pocos detalles habían quedado en el aire, entre esos el mensaje que había recibido Ami sobre que había alguien que la amaba y también la verdadera razón que creía Rei que hubo para que despertara su nuevo poder.

-En ese caso deberíamos tomar en cuenta que hay, por lo menos, una sailor scout más que puede basar su capacidad en el amor para hacer emerger nuevamente sus poderes, y esta vez sin recurrir a la transformación- sentencia Artemis al término de toda la información-, y claro está me refiero a Serena.

-¿Yo?- Serena se señala a sí misma y pone cara de perdida- ¿De verdad puedo volver a luchar al nivel de una sailor scout aunque ya no me pueda transformar?

-Efectivamente- asiente Luna sonriente-. Ya en el pasado has incrementado tus poderes en momentos apremiantes, especialmente cuando se trata de ayudar a Darien y a las demás, pues tu amor por él y tu lealtad por tus amigas te ha brindado una cantidad considerable de poder en cada ocasión, así que pronto deberías lograr hacerte más fuerte, eso si realmente deseas salvar el mundo y proteger a tus seres queridos.

-¡Tienes razón! Qué tonta he sido al no tomar eso en cuenta- Rei casi se ríe al escuchar a Serena decirse a sí misma tonta-. La próxima vez ayudaré con todo a mi Darien para que nadie le haga daño, y así volveré a usar mis poderes.

-Así se habla- dice contenta Luna-. Ustedes- refiriéndose a las sailor scouts- son las dueñas legítimas de los poderes conferidos para la defensa de los planetas, y por eso aunque la reina Serenity les haya despojado de sus transformaciones en castigo, todavía pueden hacer uso de esos poderes que son parte de ustedes.

Las dudas de lo que había que hacer en adelante estaban más que claras. Puede que Artemis y Luna no lo supieran o no lo tomaran en cuenta, pero Rei y Serena no eran las únicas que tenían posibilidades de usar sus poderes en futuras oportunidades. Lita, Hotaru, Rini, Haruka y Michiru también contemplaban la posibilidad de emprender un papel más importante la próxima vez, mientras que Ami, Mina y Setsuna no veían nada claro para su futuro inmediato, y en cuanto a Alan y Ann se preguntaban si también ellos dos podrían aprovechar el poder del amor por sí mismos, y aunque los dos gatos no estaban del todo seguros les respondieron que ellos también contaban con una oportunidad para conocer hasta dónde llegaban gracias a ese poder.

Un reloj en la cocina da la alarma y Lita se levanta para sacar unos canelones que estaba cocinando para la cena de todos, y por supuesto a todos les pareció que la cocina de la castaña era excelente, e incluso algunos como Alan y Mina le aseguraron que en cuanto se casara haría muy feliz a su esposo, y aunque Lita se ruboriza y les da la gracias, ella ya tenía a Rei como la elegida para su futuro, y aún si no fuera posible un matrimonio para ellas, eso no la desanimaría ni se rendiría en su lucha para toda la vida para que ambas estuvieran juntas, y por alguna razón sabía que Rei tenía la misma cosa en mente además que en el fondo también sabía la verdadera razón de que emergieran esos nuevos poderes en la morena.

Esa noche todos dormirían bien. Habían logrado mucho esta vez y estaban optimistas en conseguir más en algún momento para derrotar al mal que se cernía sobre la Tierra.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Aún le falta bastante a esta historia, empezando por las nuevas sailor scouts que serán presentadas en los próximos capítulos. Creo que podría ser incluso en el mismo próximo capítulo, pero eso depende de qué tenga en mente para escribir pronto. Un saludo a quien se haya aventurado a leer esta historia.

Hasta otra


	19. Las nuevas sailor scouts

**Advertencia: **Les traigo la continuación del fic. No sé qué más decir pero ahí vamos.

**Las nuevas sailor scouts**

Habían pasado casi diez días desde la pelea que Rei había tenido contra el monstruo y había logrado derrotarlo, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad temporalmente, los Saranarasare no habían vuelto a perpetrar otro ataque y tampoco habían aparecido Terexes ni Yaka. En ese tiempo las chicas habían logrado encontrar alguna actividad para organizar tanto sus investigaciones como sus actividades como habitantes en Alemania. Mina, Ami y Serena habían logrado ingresar como estudiantes de cursos en los que aprendían cosas distintas (Serena estudiaba educación preescolar, Mina se desempeñaba estudiando programación y Ami tomaba estudios especiales de medicina), Haruka y Michiru hicieron lo que mejor sabían hacer (correr autos y hacer música, respectivamente), Setsuna logró su trabajo en una oficina de ventas donde contaba bastante tiempo para tener contacto frecuentemente con Luna y Artemis, Darien, Alan y Ann unieron sus esfuerzos trabajando en una imprenta local, donde también contaban con tiempo para verificar que no hubiera actividad sospechosa afuera, y Hotaru y Rini habían conseguido empezar sus estudios en una escuela que se veía bastante hermosa y asequible a la vez. No había nada anormal ocurriendo en las calles, al menos no hasta ese momento.

* * *

**Cuartel de los Saranarasare**

-Ha llegado el momento- Xana se pone de pie y camina lentamente hasta la puerta.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me oíste, Sashima- Xana tenía un aura maligna rodeándola y su rostro mostraba una férrea decisión-, te lo he dicho una y otra vez en los últimos días. Voy a conseguir esta vez la energía que la reina demanda y lograré que confíe nuevamente en mí. Vuelvo más tarde con la energía o no vuelvo.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga si por casualidad no vuelves?- pregunta Sashima con un dejo de crueldad y suspicacia en su voz.

Xana prefirió no responder aquella pregunta, sólo le dio la espalda a Sashima y se fue como si nadie hubiera dicho nada. Sashima se queda acostado en el sofá mirando al techo y pensando en las distintas posibilidades de lo que podría ocurrir tanto si Xana lo lograba como si fracasaba, sobre todo la parte en que fracasaba. Sashima no lo demostraba, pero por dentro destacaba en él una gran crueldad por su propia compañera y una enfermiza manera de ver lo que podía ocurrir dentro de la pequeña organización. Terexes y Yaka no estaban ahí, mejor así porque así nadie podría molestar a Sashima y sus malignas divagaciones.

* * *

**En la ciudad**

Serena, Ami y Mina estaban caminando de lo más tranquilas y conversaban alegremente aprovechando el hermoso día que hacía en ese momento. Rini y Hotaru habían ido juntas a su tercer día de clases (en la escuela donde ingresaron consideraron que Hotaru era muy niña y la asignaron junto con Rini). El ataque enemigo las alcanza de manera sorpresiva y lo único que pueden hacer es voltear cuando el daño comienza.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta primero Serena.

El ataque había sido realizado por lo que parecían ser dos niñas que eran bastante idénticas, ambas tenían el cabello de color gris y tenían el tamaño y el cuerpo de niñas de nueve años. Serena es la primera en dar un paso para detener a las pequeñas enemigas.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?- pregunta Ami al darse cuenta de lo que hizo Serena.

-¿Estás loca? Es arriesgado si no podemos usar aún nuestros poderes- advierte Mina igual de preocupada que Ami.

-¿No recuerdan lo que dijo Luna? Si peleo para ayudarlas mis poderes volverán aunque no me transforme- tanto a Ami como a Mina le sorprendieron que Serena lograra recordar aquello.

-Pero aún así es arriesgado. No puedes lanzarte así nomas como si tu poder fuese a emerger solo- advierte Ami bastante seria-. Aún debemos enfocar más nuestros sentimientos y pensamientos para hacer posibe eso.

Mientras las chicas discutían las enemigas saltan a la calle y empiezan su labor de recolectar la energía de todos aquellos que estuvieran a su alcance. La capacidad de robo de energía de las enemigas eran mayor que las criaturas anteriores gracias a que al ser dos también podían separarse y cumplir su misión individualmente. Mina, Ami y Serena son sorprendidas por una de las gemelas y se ven obligadas a correr para que su energía no fuera sustraída.

-¡Esto es malo! ¡Quiero a mi Darien!- lloraba Serena, quien en ese momento destacaba siendo la que huía más velozmente.

Pero Darien no estaba presente. Tampoco estaban los demás. Serena, Ami y Mina se ven acorraladas en un callejón y se encuentran que la gemela que las eligió las había seguido todo el camino, y no solo eso sino que también la otra criatura le había seguido después de robar energía a las personas que había capturado. Xana aparece y ríe con satisfacción al ver que estaba mejorando considerablemente el resultado anterior.

-Buen trabajo, geminis. Ahora quiero que tomen la energía de esas tres chiquillas, se ven bastante saludables y fuertes.

-¡Pero yo no quiero que me quiten mi energía, buaaaaah!

No había escapatoria y eso las chicas lo sabían muy bien. Xana había ganado...

-¡Un momento, villana!- aparece de la nada una chica que estaba vistiendo el uniforme de Sailor Moon, para sorpresa de las chicas, especialmente Serena- No dejaré que le hagas daño a tres jovencitas que sólo quieren tener un futuro feliz ¡Yo soy Sailor Moon, y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna!

Serena estaba totalmente boquiabierta. De algún lado se le hacía conocida conocida la chica que estaba usando su uniforme de guerrera por el amor y la justicia, y no solo eso sino que también aparecieron otras chicas más que estaban usando el uniforme de todas las sailor scouts, incluyendo el de Sailor chibimoon. Ami y Mina también estaban anonadadas de ver que sus uniformes también tenían nuevas usuarias. El detalle en las ropas de las nuevas guerreras era que todas ellas tenían una transformación básica, señal de que las nuevas guerreras no habían tenido mucho tiempo para adecuarse a su nuevo rol ni acostumbrarse al poder de la transformación.

-¿Las sailor scouts?- Xana se asusta al igual que las enemigas geminis- Ya he oído de ustedes, pero jamás me imaginé que pudieran llegar hasta aquí. Mejor debemos retirarnos.

Las enemigas gemelas hacen caso inmediatamente de las órdenes de Xana y se desaparecen junto a ella antes que las nuevas sailors pudieran recuperar la energía que habían recolectado. Serena, Mina y Ami al menos sentían el alivio de estar a salvo. La chica que tenía el nuevo papel de Sailor Moon revierte su transformación y se da la vuelta para mostrarse a las chicas, quienes se quedan con los ojos muy abiertos al reconocerla.

-Hola chicas, ¿cómo están? Tenía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-¡Increíble! Eres tú...

-Y no soy la única, Serena- la nueva Sailor Moon voltea a ver a las demás-. Vamos a darle una sorpresa a Serena.

-De acuerdo- responde la nueva Sailor Pluto antes de que las guerreras sustitutas deshicieran al mismo tiempo la transformación.

Ninguna de las tres sailors verdaderas hubiese apostado que fueran precisamente esas chicas las nuevas guerreras enviadas por la reina Serenity. Sailor Moon había resultado ser nada menos que Molly, antigua amiga y compañera de escuela de Serena. Sailor chibimoon era Momo, amiga de Rini. Sailor Mercury era Jun Jun, Sailor Venus era Para Para, Sailor Mars era Cere Cere, Sailor Jupiter era Ves Ves, las antiguas integrantes del cuarteto de las Amazonas. Sailor Saturn era Kalaverite, Sailor Uranus era Petzite, Sailor Neptune era Koan y Sailor Pluto era Berthier, las hermanas de la persecución.

-Espero que no hayan creído que no volvíamos a aparecer- dice algo burlona Kalaverite dando un paso al frente y alzando su pulgar.

-¿En serio ustedes son las nuevas sailors a las órdenes de la reina Serenity?- pregunta Mina sin salir de su asombro.

-Para Para está muy feliz de ser superpoderosa otra vez- celebra la auto-mencionada agitando alegremente la pluma de transformación de Mina-. Para Para quiere hacer esto una y otra vez.

-Aparecieron en un momento bastante oportuno- señala Ami luego de pasar su conmoción-, sólo se me ocurre decir que bienvenidas al bando de la lucha por el amor y la justicia.

Era para ver y no creer, las demás chicas se llevarían una gran sorpresa al saber quienes eran sus sustitutas, sólo tenían el detalle que Alan, Ann, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna tendrían que ser a las que más veces habrían que presentar las nuevas aliadas. Era agradable poder ver que tantas entrañables amigas apareciesen una vez más, ya no como enemigas o como víctimas del enemigo, sino como guerreras aliadas que las ayudarían a combatir el mal que aún trataban de comprender.

El crecido grupo de chicas tiene que salir nuevamente a las calles y desde allí debían continuar con el día. Ami le da a las nuevas sailors la dirección donde ellas estaban hospedadas y acuerdan encontrarse más tarde, pues aún tenían un estudio con el cual cumplir.

* * *

**Habitación 3-A**

-¿De verdad ahora has tomado mi lugar, Momo?

-Sí, ahora yo seré Sailor chibimoon por un tiempo.

Todos habían hecho las respectivas presentaciones (en los casos en que fue necesario) y ahora hablaban sobre cómo la reina Serenity había hecho la elección de las nuevas sailor scouts. Según explicaciones de Molly, Serenity quería valerse de la condición de que fueran conocidas de la mayoría de las verdaderas sailors para así llevar con mayor rapidez la conformación del equipo definitivo.

-Al principio me sorprendió saber que Serena era Sailor Moon y que además es la princesa heredera de ese reino llamado Milenio de Plata, pero después me dispuse a prepararme para ser la mejor sustituta posible de Sailor Moon- culmina Molly muy contenta-. Sailor Moon me ha ayudado en infinidad de veces y ahora sé que se trata de mi amiga Serena, así que me esforzaré bastante de ahora en adelante.

-Y la verdad es que lo ha hecho bien durante nuestra práctica antes de venir acá- señala Cere Cere-, en las primeras horas de entrenamiento se mostraba algo temerosa y no sabía qué hacer, pero rápidamente demostró una gran habilidad y también un don de líder el cual no podríamos discutir. Es una digna Sailor Moon sustituta.

Serena se alegraba mucho de escuchar esas cosas, le encantaba saber que Molly era así de buena como sailor scout, aunque le causaba entre risa y algo de pena cuando Molly le reprendió por no haberle dicho antes que ella era Sailor Moon. Alan y Ann se dedicaron buena parte de la tarde a escuchar las historias sobre las hermanas de las persecución y el cuarteto de las Amazonas y sobre las distintas formas en que ellas y las sailor scouts del Sistema Solar interno habían combatido en el tiempo en que eran enemigas. El espacio dentro del apartamento había quedado muy reducido y pensaron que no estaría mal si de vez en cuando alguna salía para tomar algo de aire, mientras tanto Lita estaba cocinando en ración doble por las nuevas invitadas.

-¿Y cómo está Kevin, por cierto?- recuerda Serena.

-Kevin se tuvo que quedar en Japón, pero no te preocupes, le prometí que le llamaría todos los días- responde Molly animada-. Kevin pensó que podría pasar hambre en mi estancia en Alemania, así que me había hecho más camarones que nunca. Pensé que explotaría cuando apenas iba por la mitad, pero aún así pensé, como en todo momento lo pienso, que Kevin realmente es muy atento a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos.

* * *

**Pasillos**

-¿De verdad eso que dices...?

-Sí es verdad- dice Rini con la cara bastante roja y con dificultades para verle en la cara a Momo-. Resulta que Hotaru me gusta, e incluso me confesé ante ella, aunque te digo que no fue fácil decírselo...

-Conque Sailor chibimoon y Sailor Saturn ahora son novias, ¿eh?- Momo al principio se mostraba ligeramente burlona, pero luego su cara se ponía de un desagradable tono azulado- Pero una cosa, ¿eso no significa que deba tener nada con Kalaverite, verdad? Yo sí estoy segura que me gustan los chicos, y aún si coincidiera contigo creo que ella es muy mayor para mí...

-No creo que nada de eso vaya a pasar- inquiere Rini entre seria y sabionda-. El amor no está sujeto a roles ni nada de eso, Hotaru y yo nos elegimos mutuamente y eso es todo, no tiene nada que ver con nuestra condición como saiors, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Momo.

Lo que había dicho Rini era un gran alivio para su amiga y sustituta, al menos no necesariamente debía estar pegada a Kalaverite ni a nadie en específico más allá de su nuevo papel en la defensa de sus amigas y de la gente, aunque todavía se sentía un poco mal por no detener a Xana cuando ésta escapó con la energía robada.

* * *

**Cuartel de los Saranarasare**

-Mmmm, nada mal, para serte sincero- apoya Sashima sin levantarse del sofá en que había estado tirado todo el día-. Supongo que la reina se mostrará muy contenta de ver que lo lograste, aunque de ahora en adelante debemos actuar con mayor cautela...

-Lo sé, todo el mundo sabe de lo que han hecho las sailor scouts desde que ellas aparecieron, empezando por Sailor Moon. No sé cómo le hicieron para saber lo que hacíamos, pero ahora debemos permanecer invisibles tanto tiempo como sea posible- Xana toma asiento en un sofá bastante apartado del que estaba acostado Sashima-. Lo más lamentable de ser lo que somos es que no somos tan fuertes como para vencer a las sailor scouts si ellas se ponen enserio con la pelea. Debemos evitarlas a toda costa.

Por ahora no había nada que decir, Xana había obtenido una precaria victoria que aún así le caía bastante bien. Sólo quedaba planificar su próximo ataque.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Lamento realmente el atraso que he tenido para subir el capítulo nuevo, y la verdad es que prefiero ahorrarme las excusas. Tengo que seguir escribiendo y creando contenido, así que los dejo por ahora y mis deseos de que les vaya bien.

Hasta otra


	20. Y ahora Rei y Lita

**Advertencia: **Ha llegado la hora del capítulo de este fic en especial, así que si lo esperabas no hace falta que esperes más :D

**Y ahora Rei y Lita**

Luego de la larga presentación de las nuevas sailor scouts tuvo que llegar la despedida y las chicas le revelaron que la reina Serenity les había asignado también en un edificio de apartamentos que al parecer era algo más grande que el que tenían para vivir las verdaderas guerreras del Sistema Solar. Según cuenta Momo, el lugar contaba con algunos apartamentos más en comparación con el que tenían justo enfrente, cosa que hacía que Serena las envidiara un poco, y es que ella empieza a soñar despierta con que ella pudiera tener su propia habitación para hacer lo que deseara sin que nadie entrara a regañarla. Molly queda en volver a encontrarse con Serena, Ami y Mina al día siguiente para estar al día con las nuevas actividades que le esperaban allí, y por su parte Momo invitaba a Hotaru y Rini que podrían jugar a las cartas el fin de semana que estaba cerca.

**Habitación 3-A**

Luego de bañarse y preparar todo para estar listas temprano por la mañana, Rei y Lita estaban listas para irse a dormir. La ventana estaba abierta por la mitad y permitía que una fría brisa entrara a a habitación, causando que Rei tiritara un poco antes de cubrirse con las sábanas. Se podía escuchar a Setsuna tratando de detener a Serena de hacer algo, pero eso poco importaba en ese momento, Rei ni siquiera estaba interesada en saber qué pasaba, sólo quería estar bien cubierta y dormir bien, mientras Lita quería cerciorarse una vez más que todo estuviera listo para hacer el desayuno.

-Bueno, ya no falta nada- aparece la castaña y se acuesta en su respectiva cama y apaga la luz-. Mañana desuyaneros unos ricos omeletes con un toque mío que sé que no habrá quien le diga que no.

-Entonces ya estoy esperando por ese desayuno con muchas ansias, Lita- dice Rei soltando una risita-. Creo que le gastaría una broma a Serena fingiendo que me como su parte.

Ya era el momento de dormir y las dos se dan las buenas noches de forma cariñosa, pero por alguna razón no pudieron pegar un ojo en algo más de media hora. Rei por alguna razón sentía que el frio que entraba por la ventana era molesta por alguna razón, y Lita se sentía inquieta y no podía desconectarse. El silencio reinaba en el lugar, las demás chicas ya estaban dormidas, así que no debía haber ninguna razón para que las inquilinas de la habitación no lograran conciliar el sueño.

Por cuestión de simple casualidad, Rei lleva una mano entre sus piernas y accidentalmente toca su parte más preciada, y por alguna razón se siente algo sensible, más de lo habitual, y eso hace que tenga alguna dificultad para callar un leve gemido que quería colarse entre sus labios. Lita no se da cuenta, pero Rei sentía que deseaba que se diera cuenta, que la escuchara, no comprendía porqué.

Como si se tratara de una niña pequeña que quiere dormir con sus padres, Rei se levanta y recoje su almohada, se acerca tímidamente a la cama de Lita, aprovechando que ésta estaba recostada en una orilla, y pone su almohada para así acostarse al lado de la castaña. Lita no se da cuenta en los primeros dos minutos, estaba intentando fallidamente conciliar el sueño, Y y por su parte Rei tenía una necesidad imperante de escuchar los impulsos que estaba teniendo. Rei empieza dando pequeños besos al cuello de Lita y le saca repentinos gemidos que no estaba esperando, con una mano roza largamente el brazo de la chica más alta y luego, en un acto de perversión que nunca había pensado antes, agarra un pecho de Lita y lo aprieta un poco de forma rítmica. Lita sabe desde el principio que era Rei, y por eso mismo no opone resistencia alguna sino que dejaba a Rei darle todas aquellas excitantes caricias.

No sabían si las demás podrían escuchar, pero en ese momento no importaba tanto. Tal vez sí había que preocuparse por Luna y Artemis que tenían el sueño ligero en comparación con las demás y estaban justo en la azotea, dormitando plácidamente.

-Rei, me sorprendes con tu atrevimiento- Lita se voltea para ver a la miko y la toma de las manos-. Ahora parece que debo ser yo quien haga algo.

-P-por favor... Lita- responde Rei con un tono bastante seductor que saca un profundo sonrojo en Lita.

Lo primero sería un intercambio de besos entre las dos, Lita colocándose encima de Rei ¿Cómo llegaron a esto? No lo sabían, pero algo las impulsaba a dejarse llevar y disfrutar de ese momento y disfrutar el máximo pocible de ese amor que intercambiaban la una con la otra, así que no se oponían a ese impulso. Hacía algo de frío, una excusa más que perfecta para que Rei justificara esto si por alguna razón tuviera que dar explicaciones a algún intruso que se atreviera a aparecer, y Lita en cambio no tenía ningún cuidado de si alguien venía o no, igual seguía adelante.

Las manos de Rei abrían los botones del pijana de Lita y las manos de Lita hacen lo suyo con el pijama de Rei, y así pronto tendrían como nuevo obstáculo el sostén de la otra, que igualmente removerían para así dejar completamente desnudo el torso de su amante. La primera en tomar partido de ello es Rei, quien voltea a ambas para así estar cómoda mientras masajea y besa los pechos de Lita y ésta gime y echaba hacia atrás su cabeza para dejar expuesto su cuello en caso que Rei también quisiese besarla por ahí, cosa que al rato se llega a concretar. Una mano traviesa de Rei rozaba con la punta de los dedos el delgado abdomen de Lita y se dirigía lentamente hacia el bajo vientre hasta tener que colarse por debajo del pantalón del pijama y así poder jugar con su intimidad.

Lita descubre las intenciones de Rei y la anima a que continúe mientras también se decide a hacer algo y toma el rostro de la morena para llenarlo de besos. La sensación entre sus piernas jamás la había tenido antes, sensaciones que la hacían saltar internamente de gozo, igualmente desconocido. En medio de los movimientos de ambas chicas el pantalón de Lita va siendo removido a un ritmo bastente sutil, eso hasta que decidieron que sería mejor que lo harían mejor si no estorbaba la poca ropa que aún tenían puesta, así que ambas se terminan de desnudar y no se molestan en saber que sería de sus prendas una vez la sueltan. Una vez más Lita se encarama sobre Rei y decide tomar por una vez la iniciativa yendo al cuello de Rei para besarlo y lamerlo mientras sus manos jugaban con los pechos de la morena y de vez en cuando movían la punta de los pezones para acrecentar el placer que su amante sentía.

-L-Lita...

Ninguna quería decir nada más, las palabras estaban de sobra. Cuando parecía que el ambiente estaba dado y Lita notó que la entrepierna de Rei estaba ya igual de húmeda que la suya, entonces empezó a unirlas y a hacer fricción para que ambas sintieran ese placer sexual que alguna vez tuvieron la oportunidad de sentir con otras personas pero que nunca se dio. Ambas sentían que perdían la cabeza entre tanto placer y tenían cada vez mayores dificultades para no gemir muy alto. Ambas chicas estaba ligeramente sudorosas a pesar del frío que se tornaba cada vez más intenso. Por un momento les pareció oír un ronquido lejano de parte de Serena, pero no fue nada que las pudiera preocupar.

-Genial... Esto es genial...- dejó escapar Lita.

-Siento que me volveré loca, Lita. Me volveré loca- dijo por su parte Rei apretando y arrugando las sábanas con una fuerza que no creía suya.

Era tal y como había señalado Rei en ese momento, ambas estaban cada vez más cerca de alcanzar el clímax, y para cuando llegan las dos se besan para acallar sus gritos de placer, o mejor dicho lo hace Rei, pues Lita no daba mayor importancia a ese detalle. Ambas se acuestan en la cama de Lita, ya cansadas, con sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor, jadeando por la imperante necesidad que tenían de agarrar aire, y al mismo tiempo con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Era la primera vez que habían tenido algo así con nadie, y resultó mucho mejor de que hubiesen podido imaginar en el pasado.

-Fue... grandioso- musitó Rei mirando al techo.

-Yo también lo creo- Lita siente que finalmente el sueño se estaba acercando-. Supongo que nos hacía falta hacer algo juntas para poder dormir tranquilamente, siento que ahora sí puedo descansar.

-Sí, yo también.

Ambas se cubren con las sábanas, se abrazan de manera estrecha y de inmediato se quedan profundamente dormidas. Nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que pasó, y afortunadamente lograrían despertar temprano para así no dar a ver más de lo que a las demás les podría gustar ver.

**Al día siguiente**

Una vez más Serena y Rini resultan ser las últimas en levantarse, muy a pesar de los incontables esfuerzos de Hotaru y Setsuna para que no fuese así. Setsuna terminaría rindiéndose mientras Hotaru acabaría recurriendo a besar a Rini en cuello como una vez vio accidentalmente a Haruka hacerlo con Michiru, cosa que resulta tan efectivo que casi acabaron teniendo relaciones sexuales como la otra vez. Las demás chicas tuvieron un amanecer de lo más normal y se habían dirigido al apartamento de Lita y Rei para desayunar, y ellas ya habían logrado hacer parecer que no había pasado nada esa noche. Luna y Artemis también estuvieron presentes comiendo algo de carne asada que había preparado Lita. Algunas chicas no pudieron evitar notar que Rei y Lita estaban muy sonrientes esa mañana, de hecho Rei ni siquiera regañó ni criticó a Serena por levantarse tarde otra vez, cosa que era de lo más extraño.

-¿Ocurrió algo, chicas?- pregunta Ami antes de tomar el primer bocado de su desayuno.

-No, no pasa nada- responde Rei con una enorme sonrisa que daba mucho de qué pensar a las demás.

-Bueno, es que veo que se han levantado de muy buen humor- Ami también sonríe, aunque no tan efusivamente como las otras dos.

-Es sólo que dormimos muy bien, es todo- Lita toma asiento y empieza a comer.

El silencio que siguie apenas llega a durar unos segundos. Rei hacía muchos gestos de deleite a cada bocado que probaba, como si nunca hubiera probado algo cercanamente tan delicioso. A algunas les llega a salir una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Sabes, Lita? Esta comida es exquisita. No cabe duda que serías una maravillosa esposa en el futuro- las gotas en las demás se acrecenta a más del doble.

-De verdad están muy animadas- murmura con nerviosismo Setsuna y casi se le cae el cubierto.

Sólo Rini, Hotaru, Michiru y Haruka estaban teniendo una leve sospecha de lo que podía estar pasando, pero prefirieron no decir nada hasta tener una oportunidad para hablar con ellas en privado, oportunidad que no se iba a dar por el momento, ya era la hora de salir a hacer lo que a cada una le tocaba, y Luna y Artemis sólo darían un paseo por la zona en caso de algún nuevo ataque. Todo estaba y estaría tranquilo ese día, para fortuna de todas.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Un pequeño parétesis para preparar las siguientes batallas, que por cierto en su mayoría no durarán mucho cada una de ellas, ya saben por el hecho que dos de los enemigos no envían monstruos muy fuertes que se diga. Los dejo por ahora, Nadaoriginal fuera.

Hasta otra


	21. Reclutando una enemiga

**Advertencia: **He vuelto a las andadas, así que no esperen misericordia de mi parte XD

**Reclutando a una enemiga**

-¿¡QUÉ COSA!? ¿Todas las Sailor Scouts?- salta Yaka con la mandíbula en el suelo.

Justo en ese momento Sashima había empezado a hablar (fingiendo mala gana) de las cosas que le había revelado a los hermanos herederos Saranarasare, y la respuesta obtenida era exactamente lo que esperaba Sashima. Xana se encontraba ausente, así que no podía impedir que Sashima revelara todo, y mucho menos podía estar preparada para lo que vendría más adelante.

-No me lo puedo creer- Terexes se sienta en un desvencijado sofá y parecía algo pensativo- ¿No eran las Sailor Scouts esas chicas que siempre están peleando presuntamente por el amor y la justicia?

-Las mismas- asiente Sashima fingiendo preocupación.

-Pero no entiendo por qué vienen precisamente aquí a arruinar nuestros planes de surgir y levantar nuestro reinado- continúa Yaka tomando asiento al lado de Terexes-. Sé que tenemos toda la pinta de simples y comunes personas infligiendo las normas, pero nosotros hacemos esto con las mejores intenciones.

Sashima no tenía intenciones de realmente apoyar a los hermanos, sólo quería impulsarlos a tomar nuevamente un papel en la obtención de la energía de las personas que se encontraban afuera, pero obviamente no lo iba a decir, prefería manipular a los dos herederos. Yaka y Terexes estaban pensativos sobre lo que se venía ahora que las sailor scouts estaban rondando por Bonn, muy inconveniente para sus planes, pero en ese momento Yaka había concebido una idea bastante interesante a su parecer, así que se pone de pie y sale del lugar sin decir una palabra, seguido algo más tarde por su hermano. Sashima sabía que el momento de una nueva batalla se acercaba, y en ese instante hacía un esfuerzo tremendo para no reír.

* * *

**En la ciudad**

Ami, Mina, Serena y Molly estaban comiendo en una cadena de comida rápida, hablando animadamente de todas las cosas que se proponían hacer mientras estuvieran en tierras alemanas. Las cuatro amigas la estaban pasando de lo mejor cuando escuchan a alguien gritar a todo pulmón, y esa persona resultaba ser nada menos de Yaka acompañada de su hermano.

-¡Atención, plebeyos! Mi hermano y yo hemos recibido información de que han llegado las sailor scouts a la ciudad- algunas personas se muestran agradadas por la noticia y los demás sólo seguían con lo que hacían-. Pero no se hagan demasiadas ilusiones, las sailor scouts vienen a interferir en nuestros planes para crear nuestro reino, así que se les solicita que cuando las identifiquen las detengan...

Ese evento sin duda no tenía precedentes. Molly, Serena, Ami y Mina estaban completamente contrariadas por la forma de ser de aquella chica, simplemente imposible de comprender. Yaka seguía como si nada, promoviendo abiertamente que las personas se pusieran en contra de las sailor scouts si las llegaban a ver, pero la verdad es que a nadie le interesaba hacer lo que dijera la heredera Saranarasare, de hecho ya muy pocos le prestaban un mínimo de atención, cosa que la chica nota y se enoja, haciendo un berrinche ante todo el mundo y haciendo advertencias sobre lo "peligrosas" que podrían ser las guerreras del Sistema Solar.

-Vaya que son extraños estos enemigos- opina Mina apoyando su rostro sobre una mano.

-Ya lo creo, aunque pienso que Yaka se vale de una estrategia bastante interesante- las demás chicas voltean a ver muy extrañadas a Ami-. Sólo piénsenlo un momento, está promoviendo públicamente que las sailor scouts no vienen a hacer el bien sino todo lo contrario, y con el tiempo este tipo de mensajes va entrando poco a poco en la mente de las personas, y más aún si ellos logran tener éxito en demostrar de alguna manera lo que dicen...

-¡Pero eso nunca sucederá!- interrumpe Serena mostrando una mirada de determinación- La gente cree en las sailor scouts porque han demostrado con todo su esfuerzo su voluntad de hace el bien, no hay manera de que ella pueda convencer a nadie.

Ciertamente no había manera, pero Yaka no se iba a dejar amedrentar aunque lo supiera, realmente le ponía todas sus ganas cuando llamaba a la gente, e incluso su cabeza echaba humo cuando había alguien burlándose de lo que decía. Por razón de alguna casualidad, Ami se levanta para botar su vaso vacío, cuando Yaka alcanza a verla y empieza a hacerle señas.

-¡Hey tú, la chica de pelo azul! ¡Ven aquí un momento, necesito tu ayuda!- llama Yaka con desesperación.

Molly y Serena se asustan al pensar que Ami podría estar en serios problemas, lo mismo pensaba Mina pero ella estaba más atenta y trata de hacer que las otras dos no saltaran a posiblemente incrementar los riesgos. Ami se da cuenta de que la llamaban y bota el vaso para luego atender a Yaka, quien se alegra mucho de ser escuchada.

-¡Vamos, amiga! Diles a todos que las sailor scouts son malas, sólo hazme ese favor y te invito a comer- ruega Yaka algo hiperactiva.

-¿Quién es esta chica?- interviene Terexes sin levantarse de su asiento.

-Esa chica fue capaz de encontrar las ruinas donde nacimos, Terexes- responde Yaka con naturalidad-. Al principio se perdió cuando entró a las ruinas, entonces tuve que buscarla un rato- en ese momento tanto Ami como Mina, Serena y Molly pensaban que todo iba bien (las tres últimas podían escuchar desde donde estaban), pero Yaka de inmediato les da una sorpresa totalmente insospechada-. Tenías que ver cómo gritaba su novia cuando la buscaba de arriba a abajo...

A Serena casi se le atora la pajita que usaba para beber su refresco en la garganta, a Molly se le cayó la hamburguesa que tenía y a Ami y Mina se les encendió el rostro en un rojo bastante brillante. Terexes se levanta de su asiento y mira detenidamente a Ami.

-Pero parece una chica...

-No seas tonto, hermano, es una chica- Yaka rodea a Ami con un brazo-. Pero es enserio, esa chica rubia con el moño en la cabeza gritaba desesperada su nombre "Ami, Ami, Ami", y eso sólo lo he visto que lo hacía un chico buscando a su esposa en aquella película que vimos la otra vez.

-Sí, la recuerdo muy bien.

Mina se sentía como si tuviera un profundo vacío en su pecho, y es que empieza a pensar en muchas cosas pesimistas sobre lo que le diría Ami en cuanto se volvieran a reunir. No comprendía cómo, pero estaba devastada, tal vez Ami no querría ser más su amiga, aunque en cierto modo todavía no se había podido explicar cómo es que había alcanzado tal nivel de pánico esa vez que Ami se había extraviado, y ahora que lo pensaba, desde hacía algunos días se había sentido cada vez más apegada a Ami, pero aún no comprendía porqué. Ami por su parte sentía que su rostro podría estallar en cualquier momento, no comprendía de dónde podía provenir ese calor que encendía su rostro y de alguna manera llenaba su pecho.

-Pero como te decía, esta chica es confiable, te lo puedo asegurar- señala Yaka como una niña pequeña-. Nuestra querida amiga... ¿tu nombre de verdad es Ami?- la mencionada asiente muy apenada- Bueno, nuestra querida amiga Ami nos puede ayudar a convencer a los plebeyos de que las sailor scouts han venido a estorbar nuestros planes de crear el reino que alguna vez tuvieron nuestros ancestros, es una chica bastante lista y muy amable.

-De acuerdo, entonces hay algo que debo hacer- Terexes se vuelve a sentar y pone pose de rey-. Desde ahora te nombro, joven Ami, miembro oficial de la guardia de la noble y grandiosa dinastía Saranarasare. Confiamos en que seas de gran ayuda en nuestra empresa por el levantamiento de nuestro reino, y si lo haces te prometemos unos terrenos que están al sur que cuentan con una vista espectacular, el título de condesa y cualquier otra cosa que pudieses pedir, incluso tu matrimonio con esa chica que mi hermana menciona.

Ami y Mina vuelven a encenderse de un incandescente rojo y Serena y Molly sentían que Terexes y Yaka estaban yendo algo lejos si eso se trataba de alguna broma. Por alguna razón que Ami no se podía explicar, se sentía tentada a aceptar unirse a los dos herederos, incluso permitió que Yaka la guiara para ponerse de rodillas y con una reverencia aprobar aquel ofrecimiento. Serena y Molly estaban a que se comían las uñas, y Mina no se atrevía a mirar.

-Eres realmente genial, Ami, pero como queremos mantener tu identidad en secreto para protegerte de enemigos y traidores, no revelaremos tu alianza con nosotros, y mientras tanto debemos fingir sólo tener una amistad casual- dice Yaka a punto de dar saltos de alegría-. Te voy a revelar algo, Ami, y es que no podemos llevarte al cuartel porque nuestra reina madre es muy malhumorada y muy poco afecta a nuevos miembros, y además en el fondo no nos agradan mucho Xana ni Sashima, son algo extraños y también muy crueles con los extraños, así que mejor deberás estar en el anonimato.

-Sí, lo entiendo- asiente Ami algo seria-. Supongo que por ahora debo volver con mis amigas.

-Desde luego- Yaka le alza el pulgar a Ami-. No dejes de decirles lo que te dijimos, ¿entendido? Necesitamos que todo el mundo se una a nosotros para que las sailor scouts no quieran interrumpir nuestros planes- Ami mira su reloj y Yaka también lo ve-. Supongo que se te hace tarde, así que no te quitamos más tiempo. Te vemos en otro momento, joven recluta- a Ami le sale una gota en la cabeza por esa forma de llamarla.

-Contamos contigo, esto sólo lo hago porque Yaka confía en ti- dice Terexes con tono fraternal.

Ami sólo hace una leve reverencia y se retira de allí, dejando a los dos hermanos reanudando lo que estaban haciendo antes de que la vieran. Mina, Molly y Serena tuvieron que irse de allí algo agachadas para que no las notaran y así fueron a ver a Ami. Mina dudaba sobre si funcionaría intentar hablar con Ami, de hecho tenía miedo, pero por apoyo a sus demás amigas se tomó el atrevimiento de intentarlo.

* * *

**Una calle más adelante**

Ami sabía que sus amigas la estaban siguiendo, y en ese momento piensa en Mina y lo que había dicho Yaka sobre la manera en que la había buscado aquella vez. Ami siente un calor en su pecho, y por un momento se permitió la pregunta de si ese era el amor que aquella antigua sailor le había hablado, pero eso no podía ser... Ambas era chicas, no es común que dos personas del mismo sexo despierten ese tipo de sentimiento entre sí, pero aún así Ami pasa una mano sobre su rostro. No estaba segura de si realmente se trataba de Mina, pero en algún momento debería poder asegurarse de ello, lo importante era reunirse con las demás y dar la noticia, seguramente de alguna manera podrían aprovechar esta nueva situación, pero una vez más Ami piensa en ese ofrecimiento de Terexes, y por un momento piensa que tal vez no estaría mal estar cerca de verdad de quienes se supone que son sus enemigos.

* * *

**Cuartel Saranarasare**

-¿Qué? ¿No fueron a recolectar energía?- pregunta Sashima muy extrañado.

-Todo a su tiempo, Sashima- dice Terexes con seriedad-. Primero debemos asegurarnos de que las sailor scouts no vayan a interferir. Supongo que sabes a qué me refiero.

-Con lo tontos que son ustedes, me imagino que su maravilloso e infalible plan consiste en gritar a todo el mundo que las sailor scouts están en nuestra contra, ¿verdad?- tanto a Terexes como a Yaka les salen una gota en la cabeza, pensando que Sashima tenía muy buen tino para saber lo que ellos hacían.

-Cl-claro que no- miente Yaka con un tic en el ojo-. Nosotros sólo retábamos a las sailor scouts a que salieran para así poderlas vencer...

-Igual esa estrategia no sirve- interrumpe Sashima algo divertido pero simulando enojo-. Los únicos que son capaces de mostrarse ante el enemigo así sin más y sin necesidad son ustedes. Uno de los principios en toda guerra es que el enemigo no sepa quién eres.

Terexes y Yaka se muestran totalmente sorprendidos al no saber con anterioridad algo como eso, aunque no significara en absoluto que fueran a cambiar su estrategia a futuro. No estaban pensando en por el momento que a pesar de ignorar ese detalle, lo habían aplicado bastantee bien para proteger a Ami, tal vez en otro momento sí se vayan a dar cuenta.

* * *

**Habitación 3-A**

Ya habiendo anochecido y con las chicas residentes y los gatos reunidos, Molly había tomado la decisión de relatar lo que había pasado aquel día, obviamente omitiendo la parte en que Yaka señalaba a Mina y Ami como "novias" para evitar preguntas que estuvieran fuera del tema principal. Luna, Artemis, Lita, Rei, Hotaru, Rini, Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru estaban muy interesados en ese caso, pues el hecho que Ami estuviera así de cerca de los herederos Saranarasare implicaba que podría obtener información sobre sus acciones más cercana que cualquiera de las demás, pero también significaba que estaría corriendo terribles riesgos de ahora en adelante.

-Se ve difícil tener que hacer de agente doble- opina Hotaru cuando ve su oportunidad de hacerlo-. Contamos contigo, Ami.

-Jamás hubiera creído que Yaka fuera a pedir ayuda tan a la ligera- dice Rei muy pensativa-. No sé si pensar si hay algún plan detrás de todo esto, están desesperados por deshacerse de los obstáculos en su camino, o si tienen una habilidad estratega tan pésima como la de Serena.

-¡Oye!

-En todo caso lo mejor es mantenerse alerta- advierte Artemis desde el alféizar de la ventana-. No sabemos aún qué papel juega realmente esa chica llamada Yaka, ni hasta qué punto la podemos considerar una enemiga real, y por eso mismo debemos estar al pendiente de cualquier cosa que Ami nos pueda decir en adelante.

Ami había estado en silencio durante toda la conversación. Escuchaba atentamente lo que decían los demás y pensaba en la enorme responsabilidad que ahora tenía. La misión que les había dejado la reina Serenity y posiblemente el destino de la humanidad dependían de ella y de sus habilidades.

-Haré lo mejor para el bien de la misión- dice finalmente Ami cuando los demás dejan de hablar-. Cuenten conmigo, no los voy a defraudar.

-Sé que no lo harás- apoya Luna bastante complacida por la determinación de la intelectual.

-Miren la hora- Lita mira en su reloj y se dirige casi corriendo a la cocina-, justo ha llegado la hora de comer.

No estaba de más reponer energías esa noche, el día siguiente sería igual de fuerte. Mina por un momento mira a Ami y pensaba en lo sorprendente que era que Ami permaneciera normal después de lo ocurrido, tomando en cuenta que el enemigo las había emparejado en plena calle. Sólo esperaba que esa estrecha amistad entre ellas no se debilitara por ello, aunque todavía seguía teniendo miedo por esa misma razón.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Para el próximo capítulo la siguiente pelea, eso sí se los aseguro, por lo pronto los dejaré esperando hasta la próxima oportunidad. Por razones de querer terminar algunos fics, cambiar algunos elementos en mi profile y llevar mi actividad hasta facebook, voy a dejar esta historia en pausa hasta la primera semana de noviembre, así que se le pide su comprensión a quienes leen esto de manera regular :/

Hasta otra


	22. La fuerza de la realeza

**Advertencia: **Ha llegado la hora de volver, y como siempre dispuesto a desentonar a mi modo XD. Sailor Moon no me pertenece, pero eso no me quita el derecho a admirar dicho anime.

**La fuerza de la realeza**

Varios días después de que Terxes y Yaka nombraran a Ami como su ayudante, Ami estaba cada vez menos tiempo junto a las demás chicas, siempre por tener que ayudar a los hermanos Saranarasare, aunque Ami también hacía el papel de espía a favor de las enviadas por la reina Serenity. Mina y Serena eran quienes estaban más pendientes de la suerte de Ami, y es que no querían que tomara demasiados riesgos. Rei y Lita por su parte habían procurado mantenerse en contacto constantemente con las hermanas de la persecución y el cuarteto de las Amazonas para estar pendientes del movimiento del enemigo, pero en aquellos días se respiraba más una paz tensa que la posibilidad real de una pelea. Darien era el que más seguido venía a visitar la residencia de las verdaderas sailor scouts, seguido por Alan y Ann, quienes casi siempre iban para hablar sobre lo impresionante que era la gastronomía terrícola.

Haruka y Michiru eran las chicas que se centraban más en sí mismas por el momento, pero igual no perdían cualquier oportunidad que tuviesen para estar al corriente de las investigaciones.

-...y según Yaka, los Saranarasare tienen planeado una operación de recolección de enregía para mañana- finaliza Ami cuando ya era de noche en la acostumbrada sala de reunión en la habitación 3-A.

-Entonces llamaré en un rato a Kalaverite para hablar sobre ese plan. Al menos podremos prepararnos para el ataque enemigo- puntualiza Rei en cuanto termina de comer el bocado que había agarrado.

-Esos enemigos... me refiero a Terexes y Yaka- interviene Serena a punto de llevar un enorme bocado a su boca-, son en extremo raros. Me refiero a que siempre se delatan a sí mismos antes de hacer algo, de hecho me sorprende que la única vez que se dispusieron a robar energía no fuera posible detenerlos.

-Ciertamente esos dos son muy fuertes- llega Setsuna para unirse a la cena-, pero supongo que todo podría cambiar con la llegada de las nuevas sailor scouts. Y hay una cosa, princesa- Serena se queda viendo con curiosidad para saber lo que le diría Setsuna-, ese plato que se está comiendo es mío.

A las demás chicas les sale una gota en la cabeza al notar que Serena en efecto se había sentado en el lugar asignado para Setsuna y se había comido su cena, dejando a cambio su respectivo plato solo. Setsuna no vio mal aprovechar al menos ese plato y se dispuso a comer.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

-Bueno, ya es hora de que sea yo quien brille- Yaka da un paso al frente y contempla el amanecer en Bonn.

-Sí, y yo estaré ahí para echarte porras- avanza también Terexes.

Ambos hermanos habían fijado como blanco de recolección de energía precisamente la calle que estaba al frente de su cuartel. Preferiblemente no le dijeron nada a Sashima ni a Xana para evitar sermones, y así ya tenían pensado su plan. únicamente habían procurado hablar con Ami sobre aquello, y para alivio de ellos, la chica estaba allí esperándolos.

-Hola, Ami. Espero que hayas dormido bien- saluda con amabilidad y casi con aire materno Yaka.

-Dormí muy bien, gracias- responde la peliazul con amabilidad y dedica una reverencia a ambos hermanos- ¿Ya van a iniciar con su misión?

-Así es, mi querida amiga- responde Yaka muy sonriente-. Esta vez conseguiremos una cantidad muy grande de energía y de muchas personas para ver si así logramos hacer que nuestra madre se recupere- Ami se muestra curiosa por el comentario de la princesa Saranarasare-. Te habíamos explicado que nuestra madre es la reina vigente de lo que aún queda de los Saranarasare, y tenemos pensado lograr su recuperación para así poder llevar nuestro nombre y fama muy lejos, y de esa manera lograremos reconstruir nuestro reino.

-Eso suena excelente, ¿pero no creen que podrían ganarse también la confianza y el cariño de las personas para que así los reconozcan como sus reyes?- ambos hermanos se quedan viendo curiosos a Ami- Después de todo, la confianza y la lealtad también son requisitos muy importantes para gobernar sobre otros.

-Esa teoría es muy interesante, Ami, y créeme que lo pensaremos en algún momento- Terexes rodea con un brazo a la chica y le dedica un gesto de confianza-. Pero por el momento queremos antes hacer que nuestra madre esté bien, y es que primero ella nos debe decir más sobre los secretos que guarda nuestro noble linaje.

-¿Secretos?

-En su momento te lo diremos, pero por ahora avancemos.

Yaka, Terexes y Ami avanzan hasta cruzar la calle, y una vez allí empiezan con la operación. Ami se queda con Terexes mientras Yaka empieza a llamar a la gente para así congregarla toda para luego pedirles que donaran su energía. En un principio nadie les hizo caso, y los pocos que se iban acercando era principalmente porque pensaban que se trataba de una broma de cámara escondida o porque eran de condición psicológica cuestionable. Ami de vez en cuando miraba hacia la calle a la espera de que aparecieran las sailor scouts suplentes, y finalmente aparecen, aunque Ami pensaban que habían llegado con algo de retraso.

-¡Alto ahí, criminales!- empieza Molly ocupando el puesto de Sailor Moon- No dejaré que personas como ustedes dañen a estas inocentes personas ¡Soy Sailor Moon, y los castigaré en el nombre de la luna!

-¿Pero cómo fue que nos encontraron?- señala Terexes con sorpresa- Entonces lo que nos relató Sashima era verdad... Las sailor scouts llegaron a estas tierras. Qué mal, alguna vez pensaba que combatían criminales reales allá donde ustedes estaban, y no estorbando nuestras nobles acciones.

-Es hora de vencerlas- Ves Ves da el primer ataque y Yaka logra bloquearlo aparentemente sin mucho esfuerzo-. Es fuerte, logró detener un relámpago de Sailor Jupiter.

-Ya verán lo que pasa cuando se meten con la princesa Yaka, sailor scouts- reta la automencionada muy enfadada.

-Y no va a pelear sola, porque aquí estoy yo para apoyarla- Terexes da un salto y se prepara también para pelear.

Las personas que se habían congregado se habían hecho a un lado para ver la pelea en vez de huir, y eso preocupaba a Molly porque pensaba que Terexes y Yaka podrían aprovecharse de la situación para ganar tiempo y ventaja, y mientras tanto Ami se había quedado en donde estaba y nota que los dos hermanos se atraviesan, escudándola.

-¿Chicos?

-Será mejor que te hagas a un lado. No es bueno entrar en una pelea ajena- advierte de manera amistosa Yaka-. No sé qué crean las sailor scouts de nosotros, pero definitivamente no somos como ningún enemigo que ellas hayan enfrentado. Ya lo verás.

Momo da el segundo ataque y la pelea empieza oficialmente. Ami se pone junto con los demás espectadores que se quedaban viendo y empezaban de una vez a dar gritos de emoción. Petzite esquiva un ataque de Terexes y lanza un fuerte contraataque que desgraciadamente no resulta efectivo porque el mismo Terexes había logrado anularlo y luego vuelve a atacar. A diferencia de enemigos anteriores que atacaban en un amplio frente cuando peleaban con más de una sailor scout a la vez, Terexes y Yaka más bien trataban de ganarles una por una, y sus ataques iban siempre enfocados a un blanco específico. A pesar del bajo rango extendido del ataque enemigo, las sailor scouts la tenían difícil para esquivarlos, de hecho Cere Cere es la primera en ser impactada y casi queda derrotada en el acto.

-No dejaremos que se roben la energía de nadie- dice Molly antes de atacar una vez más.

-¿Robar? ¡Desde un principio le hemos dichos a los súbditos que nos dieran su energía! ¡En ningún momento engañamos a nadie!- responde Yaka con una enorme indignación- ¡No dejaremos que nadie manche nuestro buen nombre con semejantes acusaciones! ¡Tomen esto!- Yaka lanza su ataque más fuerte varias veces, y esta vez Molly, Koan y Jun Jun no logran escapar.

-¡HAAAAAAAA!

Ami hubiese gritado por la preocupación, pero debía a como diera lugar guardar silencio si quería mantener su posición tan cercana a Terexes y Yaka. Las otras sailor scouts van a ver el estado de las que estaban heridas y comprueban el estado del daño. Terexes y Yaka no se aprovechaban de la ventaja temporal, mas bien se quedaban en su lugar esperando a que las guerreras estuvieran listas otra vez.

Ami pensaba realmente que Terexes y Yaka iban a atacar, pero una vez más comprueba la forma de ser de ellos. Aquellos dos hermanos eran demasiado diferentes a cualquier enemigo, eran fieros pero no despiadados, eran arrojados pero no tenían sadismo alguno al pelear. Una vez más Ami dudaba sobre el verdadero enemigo que realmente debía vencer. No eran los dos hermanos, hay alguien más quien realmente amenaza la existencia del Sistema Solar y definitivamente no eran ellos.

Cuando Kalaverite, Para Para, Berthier y Ves Ves se centran nuevamente en la pelea, los hermanos Saranarasare sabían que tenían que reanudar la pelea, y nuevamente esperaron a que las guerreras enviadas por Serenity atacaran primero. Las sorpresas no paraban cuando nuevamente los dos enemigos bloqueaban con aparente facilidad los ataque y luego atacaban con una gran fuerza. Otra cosa sorprendente era la manera en que varios de los presentes que veían la pelea iban poco a poco dando ánimos a Terexes y Yaka, logrando posiblemente el efecto que no habían logrado en todos los días anteriores cuando intentaban buscar adeptos a sus propósitos. Ami supo notar ese ánimo creciente y tuvo que aparentar formar parte de ese grupo.

-¿De qué están hechos para resistir tanto?- pregunta Kalaverite de manera retórica.

-¡Ahora lo intentaré yo!- Momo ataca dando lo mejor de sí, nuevamente sin éxito.

-Yo creo que mejor deberían rendirse, sailor scouts- dice Yaka con una seriedad nada típica en ella-. No van a sacar nada de pelear con nosotros, y no permitiremos que frustren nuestros objetivos.

Molly no estaba en condiciones de levantarse a causa de que estaba más lastimada de lo que pensaba en un principio, y lo mismo estaba pasando con Koan y Jun Jun, quienes ya ni siquiera podían ponerse en pie. Con las fuerzas reducidas y con una ventaja numérica menos obvia, las sailor scouts ya no podían vislumbrar una posibilidad de victoria, aún cuando Yaka y Terexes terminaron por contentarse con sólo bloquear los ataques y con advertirles a las chicas que se rindan. No es sino hasta el último momento que entran también en escena Alan y Ann para apoyar a las sailor scouts.

-¿Están bien?- pregunta Ann algo alarmada.

-No te preocupes, estamos bien- responde Molly regresando al suelo, debido al agudo dolor que sentía en una pierna.

-Ahora tenemos a más que nos quieren estorbar, y además son aliadas de las sailor scouts- observa Terexes con evidente fastidio-. No me gustan las peleas, pero cuando se trata de defender nuestros ideales, estamos dispuestos a lo que sea.

Ahora los enemigos avanzaban, dispuestos para darles el golpe de gracias a los alienígenas y las sailor scouts, y esta vez sólo bastó con que bloquearan dos ataques de Alan y Ann para que éstos se dieran cuenta que no iban a ganar esa pelea, así que dieron marcha atrás y ayudaron a recoger a las heridas.

-Será mejor irnos- advierte Alan.

-¿Qué?- Petzite mira extrañada a Alan- ¿Pero qué hay de...?

-¡No vamos a ganar si tenemos que escudar a las otras!- interrumpe Ann con seriedad- Esta pelea no la podemos ganar.

No viendo de otra que retirarse, las sailor scouts finalmente se dieron a la fuga, algo absolutamente impensable antes. Terexes y Yaka habían ganado.

-Vaya, al menos nos ahorraron el tener que hacerles más daño- expresa Terexes con cierto alivio.

-Y ahora... Yaka voltea a ver a los espectadores que miraban estupefactos aquel desenlace- Necesitamos que denen...

-Donen- corrige su hermano.

-Sí, eso. Necesito que donen parte de su energía para ayudarnos a concretar nuestro plan para crear nuestro reino, el reino Saranarasare. Si quieren pueden formarse para darnos sólo un poco de energía, no hace falta que nos den todo.

Y funcionó el plan. Por primera vez las personas se toman en serio la propuesta de los hermanos y hacen caso realmente a lo que les dicen. Ami estaba estupefacta, aún ella no pensaba que esto hubiese llegado a este nivel, y menos todavía que la mayoría de los que escuchan el llamado lo estaban haciendo por su propia voluntad, completamente de acuerdo ahora con los Saranarasare.

-Es bueno ver que finalmente estamos recogiendo frutos- dice Terexes acercándose a Ami-. Creo de debo darte las gracias. Tenías razón sobre que debíamos convencer a todos para que nos siguieran por las buenas, y supongo que fue más efectivo mostrar quienes somos que estar hablando sobre el estorbo que son las sailor scouts.

-Sí, yo también veo que ha funcionado su plan. Felicidades- dice Ami tratando de salir de su sorpresa.

* * *

**Habitación 3-A**

-¿Y cómo están las demás?- pregunta Michiru luego de que todas escucharan la historia de Ami y Molly.

-En este momento se encuentran en sus habitaciones- contesta Molly luego de tomar un poco de té-. Están muy frustradas, pero creo que fue oportuno que Alan y Ann vinieran a ayudarnos. Jamás había visto enemigos así de fuertes, aún cuando yo estaba entre las potenciales víctimas.

-Molly tiene razón- continúa Ami viendo la mesa con algo de duda-. Terexes y Yaka por lo menos tienen una fuerza equiparable con una supersailor, sino es que más.

-Esto nos obliga a replantear nuestros planes, después de todo han conseguido una cantidad considerable de energía esta vez- Setsuna muestra su preocupación y bebe también algo de té-. Es obvio que ustedes no pueden pelear contra ellos, eso es algo que sólo podemos concebir si nosotras pudiéramos transformarnos, pero desde luego deberíamos primero informar a la reina.

-Lo sentimos mucho- dice Molly sintiéndose inútil, y es Serena quien le trata de dar consuelo.

-No te preocupes. Ustedes hicieron lo mejor, y la verdad es que me alegro que lograran salir bien.

Aún faltaban horas para que terminara lo que probablemente era uno de los días más largos para las chicas desde que se trasladaron a Bonn, y aún faltaban varios días largos más.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Un capítulo más cumplido, ahora a seguir actualizando lo demás sin descuidar esta historia. Espero por sus reviews para ver qué opinan, pero tengan cuidado con críticas destructivas o los declararé como enemigos en el próximo capítulo, ok no.

Hasta otra


	23. La primera cita

**Advertencia: **¡A subir el nuevo capítulo se ha dicho! Un saludo y un abrazo a Siramad-san, donde quiera que te encuentres, y quiero que sepas que no te he olvidado :')

**La primera cita**

Aún no había amanecido y ya Rei y Lita se habían levantado para hacer juntas el desayuno. Justo cuando les tocaba estar libres querían pasar un rato distinto pero antes de eso iban por lo menos a dejar el desayuno listo para las demás. Luego de cocinar, ambas chicas se visten por separado para así salir juntas, y cuando terminan no hacen sino contemplarse mutuamente.

-Te ves hermosa...- dicen ambas al mismo tiempo.

Ambas chicas se sonrojan y giran sus vistas, y luego de un rato es Rei quien vuelve nuevamente su mirada y se acerca a Lita para tomarla por un brazo.

-Lita... Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos.

-Sí, tienes razón.

* * *

**Media hora más tarde**

Ya las dos chicas se encontraban en un parque al otro lado de la ciudad, y de esa manera empezaba oficialmente la cita entre ambas. El único atenuante en ello era que no estaban acostumbradas a actuar abiertamente como pareja, ni siquiera cuando solían buscar citas con chicos, por lo que no actuaban demasiado cercanas en ese lugar, cosa que dio lugar a que se acercaran unos sujetos que estaban presumiendo entre sí cerca de allí.

-Hey nenas, ¿qué hacen solas por aquí?- es la forma de saludar del primero que llega.

-¿Porqué no vienen con nosotros por un trago?- así saluda el segundo.

Lita y Rei no veían precisamente como un peligro a aquellos chicos, pero aún así sus invitaciones les parecía como una especie de acoso. Los dos muchachos se acercaban más y más, y eso a las dos chicas les parecía algo molesto, pero como fuera estaban dispuestas a decirles que no de forma civilizada dentro de lo posible.

-Lo sentimos, chicos, pero no, sólo hemos venido a pasear...

-Entonces pueden pasear con nosotros- el primer chico interrumpe a Rei-. No creo que tenga nada de malo si les hacemos compañía un rato.

-Pero nosotras no estamos buscando una cita, sólo vinimos a pasear en nuestro día libre- corta Lita con una gota en la cabeza.

-Vamos, no sean así- los dos sujetos ya estaban pasándose con las chicas, así que Lita no aguanta más y los derriba sin demasiada violencia.

-Lo sentimos, chicos, pero no me dejaron otra opción- dice la castaña cruzándose de brazos y dando media vuelta para alejarse.

Rei solo hace una leve reverencia a los dos chicos y se va tras Lita, y así ambas se dirigen a algún lugar que les pudiera parecer más relajante.

* * *

**Más adelante**

Casualmente las dos chicas se habían encontrado un pequeño restaurante dentro de aquel parque, y entonces las dos acordaron tomar asiento para comer algo mientras dejaban que el viento les acariciaba el cabello y refrescaba sus rostros luego de un largo rato de caminar. Rei y Lita empiezan de esa manera su cita oficialmente y lo primero que hacen es beber té frío mientras empezaban a charlar.

-¿Cómo crees que estén Serena y las demás con el desayuno que les preparamos?- pregunta Lita desviando su mirada a los árboles más cercanos y contemplando cómo se caían unas cuantas hojas.

-Seguramente están bien, aunque me preocupa mucho que Serena esté con las demás- dice Rei en tono de broma antes de echarse a reír al igual que Lita.

* * *

**Con las demás chicas**

-¿Podrían repartir ya la comida? Siento que mi estómago me está devorando- se queja Rini con un plato en la mano y los cubiertos en la otra.

-Lo que pasa es que como Lita siempre es la que sirve la comida, ninguna de nosotras sabe exactamente cómo se hace- dice Setsuna muy decepcionada de sí misma.

Las chicas estaban alrededor de la cocina de la habitación de Lita y Rei sin saber qué hacer. Ninguna tenía noción alguna de cómo servir los platos como lo hacía Lita, y debido a ello había una acalorada y cómica discusión sobre qué hacer para que todas comieran.

-¿Qué tal si lo cocinamos otra vez y le añadimos más ingredientes para así asegurarnos que a nadie le falte nada?- propone Mina a punto de poner sus manos sobre las ollas, pero la misma Serena le pega en una para que no tocara.

-Si haces eso quedará imposible de comer, mejor yo empiezo a servirla ahora...

-Lo único que lograrás es darle más trabajo a Rei y a Lita cuando regresen, después de todo no creo que tú limpies el desastre que vayas a hacer- corta Mina sobándose la mano.

-La verdad yo nunca me había servido a mí misma la comida, y mucho menos a otras personas- dice Haruka mientras era apoyada por Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru.

Mientras todas discutían, Hotaru nota que Ami no estaba formando parte de la misma, sino que mas bien estaba usando su computadora de Sailor Mercury haciendo algo que no podía reconocer, así que se le acerca para saber qué hacía.

-¿Qué haces con tu computadora, Ami?

-Sólo estoy haciendo los cálculos para distribuir la comida con exactitud molecular para que todas tengamos porciones iguales- ese tipo de explicaciones hizo que hasta a Hotaru le saliera una gota en la cabeza.

-¿De verdad eso es posible?

* * *

**De vuelta con Lita y Rei**

Luego de haber comido y también haber rechazado las invitaciones de algunos chicos que habían en el camino, Rei y Lita se encontraron con un punto aislado y allí se dedicaron finalmente a no hacer otra cosa que estar juntas. Rei rodea con un brazo la cintura de Lita y posaba muy contenta su mejilla sobre el hombro de su novia secreta. Lita también rodea en un abrazo la cintura de Rei y con la otra mano se dedica a juguetear con un mechón de de cabello de su novia. Ambas chicas disfrutan en silencio el primer momento verdaderamente romántico (fuera de la habitación) que habían tenido desde que habían confesado mutuamente sus sentimientos. Era todo bastante tranquilo, y la imagen de Rei y Lita abrazándose de esa forma tan romántica era como si un chico alto estuviera con su novia, obviando el hecho que el "novio" era mujer.

-Oye, Rei ¿qué te parece si vamos ahora al cine? Escuché de unos amigos que están dando una película realmente buena- invita Lita cuando ambas finalmente se levantan.

-¿No será muy caro entrar al cine?- pregunta Rei con curiosidad.

-Tal vez, pero igual creo que valdría la pena.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Rei y Lita se van durante un trecho corto agarradas de las manos, olvidando completamente cualquier cosa que podrían haber dejado a un lado esa mañana.

* * *

**Con las demás chicas**

La labor de repartir la comida fue realmente penosa y causó un gran desastre que las mismas chicas debieron encargarse de limpiar para evitar el enfado de parte de Rei y Lita, aunque definitivamente Mina y Serena necesitaron de mucha, mucha ayuda con sus respectivas labores.

-Ya terminé con esta pared- Rini se limpia el sudor de la frente con la manga de su camisa.

-Yo también terminé mi parte- sentencia Hotaru estirándose un poco después de tanto tiempo incómoda en cuclillas a un lado de la cocina.

-Yo dejé la cocina rechinando de limpio- se vanagloria Setsuna mostrando lo que hizo.

-¿Ya terminaste, cabeza de bombón?- Haruka mira a Serena, y por un momento deseó no haberlo hecho.

-Vaya desastre, Serena- regaña Rini mientras ve que Serena y Mina no habían sido capaces de limpiar la mesa.

-¿Y porqué yo sola soy la desastrosa?- reclama Serena con la cara muy roja- ¡Mina está conmigo, y tampoco está haciendo nada bien!

-¡Pero si yo estoy limpiando y tú ensucias más!- se lava las manos Mina para no tener que cargar con los regaños también.

Entonces Serena y Mina empiezan a discutir, cosa que hacía que a las demás les pareciera que Rei estaba dentro del cuerpo de Mina, y más aún cuando ambas se sacaban mutuamente la lengua, algo que les pareció por demás hilarante.

* * *

**Fuera del edificio**

Luna y Artemis estaban descansando y a la vez meditando acerca del enemigo que les tocaba afrontar. También pensaban sobre cómo solicitar a la reina Serenity que permitiera a las chicas recuperar sus transformaciones para poder pelear. Bien era cierto aquello del poder oculto en cada una de las chicas, pero la manera en que podrían ayudarlas a exteriorizar ese poder no les quedaba claro. Sólo podían sugerir a las chicas que entrenen para así estar listas ante el enemigo, aunque lo preferible sería evitarlo si resultasen ser Terexes y Yaka con quienes tuvieran que pelear.

Finalmente tuvieron contacto con la persona con la que deseaban hablar: La reina Serenity aparece en una pequeña esfera holográfica frente a los gatos, asombrándolos un poco al principio.

-Luna, Artemis, hay algo muy importante que debo decirles.

-De hecho, nosotros también tenem...- Luna le tapa la boca a Artemis con una pata.

-La escuchamos, reina Serenity- responde Luna de manera algo exagerada.

-Les informo que en estos momentos estoy esperando por la llegada de Sailor Galaxia para ver si así ella me puede ayudar, y es que me he interesado en investigar personalmente aquello de las "el origen de las sailor scouts"- Luna y Artemis se miran algo extrañados-. Estaré pendiente de futuros informes, y de la misma manera no dudaré en decirles lo que yo averigüe- y acto seguido, la esfera holográfica desaparece.

-No pudimos decirle acerca de la petición a la reina- se lamenta Artemis mientras se tumba en el suelo.

Luna no dice nada, pero en ese momento pensaba exactamente igual que Artemis. Iban a decirles a las demás lo que escucharon, pero primero las dejarían terminar de limpiar, aunque Artemis también tenía ganas de regañar a Luna por no dejarlo hablar.

* * *

**Con Rei y Lita**

Luego de ver la película y pasear otro rato, ya ambas chicas habían decidido que era hora de regresar con las demás. Estaban algo cansadas por madrugar y por todas las cosas que hicieron para preparar esa cita, así que decidieron que podrían tomar una siesta juntas cuando regresen, pero en su camino se atraviesan aquellos chicos que las habían invitado antes.

-Oh, no- dice Lita.

-¿Acaso pensaban que nos iban a dejar tirados así como así?- reclama muy molesto uno de los chicos- ¡Se supone que nadie se resiste a nosotros, y aún así ustedes, que muy afortunadas fueron al ser elegidas por nosotros, nos rechazan y nos ignoran!

-¡Sí! ¡Eso no fue nada gentil!

-¿Es que ustedes no saben lo que significa no?- pregunta Rei con fastidio.

-Si una chica no quiere salir con ustedes, no está bien que la presionen. Esa no es la forma en que un hombre debe actuar- ataca también Lita.

-¡No nos alejaremos de ustedes hasta que acepten salir con nosotros! ¿O es que ustedes ya tienen a alguien más?- arrincona el segundo chico.

Rei y Lita estaban contra la pared. No podían mentir y decir que sí tenían a un hombre en sus vidas, pero tampoco querían estar con aquellos patanes, así que la decisión que toma Rei es posiblemente la más desesperada que hubiese tomado en toda su vida: toma de los hombros a Lita y le planta un casto beso en los labios, todo ante los estupefactos muchachos que se habían quedado con la boca completamente abierta.

-¿Y bien?- pregunta Rei con un tic en el ojo.

-¡Demonios! Creí que lo lograríamos y resulta que se conquistaron ustedes mismas!- se lamenta el primer joven que da media vuelta y aleja pateando el suelo.

-Yo también pensaba que podríamos ligar con ustedes, pero con eso ya veo que no se puede- dice el segundo chico con gran decepción y también deja en paz a la pareja.

-Oye, ellos dos no reaccionaron como esperábamos- observa Lita mirando extrañada a los dos jóvenes.

-Supongo que la forma de ver la homosexualidad de los europeos es distinta, aunque de todos modos también me sorprende- apoya Rei levantando una ceja.

Luego de todo ello, ya ambas pudieron proseguir, aunque aquella experiencia no les sirvió para nada para actuar de manera más abierta en público. Aún era un secreto lo de ellas.

* * *

**Una hora más tarde**

Ya en "casa", Rei y Lita se habían ido a tomar una siesta. Gracias a la labor conjunta de las chicas y el enorme apoyo ofrecido a Serena y Mina, Rei y Lita jamás se iban a dar cuenta de lo ocurrido antes en la cocina y comedor de su habitación. El aire que entraba por la ventana era bastante fresco, por lo que no hizo falta encender el aire acondicionado ni nada más para pasarlo bien en ese momento. Las demás chicas descansaban en sus respectivas habitaciones o se dedicaban a lo suyo, por lo que la pareja no veían razón alguna para tener la guardia alta y fueron a tomarse una siesta juntas.

-Vamos a descansar un rato- dice lo obvio Lita.

-Sólo espero que no nos quedemos dormidas demasiado tiempo, o de lo contrario las demás se molestarían contigo por no hacer el almuerzo- bromea Rei, y Lita se ríe con ella aunque pensaba que eso tenía mucho de cierto.

Ambas prefieren tomar su siesta en ropa interior, y por si acaso le ponen seguro a la puerta para que nadie entrara. Ambas se dejan caer en un breve sueño sin dejar de abrazarse de manera muy cariñosa. Por el momento todo iba bien, y esperaban que luego de despertar siguiera así.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y para el siguiente capítulo regreso con la reina Serenity, y es que finalmente entrará en escena la fortísima Sailor Galaxia. A ver de qué forma continúo esta history, compas.

Hasta otra


	24. El verdadero enemigo

**Advertencia: **Aquí les tengo el último capítulo por el año de hoy, será para el segundo lunes de enero que vuelva a subir otro capi de _El castigo de Serenity_, así que de una vez voy con lo prometido: El debut de Sailor Galaxia. Espero que les guste lo que viene :D

**El verdadero enemigo**

La reina del nuevo Milenio de Plata, Serenity, estaba en su alcoba descansando los pies luego de estar todo el día supervisando la construcción del ala sur del enorme castillo, y entonces recibe un anuncio de parte de una chica que parecía igual de joven que su voluntariosa y tonta hija Serena.

-Majestad, acaba de llegar la persona que estaba esperando...

-¿El repartidor de pizza?- se interesa Serenity, haciendo que a la joven le saliera una gota en la cabeza.

-Pues no, me refiero a Sailor Galaxia- responde la chica algo nerviosa.

-De acuerdo, entonces deja que Sailor Galaxia entre. Voy a verla en el gran salón.

-Como usted ordene.

La joven se retira a paso ligero, y Serenity se estira con pereza antes de volver a levantarse para tomar rumbo a la reunión tan esperada. No sabía qué podría obtener con la conversación que tendría la sailor más fuerte de la Vía Láctea, lo único que podía contar era que lo que sea que obtenga podría ser determinante para el futuro de sus guerreras, así como para también las nuevas reclutas.

* * *

**Gran salón**

Llegando con paso señorial al punto de encuentro, Serenity entra al lugar al que la esperaba la hermosa (después de tantos miles de años) Sailor Galaxia. Cabe destacar que justo a su lado se encontraba aquella chiquilla que Serena había conocido como Chibi-chibi. A Serenity le causaba algo de gracia y ternura la actitud de aquella pequeñita, pero sabía que debía mantener el porte y la elegancia que el protocolo le exigían.

-Bienvendia a mi reino, Sailor Galaxia. Mi hija Serena me ha hablado bastante de ti y de la pequeña conocida como Chibi-chibi.

-Me honra que Sailor Moon le hablara sobe mí- dice Sailor Galaxia con gran cordialidad-. Pero supongo que esa no es la verdadera razón por la que solicitó mi presencia, ¿verdad?

-Tienes razón- Serenity se aclara un poco la garganta y toma asiento para empezar a hablar con su invitada-. Hay algo muy importante de lo que debo hablar contigo. Hay cosas que solían estar archivadas en la biblioteca del antiguo reino del Milenio de Plata, cosas que durante muchos años estuvon bajo tal custodia que ni siquiera yo había logrado leerlos, o al menos no completos.

-Mmmm... Tal vez sepa a qué se refiere, reina Serenity- explica algo pensativa Sailor Galaxia, y Chibi-chibi imita su gesto-. Escuché bastante cosas sobre lo que pasó en el antiguo reino que usted solía habitar, eso no es nada raro tomando en cuenta los varios miles de años que han transcurrido desde aquella batalla que libré para salvar a la Vía Láctea.

Serenity se empieza a sentir esperanzada ante la posibilidad de que la sailor más fuerte de ese rincón del Universo le diera las respuestas que con tanta urgencia necesitaba. Chibi-chibi se separa de Sailor Galaxia para perseguir una mariposa que había entrado volando por la ventana del palacio, y la guerrera sólo la deja jugar.

-¿Qué sabe usted sobre las sailor scouts primarias, Sailor Galaxia?

-Mucho más de lo que piensa, pues to formé parte de ese génesis de la Vía Láctea, majestad- empieza Sailor Galaxia mirando una maceta con flores de manera fija-. En un principio las sailors trataban a como diera lugar de merecer un lugar en la nueva galaxia que aún se estaba formando, pero en ese entonces había mucha confusión, mucho odio y mucho dolor. Las primeras sailors de la Vía Láctea luchábamos sin cesar por sobrevivir en un planeta propio, pero a medida que éstos colisionaban o se acercaban lo suficiente como para que ambos representaran una amenaza el uno para el otro, iniciaban nuevamente las peleas, y las vencedoras hacían que su planeta absorbiera el de las derrotadas. Durante cientos de años esa fue la norma...

-Enserio fue así como nacieron los sistemas planetarios actuales?- se sorprende Serenity por la historia de su invitada.

-Así es, pero como ya le había dicho, eso fue la norma, y por ello mismo también existían las excepciones... Este Sistema Solar fue una de esas excepciones durante algún tiempo.

-¿Algún tiempo?

-Correcto- Sailor Galaxia se pone de pie y se acerca a la ventana para contemplar la ciudad aún en formación alrededor del palacio, y allí tarda algunos segundos para continuar-. Las sailors de este sistema lograron superar las batallas libradas contra las sailors de sistemas vecinos, y una vez que lograron vencer decidieron poner fin a las batallas, y todas ellas se unieron y conformaron su hogar en ese sistema estelar prmigéneo- Serenity acepta cargar a Chibi-chibi cuando ésta se acerca-. Yo conocí a varias de ellas, eran miles, y se podría decir que me convencieron de pelear a favor de la paz y el bien común, pues en un principio yo misma también participaba frecuentemente en las guerras por tomar los planetas de las demás y anexarlos a mi planeta natal, y por mucho tiempo pensé que si lograba aquel objetivo de unir a todas en paz lograría crear un hogar para todas las sailors dentro de uestra galaxia. Pero...

Serenity estaba atenta a lo que fuera a decir Sailor Galaxia, pero ésta no continúa su relato. Chibi-chibi estaba en los brazos de la reina, viendo con curiosidad y alegría lo que le rodeaba. En ese momento entra la misma joven que había avisado a la reina.

-Majestad, ahora sí llegó la pizza que había pedido.

-Muchas gracias. Déjalo en mi alcoba, por favor- indica Serenity con voz suave y gentil.

La joven hace una reverencia y se va de allí sin decir nada más. Ahora que no habían más interrupciones (por decirlo de alguna manera), Galaxia continúa su historia.

-Un día apareció en el sistema primigenio una nueva sailor- Serenity la mira boquiabierta-. Una sailor proveniente de otra galaxia y que sobre ella corrían rumores de haber devorado sistemas estelares enteros y destruído a millones de sailor y personas inocentes. Solían conocerla con decenas de nombres, la mayoría de éstos servían para comprender su poder o el sendero de destrucción y muerte que había dejado a su paso, pero al llegar precisamente a este sistema, muchas sailors por toda la Vía Láctea la empezamos a conocer como Sailor Solaris.

-¿Sailor Solaris? ¿Es enserio?- Serenity se empezaba a emocionar y asustar a la vez ante tal rumor de parte de Sailor Galaxia.

-La razón por la que la empezamos a conocer así fue porque cuando llegó aquí consiguió colonizar al mismo sol, y por tanto ella tenía en sus manos el destino de todas las sailor que custodiaban los miles de pequeños planetas primarios que existían entonces.

-Eso significa...- Serenity estaba sorprendida, pero aún no comprendía qué tenía que ver todo aquello con la misión que ella misma había dado a sus guerreras- El sol alguna vez tuvo una sailor... Imagino que debía ser una sailor bastante poderosa, sin duda.

-Así es, poderosa e igualmente destructiva- continúa Sailor Galaxia como si hiciera memoria de algo que leyó el día anterior-. Sailor Solaris no desaprovechó la oportunidad de utilizar el sol para adquirir parcialmente los poderes de todas las sailors de ese entonces, y con ello había logrado ser inmune a todos sus ataques. Su habilidad consistía en que los ataques de una sailor con un poder obtenido por ella, por más que dieran al blanco, únicamente dañarían a la atacante, lo que le conferían de una fama de invencible, incluso de inmortal. En ese entonces me dí cuenta del yugo que Sailor Solaris había impuesto sobre las demás, y de inmediato fui en su ayuda. Fue una batalla bastante difícil, creo que fue la rival más fuerte que haya tenido después de la maldad que tuve que encerrar dentro de mí tiempo después, pero al no tener mis poderes, Sailor Solaris no era inmune a mi poder y tampoco podía usarlo en mi contra, algo que aproveché para derrotarla al final. La batalla fue trágica, de las miles de sailors que alguna vez existieron, apenas quedaron unas cuantas cientos, y para cuando la batalla terminaba apenas quedaban los nueve planetas que existen hoy en día.

La reina Serenity estaba sencillamente consternada. La historia del origen secreto del Sistema Solar finalmente estaba claro. La misión a la que había enviado a su hija y las demás sailor scouts había resultado mucho más peligrosa de lo que había imaginado, y también pensaba que posiblemente las chicas que había reclutado y entrenado no lograrían tampoco cumplir con su papel si por alguna razón el enemigo lograba acceder al secreto del poder de Sailor Solaris, tomando en cuenta que haya tal secreto.

-Una pregunta más que quisiera hacerle, Sailor Galaxia- la aludida asiente como muestra de atención- ¿Conoces algo de un grupo que se hace llamar los Saranarasare?

-Escuché un poco de ellos cuando estaba poseída por la maldad y vine a la Tierra- responde lentamente Galaxia y mirando al techo del gran salón-. No sé si ellos podrían ser valiosos aliados o temibles enemigos, pero lo que sí sé es que ellos poseen valiosos secretos sobre las sailors originales y el nacimiento de este sistema planetario. Lo más probable es que ignoren dicho secreto, pero en todo caso tienen en sus manos un poder mucho mayor del que imaginan, muy superior a cualquier poder que hayan intentado robar en el pasado.

Eso último fue una noticia bastante terrible para el parecer de la reina lunar, los Saranarasare resultaron ser más fuertes de lo esperado, aunque lo más posible es que, como piensa Sailor Galaxia, no tuvieran conocimiento alguno del poder que ellos poseen. Serenity le ofrecería una habitación a su invitada para que descansara de su viaje, y asimismo también le ofrece a ella y a Chibi-chibi una deliciosa comida antes de intentar entrar en contacto con Luna y Artemis, y lo haría en la comodidad añorada de su cama, descansando finalmente los pies y con una enorme pizza a su lado mientras conversa con sus embajadores felinos en la Tierra.

* * *

**En Bonn**

Mina estaba bastante preocupada, y no era para menos si Ami había vuelto a acudir al llamado de los hermanos Saranarasare. Algo no le gustaba nada sobre ese contacto que tenía su amiga con el bando enemigo. A Mina no le gustaba nada cada vez que Ami se alejaba o se iba a algún lado sin su compañía, sensación que por alguna razón la viene invadiendo desde aquella vez que Ami había desaparecido en las ruinas donde las demás conocieron personalmente a Yaka. Sólo esperaba que no le ocurriera nada malo, se sentía bastante mal por no ayudarla...

-Ya volví- anuncia precisamente la chica en que Mina estaba pensando: Ami-. Lamento haberme tardado.

-Te tardaste mucho- Mina se cruza de brazos e infla los cachetes enojada.

-¿Acaso fue algo que hice?- Mina no responde- Vamos, dime lo que te pasa, Mina.

A Mina le daba una vergüenza horrorosa decirle a Ami lo que le estaba pasando, pero no sabía porqué ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Porqué se preocupaba tanto por Ami últimamente? ¿Qué tenía Ami de especial para verla con tanto ahínco? No lo comprendía, no podía entender cómo era posible todo aquello. Sólo se puso de pie y se dispone a salir para intentar aclarar sus ideas, pues estaba claro que con Ami cerca eso no iba a ser posible.

Algo detiene a Mina, la sostiene de su mano con una proverbial delicadeza que ni siquiera parecía posible para una persona común y corriente, y en entonces, cuando Mina voltea a ver quién la detiene, lo que ve es el rostro de Ami con gran preocupación junto con unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. A Mina le dolía verla así, pero no tenía ni idea de qué responderle a su amiga.

-¿A-acaso yo te hice algo malo, Mina? Dímelo para que pueda compensarte, por favor...

Mina sonríe algo triste, pero también esperanzada. No sabía si esa preocupación de Ami era algo bueno o malo, lo único que estaba claro es que por alguna razón le alegraba que Ami se preocupara también por ella.

-No te preocupes. Todo está bien, es sólo que... por alguna razón me siento triste cuando te vas...

Era el momento justo para que ambas supieran qué las hacía actuar de ese modo. Era el momento de saber cuál era la razón de ese sentimiento que había entre ellas...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Lamento mucho si no actualicé tan temprano como de costumbre, es que el internet me ha abandonado por lo pronto, sin embargo igual seguiré publicando los capítulos de esta history hasta el final, eso se los aseguro :)

Hasta otra


	25. La confesión que faltaba

**Advertencia:** En la primera semana de enero es que vengo a subir el siguiente capi. No hay más que decir, más que nada porque no se me ocurre qué poner XD

**La confesión que faltaba**

-¿Cuántos ataques van ya?- pregunta Rei tomando notas.

-Ya van cinco en esta semana- responde Berthier con la decepción resaltando en sus facciones-. Hemos logrado vencer en dos de ellas porque estaban al frente esos dos que se hacen llamar Xana y Sashima, pero en cambio a Terexes y Yaka no logramos hacerles ni un rasguño. Esos dos son bastante tontos pero muy fuertes, más de lo que pensaba en un principio.

El balance no era bastante bueno, Terexes y Yaka habían tomado un papel cada vez más importante en la obtención de energía desde el bando enemigo, y debido a ello el índice de derrotas para las sailors era bastante alto. Lita miraba preocupada el resumen que Rei tenía en esa pequeña libreta en su mano, era la primera vez que empezaban tan mal ante un enemigo nuevo. La reina Beryl y Metalia, Alan y Ann cuando no sabían la verdadera fuente de sus propias vidas, los habitantes de Némesis controlados por el fantasma de la muerte, el Faraón 90 usando a Hotaru, Neherenia y el circo Dead Moon, y finalmente Sailor Galaxia habían sido enemigos realmente formidables, pero las sailor scouts no llegaron a tener tal índice de fracasos como en ese momento, ante un enemigo que supuestamente es débil y que sólo necesitaban de una transformación básica para detenerlos.

-¿Alguna nueva actividad del enemigo?- pregunta Setsuna llegando al comedor con un periódico en la mano.

-No desde ayer- responde Rei-. Pero el índice de éxitos del enemigo es grande, es prácticamente cuestión de tiempo antes de que se manifiesten con toda su fuerza.

Setsuna se muestra algo pensativa. La situación valía para tomar acciones rápidas, pero también debían contar con el visto bueno de la reina Serenity o no lograrían actuar efectivamente. El enemigo había ganado terreno como ningún otro, y lo único que podían hacer las verdaderas sailor scouts era esperar a que Sashima y Xana fueran las siguientes contrincantes de sus enemigas. No era nada alentador el panorama en ese momento.

-Chicas, ¿no han vista a Mina de casualidad?- aparece Serena con una rebanada de pan.

-Pues yo creo que aún está en su habitación ¿Porqué no vas a verla?- responde Rei quitando por un momento la atención de sus notas.

Serena se queda viendo un par de segundos a Berthier y Rei para luego retirarse para buscar a Mina. Lita vuelve en la labor de lavar los platos, y Setsuna sencillamente se retira.

* * *

**Habitación 1-A**

Ami estaba tomando una ducha para refrescarse tanto en cuerpo como en mente. Forzosamente había aceptado los argumentos de Mina, pero en el fondo quería saber a qué vino ese arrebato parte de ella. Le entristecía que sus amigas se sintieran mal, pero eso que acababa de ocurrir con Mina era completamente distinto, no lo comprendía, pero tenía un sentimiento más grande que de costumbre por ayudar a Mina. En ese momento se acuerda por casualidad de aquella anónima sailor del pasado, de sus palabras acerca del poder del amor, y Ami se sonroja por esa idea ¿Porqué se acuerda de eso justo cuando pensaba en Mina? Eso tenía que saberlo, Ami no se sentaría sencillamente a decirse a sí misma que se trata de una casualidad, quería comprender el porqué de ese sentimiento, estaba decidido.

Ami se seca y cubre rápidamente rápidamente con la toalla, pero antes de salir encuentra a Mina a punto de entrar. Ambas se quedan viendo fijamente a los ojos, y un leve sonrojo se apodera de sus rostros. Ami quería una señal para comprobar lo que le estaba pasando con Mina, y en ese momento podía ver lo que ocurría: Había empezado a desarrollar un fuerte sentimiento por Mina, a todas luces un enamoramiento, pero Ami quería cerciorarse. No podía permitirse dar un paso en falso o podría comprometer su amistad con Mina además de su confianza en sí misma.

-M-Mina...- Ami no sabía qué decir realmente, pero pensaba que lo mejor que podía hacer era intentarlo- ¿T-tienes un momento para que hablemos?

-Claro, ¿pero de qué hablaremos?- responde Mina algo extrañada.

-Mina, ¿hay alguien de quien te hayas enamorado?

Mina no responde, estaba completamente perpleja ante la pregunta de su amiga. Es verdad que solía fijarse fácilmente en cuanto chico apuesto se cruzara en su camino, pero la verdad es que en ninguno de esos casos había dado con un enamoramiento real, o por lo menos destacable. La respuesta era sencilla, pero a Mina le avergonzaba en cierto modo admitirlo, no quería pasar como una perdedora o como una chica fácil ante Ami, no lo soportaría. Traga grueso, aún intentando decidir su respuesta, a lo que Ami le toma una mano y la hace sonrojarse.

-No te preocupes, sólo es una inocente pregunta. No pasará nada si respondes con sinceridad- le dice Ami intentando entrar en confianza, cosa que parece funcionar.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no, o por lo menos no desde hace un tiempo ¿Pero porqué lo preguntas?

-Es que me gustaría saber qué clase de personas son las que te gustan, qué clase de citas te gustaría tener...- Ami podía ser inexperta en el tema, pero las sensaciones que tenía al decir aquellas cosas eran más que claras, y por ello seguiría adelante.

-La verdad es que nunca me había planteado realmente qué me gusta de un chico, sólo me limitaba a salir chicos apuestos y ya, pero enserio no lo había pensado...- Ami notaba que Mina no se sentía muy segura sobre sus gustos, y vio aquello como una posible oportunidad- Ahora que me lo planteas, ni siquiera sé si alguna vez me he enamorado. Algo patética tomando en cuenta que estamos en edad de pensar en qué clase de personas deseamos como nuestra compañía de vida, ¿no?

Ami ríe algo enternecida por ver a Mina cediendo, la confianza se estaba generando. Mina podía realmente ser dulce y más que eso, era sencillamente maravillosa, una chica a todas luces ideal a pesar de sus obvios defectos. A Ami no le quedaba duda, y estaba dispuesta a seguir el consejo que le había dado aquella sailor del pasado. Era extraño, pero antes Ami no era una persona muy expresiva, y de pronto estaba determinada a hacer que Mina supiera de sus sentimientos, tal vez haya sido aquella sailor del pasado que le había dado determinación además de sus poderes. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba.

-Mina, hay algo más que me gustaría decirte- aún así no era fácil, Ami enfrentaba la posibilidad del rechazo o de alguna conclusión peor, y eso causaba algo de miedo en Ami, pero no había vuelta atrás-. Tú... ¿no me ves de una manera algo... especial?

-Mmm... Pues yo te quiero como la amiga que eres ¿Era eso lo que querías que dijera?- el subconsciente de Ami gritaba que no, pero ella se mantuvo calmada y negó levemente con la cabeza- Bueno, entonces supongo que quieres que seamos más unidas en nuestra amistad, ¿no?

-Más unidas sí, pero creo que sería mejor si fuera en... otro sentido...- Ami jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. Ni toda la determinación del mundo podía hacer ya que se mostrara con la confianza que deseaba.

-¿En otro sentido? ¿A qué te refieres, Ami?

Ami ya no sabía de qué otra manera explicarlo, así que simplemente se valió del agarre a la mano de Mina para acercarla lentamente hasta que sus labios hicieran contacto. Definitivamente Ami tenía algo más que el poder de la antigua sailor dentro de sí, porque estaba segura que por sí misma jamás se hubiera atrevido a hacer algo así, pero no podía negar que ese beso se sintió espectacular. Mina tuvo oportunidad de sobra para rechazar a Ami durante aquel beso, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo, de hecho sentía que se hundía en un mar de placer del que por alguna razón no deseaba salir. Ambas terminan separando sus labios, aún conectados por un delgado hilo de saliva que ninguna quiso romper. Mina de pronto se da cuenta y se pone completamente roja, pero antes de decir nada, alguien más es quien habla.

-Oops, lamento interrumpirlas- se disculpa Serena en la puerta de la habitación, viendo a ambas chicas aún en la entrada del baño, Ami cubierta por una toalla y Mina vestida, y por supuesto besándose-. Creí que no tenían nada que hacer, pero veo que me equivoco.

Mina y Ami sentían que querían gritar de vergüenza, pero sólo se quedaron viendo en silencio a Serena. Estaban apenadas, eso no se podía negar, pero tampoco deseaban negar nada de lo que pasó. Serena toma el silencio de sus amigas como si se tratase de enojo y se retira para que continuaran. Ya sería en otro momento que intentarían aclarar el asunto con Serena, pero lo primero eran ellas mismas.

-L-lo siento, Mina, en caso que no te gustara...

-N-no... no me molesta, en absoluto...- Mina estaba más nerviosa que nunca, especialmente porque sentía cómo saltaba su corazón por ese beso, algo que jamás había creído posible- Sólo creo que fue inesperado, pero no me molesta.

Ami se sentía ilusionada. Mina no despreciaba lo que había hecho, muy por el contrario, incluso la seguía tratando bien como si no hubiera pasado nada. Esas eran muy buenas noticias, Ami se empezaba a sentir bastante entusiasmada por la idea, tenía al alcance la posibilidad, y entonces prueba una vez más a besar a Mina, cosa que la rubia acepta y ambas se abrazan estrechamente mientras se besaban. Era ilógico, imposible, extraño, pero aún así era real, y ambas lo sabían.

-¿Mina?- pregunta Ami una vez que su beso concluye.

-Qué extraño- Mina sonreía como si tuviera un agradable recuerdo, y poco a poco su vista se encontraba con la de su amiga-. No eres un chico, pero siento que te veo apuesta, maravillosa... En fin, te debo dar las gracias.

-¿Las gracias?- Ami no entendía a qué vino la pregunta de Mina, pero ella le da un nuevo beso antes de responder.

-Por hacerme entender lo que realmente yo deseaba. Tal vez no quería realmente un chico apuesto, sólo deseaba encontrar alguien que fuera a mí y me enseñara lo que es amar.

Ami y Mina se sonrojan una vez más, de una manera absolutamente adorable. Ya no les importaba si Serena volvía de pronto o no, igual no estaban dispuestas a negar lo que sienten, después de todo se tratan de la adorable y sincera Ami y la animada y alegre Mina. No podía ir mal si esto era de verdad.

* * *

**Entrada del edificio**

-¿Ya hablaste con Mina?- pregunta Rei al darse cuenta de la llegada de Serena. Rei y Lita se encontraban en la puerta del edificio tomando un respiro luego de despedir a Berthier, y ahí es cuando había llegado la princesa.

-Erm, no... Estaba en el baño- responde Serena con mucho apuro.

-¿De verdad? Bueno, entonces podrás hablar con ella luego.

Rei y Lita no se daban cuenta, pero Serena ardía en ganas de hablar con alguien sobre lo que había ocurrido, pero no se atrevía decirle a nadie porque pensaba que Ami y Mina estaban molestas con ella. La lengua le picaba horrores para hablar lo que sabía, pero prefirió en ese momento salir para relajarse.

Lo de Haruka y Michiru era algo sabido desde tiempo atrás, lo de Rini y Hotaru fue en buen grado sorprendente pero igual supo pasarlo, principalmente porque no estaba sola cuando se dio cuenta, pero ahora era la única que se había dado cuenta de lo de Ami y Mina... Pensándolo bien, de las que llegaron al principio a Bonn, Serena ya contaba a seis chicas de diez que habían decidido ser lesbianas antes o después, dejando únicamente a Lita, Setsuna, Rei y ella misma, y además ella no tomaría esa vía porque sabía a la perfección que amaba a Darien, además que era consciente tanto de su pasado como de su futuro con él. Pues bien, ahora quedaban Lita, Setsuna y Rei.

Serena podía ser lenta para comprender muchas cosas, pero de alguna manera, sacando conclusiones bastante alocadas, veía algo extraño: Serena se casa con Darien, por ahí se empieza, pero según recordaba, en el siglo XXX no recordaba haber visto a las parejas de las sailor scouts del futuro, signo extraño de que ellas no se casarían... con hombres por lo menos. Setsuna es guardiana del tiempo, por lo que no podía darse lujos para romances, por lo que era muy poco probable que pudiera tener una relación amorosa, o por lo menos una estable. Obviamente faltaba Sailor Saturn, y ella había decidido amar a Rini, y entonces eso significaba...

-¿Estás enamorada de Lita?- salta Serena sobre Rei, haciendo que un frío recorriera su espinazo.

-¿Cómo... te diste cuenta, Serena?

-¿Pero cómo...? Si no le habíamos dicho a nadie- Lita estaba más que sorprendida, principalmente por ser precisamente Serena quien descubriera su secreto.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Aprovecho el capítulo para saludarlos, después de todo es el primer capítulo de este fic en 2016. Amor, salud y alegría para todos y todas en esta nueva era, después de todo yo veo cada año como una era :p

Hasta otra


	26. Aclarando amores (y I)

**Advertencia: **Ha llegado la hora de subir otro capítulo de este fic de Sailor Moon. Algún día debería hacer un OS, pero eso lo pensaré en su debido momento.

**Aclarando amores (y I)**

-Serena... ¿cómo es que tú...?

-Entonces... ¿Eso significa que es verdad? ¿Ustedes dos se gustan?

Rei y Lita estaban impresionadas ante la suspicacia insospechada de Serena. Hasta ahora nadie se había dado cuenta de la relación que tenían, por más reciente que éste fuera. Era increible que fuera precisamente la princesa del presente quien tuviera aquella astucia, incluso Ami y Hotaru hubieran tenido más posibilidades de darse cuenta.

-¿Y bien, chicas?- Serena ve que Lita se le acerca y la lleva de una mano.

-Ven con nosotras. Te hablamos de eso arriba.

* * *

**Habitación 1-A**

Ami se viste en el tiempo que Mina estaba en el baño. Decide no ponerse mucho, después de todo no tenía planes para salir en lo que quedara de día. En cuanto Mina llega a salir del baño, Ami se aclara la garganta para hablar con ella sobre lo ocurrido.

-¿Crees que fui repentina al hacer aquello, Mina?

-No, claro que no- responde Mina algo avergonzada-. Simplemente me tomaste por sorpresa y ya, pero no creo que fueras repentina por hacerlo.

-Claro ¿Y te gustó?- Ami se tapa la boca, y su rostro se pone todo colorado.

-C-creo que sí, aunque admito que no era como me lo esperaba- Mina y Ami se miran un rato a los ojos, y aunque sus rostros se ponen más rojos que antes, sostienen la mirada-. Bueno, supongo que esto está bien, a pesar de que antes no concebimos esto como algo posible ¿Quieres probar otra vez a besarnos, Ami?

-D-de acuerdo.

Ya sin más que decir, Ami se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a Mina para besarla. Esta vez resulta un beso mucho más tímido que los anteriores, además de algo breve, pero a ambas les gusta mucho. Se toman tiernamente de las manos sin apartar su vista de la otra, cuando notan que alguien había abierto la puerta, pero creyendo que era Serena nuevamente, no voltean a ver.

-Yo creía que papá Haruka, mamá Michiru y nosotras éramos las únicas, pero ahora veo que no- se escucha que dice Hotaru desde detrás de Mina, dejando tanto a ésta como a Ami completamente pálidas del susto.

-¿H-Hotaru?- Mina voltea a ver y encuentra que estaba acompañada de Rini- ¿Qu-qué quieres decir con que ustedes también?- sí, Mina había olvidado de momento la relación que había entre Rini y Hotaru.

-Que Rini y yo también nos besamos- responde muy contenta Hotaru, y Rini estaba roja mirando a los lados-. Es tan bonito, y pensar que ustedes también lo hacen. Nos hubieran dicho.

-Hotaru...- Rini toma a su novia por la manga para que detuviera lo que decía.

-B-bueno... supongo que ya nos descubrieron- ríe nerviosa Ami y rascándose la mejilla-. Supongo que ya estamos a mano...- al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se tapa la boca algo avergonzada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que estamos a mano, Ami?- pregunta Hotaru con duda.

* * *

**Habitación 3-A**

-Entonces sí están saliendo- Serena sonríe triunfante, y Rei y Lita estaban algo rojas y con pose de derrotadas-. Lo sabía, y es que no se podía esperar menos de la gran Serena Tsukino. Jajajajajaja.

-¿Pero cómo fue que supiste de lo nuestro, Serena?- expresa su duda Rei levantando una ceja.

-Resulta que al parecer las únicas que no hemos tomado ese camino somos Setsuna y yo, porque hace un momento había visto a Mina y Ami muy acarameladas- Rei y Lita se quedan boquiabiertas ante la explicación de Serena-. Primero fueron Haruka y Michiru, pero eso ya todas lo sabemos, luego fueron Rini y Hotaru...

-¿Rini y Hotaru también?- interrumpe Lita con los ojos a punto de salir de sus cuencas- ¿Desde cuándo ellas tienen una relación así?

-Desde que llegamos aquí. Yo las ví confesarse la una a la otra. Pero en lo que me quedé...- Serena empieza a hacer cuentas con los dedos, sacando una gota a Rei y Lita- ¡Ah, sí! Y resulta que hace un momento ví a Ami y Mina besándose. Y partir de ahí y mi maravillosa inteligencia y capacidad de reducción, dí con la conclusión que ustedes también se gustan.

-Todo eso está muy bien, pero es deducción, Serena- corrige Rei contrariada ante esa manera tan extraña en que Serena las descubriera.

-No me puedo creer que Ami, Mina, Rini y Hotaru también decidieran ser así y que nosotras no nos hayamos dado cuenta- medita Lita con los brazos cruzados-. Pero supongo que no las habrías visto a propósito, ¿verdad?

-Fue un accidente- se queja Serena como si Rei y Lita la estuvieran señalando-. Sólo quería hablar con MIna, pero resulta que ella... bueno... se besaba con Ami...

-Y tú de irresponsable nos lo estabas diciendo sin su permiso- Rei da en el clavo, pues a Serena se le había olvidado esa parte del asunto.

* * *

**Habitación 1-A**

-...Y así fue como descubrimos que entre ustedes había algo- concluye Ami con un fuerte sonrojo.

-¿¡SERENA SABÍA TODO ESTE TIEMPO QUE HOTARU Y YO SOMOS NOVIAS EN SECRETO!?- Rini sentía que le iba a dar un infarto por la historia de Ami- Y todo este tiempo creí que Serena se disgustaría mucho si se daba cuenta de ello. Menos mal que me equivoqué.

-De todas maneras no creo que tenga nada de malo que hables con Serena sobre ello, después de todo ella es tu madre- Ami sonríe de forma amistosa para animar a Rini.

-De acuerdo, de hecho voy en este momento a hablar con Serena para dejar en claro mis sentimientos por Hotaru. Ahora si me permiten...

Rini empieza a caminar rumbo a donde sea que estuviera Serena. No quería detenerse hasta hablar con su futura madre sobre todo lo concerniente a ella y Hotaru para así no tener que hacer nada en secreto, con la clara excepción del sexo que tuvieron una vez. Hotaru, Ami y Mina iban detrás de Rini para darle ánimos.

* * *

**Habitación 3-A**

-...Supongo que debería entonces hablar con Ami y Mina sobre aquello, ¿no?

-Y no deberías olvidarte de Rini ¿Qué clase de madre serías si no le dices nada a Rini sobre su relación?- aconseja Lita con seriedad- Es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora, además que esto es por su bien, porque de lo contrario parecería que la desprecias por su decisión.

-¡Tienes razón!- Serena se levanta de golpe y se acerca a la puerta a paso aplomado- Ha llegado la hora de que Rini sepa que pase lo que pase seguimos siendo buenas amigas, y también madre e hija.

-Así se habla, Serena- sonríe con orgullo Rei.

Ya decidida a salir, Serena abre la puerta y se encuentra con Rini, y cada una voy la compañía de la otra. Rei y Lita también iban a participar en la conversación, después de todo no podían parecer ajenas cuando ellas también formaban parte de aquello.

-¡RINIIII!- la princesa del futuro se asusta por aquel grito, y a las demás les sale una gota. Rei y Lita ven como algo decepcionante aquel primer paso- ¡H-hay algo que debo hablar contigo!

-V-verás, Serena... Y-yo sólo quería... bueno...

-¿Lo ves, Serena? Te dijimos que no la asustaras y fue lo primero que hiciste- regaña Rei.

-Lo siento- Serena se aclara la garganta y empieza otra vez-. Rini, quiero decirte que sé que tú y Hotaru salen juntas- Rini traga grueso-. Y también quiero que sepas que lamento mucho haberte espiado cuando te confesaste, y también que acepto lo tuyo con Hotaru.

No era como Lita y Rei se lo hubiesen esperado, pero esta vez se podía decir que concluyó bien. Rini se tomó unos cuantos segundos para asimilar todo lo dicho por Serena, después de todo ahora más bien debía responder a ello.

-También yo lo siento por no decirte nada hasta ahora, Serena. Creo que hice mal en mantener esto en secreto, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo o prohibido. En fin, la verdad es que es tal y como lo viste, yo amo a Hotaru- la mencionada sonríe muy contenta-. La amo con todo mi corazón y estoy muy orgullosa de tener ese sentimiento.

-Lo sé, Rini, y estoy muy feliz por ti- madre e hija se abrazan, dando una escena muy enternecedora a todas-. Y por cierto, también me quiero disculpar con Ami y Mina por importunarlas cuando...

-¡No fue nada de eso, Serena!- calma Mina con nerviosismo- La verdad es que nosotras tampoco sabíamos mucho aún, y todavía Ami y yo tenemos que recorrer un camino bastante largo para ser una pareja tan estable como Rini y Hotaru...

-Ahora es nuestro turno- interrumpe Rei con determinación y seriedad-. Lita y yo también nos gustamos, aunque aún no tengo claro cómo le hizo Serena para descubrirnos. El hecho es que nos amamos, al fin y al cabo.

De pronto se escucha que un envoltorio de comida se cae, y al voltear las chicas, encuentran que trataban de Alan y Ann, y más atrás aparecen Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, quienes aún en la distancia lo había escuchado todo.

-¿De verdad las mujeres se pueden enamorar de otras mujeres? Este planeta es más increíble de lo que pensaba- dice Ann muy anonadada.

-Ya lo creo, ¿pero eso significa que Serena dejó de amar a Darien por otra chica?- toma el relevo Alan.

-Si ya no quieres a Darien, ¿significa que yo sí tengo una oportunidad?- bromea Haruka, a lo que Michira suelta una ligera risa, y Setsuna estaba con la boca abierta al pensar que incluso Serena cambiara su orientación sexual.

-¡No! ¡Yo amo a Darien!- empieza a lloriquear Serena, en medio de una escena que en cierto modo era cómica, aunque sólo Michiru se ríe un poco- ¡Voy a seguir amando siempre a mi Darien, hoy más que ayer!

-¿Más que ayer? Pero eso significa que ayer no lo amabas tanto- empieza Ann a sacar conclusiones que dejaron a más de una terrícola con cara de WTF-. Y si así es, significa que ayer no te importaba tanto. Me pregunto qué diría si supiera que Serena es tan inconsistente en su amor hacia él.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- todos los presentes se ríen y entran a la habitación para tomar algo de té y para aclarar mejor las relaciones de cada quien, en vista que Alan y Ann especialmente no habían entendido lo que pasaba.

* * *

**Veinte minutos después**

-Denme un momento para ver si entendí bien- Alan usa los dedos para enumerar cada una de las parejas-. Haruka ama a Michiru... Rei ama a Lita... Rini ama a Hotaru... y finalmente Mina también ama a Ami, dejando a Setsuna y Serena por fuera.

-Y que conste que amo a Darien- aclara por milésima vez Serena, a lo que Rei le tapa la boca.

-Eso deja entonces por fuera a Setsuna- dice lo obvio Haruka y voltea a ver a la ex-guardiana del tiempo- ¿Acaso hay alguien en quien estés interesada?

-La verdad es que no estoy interesada por nadie en particular- responde Setsuna con sinceridad-. Toda mi vida la he dedicado a servir a la reina en el pasado y la princesa tanto en el presente como en su futuro como la reina de Tokyo de Cristal, por lo que jamás me dí tiempo para conocer a otras personas, y aún ahora que estoy sin mis poderes, sigo sin encontrar a alguien que, como se suela decir, me mueva el piso.

-Digo una vez más esto: la Tierra es demasiado increíble- toma palabra Ann-. En el espacio exterior no hemos dado todavía con ningún planeta donde este tipo de relaciones se dé, o por lo menos abiertamente.

-Supongo que eso depende de cada quien en su planeta- Ami termina su té y lo lleva al fregadero-. De todas maneras me gustaría ir de vuelta a mi habitación para estudiar...

-Sí, claro. Estudiar...- ironiza Serena con una sonrisa pícara, y Rei le hala una oreja.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Saludos y mi más sincero apoyo a los distintos personajes de orientación diversa que pasa por aquí. Tal vez yo sea hetero, pero siento un gran respeto por todos, aunque también debería remarcar una gran fascinación por el yuri e.e Para el próximo capítulo viene la otra parte de la conversación, así que espérenlo :)

Hasta otra


	27. Aclarando amores (y II)

**Advertencia: **Espero que tengan ganas de leer el siguiente capítulo, porque aquí les llega. Sailor Moon no me pertenece, yo sólo uso sus personajes para fines recreativos sin alguno de lucro.

**Aclarando amores (y II)**

-¿Y desde cuándo se dieron cuenta de eso?- pregunta nuevamente Alan luego de escuchar la explicación de Rini y Hotaru.

-No lo sé, la verdad es que al principio creo que algo así como una atracción física algo leve, o tal vez pasó por ser tan unidas, pero el caso es que hubo un punto en que sencillamente no podía negar que me gustaba- explica Rini algo sonrojada, pues hablar de ello seguía sin del todo sencillo-. El hecho es que me enamoré de Hotaru y ahora somos novias, y me alegra mucho que Serena lo acepte, cosa que también significa que mi mamá del futuro también lo aceptaría.

-Eso no lo dudo- Alan se sujetaba el mentón en una pose de pensador-. El dilema que faltaría por responder sería la reacción de Darien, aunque no creo que él se comporte mal si se entera.

-Eso sí que no lo pensé- Rini empieza a preocuparse un poco, aunque no tanto como cuando le intentó decir a Serena-. Darien también es una muy buena persona ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Alan y Ann también se sienten confiados de los resultados que pudiesen tener la confesión de Rini sobre su nueva vida amorosa. Hotaru por su parte tenía ciega confianza en el éxito de ello desde un principio.

Por su parte, Ami relata la parte faltante del encuentro que había tenido esa vez con la sailor fallecida, la cual le había dicho que no ignorara los designios de su corazón y lo siguiera siempre, historia que había dejado completamente impresionada a Serena, mientras que las demás simplemente se mantenían atentas a lo que dijera Ami.

-¿Los espíritus de las sailors que nos precedieron, eh?- Haruka trataba de analizar todo lo dicho por Ami- No sé qué es lo que piensan esos tales Terexes y Xana, pero la verdad me gustaría proteger el lugar- las demás miran a Haruka pues no entendían lo que quiso decir-. El hecho de que se encuentren encerrados los espíritus de las antiguas guerreras planetarias significa una cantidad considerable de energía que aún se encuentra contenida allí. Me sorprende que esos dos no hayan hecho nada todavía, aún cuando eso hubiese significado un triunfo absoluto a cambio de cero esfuerzo...

-Tal vez no tengan aún conocimiento de ello, o bien podría ser el respeto que sienten por lo que ellos consideran su hogar- refuta Mina también pensativa-. El problema principal es que no tenemos ni idea de qué amenaza estamos intentando evitar, hasta ahora sólo sabemos que intentamos evitar que cuatro villanos anden por ahí robando energía, pero no entendemos el porqué de eso.

-Sólo podemos confiar en nuestras amigas- toma la palabra Serena-. Estoy segura que ellas harán un buen trabajo mientras la reina Serenity vaya decidiendo devolvernos nuestros poderes. Por ahora podemos salir a divertirnos.

Las demás chicas no veían objeción alguna a ello, sólo Rini y Hotaru tenían otros planes en mente, después de todo aún tenían que hablar con Darien, así que solo salieron dando aviso y se fueron en compañía de los alienígenas Alan y Ann, quienes estaban bastante expectantes con lo que podría pasar.

* * *

**Con Darien**

El joven príncipe no estaba en el departamento que había alquilado, sino que estaba en una plaza que estaba apenas a una calle de allí, por lo que Hotaru fue capaz de verlo antes de revisar en el primer lugar. Darien estaba entretenido con uno de sus tantos libros universitarios y estaba completamente relajado, entonces se dio cuenta de la llegada de Rini, Hotaru, Alan y Ann.

-Hola, Rini. Parece que te estás divirtiendo.

-Hola, Darien. Lo que pasa es que Hotaru y yo queríamos hablarte de algo. Algo muy importante.

Darien cierra su libro y lo deja a un lado en señal de que Rini contaba con su total atención. Hotaru continuaba muy sonriente, y Alan y Ann se tomaban de las manos por lo nerviosos que se sentían.

-¿Qué es ese algo tan importante que me quieren decir?

-Ocurre que Rini y yo estamos saliendo- salta Hotaru antes que Rini pudiera al menos pensar.

Rini se había quedado de piedra, estaba pensando en que esa no era la mejor manera posible de decirle a Darien sobre lo suyo. Alan y Ann querían comprobar la reacción de Darien, así que se acercan un poco más para ver.

-Pues bueno, se nota que están saliendo, de lo contrario estarían aún con las demás en el departamento de Lita y Rei.

Esa respuesta hizo que Rini continuara de piedra, pero esta vez porque no sabía si pensar que Darien estaba bromeando o sencillamente no entendió lo que quiso decir Hotaru.

-No, lo que quiero decir es que Rini y yo nos queremos, y no precisamente como amigas sino como novias. Por esa razón vinimos ahora.

Darien tarda unos cuantos segundos en responder, estaba simplemente viendo a Hotaru y Rini hasta que voltea a ver a Alan y Ann, quienes no reaccionan en modo alguno. Rini no se sentía demasiado asustada al no ver rastro alguno de enojo en Darien.

-Rini... ¿Serena sabe de esto?- dice finalmente el joven levantando una ceja.

-Pues sí, e incluso se dio cuenta antes de decirle, o al menos eso me dijo.

Darien de pronto empieza a reirse levemente, extrañando un poco a Rini. Alan y Ann también se rieron, pero sólo lo hicieron por el impulso al ver a Darien haciéndolo.

-Disculpen que me ría... pero es que me extraña que Serena no me dijera nada si ya lo sabía- dice Darien al dejar de reír-. Pero bueno, espero que les vaya bien si de verdad es lo que quieren.

-¿Tú también estás bien con eso?- Rini no se lo podía creer, mientras que los demás ya lo habían asimilado.

-La verdad es que esto no me preocuparía tanto como sí lo haría si me presentaras a algún chico que no conozco y me dices que salen juntos.

Rini estaba un poco asombrada, pero pronto se contenta de saber que Darien aceptaba plenamente esta decisión. Darien retoma su lectura y Rini se sienta a su lado para ver lo que estaba leyendo. Alan y Ann se retiran para buscar algo de comer, dejando entonces a Hotaru que estaba de pie viendo algunas hormigas que caminaba bajo ella.

-Es bueno ver que entre todos aceptemos esto- dice Hotaru soñadora-. Eso significa también que no tendrían ningún problema nuestras amigas Rei, Lita, Mina y Ami- eso sí que Darien no se lo esperaba y subió la vista algo boquiabierto.

-¿Es de verdad? Yo creí que sólo eran Haruka y Michiru.

-Pues no, y resulta que Serena y Setsuna son las únicas que no tienen gustos por alguna otra chica- responde Hotaru sin vacilar en modo alguno.

-Vaya, supongo que Serena debió ponerse muy curiosa cuando las descubrió a todas. Ya me la imagino y todo. Supongo que debería ir a verla para preguntarle lo qué opina sobre ello.

Darien vuelve a cerrar su libro y se pone de pie. Rini se pone de pie y va en compañía de Darien para buscar a Serena. Hotaru también los acompaña para continuar al lado de Rini.

* * *

**Puerta del edificio residencial**

-¿Y me pueden decir cuándo se besaron por primera vez?- pregunta Serena esta vez a Rei y Lita.

-¿Qué te podría decir?- responde algo burlona Rei para hacer enojar a Serena- Fue hace tanto tiempo que creo que no me acuerdo de qué día era.

-Vamos, que no me vengas con eso, que no creo que fuera hace tanto tiempo...

Serena no dice nada más porque en esa calle se produce una explosión. Las chicas se sorprenden al darse cuenta que nuevamente estaban al ataque Xana y Sashima, quienes por primera vez estaban trabajando juntos para tomar la energía de las personas que acababan de atrapar.

-¡Son ellos otra vez!- señala Mina algo preocupada.

-Las demás deben entrar en acción pronto- dice Ami indicando a las demás con una seña que regresaran.

Los dos villanos llaman a sus monstruos para que drenaran toda la energía posible de las personas que habían aprisionado. Serena y las demás extrañaban sus transformaciones en sailors, después de todo así estarían capacitadas para pelear. Entonces aparecen Berthier, Kalaverite y Molly dispuestas a luchar, y es precisamente Molly quien lanza el primer ataque para intentar vencer a los dos monstruos. Lo mejor que logra es herir a uno de manera moderada, pero igual eso no la detiene.

-¡Eso, Molly! ¡Derrota a todos los malos!- anima Serena dando golpes al aire.

-¿Quieres quedarte quieta? No nos dejas ver lo que pasa- detiene Rei con tono de molestia.

La batalla entre las tres chicas que entraron en escena y los enemigos es mas o menos intensa, principalmente porque al no ser más, Berthier, Kalaverite y Molly no pudieron aprovechar para acabar más rápidamente con sus enemigos. Sashima veía que los monstruos que habían enviado no iban a ganar la pelea, así que decide él mismo dar un paso al frente.

-¿Sashima?

-Estamos más cercas que nunca para poner en marcha el paso final de nuestro plan, y eso amerita que no pueda quedarme indiferente ni perezoso. Xana, es hora de que nosotros mismos peleemos para garantizar la victoria de nuestra misión.

-¿Estás loco? A mí no me gusta ese método tan propio de Terexes y Yaka. No lo haré.

-Hmp. De acuerdo, al menos la reina me honrará más. Además, la energía que tenemos ya parece ser suficiente, es ahora o nunca.

Xana parecía que le sorprendía la manera en que tomaba conciencia Sashima, parecía que había algo más que le interesara que la resurrección de la reina Saranarasare, después de todo hasta ahora jamás le había puesto más atención a la misión como ahora. Sashima nunca había sido del todo confiable, pero demostraba en ese momento que tenía razón.

-En ese caso, tal vez debería tomar el relevo si esas tres entrometidas te derrotan, cosa que espero no sea demasiado pronto.

-No te extrañes si eres tú la que necesita ser relevada- susurra Sashima de modo que la chica no lo oyera.

Sashima no responde en forma audible en cambio, sólo le da la espalda a su compañera y se acerca al lugar en que se enfrentaban los dos enemigos contra las tres sailor encargadas. En su mente tenía maquinado su plan para hacerse con la energía recolectada y salir como el vencedor de la batalla. Hasta ese momento no se había atrevido a mostrar su verdadero poder, bien por pereza, bien por estrategia, pero ya había llegado la hora.

-¡Tiara lunar: Acción!- Molly lograba poner fin a todos los enemigos con su golpe más fuerte.

Serena y las demás que estaban escondidas se alegraban al pensar que Molly, Berthier y Kalaverite habían salvado el día, pero se preocupan nuevamente al ver a uno de los cabecillas del bando enemigo dar el paso al frente.

-Así que ese es el legendario poder que se dice posee una sailor scout. Es la primera vez que lo veo tan de cerca- aplaude Sashima tomando en su mano derecha una esfera de luz que al parecer se trataba de la energía robada-. La reina Saranarasare jamás se tomó la molestia de hablar de la amenaza que ustedes representan para aquellos que buscan el triunfo de la maldad, las tinieblas y la destrucción. Menos mal que yo tengo mi propia procedencia, o de lo contrario sería igual de ignorante como lo son los principitos Yaka y Terexes.

Rei empezaba a sentir escalofríos en cuanto siente la energía maligna que emanaba de Sashima. Ese sujeto no tenía parecido alguno con ningún enemigo normal que hubiesen enfrentado desde que llegaron a Alemania. Algo tenía Sashima que la hacía temblar.

-Ese sujeto... ese sujeto...

Con esta energía tendré lo que necesito- Sashima se queda mirando fijamente a la esfera de energía como le entretuviera de alguna manera-. Con esto en mi mano, creo que no necesito compartir el crédito con nadie, aún con mi querida compañera.

Antes de que nadie se lograra dar cuenta, de la mano libre de Sashima sale una bola de energía que a altísima velocidad se dirige a Xana y le atraviesa el pecho, dejando una gran conmoción por ello.

-¿Amistad? ¿Camaradería? Lo único bien que ha hecho mi querida Xana ha sido nunca hablarme de ello, de lo contrario jamás hubiera sido capaz de soportar tranquilo el infierno que ha significado estar con el príncipe y la princesa. Ahora, siguen las sailor scouts- Molly, Kalaverite y Berthier se ponen en pose de lucha, pero Sashima ni siquiera se digna en verlas-. Ustedes tres no me interesan en absoluto. Yo sé que las verdaderas sailor scouts se encuentran escondidas en esta calle viendo todo. Al igual que Sailor Mars, yo también puedo sentir el aura de mis enemigos.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Aún no es final, pero la pelea de verdad empezará a partir de aquí, así que esperen con ansias lo que sigue. Mi cariño a Siramad-san por su retorno a las andadas, y buena suerte en el proyecto :D

Hasta otra


	28. La revelación de Sashima

**Advertencia:** Saludos y feliz día de la amistad y los enamorados (aunque lo ponga muuuuy tarde :v). Ha llegado la hora de actualizar y eso es lo que haré :)

**La revelación de Sashima**

La imagen de Xana cayendo a causa de un golpe traicionero provocado por un compañero había sido mucho más de lo que Serena y sus amigas hubieran podido esperar en esta pelea que se desarrollaba entre tres de sus sustitutas contra dos miembros del grupo Saranarasare. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que hubieran podido presenciar como alternativa, ahí estaban. Sashima no mostraba emoción alguna por haber atacado a Xana de esa manera, simplemente giraba su vista al edificio donde se escondían las verdaderas sailors.

-Creo que es hora de poner fin a toda esta farsa con ustedes- dice con un gesto serio que en nada se parecía al perezoso y distante Sashima al que estaban acostumbradas nuestras heroínas-. Será mejor que salgan de ahí, sailor scouts. Al igual que Mars, yo también tengo la capacidad de detectar el aura de mis enemigos. De hecho, siempre supe que estas niñas tontas- señala de forma despectivas a las tres sailors sustitutas- no eran quienes decían ser, aunque, desde luego, era necesario mantener la tapadera para mantener el curso de los sucesos...

-¿Sucesos?- salta Molly muy extrañada- ¿De qué nos estás hablando? Dilo.

La energía que retenía Sashima seguía levitando por encima de su mano, y ésta se movía como si estuviera levemente jugando. Serena y las demás no ven otra opción que salir y dar la cara a su enemigo, bastante temerosas de que él pudiera atacarlas de pronto.

-Todo lo que ha ocurrido ha sido porque yo así lo esperaba- responde finalmente, con una mirada llena de maldad-. Los Saranarasare... Realmente me alegro mucho de haberlos conocido. Nada de esto hubiera sido posible si no hubiese dado con algún pequeño grupo debilitado y desesperado en recolectar la energía de otros por una gloria que en realidad nunca tuvieron, y encima estaban estrechamente ligados al origen, y quizá también al destino, de las sailor scouts que defienden este Sistema Solar.

-¿El origen... y el destino?- Rei jamás había escuchado de algo así en toda su vida, no podía asimilar lo que oía- ¿Eso significa que existe un nexo el Milenio de Plata y ustedes?

-Nosotros no... después de todo, yo no soy parte de ese grupo tan debilitado por la pérdida de su identidad- responde Sashima con frialdad-. Yo solo tuve la suerte de conocerlos, y gracias a la ambición desmedida de su reina, y la extrema inocencia de sus hijos Yaka y Terexes, pude hacerme con un buen lugar para guardar la energía que _ella_ necesita, después de todo nosotros sí tenemos una verdadera ambición, a diferencia de los imbéciles a los que he servido...

A mitad de la explicación aparecen las sailors faltantes, rodeando a Sashima para derrotarlo a la más mínima señal que éste diese, pero a él no parecía importarle en absoluto. En ese momento también llegaban Darien acompañado de Hotaru y Rini, y los tres estaban asombrados de ver a un enemigo que no sean Terexes o Yaka dando la cara.

-Como estaba diciendo, es un gran error compararme con esa pila de fracasados que han visto a mi lado...- en eso señala a Yaka, quien aún daba ligeras señales de vida- Xana es, al igual que yo, alguien que tuvo la suerte de llegar a conocer a los Saranarasare. La diferencia pasa por el hecho de que ella acabó abrazando los ideales que le había inculcado la reina, cosa que no había logrado del todo ni siquiera con sus propios hijos, y mucho menos conmigo. Terexes y Yaka tienen una fuerza considerable, y eso es gracias a que tienen consigo el ancestral poder de las sailor scouts del Sistema Solar primario dándoles apoyo, pero son demasiado ignorantes para comprender ello, sea para bien o para mal. Y en cuanto a la reina... digamos que ella ha estado todo este tiempo bajo la ilusión de estarme utilizando, cuando la realidad es...

Sashima levantaba la mano libre con el propósito de utilizar sus poderes contra las sailor scouts suplentes, las cuales se lanzan todas al mismo tiempo para detenerlo. Pero todo esfuerzo resulta inútil. El poder de Sashima consigue bloquear e incluso anular por completo a las chicas, revirtiendo así sus transformaciones.

-¡Molly, Para Para, Petzite, Cere Cere, Momo!- se lanza Serena para comprobar si estaban bien.

-...La verdad es que yo soy el verdadero marionetista en este pequeño capítulo de la obra.

-¡No te lo perdonaremos!- Lita se lanza a atacar usando sus puños, pero Sashima crea un escudo de energía que la detiene.

-Sailor scouts. Desde el mismo momento en que resurgieron, he estado al corriente de lo que han hecho, de cada una de las batallas que han librado con aquellas fuerzas del mal que una y otra vez amenazaron con la destrucción de la Tierra. Desde un primer momento han luchado y vencido gracias al poder de sus propias encarnaciones anteriores, y también por su sentido de lo que es el amor y la justicia. Pero eso conmigo no va a bastar...

Lita es repelida por el escudo de energía y rueda varios metros hacia atrás, dando la sensación en un primer momento de haber sido lastimada. Eso preocupó mucho a Rei, quien enseguida se lanza también al ataque usando sus pergaminos, los cuales chocan contra la barrera, pero a juzgar por la reacción del mismo, esta vez parecía algo más cercano a darle al enemigo.

-Con que ese es el poder que surge a través de nuestro amor- dice Michiru en voz baja, contemplando a Rei viendo si Lita estaba bien-. Haruka, tenemos que actuar.

-¡Ya lo creo!

Sashima también ve llegar el ataque de ambas, a lo que nuevamente pone en efecto el escudo de energía para rechazar sus golpes, pero no se da cuenta de que una rosa es lanzada en su dirección, por lo que termina sufriendo un rasguño en su mejilla izquierda y da un salto para esquivar a Haruka y Michiru, debido a que la desconcentración restó el poder del escudo.

-¿Qué dem...? Parece que los subestimé. Aún con ustedes permanece el famoso príncipe Endymion... Tuxedo Mask.

-Ahora que sabes quién soy yo, pelea conmigo, villano.

Sashima no muestra ningún interés en lo que había dicho Darien, en realidad prestaba más atención a las verdaderas sailor scouts. Rei por su parte ayudaba a Lita a levantarse, no sin extrañarse que Sashima no percibiera la presencia de Darien cuando lo había atacado, a pesar que él mismo había dicho ser capaz de detectar el aura de sus enemigos. Aún ese chico guardaba un tenebroso secreto consigo.

Debido a que el enemigo no daba señas de iniciar la pelea, lo hace entonces Darien. Sashima y Tuxedo Mask intercambian ataques, dando tiempo a Rini y Hotaru para acompañar a Serena y las demás.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Serena?

-Parece que ese sujeto ha traicionado a ese grupo o algo así- responde sin más Serena-. Aún no entendemos lo que realmente busca, pero debemos detenerlo a como dé lugar...

Xana se mueve levemente, levantando la vista hasta donde batallaban Sashima y Tuxedo Mask. En su rostro se vislumbraba la rabia de saber que había sido atacada a traición, aunque en ese momento no fuera capaz de moverse a causa del daño recibido.

Entonces siente que alguien la voltea hasta que queda acostada boca arriba, y ve que fue Serena quien lo había hecho.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-...

-Estás herida. Déjame ayudarte...

Xana no quería ser ayudada por nadie en ese momento, pero no tenía fuerza como para oponer resistencia alguna. Las demás chicas estaban verificando que las sailors suplentes estuvieran bien, cosa que afortunadamente resulta ser así. Ninguna de las sailors sustitutas había resultado gravemente lesionada, de hecho todas pudieron ponerse de pie rápidamente.

-¿Están todas bien, chicas?- pregunta Serena casi gritando para que todas la oyeran.

-Sí. Estamos bien- responde Ves Ves mientras se sobaba un brazo.

En vista que no había nadie más disponible para ayudar a Serena, Setsuna se acerca para ayudarle a levantar a Xana. A la chica herida le costaba encontrar una razón para ser ayudada por las personas que la consideraban enemiga apenas unos minutos atrás, pero igual prefirió no pensarlo mucho y cerró los ojos para no reflejar su confusión ni el dolor físico. Una vez que la alejan lo suficiente como para mantenerla a salvo de Sashima, Setsuna le quita la camisa a Xana para comprobar la gravedad de la herida.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- pregunta Serena.

-La herida es muy grave, princesa, pero confío en que va a sobrevivir...

Las demás chicas llegan para revisar cualquier daño que podría haber causado Sashima. Eso definitivamente no se lo esperaban. Hasta el momento, Sashima y Xana habían resultado enemigos bastante accesibles e individualistas aunque algo peligrosos, y debido a eso su nivel de éxito recolectando energía había sido siempre muy bajo. Pero ahora todo parece haber cambiado, especialmente por Sashima.

Entonces un impacto suena bastante cerca de ellas, y al ver lo que estaba pasando, comprueban que se trató de Tuxedo Mask que había recibido un ataque directo del enemigo.

-¡Darien!

-Qué lástima. Sabía que sería aburrido, pero no lo imaginaba a este punto...

Serena corre adonde Darien y mira muy furiosa a Sashima. Éste continuaba jugueteando con la energía robada sin verla. Rei, Mina y Michiru se ponen al frente, determinadas a detenerlo.

-Energía como esta puede que sea de utilidad para hacer que mi verdadera ama resurja- dijo en referencia a la energía que retenía-. Pero la energía que pueda proveer una sailor scout, es invaluable. Solaris estará muy contenta de recibir tal poder.

-¿Solaris?- preguntan Rei, Mina y Michiru al mismo tiempo.

-Me refiero a la legítima reina de todo este Sistema Solar. La conquistadora tanto de planetas como estrellas. Sailor Solaris es la verdadera razón por la que me uní a los Saranarasare, y también es mi objetivo su retorno al poder. Ustedes no son más que unas tontas que creen que con jugar a las guerreras por el amor y la justicia lograrán evitar el fin de este pequeño planeta.

-_Con eso, muchas dudas se me han aclarado_\- en ese momento aparece la reina Serenity en medio de Sashima y las guerreras. Parecía bastante seria y miraba directamente al enemigo-. Luego de escuchar la historia de Sailor Galaxia, llevo un buen tiempo pensando en el peligro que significaba si era verdad la existencia de Sailor Solaris, y ahora he logrado confirmar la existencia del verdadero enemigo.

La expresión de Sashima hacía ver que no esperaba la interferencia de la reina lunar, así que simplemente lanza un ataque para despistarla y luego desaparece antes de que las demás pudieran reaccionar e ir tras él.

-¿Reina Serenity?

-¿Qué la trajo a vernos, majestad?- se inclina Setsuna, en una muestra de respeto.

-Lamento mucho haber llegado tarde, pero es que primero tenía que pensar en la información que había logrado obtener por mi cuenta- dice la reina volteando a ver al grupo enviado por ella-. Al final decidí hablar con ustedes yo misma para hablarles acerca de esa tal Sailor Solaris que ese chico acababa de mencionar.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Con esto termina el capi. Ya será para otra que vengan los detalles que están haciendo falta, y es que así, pienso, se hace más interesante esta parte xD. Por ahora los dejo, pero como sea les dejo mis saludos y a seguir adelante :D

Hasta otra


	29. Cuenta regresiva

**Advertencia:** En cuanto a los reviews y sugerencias recibidos por parte de Cefiro101, te digo que sí, la escena de lemon entre Ami y Mina tendrá lugar, y en cuanto a eso de la fecundación virgen te digo que no tengo ni idea de ello, ni tengo clara tampoco la posibilidad de si las sailors declaradas tengan hijas o no, aunque bien podría tomar la posibilidad :)

**Cuenta regresiva**

En el escondite del bando Saranarasare aparece Sashima con aire despreocupado, como si solo viniera de dar un paseo por el parque. Terexes y Yaka estaban muy entretenidos revisando la excitante experiencia de los videojuegos cuando se percatan de la llegada de Sashina.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está Xana?- pregunta la hermana sin quitar la vista del joystick que ella tenía.

-Está muerta. Las sailor scouts la asesinaron hace apenas un momento.

Eso fue más que suficiente para que los príncipes Saranarasare perdieran momentáneamente todo su interés en su rato de ocio. Era cierto que Xana nunca había sido merecedora de la simpatía de ellos dos, pero la noticia de que las sailor scouts la destruyeron los había impactado bastante. Sashima seguía sin cambiar su gesto, ni siquiera fingía estar compungido en lo más mínimo, como si no hubiera traído ninguna noticia, ni buena ni mala, al cuartel.

-¿Cómo fue que pasó, Sashima?- exigió Terexes sintiendo rabia hacia las sailor scouts.

-Ellas lograron interceptarnos cuando estábamos recolectando energía, Xana intentó hacerles frente sin ningún éxito, porque en cuestión de segundos la habían bloqueado completamente- relata Sashima como si nada, y eso no agradaba nada a los dos hermanos-. Ella ya no tenía posibilidad de defensa, pero esas desalmadas no se apiadaron y la agredieron con crueldad hasta que la mataron.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Y qué hay de ti?- Terexes estaba por sujetar a Sashima por el cuello, pero éste lo rechaza.

-¿Qué tengo yo que ver con ella? Sólo estábamos en el cumplimiento de una misión en común, y mientras ella era el cebo para nuestro enemigo, yo cumplía con mi parte y traje la energía que precisa la reina- Terexes y Yaka sentían que la rabia estaba cerca de niveles incontenibles, pero tenían pensado descargarla sobre las sailor scouts-. No me interesa los métodos que quieran utilizar para vengarse, pero a mí no me metan en eso, después de todo hay que preparar todo para el resurgir de la reina- pasa de largo a ambos hermanos, haciendo como que no recibía de ellos una mirada llena de enojo e indignación-. A mí no me interesa su sentido del compañerismo, sólo me importa el fin que busco con el ascenso al poder de la reina Saranarasare, eso es todo.

Terexes y Yaka acaban no diciendo nada más, solo se van de allí con el objetivo de dar caza a las sailor scouts. Sashima sonríe abiertamente cuando nota que se fueron, veía cómo sus propios planes se acercaban a la concreción.

-Sólo unos cuantos días más. Ya verás, padre, que yo sí cumpliré el objetivo que tú me legaste al no conseguirlo tú. Haré que el mundo entero vea ese poder tan grandioso que tú ya sabías que poseía, y quién mejor que Sailor Solaris para lograrlo.

* * *

**Con las sailor scouts**

Por medidas de seguridad, la reina Serenity prefirió llevar a su hija y a todos los demás (incluyendo a Alan, Ann, Luna y Artemis) al nuevo Milenio de Plata. Pretender hacer de otra manera las cosas para aclarar lo que ocurría conllevaría demasiados riesgos como para atreverse a correrlos. Molly y todas las demás que habían hecho de las dobles de las sailor scouts devolvieron los broches y plumas de transformación, sabiendo que su misión ya había terminado, pero no por eso se perderían la oportunidad de comprender aún más a fondo lo que realmente estaba pasando.

-No esperaba que tuviera que levantar la sanción tan pronto, pero es necesario que todas demos lo mejor de nuestra fuerza para enfrentar lo que se nos viene- empieza la reina Serenity antes de tomar asiento en su trono-. He hecho una entrevista con Sailor Galaxia, y ella me ha podido dar una mayor información concerniente al enemigo que enfrentamos.

-¿Y qué fue lo que averiguó, majestad?- pregunta Setsuna sin poder evitar su asombro y curiosidad.

Serenity tarda varios segundos en responder, quería escoger correctamente sus palabras para explicarles a todas la gravedad de la situación. Sailor Galaxia le había hecho una revelación bastante asombrosa, y no menos perturbadora.

-Al parecer, los Saranarasare han estado, sin darse cuenta, conectados a un intento por hacer resurgir a una antigua sailor que en su momento estuvo a punto de destruir el Sistema Solar- incluso Darien, Alan y Ann abren bastante sus ojos-. Sailor Solaris es aquella guerrera que ese sujeto busca resucitar, y a juzgar por sus acciones- dice en referencia a Xana, a quien dejaron reposando en el bloque de apartamentos-, los Saranarasare en realidad no tienen idea de aquello.

-¿Pero de dónde saldría ese tal Sashima? ¿Y cómo conoce nuestras identidades?- se pregunta Lita muy extrañada.

-Es muy posible que esa persona guarde misterios todavía- señala Ami-. Terexes y Yaka no nos pueden reconocer, por lo que los Saranarasare no pueden tener idea de nuestra verdadera identidad, y dudo mucho que Sashima nos descubriera recientemente. Él debe habernos visto mucho antes de que la reina Serenity nos enviara a Europa...

-Yo también creo que esa es la razón, pero desafortunadamente no hay pruebas que lo conecten con enemigos anteriores- toma la palabra Luna-. Desde que conocí a Serena, nunca había visto a nadie que fuese identificado como Sashima ni como ningún otro nombre parecido.

-Es verdad- confirma Serena-. El Negaverso, la familia de la persecución, las secuaces del profesor Tomoe en la preparatoria Mugen, el circo Death Moon y Sailor Galaxia, y todos aquellos enemigos que hemos enfrentado desde entonces... No, nunca había escuchado el nombre de Sashima, no antes de que todo esto comenzara.

Todos estaban de acuerdo en que aún faltaba una pieza del rompecabezas, y era precisamente la pieza que determinaría la verdadera conexión que existe entre los Saranarasare y Sailor Solaris. La reina Serenity se pone de pie y da unas cuantas vueltas por el recinto, pensando todo lo que había recolectado. Las ideas seguían sin llegar, sólo podía continuar con lo que ya sabía, y después seguirían adelante, en busca de alguna otra pista.

-Sea como fuere, debemos evitar que Sailor Solaris despierte, y por ello se ha vuelto más urgente que nunca encontrar el verdadero escondite del enemigo. Una sailor que fue capaz de acabar casi completamente con cientos y cientos de otras sailors no podemos permitir que despierte, así que Serena, Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina, Haruka, Michiru, pequeña dama, Setsuna y Hotaru, ustedes podrán recuperar sus artículos de transformación, pues ahora es más urgente que nunca.

Las chicas toman de vuelta sus broches y plumas, hacía tiempo que extrañaban el tenerlas, y ahora estaban más seguras que nunca que podrían llevar sus poderes al máximo gracias a sus transformaciones y al poder del amor que aún debían saber cómo aprovechar.

-¿Molly?- Serena se da cuenta de su vieja amiga, y ella le da una cálida sonrisa.

-No pasa nada, Serena- dice Molly antes que Serena le dijera nada más-. La verdad creo que tu otra identidad es genial, pero definitivamente preferiría ser una persona común y corriente a tiempo completo. Me alegra mucho saber que todo este tiempo fuiste tú aquella valiente guerrera que tantas veces me salvó de todos esos terribles peligros, y haber tomado tu lugar me ha hecho comprender la gran responsabilidad que recae sobre tus hombros. Ahora ve, y demuéstrales a todos una vez más el verdadero poder que hay en ti.

-Gracias, Molly- Serena tenía ganas de llorar por esas emotivas palabras de su amiga-. No te preocupes, derrotaremos al enemigo y todos estaremos de vuelta en casa, llevando la vida que solíamos tener todos.

Momo también había tenido su respectiva charla con Rini, también incluyendo palabras de ánimo bastante sentimentales. Las hermanas de la persecución y el cuarteto de las Amazonas sonríen en apoyo a las sailor scouts, confiadas en que ellas sí lograrían ganar la batalla.

-Muy bien, chicas, y también Darien, Alan y Ann- dice Serenity con voz enérgica, retumbando en las altas paredes del palacio-, ahora les encomiendo la misión de localizar el escondite de los Saranarasare y detener a aquel sujeto llamado Sashima. Regresen a la Tierra y salven al Sistema Solar.

-¡Eternal Sailor Moon!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Mercurio!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Venus!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Marte!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Júpiter!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Saturno!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Urano!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Neptuno!

-¡Por el poder del planeta Plutón!

-¡Poder cósmico lunar!

* * *

**Escondite Saranarasare**

Al final de un oscuro y estrecho pasillo se encontraba una vieja y desgastada puerta de madera, Sashima la abre lentamente y le llega una luz bastante tenue, procedente de una habitación bastante amplia, pero con un aspecto de lo más deprimente. Las paredes estaban bastante consumidas por una especie de musgo bastante oscuro, casi negro, y en varias partes habían agujeros poco profundos causados por la acción de dicho musgo. El suelo era de tierra bastante compacta y lisa, aunque Sashima levantaba una ligera capa de polvo ocre a medida que avanza hacia el centro. Y al final de esa habitación se encontraba una mujer de casi dos metros de alto (si estuviese de pie) muy demacrada, con las uñas de color indefinido, el cabello de color negro le caía tan liso que parecía mojado, y sus ojos estaban tapados por una gruesa venda muy sucia. A juzgar por el aspecto de aquella mujer, se notaba que había vivido mucho más que cualquier humano ordinario, pero a Sashima no le sorprendía en absoluto.

-Buenas noticias, reina Saranarasare- Sashima hace una pronunciada pero floja reverencia, y luego presenta la energía robada como si aquella mujer lo pudiese ver-. Ya tengo la energía faltante, por lo que sólo es cuestión de días para que usted la asimile y pueda salir de aquí.

-Ya era hora- la voz de la reina Saranarasare era áspera y aguda, parecía como si tuviera ligeramente enferma la garganta-. No puedo esperar a salir de aquí, volver a pelear por esa gloria que mis padres me designaron desde el momento en que nací. Saranarasare será el nombre y apellido del orden mundial con el que haré que mi linaje recupere el poder y respeto perdidos.

Sashima no dice nada más, sólo le ofrece la energía robada a la mujer, y ésta la absorbe a través de un brazalete de oro que tenía en su muñeca derecha, bastante parecida a las que tenía Sailor Galaxia.

-Listo. Muy pronto podré abrir nuevamente mis ojos, y podré poner a prueba mi nuevo poder.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Como le decía a Cefiro101, la escena de lemon AmixMina tendrá lugar, sólo le pido un poco de paciencia, que con algo de inspiración podría hacerlo incluso para el próximo capítulo, pero ya veremos. Nos leeremos muy pronto, que este fic aún no termina, pero ya va a su fragmento cumbre :)

Hasta otra


	30. En el papel del enemigo

**Advertencia: **Subo precisamente ahora el capítulo por las vacaciones breves que han llegado (Wiiii xD). Ya saben que Sailor Moon y sus personajes (tanto en el anime como en el manga) no me pertenecen.

**En el papel del enemigo**

Una vez que recuperaron sus poderes, las diez sailors estaban listas para retornar a Bonn, más seguras que nunca que podrían poner fin el caso que las había llevado a aquel lugar en primer lugar. La reina Serenity las despide en la puerta del palacio, tan esperanzada como ellas de que podrían derrotar a los Saranarasare y detener el resurgir del Sailor Solaris, y las otras chicas, Darien y Alan y Ann toman una vez más la decisión de ir con ellas para darles apoyo en la misión.

-Tengan mucho cuidado. Ese sujeto llamado Sashima podría tener un plan para impedir que interrumpan sus planes, así que no pueden confiarse aunque puedan volver a pelear- advierte la reina con bastante apremio.

-No se preocupe, majestad. Pelearemos con todas nuestras fuerzas- anima Pluto con bastante seguridad.

-Lo daremos todo en esta batalla- secunda Saturn-. No permitiremos que el enemigo destruya nuestro mundo y nuestro futuro.

-Parece que esta vez veremos una batalla en su máximo esplendor- opina Ann con una sonrisa de satisfacción, pues sería la primera vez desde que habían vuelto al Sistema Solar que ella y Alan viesen verdaderamente en acción a las sailor scouts.

Las diez sailor scouts se ponen de acuerdo con hacer un círculo, rodeando a las demás personas que las acompañaban en esta aventura. El propósito de la formación era hacer la teletransportación de las sailors, rumbo a Bonn.

-Cuídense mucho- fueron las últimas palabras de Serenity antes de ver que todos desaparecían en medio de un breve destello.

* * *

**Bonn**

El grupo llega bien al vecindario donde estaban todos establecidos, justo a tiempo para oír unos gritos que llamaban por las sailor scouts.

_-¡SALGAN DE AHÍ, MALVADAS! ¡NO TIENEN EL VALOR NECESARIO PARA ENFRENTARSE A ALGUIEN QUE SE LES PONGA A LA ALTURA, PERO SÍ ABUSAN SIN PIEDAD DE LA GENTE DÉBIL! ¡SALGAN Y DENNOS LA CARA, O TAL VEZ ES QUE NO SON MÁS QUE UNA FARSANTES CON ESE LEMA DE AMOR Y JUSTICIA!_

Los gritos provenían de una pequeña plaza que se encontraba apenas al doblar la esquina, y allí estaban Terexes y Yaka, y el primero era el que daba los gritos con un megáfono. Sus retos ciertamente hacían enfadar a algunos de los recién llegados, pero Sailor Moon indica a todos que no había necesidad de empezar una pelea innecesaria.

-¿Qué querrá él decir con que abusamos de los débiles?- pregunta Tuxedo Mask de forma retórica.

-Está claro que ese tal Sashima los provocó de alguna manera- opina Sailor Uranus cruzando los brazos-. Es muy posible que los piense usar para retenernos de nuestro intento de averiguar en dónde está su cuartel.

-En ese caso deberíamos ir y hablar con ellos dos, ¿no?- toma la palabra Sailor Júpiter.

-Supongo que o habría otra opción- responde Sailor Pluto-. En todo caso debemos tener mucho cuidado, no vaya a ser que ataquen antes de escuchar razones.

Serena es la primera en dar un paso. Esta vez se presentaría ante el enemigo en su transformación eternal, su máximo poder en estado de sailor scout, pero ya había visto lo peligrosos que podían ser Terexes y Yaka si se empeñaban en la lucha. Tuxedo Mask avanza junto a ella para protegerla en caso de que, en efecto, sus contrincantes no pensaran antes de lanzarse. Molly, Momo, Berthier, Koan, Kalaverite, Petzite, Para Para, Jun Jun, Cere Cere y Ves Ves son las únicas que se quedan atrás, dando todo su apoyo moral en favor del éxito de sus amigos.

-¡Vamos, chicos!- sentencia Sailor Moon!

* * *

**Más adelante**

Muchas personas se alejan normalmente de los hermanos Saranarasare, quienes continuaban pegando gritos cual dementes para retar a las sailor scouts. Algunas de las personas que se iban lo hacían porque se habían aburrido de esperar la pelea entre los Saranarasare y las sailors, cuando todos se dan cuenta de pronto de la llegada del grupo. Los gritos de sorpresa no se hacen esperar, y el gesto de ambos hermanos se endurece bastante al ver el acercamiento del otro bando.

-Pensé que nos quedaríamos afónicos de tanto llamarlos, pero han venido- dice Yaka con voz monocorde, su vista echaba fuego y sus puños temblaban casi sin control-. Hasta ahora no han sido más que unos entrometidos todos ustedes, pero ahora son un objetivo, y no nos detendremos hasta derrotarlos.

-¡No hemos venido a pelear!- Sailor Moon de su primer paso a intentar evitar el conflicto que se notaba inminente- Sólo queremos hablar con ustedes, y queremos evitar la locura que está por hacer aquel amigo de ustedes llamado Sashima.

-¡ERES UNA COMPLETA DESCARADA AL SUGERIR QUE HEMOS VENIDO SOLO A HABLAR, SAILOR MOON!- Terexes emitía un aura bastante amenazante, y su energía se acrecentaba al punto de ser fácilmente visible- No hablamos con asesinos como ustedes, sólo nos limitamos a destruirlos.

Sailor Saturn y Sailor Uranus son las primeras en ponerse en posición de batalla, pero igualmente les cuesta detener el primer ataque de los dos hermanos. Terexes y Yaka eran realmente fuertes, mucho más de que se había esperado hasta ese momento. Incluso el modo Super Sailor parecía no ser suficiente por sí solo para vencerlos, así que Júpiter y Venus se unen a la batalla.

-¡Esperen, chicas!- trata de detener Sailor Moon sin ningún éxito, la batalla había resultado inevitable.

No es que Uranus, Saturn, Júpiter y Venus no escucharan los ruegos de la princesa, es que no podían detenerse mientras los otros dos atacaran sin ninguna piedad. Muy pronto se unirían Alan y Ann; sus poderes tal vez no estaban a la altura, pero cada ayuda que pudieran recibir las sailor scouts era de gran valor, y eso quedó demostrado al quedar la batalla bastante igualada.

-¡Detengamos esto ahora! Hay algo que debemos decirles- urge Saturno recobrando la postura defensiva.

-Nosotros sabemos que asesinaron a Xana sin ninguna contemplación ¿Cómo esperan que nos sentemos a hablar con personas tan traicioneras como ustedes?- Yaka aprieta con fuerza los puños y liberaba una poderosa aura que incluso a las sailor scouts resultaba un poco intimidante- Nos da igual que hayan cambiado de un día a otro el aspecto de sus ropas, igual no les perdonaremos por inmiscuirse de esa manera en nuestros objetivos.

Saturn logra hacer un campo de energía que bloquea con gran efctividad los ataques más fuertes de parte de ambos hermanos, para luego lanzar un cotraataque que ellos tuvieron que bloquear con algún sobresalto. Las sailor scouts estaban poco a poco ganando terreno sobre sus enemigos.

-¡Ya deténganse todos!- intenta nuevamente Sailor Moon, esperando que los Saranarasare decidieran rendirse- No tiene sentido que esta pelea continúe, mejor deberíamos hablar. Nosotros no matamos a su compañera, de hecho, ella está a salvo con nosotros.

Sailor Moon había advertido aquello bastante tarde, o quizás los hermanos Saranarasare habían sido lentos para captarlo, porque en ese momento habían lanzado un ataque bastante potente que esta vez Sailor Saturn no fue capaz de bloquear por más de un par de segundos, haciendo así daño a Júpiter, Uranus, Venus y la propia Saturn, mandándolas a volar hasta chocar contra un edificio cercano. En ese momento fue que Terexes y Yaka habían captado lo que les quiso decir la princesa de la luna, y ese momento fue aprovechado con Neptune, Mars, Mercury y chibi-moon para ir a ver a las que fueron heridas.

-¿Que Xana sigue viva?

-¡Eso es imposible!- exclama con sorpresa Terexes olvidando por el momento la batalla- ¡Sashima nos dijo que ustedes la mataron! ¿Cómo se atreven a intentar engañarnos con eso?

-Lo que Sailor Moon les dice es la verdad- apoya Ann poniéndose entre los enemigos y la princesa-. Fue ese tal Sashima el que casi mata a su compañera con un ataque por la espalda, y también nos había dicho que el objetivo que él persigue no es el mismo que buscan los Saranarasare. Esa chica que está con ustedes puede decírselos y se darán cuenta enseguida.

-Tiene razón- secunda Tuxedo Mask con el mismo propósito de acabar con la pelea-. Sashima no es quien dice ser. Él esconde un oscuro secreto, y los ha estado utilizando para sus propias ambiciones. Tienen que creernos.

-Ciertamente nosotros hemos venido aquí porque nos habían dicho que ustedes tramaban algo maléfico- Sailor Pluto se adelanta al resto del grupo y se dirige a los hermanos con la mayor seriedad que haya mostrado jamás-. Nos dijeron también que ustedes compartían un nexo con lo que fue denominado "el origen de las sailor scouts". Al principio no entendíamos lo que quería decir aquello, pero hace poco nos dimos cuenta que ese nexo se trata que ustedes históricamente han sido protectores, quizá sin saberlo, del remanente del poder de decenas, posiblemente cientos de sailors que estuvieron en el Sistema Solar mucho antes que nuestros planetas existieran. Ustedes no son realmente nuestros enemigos, sólo no nos hemos entendido mutuamente.

Ya las cuatro sailor scouts que habían sido heridas estaban siendo ayudadas por sus respectivas parejas. Sailor Saturn estaba bastante sorprendida de que los hermanos Saranarasare fueran lo bastante poderosos como para destruir con tanta rapidez su campo de energía más fuerte, y esperaba que los argumentos de sus amigos fuesen lo bastante convincentes para detener la pelea. Sailor Moon también esperaba haber sido lo bastante convincente, no deseaba pelear con alguien que realmente no era su enemigo, todo había sido en realidad algún tipo de confusión causada por las circunstancias del momento.

-Xana viva... Xana viva...

Los civiles habían hace rato decidido que estarían más seguros si se mantenían a distancia de aquel combate, pero igual seguían bastante curiosos sobre lo que podría pasar a continuación. Terexes murmuraba, al parecer sin darse cuenta, y Yaka miraba de manera inquisitiva antes de tomar una decisión: con una mano invoca un enorme campo de energía que encierra a las ocho sailor scouts, tanto las heridas como las que las apoyaban, y entonces mira de manera bastante retadora a Sailor Moon.

-Puede que te quieras ver como una chica buena que no desea pelear, pero si hay algo entre las pocas cosas que sí quisimos aprender de nuestra madre, eso es que no debemos confiar en aquellas personas contra las que peleamos, pero me parece bastante interesante eso de que Xana realmente viva...

-Ella no nos cae para nada bien, pero es nuestra compañera, y por tanto no aceptamos su muerte ni que nos engañen- Terexes continúa con lo que dice su hermana-. Si Xana de verdad sigue viva, y tienen pruebas de que Sashima nos ha traicionado, será mejor que nos lo demuestren ahora mismo, a menos que no les importe la suerte de sus amiguitas.

Yaka comprime un poco el campo de energía, haciendo que las chicas que estaban encerradas se apiñaran. Alan y Ann intentan acercarse a las sailor scouts para sacarlas de ese campo, pero éste les repele y los hace volar hacia atrás.

-¡Rini!

-Será mejor que te apures, Sailor Moon, porque estamos muy furiosos, y somos muy desagradables cuando nos enfurecemos- advierte Yaka con una sombra oscura en su frente-. Acabo de anular en combate a ocho de ustedes, por lo que ahora somos cinco contra dos, y esa proporción nos parece más que suficiente para aplastarlos ¿Y bien, qué nos dices? Mira que el tiempo se te está agotando, y no hay manera de que me derrotes antes que mi campo de energía aplaste completamente a tus amigas.

-Acepto- dice Sailor Moon sin pensarlo dos veces-. Vamos a traer a Xana lo más rápido posible, y ella misma dirá lo que realmente ocurrió, pero por favor no les hagas daño a mis amigas.

-Sí, y yo la ayudaré a traerla- se ofrece Tuxedo Mask-. Alan, Ann, Sailor Pluto, por favor quédense aquí e intenten que no acaben con las demás.

-Eso no se discute- responde Alan con un gesto de confianza.

Terexes y Yaka no hacen nada que mostrara desacuerdo con todo aquello, solo esperan a que Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask se marcharan corriendo, y al doblar indican a las otras chicas que se habían quedado rezagadas que se quedaran allí. Pluto, Alan y Ann evitan a como diera lugar sugerir una reanudación del combate a pesar que se sentían bastante nerviosos y preocupados por la suerte de las ocho prisioneras.

-Ya empezaron con la búsqueda- dice Terexes más para sí mismo que para alguien más- ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que deberíamos esperarlos, Yaka?

-Supongo que les daremos sólo diez minutos, y es que no podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo...

-¿Sólo diez minutos?- se alarma Ann.

-Así es- responde Yaka imponiendo se presencia sobre sus enemigos-. En apenas diez minutos nos tenemos que ir para un juego muy importante, y de hecho aquí tenemos las entradas que dicen que empieza a las...- empieza a leer con algo de dificultad la hora que aparece en las entradas- Aquí dice que a las 16:00, y como son las 5:50...

-Pero hay algo en lo que se equivocan- interrumpe Sailor Pluto con tono neutral-. Si la hora en los boletos es como lo acabas de leer, significa que está impreso en horario militar, y eso significa que ese juego en realidad empezó hace casi dos horas- los hermanos Saranarasare se quedan boquiabiertos, y Setsuna lo interpreta como que no habían entendido-. Es muy fácil, sólo deben restarle 12 horas a la hora que tienen las entradas y ahí tendrán el horario civil, y por lo tanto, ese juego empezó a las cuatro de la tarde. Lo siento mucho.

-¡Pero qué demonios!- los dos hermanos parecían bastante desesperados y destrozados moralmente- ¡Pero si pagamos por estos boletos, y bien caros nos salieron! ¿Porqué nadie nos habló sobre esa estúpida hora militar? Bueno- Terexes toma aire acompasadamente, intentando calmarse-, eso significa que ya no podemos tener ninguna prisa, ¿verdad?

-Entonces esperaremos cuarenta minutos- sentencia Yaka apretando los puños con frustración, aunque a Alan y Ann les pareció un poco cómico el gesto-. Igual a las seis y media vamos al parque de diversiones, y esta vez sí tiene hora ci... sib... eso mismo.

Al menos Setsuna, Alan y Ann podían estar más tranquilos, pues ahora tenían más tiempo. Lo único que quedaba era traer a Xana sin problemas.

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Y con esto pongo fin al capi. Lamento mucho no haber incluido todavía un lemmon AmixMina todavía, al final decidí que primero era aquel combate, pero la escena tendrá lugar, ya verán :D

Hasta otra


	31. Traición aclarada

**Advertencia: **¿Cómo están, queirdos/as lectores/as? Yo bien, independientemente de si eso importa o no :'v

**Traición aclarada**

Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask llegan de un solo golpe a la habitación en la que se hallaba recluida Xana y se sorprenden al notar que no se encontraba donde se suponía. Era obvio que se acababa de fugar de la habitación, posiblemente para regresar al cuartel de los Saranarasare.

-¿Dónde puede estar ella?- pregunta Sailor Moon de forma retórica.

Tuxedo Mask revisa en la cocina y debajo de las camas, mientras que Sailor Moon trataba de encontrar a Xana en el baño y el armario, pero ninguno de los dos logra dar con algún rastro de ella. Estaban bastante preocupados, si no conseguían pronto a Xana y demostraban a los otros dos que ella estaba a salvo, no podrían entonces salvar a las otras sailor scouts. Sailor Moon tiene entonces la idea de revisar afuera y escucha un tropiezo más arriba, en las escaleras, entonces avisa a Tuxedo Mask para así ambos subir hasta la fuente de ese sonido.

* * *

**Azotea**

En efecto, Xana había subido con suma dificultad, casi a rastras, las escaleras. Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask logran alcanzarla porque aquella chica no era capaz de ir muy rápido, así que se ve atrapada y sin oportunidad alguna de plantar batalla, pero aún así se veía que no pensaba entregarse por las buenas, así que Sailor Moon pensaba que lo mejor era intentar razonar con ella.

-Vamos, no queremos hacerte daño. Hemos venido porque...

-¡Aléjense de mí!- Xana se sostiene por el dolor que le ocasionaba el simple hecho de alzar la voz- No se me acerquen, no confío en ustedes...

-¡Estás herida y no sobrevivirás si intentas huir!- intenta Tuxedo Mask, pero Xana seguía sin ceder- Terexes y Yaka han venido por ti, así que estás a salvo de aquel sujeto que te traicionó, me refiero a Sashima...

-¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron ustedes para que me atacara por la espalda de esa manera?- Xana seguía sin ceder, y no dejaba de sujetarse el costado- Siempre pensé que era un idiota y un miserable, pero nunca esperé algo así. Seguro que ustedes lo estaban controlando o lo convencieron para que...

-¡No, te equivocas!- interrumpe Sailor Moon- Nosotros jamás haríamos algo tan cruel, créenos. Sólo deseamos ayudarte, estás herida y Terexes y Yaka están muy preocupados por ti.

-Con lo que a mí me importan ellos... Terexes y Yaka nunca han hecho caso a las enseñanzas de la reina Saranarasare... su propia madre, ni tampoco les interesa que ella consiga el dominio del mundo en cuanto se recupere con la energía robada... Ellos sólo tienen la estúpida e infantil idea de tener su propio reino en el cual todos serán felices bailando y saltando como en un campo de flores... Ellos no me interesan, de hecho me decepciona que hasta ahora no hayan sido capaces de derrotarlos, con lo mucho que me habría divertido verlos...

-¡No digas esas cosas!

-¿Y si lo hago qué?- Xana falla en ponerse de pie, en lugar de eso acaba cayendo al suelo y allí aulla de dolor- No los quiero ver, no me interesa saber nada de esos tontos.

Viendo que Xana estaba imposibilitada para levantarse, Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask aprovechan para acercarse y la toman por los hombros. Xana estaba todavía muy malherida, además el daño recibido por el ataque de Sashima había empeorado a causa de su renuencia, sin embargo no parecía que su vida corriera serio peligro en ese momento. Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Moon usan sus poderes para proteger a Xana mientras la empiezan a llevar, ignorando completamente las quejas e insultos de parte de esta.

* * *

**Punto de encuentro**

-¿Ya se acabó el tiempo?- pregunta Yaka por enésima vez.

-No, aún falta media hora- se adelanta a responder Alan con fastidio, y Terexes se guarda su reloj.

-Demonios, ¿porqué habremos puesto tanto tiempo para esperar a que traigan a Xana? Esta idea fue absurda- Terexes daba vueltas sin ninguna razón y de vez en cuando se detenía para comprobar si llegaban Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask, hasta que finalmente llegan-. Parece que esta espera ya se terminó. Qué alivio, sinceramente.

Alan, Ann, Sailor Pluto, las demás sailor scouts y las chicas que se hallaban escondidas se muestran muy aliviados cuando ven a los príncipes regresando con Xana, aunque podían ver sin mucho esfuerzo que ella no ponía buena cara. Yaka deshace inmediatamente el campo de energía en que tenía encerradas a las demás sailors y va corriendo a ver lo que le había pasado a su compañera, seguida de su hermano.

-Ya está, aquí está su amiga- anuncia Darien.

-Yo no soy amiga de ellos, y tampoco quiero estar a su lado...

-¡Cierra la boca, Xana!- ordena Yaka con una voz que imponía, incluso asustando un poco a Serena y Darien- Sashima nos dijo que habías sido vilmente asesinada por las sailor scouts, y por esa razón vinimos aquí y los hicimos traerte con nosotros ¿y así es como nos lo agradeces? ¡Desleal! Toma en cuenta que nosotros somos tus superiores, no tienes ningún derecho a despreciarnos con tal descaro.

-Nosotros tampoco te hemos considerado como una amiga cercana ni mucho menos- continúa Terexes-, pero al menos podrías agradecer el gesto que hemos tenido contigo al preocuparnos. Cómo se nota que nuestra madre te ha metido ideas absurdas en la cabeza.

Sailor Moon había dejado a los Saranarasare para ver cómo estaban las demás, llegando al mismo tiempo que Sailor Pluto. Ninguna de las chicas parecía hacer sufrido ningún daño, pero eso no impidió que Serena se pusiera a llorar montando berrinche y se abrazara con fuerza a Rini, Rei y Lita, y por la cara que éstas ponían, las demás estaban un poco aliviadas de no estar en su camino.

-¡Chicas, me había preocupado mucho por ustedes! ¡Buaaaahhhhhhh!

-¡Tranquila, Serena!- Rei luchaba en vano por zafarse, al igual que Lita y Rini- ¡N-no puedo respirar!

Sailor Uranus escucha unos pasos acercarse y se percata que se trataba de Terexes, se pone en posición de combate pero de inmediato se da cuenta que su intención ya no era la de pelear, así que se calma y las demás miran al Saranarasare.

-Sailor Moon, has demostrado que, en efecto, Sashima nos estaba mintiendo y fue él quien golpeó a traición a Xana. Eso significa que esta pelea que acabamos de tener tendrá que ser dejada para otro momento- Sailor Moon asiente en respuesta-. Bien, voy al cuartel y voy a detenerlo, entonces. Es posible que le haya puesto algún tipo de trampa a mi madre, y eso no lo puedo permitir...

-Déjame ir contigo- dice Serena con bastante seriedad-. Hay una cosa muy importante que debemos saber, y es que Sashima es el único que nos lo puede aclarar. Según la reina Serenity, ese sujeto debe estar relacionado con Sailor Solaris, y si es así, entonces debemos unir fuerzas para detenerlo.

-¿Sailor Solaris?- Terexes se sostiene el mentón e intenta pensar, sin éxito- No, nunca había escuchado de alguien así ¿Acaso es una más de ustedes?

-Te equivocas. Sailor Solaris no es una sailor ordinaria- responde Setsuna en lugar de Serena-. Sailor Solaris fue una guerrera de enorme poder que supuestamente estuvo a punto de acabar con el Sistema Solar hace mucho tiempo, y el vestigio de su existencia se encuentra en aquella cueva que ustedes protegen.

Terexes se muestra completamente sorprendido, pues pensaba que no había nadie, aparte de él, su hermana, la reina Saranarasare y aquellas inocentes chicas que conocieron allí, que supieran de su existencia, entonces Sailor Moon deshace su transformación para hacerle ver su verdadera identidad, lo que lo deja unos segundos sin palabras.

-No puede ser, tú eres una de esas chicas que... pero eso significa que...

Acto seguido las demás sailor deshacen también sus transformaciones al mismo tiempo que Yaka se acercaba y veían también lo que estaba pasando. La verdad los había dejado completamente atónitos, pero nada se comparaba a ver que Ami era Sailor Mercury, porque ella era la persona en quien más confiaban.

-¿Ami? ¿De verdad tú eres...?

-Así es. No quería mentirles, pero sé que no me habrían dejado acercarme si hubiesen sabido que yo era Sailor Mercury- Ami parecía más seria y decidida que triste-. Espero que no hayan perdido la confianza en mí, no quiero que pase nada malo, nuestro deber era simplemente saber quién estaba detrás del desastre que está próximo, y resulta que tuvimos que buscar en ustedes.

-No tenemos que ser enemigos- ofrece Serena con una cálida sonrisa-. Sólo deseamos un mundo mejor, en donde reine la paz y todos sean felices. En cierto modo quizás no seamos tan diferentes...

-Tal vez, pero esto nos supera, sí que lo hace- Terexes hablaba bastante bajo, pero era perfectamente audible-. No lo esperaba, Ami es Sailor Mercury. Nuestra amiga y a la vez quien intentaba detenernos... Jamás pensé que algo así fuese posible.

-No lo hicieron con malas intenciones- interviene Ann con determinación-. Al principio no sabíamos distinguir a nuestro verdadero enemigo, pero ahora sabemos quién es, y ustedes tienen la clave para detenerlo. Sólo le pedimos que nos ayuden, y esto podría terminar de una vez por todas.

El silencio se hace presente entonces. En ese lugar no había nadie desde mucho antes, pero eso tenía a todos sin cuidado. Terexes y Yaka intercambian miradas, no muy seguros de lo que tendrían que hacer, pero al final toman su decisión.

-De acuerdo, está bien- dice Yaka como si no tuviera otra opción-. Pueden ir con nosotros, pero sólo estarán en nuestro cuartel para detener a Sashima, luego de eso quiero que salgan y que no se lleven nada de allí, que no nos agradan que mucha gente nos visite de una sola vez- Serena asiente muy contenta, y Yaka suspira-. Me pregunto si mi madre tendrá alguna idea de lo que trama Sashima, ya estoy a reventar de dudas.

Lo siguiente sería llevar a Xana de vuelta al edificio, cosa de la que se encargaron esta vez Hotaru y Haruka, después todas las que estaban escondidas salen y se presentan una por una, para luego enojarse porque Terexes y Yaka se burlaban por no saber pelear muy bien. Ya llegado el momento, Serena y las demás se transforman una vez más y se dirigen todos a donde se encontraba Sashima.

* * *

**Cuartel Saranarasare**

Sashima miraba hacia ningún punto en especial, parecía que esperaba algo, esperaba que ocurriera algo importante. De pronto la puerta se abre, y antes que Sashima diera muestras de reaccionar, se hallaba completamente rodeado tanto por Terexes y Yaka como por los del otro bando.

-¡Traidor! Nos acabas de mentir cuando fuiste tú quien lastimó a Xana- señala Yaka con un dejo de odio.

-¿Y eso qué? Mi trabajo está hecho, ya he cumplido con mi papel...

Entonces Sashima es aprisionado por unas cadenas de luz que atrapan sus brazos. Sailor Venus había lanzado su ataque por atrás y Sashima no parecía haberse dado cuenta, aún después de atrapado.

-Vamos a tener que llevarte con la reina Serenity para averiguar qué sabes sobre Sailor Solaris- señala Sailor Pluto.

-Háganlo, pero ya es tarde para que ustedes puedan hacer algo, ella va a volver y mi padre también va a regresar.

-No tengo idea de qué estás diciendo, pero aquí no vas a estar más- dice Terexes con autoridad-. Ya tú no serás nuestro problema, dejaremos que las sailor scouts hagan lo que tengan que hacer contigo.

Sashima empieza a salir de allí por indicación de Sailor Venus, y todos pensaban que el asunto se había terminado de una vez por todas, sin fijarse que Sashima sonríe de forma leve pero con mucha maldad.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Así es como he diseñado la pausa hacia la gran pelea, pero mejor no entro en mayores detalles. No fue precisamente fácil empezar el capítulo, pero luego esto estaba saliendo solo, hay que ver la inspiración cuando está de buenas con uno xD

Hasta otra


	32. A la espera de las respuestas

**Advertencia: **Saludos, queridos lectores de esta historia. Sinceramente he llegado más lejos con esta historia de lo que creía que lo haría en un principio, y hasta ahora he podido ver que ha sido para mejor. Sailor Moon y sus personajes (tanto canónicos como de relleno) no me pertenecen.

**A la espera de respuestas**

Había pasado un día completo desde que la sailor scouts y sus aliados, incluyendo a los hermanos Saranarasare, habían logrado llegar hasta Sashima y lo detuvieron, y desde entonces lo habían llevado al Milenio de Plata para interrogarlo, y hasta ese momento no habían logrado sacarle información acerca de lo que realmente buscaba, ni tampoco había dicho nada de mayor relevancia sobre Sailor Solaris.

Nuestros héroes habían decidido intentar pasar el tiempo mientras esperaban por algún resultado que les pudiera decir la reina Serenity: Serena y Darien se llevaron a Luna y Artemis de regreso a Tokyo; Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna también iban ido a Japón, aunque ellas fueron a otro lado para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, además que Michiru se vio tentada de participar en una orquesta que se celebraba en la localidad a donde fue; Rei y Lita regresan a Europa para intentar arreglar algunas cosas, entre ellas la renuncia de esos pequeños trabajos donde estaban, pues sentían que su asunto con los Saranarasare tocaba su final; y en cuanto a Rini, Hotaru, Mina y Ami, ellas se quedaron en el Milenio de Plata, pensaban que valía a pena quedarse allí un tiempo; y en cuanto a Alan, Ann y las demás chicas, también regresaron a Tokyo para dedicarse cada quien a lo suyo, aunque estaban pendientes de cualquier noticia que pudiera dar la reina.

Había estado tranquilo, Mina y Hotaru extrañaban bastante los mullidos sofás del reino lunar, se sentían tan a gusto que casi se dormían en sus asientos favoritos, y Ami y Rini no podían menos que reír ante las tonterías de sus novias. La reina Serenity no prestaba mucha atención a lo que hacían su hija y sus guerreras a causa de lo ocupada que estaba en la búsqueda de información, así que por lo pronto no había quien controlara a las sailors más alocadas en el momento.

Mina frecuentemente llevaba de la mano a Ami por los interminables pasillos del palacio, aprovechando lo desiertos que estaban para besarse con ella. Rini y Hotaru llevaban sus propias vías para hacer lo mismo. Y cada pareja disfrutaba de sus momentos de intimidad, lejos de miradas y oídos curiosos, bajo la protección de puertas enormes y rincones que daban sombra ante el alumbrado interno del castillo.

* * *

**Con Ami y Mina**

Ambas chicas estaban en la alcoba de la rubia, aprovechando que había oscurecido para esconderse allí con la excusa de que se habían ido a dormir para así dedicarse a ellas. Ami no sentía del todo segura de querer hacer esto, sentía mucho temor de que algo pudiera salir, o que la experiencia de su primera vez no resultara como esperaba, pero esos temores son abordados con risitas burlonas de parte de Mina.

-No te preocupes, Ami. Nunca he escuchado que algo así como lo que dijiste pasara, o al menos no recuerdo que nuestras amigas dijeran algo negativo al respecto.

-¿En serio?- Ami se sonroja completamente ante la idea de que Mina haya espiado, o al menos interrogado, a las demás chicas sobre sus respectivas experiencias- ¿D-de verdad t-tú...?

-Vamos, Ami. Todas nuestras amigas excepto Serena y Setsuna acabaron tomando la misma vía que nosotras desde mucho antes que nos diéramos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos, y francamente me extraña que ninguna haya hecho nada en ese tiempo. Te aseguro que por lo menos Haruka y Muchiru ya habrá tenido este tipo de experiencias, y aún así míralas, siempre juntitas y acarameladas las dos.

Ami no tenía manera de quitarle la razón a Mina, de hecho también estaba convencida de ellos. Si Haruka y Michiru tenían una relación estable y en pleno apogeo, siendo ellas la primera pareja lésbica de todas las sailor scouts, entonces habían buenas posibilidades de que Mina y ella pudieran pasarlo bien, también. No tenía sentido verlo como algo absurdo o imposible.

En cuanto Mina comprueba que Ami estaba lo bastante convencida, procede entonces a quitarse la ropa e invita a su novia a que también lo hiciera. Ya ambas desnudas, ambas tenían un ligero presentimiento de que tendrían un inicio un poco complicado, más que nada porque en realidad no tenían idea de cómo empezar, así que lo mejor sería improvisar. Ambas chicas empiezan a besarse lenta y apasionadamente, dándose tiempo para tener alguna idea y para conocer poco a poco el cuerpo de la otra. Ami sentía que la sangre se estaba concentrando tanto en su cabeza que podría explotar cuando Mina toma finalmente la iniciativa y pasa a hacer un camino de besos desde el cuello, pasando por la clavícula hasta llegar a sus pechos, todo a un paso calmo que no hacía sino erizar la delicada piel de la guerrera del agua.

-M-Mina...

-Shhh. Sólo déjate llevar- le susurra al oído a Ami-. Déjamelo a mí, que como diosa del amor que soy, te daré mucho placer.

A partir de ese punto Ami hizo caso a Mina y no presentó resistencia alguna ante los siguientes intentos de Mina, y las distintas sensaciones le demuestran que su novia estaba en lo correcto; era realmente buena en lo que hacía, aunque ciertamente se notaba lo novata que era. Seguidamente, Mina hace una nueva ruta de besos, con caricias incluidas rumbo a la intimidad de Ami, y su reacción es la de gemidos más fuertes y largos.

Mina no era de las que perdían el tiempo haciendo movimientos inútiles, era como si ya conociera completamente la anatomía de su novia, incluyendo sus zonas más sensibles. Ami detiene a Mina cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar su zona más preciada, y Mina le mira a los ojos, parecía interrogante.

-Mina... no es j-justo que... t-tú...- los labios le temblaban a Ami y sus ojos estaban muy brillantes, y Mina pensaba que se veía absolutamente adorable- no ha-hagas esto por tu cuenta... Yo también qu-quiero... hacer algo...

Eso fue inesperado. Ami nunca había sido lo suficientemente atrevida como para decir algo así, aunque sí estaba dentro de lo ordinario que Ami se tapara las mejillas, permitiendo que su brillante y hermosa mirada se colara por entre sus dedos. Parecía que pequeñas estrellas titilaran dentro de aquellos orbes de color azul, y su brillo era casi hipnótico para la rubia, y sus palabras, impregnadas con aquel tono de súplica remataban aquel encanto que Mina veía en ella.

Había sido lo más difícil que haya tenido que decidir hasta ese momento, pero Ami estaba segura de quererlo, no quería ser sencillamente la que se quedara viendo a Mina complacerla por siempre, iba a formar parte también en esa relación, después de todo era un juego de dos el que estaban jugando.

-Déjame a mí también... quiero hacerlo también.

-No sabes lo mucho que me alegra escucharte decir eso- felicita Mina, le da un rápido beso a Ami y se recuesta a un lado en la cama-. Ahora muéstrame de lo que eres capaz.

La reacción de Mina había sido mucho más optimista y animada de lo que Ami esperaba, pero igual le alegraba que estuviera de acuerdo. Era su turno de hacer un torpe camino de besos en el cuerpo de Mina, hacía cuanto podía, pero para Mina parecía ser suficiente ese esfuerzo, sus gemidos así daban constancia.

-Sigue... sigue así, Ami...

Ami había llegado casi de golpe a la parte íntima de Mina, y a partir de ahí empieza a sufrir de un fuerte bloqueo. No sabía qué más hacer, ni estaba del todo segura que sea buena idea continuar, olvidando así lo que le había dicho Mina acerca de intentarlo. Por otro lado la intimidad de Mina parecía tan adorable, realmente le provocaba darle un beso dulce, pero precisamente ese sentimiento la hacía cohibirse de hacerlo.

-Mina...

-Adelante, Ami- le pone una mano en la mejilla, transmitiendo su amor y su confianza a la joven peliazul-. Lo harás bien, estoy perfectamente segura de que así será.

Eso fue trascendental para la decisión de Ami. Dejando esta vez todos sus temores se aventura a lamer los pliegues de Mina, y la respuesta recibida le da a entender que, en efecto, lo estaba haciendo bien. La experiencia por sí sola era mágica, el poder saborear a su novia le traía a ella misma sentimientos y pensamientos que iban más allá de lo que pudiese recordar. Había pasado la prueba de fuego, y resultaba que no iba tan mal como tanto temía.

Y no se detuvo. Ami quería mostrar lo que era capaz de hacer, costara lo que costara, y lamía haciendo círculos en la entrada de Mina, y así hasta que Mina había alcanzado el cielo por ese simple acto. Fue una experiencia deliciosa, llena de excitación y de placer, y Mina le había dado, con sus gemidos, una buena calificación a sus intentos. Entonces Mina vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo antes, y esta vez Ami no hace nada para detenerla, sino que le permite actuar libremente, permitiendo que la lengua de la guerrera del amor hiciera una exquisita fricción con su sexo, recorriendo todo cuanto hubiera expuesto y poniendo a prueba su sensibilidad de una manera soñada, sensual, placentera, única. Era tremendo, increíble, excitante, maravilloso... Y sus manos recorriendo las piernas de manera que se convirtiera en un continuo y placentero roce... Cuántas cosas podría decir para calificar lo que estaba pasando por su cuerpo a causa de las acciones de su hermosa Mina Aino. Y de ese modo alcanzaría también ella el clímax del placer. Fue lento, fue rítmico, pero muy efectivo el método.

Ami no podía menos que respirar entrecortadamente mientras descansaba de aquel orgasmo alcanzado, y Mina se acuesta a su lado. Ambas estaban bañadas en sudor y bastante acaloradas, pero estaban realmente contentas de que esto empezara tan bien.

-Tal vez esta no sea nuestra primera vez en realidad- dice Mina, y Ami entreabre los ojos para ver su sonrisa y picaresca reflejados en su rostro-. Sabes tan bien como yo que no nos hemos tomado oficialmente, pero si quieres esperar un poco más antes de intentarlo nuevamente, no me importa esperar contigo.

-Gracias, Mina- sonríe Ami con toda la dulzura que irradiaba-. He estado nerviosa y sé que casi lo arruino al principio, pero para la próxima... sin duda será mejor. Te amo, mi atrevida y cariñosa Mina.

-Yo también te amo, mi encantadora y tímida Ami.

Mina y Ami se dan un beso antes de quedarse dormidas. No es que se hiciera tarde, pero el sopor y el agotamiento por estar deambulando y dando brincos por todo el palacio, junto con lo que acababan de hacer, las habían dejado rendidas. Sin duda la próxima vez sería mejor y durarían más, no lo dudaban ni un poco.

* * *

**En otra habitación**

-¡Rini! ¡Rini! ¡Riniii!

Hotaru alcanzaba el orgasmo gracias al rápido movimiento de dedos de Rini dentro de su intimidad, y la futura princesa aprovechaba también para lamer y succionar los pequeños y dulces pezones de su queridísima amiga y amante, dando así un extra de placer.

-Ahora te toca a ti, Hotaru- dice Rini con seductora voz que pretendía inundar de miel los oídos de Hotaru-. Yo también quiero que me lo hagas. Vamos, ven.

Hotaru no se hizo rogar y fue directo a introducir dos dedos en el interior de Rini, además empezaba a llenar de besos y suaves mordisqueos su cuello para escuchar más de cerca los gemidos de su novia. Con la mano libre le tomaba la espalda y la acercaba a ella cuanto fuera posible, porque quería sentir su piel en todo momento, deseaba en ese momento que esa unión en la que tan bien encajaban sus cuerpos no fuera a disolverse nunca, pero de pronto escuchan que alguien tocaba la puerta, asustándolas muchísimo.

-_¿Están ahí, niñas?_\- se escucha la voz de la reina Serenity.

-¡U-un momento!- responde Rini levantándose tan rápido que casi se cae al suelo, y elle y Hotaru buscan con desesperación la ropa que no sabían ni dónde la habían tirado- ¡Estamos recogiendo un juego, y no queremos que pises una pieza por accidente, abuela Serenity!

-_De acuerdo_\- para Rini y Hotaru fue un alivio que la reina creyera la mentira y decidiera no entrar-. _Sólo quería preguntarles que si querían acompañarme a cenar. Hay postre incluido_.

-¡De acuerdo!- responde Hotaru- En un rato bajamos, majestad.

Se escuchan los pasos de la reina alejándose poco a poco, y Hotaru y Rini ya habían terminado de vestirse, aunque todavía tenían que arreglarse por el apuro que habían tenido para ponerse todo.

-Qué lástima, con lo bien que lo estaba pasando- dice Rini-. Sólo porque habrá postre acepto bajar a cenar, pero de verdad me he quedado con ganas todavía.

-No te preocupes, Rini, que en cuanto regresemos y toque bañarnos, te lo haré el doble para que tengamos muchos hijos.

Rini ríe divertida por la ocurrencia de su novia. Realmente deseaba que nunca cambiara, era realmente divertida a la vez que amorosa y apasionada, cosa que no hacía sino enamorarla todavía más.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Ahora sí llegué a ese momento por el que lloraban ustedes, Cefiro101 y Siramad-san. Un AmixMina en acción, y de ñapa, como se solía decir por mis lares hace tiempo, una escena RinixHotaru. En serio creo que no podría haberme quedado mejor, fue hecho con mucho amor :3

Hasta otra


	33. Las otras que esperan

**Advertencia: **Aún a la espera de que la historia retorne por el carril central, nos desviamos todavía por las sailor scouts en la espera, así que todavía no habrá batalla. Ahora bien, empecemos.

**Las otras que esperan**

Rei y Lita habían terminado de arreglar sus cosas, pero aún no se habían atrevido a llevarse todas en caso de que por alguna eventualidad tuvieran que quedarse por más tiempo, caso que todavía no se daba pero preferían no confiarse. Habían conocido a muchas personas agradables en su paso por la ciudad de Bonn, empezando por aquellas personas que hasta hace poco eran sus compañeros de labores. Pronto iban a volver a casa, solo faltaba terminar de esclarecer unas cuantas cosas, aunque desde que entregaron a Sashima no han vuelto a tener encuentros con los hermanos Saranarasare, pero a pesar de eso sabían que la próxima vez que se viesen lo pasarían mejor que la última vez.

-Ya está- Rei se tumba sobre su cama, al lado de las maletas que ya había terminado de hacer-. Estoy muerta de cansancio, no puedo más. Es todo lo que puedo dar.

-Tú descansa, Rei. En un rato haré unos ponqués que te harán recuperar todas tus fuerzas de una vez.

Rei sonríe con los ojos cerrados y permitía que la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana jugara con su cabello y rostro. Lita termina sus maletas y se dirige a la cocina para hacer lo que acababa de prometer, usando una receta rápida para saciarlas a ambas, pues la castaña también tenía hambre.

* * *

**Con Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna**

-Sí... bueno, ya lo sabes. Ven cuando quieras, Hotaru- decía Setsuna por teléfono, mientras Haruka y Michiru estaban detrás de ella intentado oír-. Bueno- dice en cuanto cuelga la llamada-, parece que Hotaru por ahora lo está pasando bien con Rini, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.

Haruka y Michiru simplemente sonríen y se sientan en el otro sofá de donde estaba Setsuna. Últimamente estaba muy tranquilo, y su tiempo de ausencia no parecía haber tenido ninguna repercusión con el surgimiento o retorno de nuevos demonios y otros tipos de enemigos en Japón, así que ni siquiera hubieron alarmas de algún tipo de ataque. El haber viajado a Bonn había sido positivo en ese sentido, después de todo.

-Chicas, creo que me iré a pasear un rato- sentencia Setsuna estirándose por lo cansada que se sentía de no hacer nada- ¿Ustedes se quedarán? Se podrían perder un buen rato en el parque, por ejemplo.

-Sí, no te preocupes- responde Michiru.

-Ve tranquila, que nosotras nos quedamos- dice Haruka.

Setsuna solo se encoge de hombros y se marcha de allí imaginando la razón por la que Haruka y Michiru se querían quedar. Y tal y como lo sospechaba la guardiana del tiempo, las dos tórtolas aprovechan apenas se encuentran solas para intercambiar besos apasionados pero lentos. El que Setsuna se fuera por un rato había sido un golpe de suerte.

-¿Quieres que continuemos aquí o vamos a la habitación?- pregunta Haruka en el oído de su amada.

-Mejor vamos a la habitación- responde Michiru removiendo como podía el saco de Haruka-. Igual Setsuna siempre toca antes de entrar, por lo que es mejor así.

Haruka entonces, haciendo caso al consejo de Michiru, se la lleva cargando hasta la habitación para empezar su rito amoroso, en vista que no habían tenido una buena oportunidad desde antes del viaje a Bonn por la misión, y desde entonces habían estado conteniendo una intensa carga de lujuria no equilibrada ni descargada. No se molestaron en encender la luz de la habitación, consideraban cualquier luminosidad distinta a la tenue luz colándose por la ventana a través de las cortinas como un estorbo.

Estaban esperando con ganas este momento, y no lo iban a desaprovechar por nada del mundo. Haruka desnuda en un santiamén a Michiru para luego llenar su cuello y alrededores de besos que caían como su la estuviera bombardeando. Las bestias que ambas tenían encerradas desde hace tiempo estaban despojadas de sus amarras y no había ya manera de domarlas, y de todos modos no querían detenerlas.

Si aquello les tomaría algunos minutos o un par de horas, eso era algo que no sabían ni les interesaba saber, iban a hacer el amor de forma desbocada y harían cuanto se les pasara por la mente. Sus imaginaciones estaban nutridas de cantidad de cosas que podrían hacer para empezar, y lo primero que les llega fue usar sus dedos en cuanto ya ambas estuvieran completamente desnudas, tal y como cuando nacieron. Palparon la intimidad de la otra de las más diversas maneras que se les ocurriera sin dejar de lado los besos y las caricias, tan persistentes en el tiempo que parecía que fuera apenas la primera vez para ambas, y como tal lo disfrutaban, sin tapujos, sin nada que lo pudiera arruinar.

-Haruka... vamos, introdúcelos...- rogaba Michiru en el oído de su amante, y ella sin dudarlo obedece.

Automáticamente Michiru imita a Haruka y mete dos dedos en su cavidad vaginal, disfrutando de sus gemidos tanto como aquella disfrutaba disfrutaba de los suyos. A ambas les aliviaba que el tiempo sin tener el placer que necesitaban y exigían sus cuerpos no les quitara toda la práctica y experiencia que habían adquirido hasta entonces; seguía siendo la amante perfecta una para la otra, sus habilidades era suficientes para complacerse mutuamente en cualquier forma que intentasen. Adrenalina era lo que se respiraba, adrenalina impregnado con aroma a deseo que salía a borbotones por la piel de ambas. Realmente estaban locas por tener este momento de absoluta intimidad.

Michiru sentía cómo los dedos de Haruka iban cada vez más profundo al punto de llegar al fondo de su vagina, aprovechando también para hacer girar los dedos para maximizar el gozo y los gemidos.

-No te detengas... No lo hagas, Haruka...

-Tú también eres tan buena, Michiru...

Habían durado poco para su gusto, tal vez se debía al tiempo sin hacerlo, o incluso podría ser algo psicológico en ellas, pero ya estaban por alcanzar el clímax por primera vez en tiempo, y eso les sirve de aliciente para acelerar aún sus dedos y sus besos, enloquecidas por recuperar esa sensación tan lejana, tan añorada.

-Ya llego, Haruka... Me vengo pronto.

-Igual yo. No te detengas.

No había necesidad de ahogar sus gritos, nadie las iba a oír. Y apenas era el comienzo.

* * *

**Con Rei y Lita**

No había pasado media hora y ambas habían disfrutado de la cena preparada por Lita. El silencio que reinaba en todo el edificio caía como anillo al dedo para hacer que ambas se sintieran bien, contando con su mutua compañía. Se preguntaban qué tal les iría a sus demás amigas, pero luego se respondían a sí mismas que lo estarían pasando igual de bien que ellas, así que no habría nada de qué preocuparse.

Lita se levanta y se lleva los platos para lavarlos, y en seguida Rei se levanta también para darle apoyo, todo fuese para continuar al lado de su amada. Era extraño que antes fuesen simples amigas sin ningún tipo de nexo especialmente fuerte, porque ahora no se concebían de una manera distinta a como eran ahora, siempre juntas, siempre amándose mutuamente.

-Ya está, hemos terminado- celebra Lita al guardar el último plato-. Mañana podríamos volver al Milenio de Plata para saber qué más ha podido averiguar la reina, pero ahora nos toca descansar, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Tienes razón- Rei se seca las manos y se quita el delantal que se había puesto para ayudar a Lita-. Ya se está haciendo tarde, ha anochecido y no nos habíamos dado cuenta. Tal vez debamos dormir, y en la mañana pasamos por donde la reina Serenity ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto. Me quiero bañar yo primero, luego vas tú y así podremos acostarnos lo bastante frescas para dormir bien toda la noche.

Rei asiente automáticamente, pero extrañamente por su cabeza lo que menos pasaba era la idea de dormir, ya había descansado un poco antes de cenar. Lita se dirigía al baño para poder asearse antes de acostarse, quería deshacerse un poco del calor acumulado durante el día de trabajo que había tenido, pasando por su carta de renuncia en la café donde estaba hasta ese día pues fue un poco difícil para ella encontrar las palabras indicadas para estructurar su misiva, arreglando el equipaje de todas sus amigas, y luego la cocina. Pero Rei tenía una idea distinta. Si pronto se iban a ir de allí, al menos podrían aprovechar esa noche en que tenían el edificio completo para ellas solas, y la ducha parecía ser un lugar perfecto para aprovechar ese surtido de ideas que se formaban en ella.

Lita apenas había abierto la regadera y se estaba remojando. Rei se quita completamente la ropa en la habitación y se pasea completamente desnuda, procurando no hacer ningún ruido, hasta donde la castaña. Abre con sigilo la puerta, y al entrar la cierra con el mismo cuidado, quería que Lita se llevara una agradable sorpresa, y a pesar de la cortina que cubría su figura, fácilmente notó que Lita no la había descubierto, estaba mirando a otro lado. Apenas quedaban unos pasos, y Rei hacía esfuerzos cada vez mayores para no reír divertida por lo que estaba haciendo, así que va al grano, se mete en la ducha detrás de Lita y toma sus pechos con ambas manos.

-Sorpresa, Lita.

-¡Ahhhh! Me acabas de sorprender, Rei- se queja Lita sin voltear a ver, sino que cierra sus ojos para afinar al máximo el sentido del tacto.

-Eso era exactamente lo que yo quería- dice Rei sin miramientos y empezando a apretar y aflojar el agarre de los senos de Lita-. Es que me llegó de pronto una idea, y me gustaría que estuvieras de acuerdo con ella- cada vez imprimía más suavidad y sensualidad en su tono de voz, casi al punto en que era suficiente para hacer gemir a Lita.

-B-bueno... si tanto insistes, creo que sí podríamos... Pero un rato nada m...

Rei no espera a que su amante dijera más, deja uno de los pechos para bajar la mano hasta sexo de Lita, empezando a mover sus dedos con lentitud pero procurando que ella lo sintiese en toda su plenitud. Lita apoyaba sus manos en la pared e inclinaba su cuerpo mientras Rei desde atrás continúa con su labor manual sin ningún problema.

-¿Y esos gemidos, Lita? ¿Se te ofrece algo?- decía Rei en voz baja y con alto nivel de cinismo, y manteniendo el ritmo.

-Vamos, mételos. Usa tus dedos y hazme sentir mejor- dice Lita sin hacerse rogar.

Era eso lo que Rei deseaba oír de su novia, y en seguida introduce dos dedos en la cavidad íntima de Lita. No lentas ni perezosas, ambas se mueven de la manera correspondiente mientras permitían que el agua que caía mantenía regulada la temperatura de ellas por fuera, porque por dentro estaban ardiendo. No pudiendo soportarlo más, Rei también introduce dos dedos en sí misma sin detener la labor de su otra mano en Lita. Ninguna de las dos hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo para aguantar los gemidos, no había quien las oyera.

A Lita se le empezaba a nublar la vista a causa del desbodante placer, estaba justo en ese momento alcanzando el clímax, sin embargo se las arreglar para enderezarse y ponerse de frente a Rei, le planta un beso bastante cargado de pasión, y sus manos pasan a aprisionar el trasero de la morena y las amasa con locura y desenfreno.

-Lita... eres muy hábil...

-Gracias, querida.

Lita no pierde más tiempo y desciende su rostro haste que puede lamer los pechos de Rei. Su mano izquierda se cuela por detrás de las piernas de la morena e introduce dos dedos en su sexo, y esta vez Rei estaba completamente desarmada. El dominio en este juego sexual había pasado a manos de Lita sin que Rei pudiera advertirlo.

-Vamos... sigue Lita...

-De acuerdo. Ya hiciste venir una vez, es hora de pagártelo.

Lita saca lo mejor de sí y de su conocimiento de la sensibilidad de Rei para hacerla gemir una y otra vez, disfrutando cada vez que esos grititos le daban la razón. La piel de Rei siendo constantemente mojada por el agua que caía sobre ella excitaba de manera extraña los sentidos de Lita, había encontrado un nuevo fetiche para próximas veces que Rei y ella tuvieran ocasión para bañarse juntas, y entonces acelera sus dedos mientras siente las manos de esta agarrarle el cabello con bastante fuerza. Rei lo pasaba en grande de esta manera.

-Me vengo, Lita... no pares hasta que... hasta que...

-Tranquila- responde ella sin dejar los pezones de Rei-. Por nada del mundo me perdería tu mejor grito, así que adelante.

Música para los oídos de Rei. Lita no se detiene, tal y como lo había prometido continúa con su acto hasta que Rei alcanza ese ansiado y adictivo orgasmo. Lita se endereza nuevamente y abraza a Rei para que no se resbalara y cayera, pues sus piernas le estaban temblando bastante.

-Maravilloso, ahora sí que estoy agotada, y eso que no duramos tanto...

Lita sólo sonríe, y juntas se bañan para luego acostarse juntas. Aún no habían olvidado el compromiso que tenían pendiente. Ya sería para después que harían esto otra vez.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Pronto vendrá la batalla de verdad, supongo que para el próximo capítulo ya puedo montar los preparativos, pero esperemos hasta que vuelva a actualizar. Saludos y que tengan un buen día :D

Hasta otra


	34. Descubriendo el secreto

**Advertencia: **Buenos días, o lo que toque en su zona horaria. Regreso de un largo exilio de casi dos meses para finalmente actualizar el último fic que había tratado antes de la tragedia de mi PC. _Sailor Moon_ no me pertenece, ese anuncio de verdad tengo tiempo de no darlo.

**Descubriendo el secreto**

Ya llevaban varios días tratando de descubrir qué era lo que estaba tramando Sashima desde que había sido capturado y enviado por las sailor scouts al nuevo Milenio de Plata, pero no había sido posible descubrir qué era lo que tramaba. Todo se redujo a un sólido e impenetrable misterio que la reina Serenity no fue capaz de rasgar la superficie siquiera. Las diez sailor scouts se habían reunido nuevamente ante la reina para intentar encontrar una respuesta al problema que tenían enfrente. En esta ocasión Darien, Alan y Ann no se habían hecho presentes, pues se fueron a Europa para comprobar que todo continuara normal.

-No lo comprendo, ¿a qué está jugando Sashima al esconder el paradero de Sailor Solaris?- inquiere Uranus cruzándose de brazos.

-Sashima se niega a como dé lugar a revelarnos su ubicación. En serio está decidido a permitir la destrucción del mundo con su despertar, ¿pero a cambio de qué?- Serenity iba de un lado a otro, muy pensativa, pues no se le ocurría nada para encontrar respuestas- Mmmm… Debería haber un modo, ¿pero cuál?

Las sailor scouts estaban tan intrigadas como la reina. El momento se acercaba, pero lamentablemente no podían estar listas si no sabían dónde estar para empezar.

* * *

**Bonn**

-¿Entonces no han conseguido nada todavía?- se extraña Yaka.

-Pues no. Nada- confiesa Ann antes de terminarse el refresco que tenía-. Por eso es que estamos aquí. Aunque de todos modos vendría para acá a pasar el rato. La comida en este sector del planeta es realmente deliciosa, se ha convertido en una adicción para Alan y yo.

Ambas se encontraban en el mismo café donde antes Lita había buscado un empleo temporal aunque, al no haber Lita contado gran cosa sobre sus amigas a los compañeros que convivieron con ella, estos tuvieron un trato completamente normal respecto a Ann. Alan estaba al otro lado de la calle, comprobando la preparación de perros calientes y las diversas maneras en que se podía hacer, sin duda para ponerlo a prueba en cuanto los dos alienígenas regresasen a casa. Yaka apenas había empezado su bebida, y es que estaba más concentrada en aquel misterio que aún en el Milenio de Plata no podían resolver.

-¿El origen de las sailor scouts? Pero mi madre nos dijo una vez que nuestras ruinas sólo eran una antigua expresión de grandeza y presunción de poder de parte de mis ancestros cuando éramos… éramos… La verdad es que no sé qué pensar ya.

-Yo tampoco entiendo nada- Ann pasa entonces a comer el plato que había pedido-. Ni siquiera ese pequeño punto lo hemos logrado aclarar, y ahora debemos darle prioridad a buscar algo de extremo peligro. Todavía parece que apenas empezáramos, a pesar que al mismo tiempo está claro que esto se acerca a su fin. Estamos por librar todos una nueva batalla final.

Yaka sencillamente asiente y se bebe su refresco de un trago. No comprendía nada todavía, y por eso mismo tenía una idea que, a pesar de tener el presentimiento de que funcionaría, a ella misma le parecía ridículo pensar en ello.

-Iré a hablar con mi madre- sentenció-. No quiero seguir viviendo entre más secretos ni mentiras. Quiero que ella misma me diga todo lo que sabe sobre el origen de nuestro linaje, y qué tienen que ver las ruinas con las sailor scouts.

Ann no había pensado en intentarlo de ese modo, pero desde su punto de vista era lógico hacerlo, pues no contaban con nadie más que les pudiese ayudar a llegar a ese eslabón perdido. Era realmente su único recurso.

-Alan, ven rápido, que tenemos que acompañar a Yaka a su casa.

* * *

**Nuevo milenio de plata**

Serenity entraba nuevamente en la celda donde se encontraba el siniestro Sashima, y esta vez entraba acompañada de su hija. El presidiario no se molesta en voltear la mirada hacia ambas mujeres, simplemente permanece acostado a un lado, con la vista fija en el techo, aparentemente ignorándolas, pero Serenity sabía que era exactamente lo contrario.

-¿De verdad no hablarás? ¿Estás dispuesto a dejar que el mundo sea destruido por Sailor Solaris? ¿Qué es lo que realmente buscas?

Esa última fue la pregunta correcta.

-¿Lo que busco? Sólo busco la destrucción de todo. No tengo ningún interés en el futuro que pueda o no pueda tener la Tierra y el Sistema Solar en general. Al despertar Sailor Solaris, tendré una oportunidad de oro para que mi padre y yo seamos los poseedores de un poder tan grande que nos permitiría enfrentarnos incluso a Sailor Galaxia. El poder de la única sailor que cuyo signo está determinado por una estrella y no por un planeta o un satélite o un asteroide, algo que va más allá del alcance de la comprensión de cualquier sailor viva en toda la Vía Láctea. Ese es mi propósito. La Tierra y la luna pueden desaparecer junto con su sistema planetario.

Serena y Serenity no podían comprender cómo podía haber tan horrible como Sashima. Realmente estaba determinado a ocasionar la destrucción más absoluta, todo a cambio de poder. Nada más que poder. En ese momento Sailor Moon toma en cuenta algo bastante curioso, pero que hasta el momento no había tomado en cuenta en absoluto. Se acerca un poco a Sashima para así manifestar la duda que en ese momento rondaba en su cabeza.

-Sashima- por primera vez el enemigo voltea la vista a sus interlocutoras- ¿Quién es tu padre? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo este asunto?

Lo siguiente fue que Sashima esbozaría una sonrisa maligna en su rostro y, a juzgar por el estremecimiento que tenía, estaba conteniendo la risa. Se levanta y encara a Sailor Moon, a cada segundo mostrando una imagen más oscura y desfigurada de sí mismo.

-Me extraña que no te acuerdes de él, Sailor Moon, después de todo él murió gracias a ti- eso extrañó a la princesa, aún no comprendía quién podía ser-. Él me enseñó a no confiar en nadie, me enseñó a engañar y traicionar cada vez que me fuese conveniente, después de todo, esa es la manera en que alcanzaré la cúspide, aún si es a costa de mis compañeros. Mi verdadero interés con mi padre es que vea cómo llegaré a lo más alto, más de lo que nadie ha llegado antes.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿quién es él, y cómo te puede tentar tanto el poder?

-Nunca lo entenderás, Sailor Moon- el aura oscura de Sashima ya se había hecho lo suficientemente siniestra para asustarla a ambas mujeres-. Desde el principio el poder lo ha sido todo para mí, y lo que me enseñó mi padre, junto con mi talento sensor, me han ayudado a llegar hasta aquí e identificar a las sailor scouts. Ustedes no hallarán a Sailor Solaris a tiempo, no importa cuánto lo intenten.

Lo que Serenity y Serena escucharon no había ayudado en absoluto a aclarar las múltiples dudas que tenían ni siquiera un poco. Era un caso perdido intentarlo, no podían hacer nada con aquel ser tan nefasto.

* * *

**Cuartel Saranarasare**

Yaka, Alan y Ann habían ingresado y se dirigían a donde se encontraba la reina Saranarasare. Nada había cambiado en los días que habían pasado, ni siquiera el semblante de aquella mujer que supuestamente había movido los hilos del grupo enemigo. Estaba ante una oportunidad invaluable. No iban a tener otra ocasión como esta para descubrir el verdadero núcleo del caso que habían asumido en un principio.

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunta aquella criatura decrépita con una voz suave pero que retumbaba en las paredes.

-Reina Saranarasare, hay algo que necesitamos saber, y exigimos que nos des respuestas- salta Ann con tono retador- ¿Qué tienen que ver las ruinas del antiguo reino Saranarasare con las sailor scouts? ¿Quién es realmente Sailor Solaris?

La reina ríe con sorna, se pone de pie de forma bastante precaria, pero Yaka no intenta ayudarla. Las preguntas iban a tener respuestas.

-Los Saranarasare fueron los verdaderos protectores de la Tierra en alguna ocasión- ya de inicio fue impactante para los tres curiosos-. También fueron los creadores del reino en la Tierra en el que Endymion fue el príncipe antes de los sucesos de la guerra entre el Milenio de Plata contra el Negaverso, y yo soy descendiente de esa poderosa casta que al final fue reducida a simplemente estar recibiendo pillos y perseguidos para sobrevivir. Al final perdimos los poderes que alguna vez nos caracterizó, cosa que cambió en el momento de mi nacimiento ¡Yo soy la primera Saranarasare verdadera en varios siglos! Pero no tuve reino alguno, y todos han olvidado la gracia que alguna vez nos caracterizó, por esa razón he decidido hacerme con la energía de todas las personas para así ascender ante el mundo, pero eso no podía hacerlo yo sola. Necesitaba ayuda. Entonces nacieron Terexes y Yaka, Saranarasares verdaderos, incluso nacidos con un potencial bastante superior al mío, y tiempo después conocí a Xana y Sashima, y así tuve lo que necesitaba para cumplir con mis objetivos, pero a qué costo. El tiempo me ha destruido completamente mientras estaba esperando por ese momento y esas condiciones, y ahora necesito que roben energía por mí para cumplir mis objetivos.

-¿Nosotros… emparentados con Endymion? ¿Quién es ese sujeto, madre?- pregunta Yaka.

-También entre los Saranarasare existió una vez una sailor scout, la única que en su momento defendió este planeta. Me refiero a Sailor Terra, la protectora de la Tierra, y una de las creadoras del Milenio de Plata- Alan y Ann estaban boquiabiertos, no se podían creer lo que oían-. La Tierra fue el primer planeta donde coincidieron las primeras nueve sailor del Sistema Solar, y todas las sailor scouts estaban emparentadas. Fue así como realmente nació el Milenio de Plata, para tener un lugar en común para defender a todo el Sistema Solar. Y fue así como nacería Sailor Moon, a partir de los Saranarasare que se quedarían habitando la luna, junto con varias personas notables y sabias de aquella época. Y durante siglos protegieron y reinaron en ese lugar hasta que irrumpió el Negaverso. Las sailor scouts y los Saranarasare estamos muy estrechamente conectados, a pesar de que hace siglos que nos habíamos olvidados en nosotros.

-Eso no puede ser… ¿Sailor Moon y mi hermano y yo poseemos algún parentesco?- se sorprende Yaka- Increíble… y también está el tal Endymion…

-Endymion es Darien, es decir Tuxedo Mask- aclara Alan-. Pero hay algo más que no comprendo ¿Por qué sabiendo que estaban enfrentando a las sailor scouts no hiciste nada al respecto? ¿Por qué nos enfrentaste, si todo el tiempo lo supiste?

-Porque no tengo interés en seguir con esa tradición y esa herencia- la reina Saranarasare empieza a temblar con fuerza, parecía que algo la zarandeaba violentamente desde adentro-. La reina Beryl y la reina Metalia nos mostraron el camino cuando en su momento fueron capaces de derrotar a todas las sailor scouts y destruyeron el Milenio de Plata, pero sólo yo he comprendido que el camino oscuro que ellas trazaron era el mejor para seguir si realmente me interesaba sobrevivir y alcanzar nuevamente la grandeza, la grandeza que precisamente por ellas perdimos… No volveré a estar escondida como una rata… Obtendré poder más allá de los límites de la imaginación y reinaré sobre el mundo…

-¿Qué te pasa, madre? ¿Por qué tiemblas así?

-Es por la energía… Durante mucho tiempo la he estado acumulando y haciendo que crezca para el momento en que dé ese movimiento tan… importante… ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

En medio de los ensordecedores gritos que profería la reina Saranarasare, la energía que emanaba de ella sale de forma tal que Yaka, Alan y Ann salen expulsados de aquella habitación. Las paredes se agrietan y desprenden, el techo se estremecía y se desmoronaba poco a poco, y una gigantesca aura oscura inundaba todo el lugar.

-¡Vámonos ya! ¡Esto se va a caer!- urge Ann antes de que los tres emprendiesen la fuga.

* * *

**Calle**

Los tres llegan al último momento, huyendo de un extraño flujo de energía maligna que los estaba persiguiendo, pero aún salir del edificio pudo ser suficiente, pues ese flujo oscuro logra alcanzar al grupo.

En un último instante desesperado, Alan y Ann empujan con fuerza a Yaka para que quedara fuera del alcance del flujo mientras ellos fueron atrapados.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!

Alan y Ann habían sido absorbidos por aquella aura tan densa y amenazante, y justo en ese momento llegaban Darien y Terexes.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Yaka?- pregunta Terexes tan pálido como papel.

-Esa cosa… esa cosa se comió a Alan y Ann.

Darien y Terexes sólo miraban con suma preocupación aquella masa gigante de energía que se hacía cada vez más densa y empezaba a encogerse. El verdadero enemigo las sailor scouts que debían enfrentar había renacido.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Un capítulo más, y me salió bastante más dramático de lo que me esperaba. Me alegra haber vuelto, y por ahora me esforzaré para continuarlo más seguido por la falta de información que me impide actualizar otros fics largos. Sólo me queda despedirme hasta la próxima semana (creo).

Hasta otra


	35. Sailor Solaris

**Advertencia: **Tal y como les había prometido, compañeros de Fanfiction, aprovecho esta, la semana siguiente a la anterior actualización, para presentar otro capítulo, que espero les agrade. _Sailor Moon _no me pertenece, lo tengo que aceptar, pero no por ello dejaré de imaginar y aventurarme

**Sailor Solaris**

Una enorme campana de energía maligna, muy densa e intensa, se hallaba formada alrededor del edificio destruido que hasta hace poco había conformado el escondite de los Saranarasare. Tuxedo Mask, Yaka y Sashima veían estupefactos la enorme formación que cada vez se encogía más hacia su centro. Todas las personas que se hallaban en las cercanías habían huido despavoridos en cuanto notaron aquella manifestación maligna que casi tomaba toda la calle.

-¿De dónde ha salido eso?- pregunta Sashima.

-No lo sé- responde Yaka, igual de sorprendida que su hermano-. Quería preguntarle a mi madre acerca de la supuesta relación entre nosotros y las sailor scouts, y de repente está pasando que surge ese campo de energía oscura, y se devoró a nuestra madre. Alan y Ann me salvaron de ser atrapada por esa cosa, pero a cambio fueron ellos los absorbidos…

-¿Alan y Ann han sido…?- Yaka asiente ante los temores de Tuxedo Mask- No me lo puedo creer. Ojalá que ellos estén bien.

La campana de energía se encoje con cada vez mayor velocidad, pero aun cuando se había comprimido lo suficiente como para que los tres se tuvieron que acercar, la velocidad de contracción no era alta, de hecho no era difícil seguirle el rastro mientras más se hundía hacia dentro. Al finalmente llegar al núcleo, los tres curiosos encuentran que Alan y Ann se encontraban allí, aparentemente ilesos, como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada. Era especialmente preocupante que ellos no mostraran ningún tipo de reacción, sólo estaban de pie en el centro del cráter que había quedado en el lugar.

Tuxedo Mask estaba sudando frío ante la impresión de que algo les haya pasado a sus dos aliados, no era normal que después de todo aquello estuvieran tan tranquilos, tan impávidos como estaban.

-¡Alan, Ann! ¡Respóndanme, por favor!

Unos cuantos segundos tensos pasan hasta que en el aire se materializa una pluma transformadora como la de las sailor scouts, con la única diferencia que en la esfera estaba el símbolo del Sol. Era la pluma de Sailor Solaris, y estaba justo enfrente de los dos alienígenas.

-¡No lo toquen! ¡Tengan mucho cuidado!- urge Terexes al ver cómo Alan y Ann empiezan a acercarse a la pluma.

Pero no había nada que hacer. Ambos toman al mismo tiempo la pluma de transformación, de la que en seguida surge un nuevo chorro de energía oscura y tenebrosa que absorbe a Alan y Alan mientras los envuelve, y los otros tres sólo podían mirar impotentes lo que estaba pasando. Una vez más Alan y Ann se habían convertido en enemigos a vencer.

-No… muchachos…- se lamenta Tuxedo Mask.

La nube de energía oscura se concentra nuevamente y toma la forma de una enorme esfera de tres metros de diámetro, tan espesa que no se podía ver lo que les pasaba. Tuxedo Mask lamentaba profundamente no haber estado allí antes, posiblemente hubiese logrado salvarlos antes de que cayesen ante la energía maligna, pero ahora debería enfrentar las consecuencias de este acto nunca antes sospechado.

La esfera pronto se descompone para revelar una figura bastante extraña: físicamente se parecía mucho a Ann, aunque el cabello era el mismo de Alan, y el traje de sailor que tenía puesto era una variante de color blanco del de Sailor Galaxia. Sailor Solaris había renacido.

-No puede ser- miraba estupefacto Terexes- ¿Esa es la tal Sailor Solaris?

-No- rechaza Darien-. Sailor Solaris sólo ha tomado los cuerpos de Alan y Ann para renacer, pero esa criatura frente a nosotros no puede ser ella.

Sailor Solaris finalmente da muestras de notar la existencia de los tres espectadores, y sus ojos, vacíos y de color rojo suave, casi fucsia, miraban fijamente hacia la dirección de ellos.

-¿Dónde están las sailors de este sistema planetario?- ninguno de los tres responde la pregunta de Sailor Solaris- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿No quieren responder a mi pregunta? Si están intentando defenderlas, no cuenten con que tenga misericordia.

-¿Y quién quiere de tu misericordia, monstruo?- reta Yaka con bastante furia- Más te vale que abandones ahora mismo el cuerpo de nuestros amigos, a menos que quieras pasarlo muy mal…

-¿Y qué tienen dos vidas insignificantes que tanto les importa que se conserven?- Yaka miraba extrañada esa manera tan indiferente en que Sailor Solaris le respondía- En lo que a mí respecta, ellos sólo son dos cuerpos que puedo utilizar para finalmente encarnar. Ahora tengo la oportunidad de recuperar realmente mis poderes y acabar con todas las sailors que se aliaron a Sailor Galaxia para derrotarme hace varios milenios. Nunca las perdonaré por ello.

Sailor Solaris despedía un aura tenebrosa que era realmente intimidante para Tuxedo Mask, Yaka y Terexes. No veían de qué manera podrían rescatar a Alan y Ann de las garras de su nuevo enemigo. Sailor Solaris da unos cuantos pasos al frente para salir poco a poco del cráter, y cierra brevemente los ojos para detectar la presencia de las sailor scouts, y, a juzgar por su rostro, no encuentra a ninguna cerca de allí. Tuxedo Mask no estaba dispuesto a esperar a que el enemigo encontrase a Serena y qye luego intentase acabar de ella, antes de eso prefirió tomar la iniciativa y atacó.

Fueron unos cuantos segundos de tensión y drama. Sailor Solaris esquiva el primer golpe de Darien e intenta contratacarlo, pero Darien resulta bastante ágil para hacerse a un lado y replantear su ataque para así dar en el blanco. Sailor Solaris detiene su golpe y usa su poderosa energía para repelerlo y mandarlo a volar, sin embargo, Tuxedo Mask reacciona lo bastante rápido para aterrizar bien. Una vez más intenta atacar a la enemiga mayor, y en esta ocasión Sailor Solaris hace aparecer un báculo parecido al que usualmente tiene Sailor Moon, y lo impacta contra el arma de Darien. Rayos salen despedidos y abrían grietas de tamaño considerable en el suelo. La pelea no parecía tener un favorecido claro.

-¿Cuándo vas a dar tu verdadero ataque?- pregunta Sailor Solaris con cara de fastidio- Esto es demasiado letárgico. No puedo creer que realmente seas tú quien esté defendiendo a las sailors que deseo destruir.

De pronto la energía de Sailor Solaris rebasa de forma considerable al de Tuxedo Mask y le despide nuevamente hacia atrás, y esta vez Darien no logra sobreponerse antes de caer con estrépito. Terexes y Yaka se unen entonces al ataque para apoyar a Darien, y aprovechan que Sailor Solaris se había distraído para atacarla por sorpresa.

Funciona. Sailor Solaris no ve el ataque a tiempo y recibe directamente el ataque de ambos hermanos, pero no parecía ser suficiente para derrotarla, y ahora estaba en guardia también ante ellos. Eso haría aún más difícil la batalla, pues se habría perdido el factor sorpresa.

-Vaya. Esta tal Sailor Solaris sin duda nos va a dar pelea- manifiesta Terexes entre frustrado y emocionado.

-Este poder… Ustedes son…- Sailor Solaris miraba de reojo a los hermanos Saranarasare, como si hubiese algo en ellos que le despertara curiosidad- Ni siquiera han adquirido transformación alguna, tampoco son demonios ni siento que vengan de algún planeta lejano… ¿Acaso ustedes tienen algo que ver con Sailor Terra? Si es así, les sugiero que hablen ahora y me digan dónde se encuentra.

-De eso no tenemos idea- responde Yaka-. Sailor Terra no ha renacido desde hace siglos, así que no creo que la puedas encontrar. De todos modos, no hay manera que te dejemos hacer lo que quieras. Eres una amenaza, y como tal reaccionaremos ante ti.

-Ya veo. Qué decepción. Eso significa que no tiene sentido buscarla, después de todo, ella fue la primera en buscar alianza con Sailor Galaxia. De entre todas, a ella la he odiado como a nadie por eso. Si ella no está, al menos las otras sailor scouts sobrevivientes de la batalla que acabó con mi derrota sí sobrevivieron ¿Dónde están? Responde.

-Eso no te lo diré, no importa lo que intentes hacer.

Eso no agradó nada a Sailor Solaris, pero ni los Saranarasare ni Darien se quedarían esperando a ver cómo reaccionaba. Fueron de inmediato al ataque desde flancos distintos para así causarle algún daño, tratando de dar con puntos ciegos en su defensa. El ataque desde tres ángulos había dado resultado. Sailor Solaris había detenido los ataques de Yaka y Tuxedo Mask, pero Terexes le impacta directamente en el estómago, y aprovecha la oportunidad para atacar varias veces más, procurando ser lo más veloz posible para así impedir que Sailor Solaris se recupere y reconstruya su defensa.

Darien y Yaka no se quedan atrás. Ellos también continúan lanzándose al ataque, siempre con la esperanza de liberar a Alan y Ann, pero eso era precisamente lo que no se veía que pudieran lograr por más que lo intentaban. Habían logrado acorralar al enemigo, pero no extraerlo.

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué nosotros no…?

-Yo soy la sailor que dio realmente forma a este sistema planetario, terrícolas- responde Sailor Solaris antes que Darien terminase su pregunta-. Aun cuando mis poderes todavía se encuentren disminuidos, no hay manera que ustedes me derroten con algo tan simple. Y ahora, les voy a dar una nueva muestra de lo que soy capaz, de lo que puede hacer la gran Sailor Solaris.

Antes que los tres peleadores pudieran reaccionar, Sailor Solaris se mueve a gran velocidad y llega hasta Tuxedo Mask para propinarle un golpe en el estómago y mandarlo a volar hasta la pared de un edificio cercano. Seguidamente se dirige a los hermanos Saranarasare y pelea con ambos al mismo tiempo. Al ser ellos más fuertes y al pelear juntos, Sailor Solaris muestra mayor prudencia y sus ataques tienden a ser más sigilosos, pero igual los supera de una forma abrumadora. En cuestión de segundos los tres peleadores se encontraban en el suelo, derrotados, ante los pies de la primera sailor.

-Pero qué cosa más lamentable. No han sido capaces de aguantar mi máxima capacidad en esta forma tan debilitada en la que me encuentro. Me han decepcionado, no están para nada a la altura una supersailor, mucho menos podrían compararse a una eternal sailor y menos todavía a Sailor Galaxia. Realmente esperaba mucho más de ustedes.

-¡Cállate! Todavía no nos hemos rendido- contesta Yaka poniéndose de pie de un brinco-. No hay manera que permitamos que nos derrotes y destruyas todo, no importa qué tan poderosa puedas llegar a ser.

Yaka combate entonces con Sailor Solaris, pero sus golpes no logran impactarla en un principio. Sailor Solaris podía ver cada uno de los movimientos de Yaka con absoluta claridad y era capaz de anticiparse a estos, pero Yaka logra acelerar sus ataques hasta que logra rasguñar su rostro. Terexes y Tuxedo Mask estaban sorprendidos, pues eso significaba que había una oportunidad para vencer el enemigo.

-No me lo puedo creer. Acabas de dañarme. Nadie desde Sailor Galaxia lo había logrado- Sailor Solaris despedía un aura cada vez más extensa y oscura, sin embargo, Yaka no retrocede en ningún momento-. Esto no lo pienso perdonar, no importa que me implores de rodillas. Este acto sólo lo podrás pagar con la muerte.

* * *

**Nuevo Milenio de Plata**

Hasta los confines del reino lunar llega la presencia de Sailor Solaris, aunque las sailor scouts que se hallaban no podían identificar correctamente la identidad de quien era el responsable de ello.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Haruka, sorprendida al sentir semejante aura.

-No puede ser- Rei mira por la ventana del catillo en donde todas las guerreras planetarias se encontraban-. Esta aura proviene de la Tierra ¿Pero qué clase de poder es necesario para lograr algo así?

Ninguna de las chicas responde. La sorpresa ante tal manifestación de poder las había abrumado a todas.

* * *

**Prisión**

También Serena y Serenity se percatan de la poderosa aura que había alcanzado el reino lunar. Sashima abre bastante los ojos, bastante emocionado al saber lo que estaba pasando.

-Ha sido mucho antes de lo que esperaba, y mi padre y yo no hemos podido llegar todavía, pero Sailor Solaris ha renacido finalmente…

-¿Quéee? ¿Sailor Solaris ha renacido?- pregunta Serena.

-Es imposible. Se supone que con tu captura, el proceso de renacimiento de Sailor Solaris se había detenido- señala Serenity muy preocupada.

-Como si fuese así de sencillo- se mofa Sashima antes de prepararse a salir, aunque Sailor Moon y la reina Serenity no pensaban permitírselo-. Sailor Solaris simplemente necesitaba de la energía que los torpes del grupo Saranarasare habían robado, y la pluma de transformación estaba dentro de la reina para así absorber dicha energía. Yo mismo le implanté la pluma de transformación para cumplir con mis propósitos, diciendo a esa reina de pacotilla que era para mejorar sus poderes en cuanto se recupere. Vaya ilusa. Ahora es muy tarde para hacer algo, pues Sailor Solaris una vez más está entre nosotros, jajajaja.

La verdad había sido rebelada demasiado tarde, y ahora las sailor scouts del Sistema Solar tenían que enfrentarse con un nuevo y poderoso enemigo, y además Sashima seguía empeñado en obtener el poder de la primera sailor. La situación de pronto se había tornado crítica.

**COTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Capítulo completado, misión cumplida. Ahora tengo que continuar, tal y como lo exige el fic, y mientras tanto les dejo lo hecho para que disfruten.

Hasta otra


	36. Sailor scouts vs Sailor Solaris (y I)

**Advertencia: **Saludos, lectores/as queridos/as, les traigo un nuevo capítulo, a la espera de que les guste aunque sea un poco. Ya saben que Sailor Moon no me pertenece.

**Sailor scouts vs Sailor Solaris (y I)**

Sailor Moon y la reina Serenity estaban en guardia a pesar que Sashima no parecía tener ganas de entablar combate para escapar, aun cuando sabía perfectamente de la resurrección de Sailor Solaris. La reina Serenity da un paso al frente y se atraviesa en el camino de su hija, confundiéndola un poco.

─ Sailor Moon, tienes que ir ahora mismo.

─ ¿Eh, a qué te refieres?

─ Sólo ustedes tienen el poder suficiente como para salvar el Sistema Solar. Ni siquiera yo podría hacerlo, aunque tuviera conmigo el poder del cristal de plata─ dice la reina con tono solemne─. Ya tú fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar al Negaverso, cosa que yo no pude en el pasado, y con eso has demostrado tener lo que hace falta para derrotar al mal en el mundo. Ahora tienes la misión de derrotar a Sailor Solaris. Confío en ti.

─ Pero… pero…

─ No te preocupes, te aseguro que lo lograrás.

Serena quería quedarse para apoyar a la reina, pero sabía que ella tenía razón. Lo mejor que podía hacer era irse con las demás sailor scouts para detener la amenaza que se cernía sobre el planeta. Sólo podía esperar que la reina pudiera al menos contener ella sola la amenaza que representaba Sashima mientras tanto, así que se limita a asentir a aquella petición y se va corriendo. Sashima se sienta en un rincón de la celda, mirando con burla a la reina.

─ ¿En serio crees que algo así es posible?

─ Completamente─ responde la reina tan segura como nunca lo había estado en su vida─. Después de todo ella es Sailor Moon, la principal de todas las sailor que yo he conocido, y además tiene a sus amigas, y todas y cada una de ellas es fuerte.

─ Sobreestimas la capacidad de tus guerreras, majestad─ Sashima suelta una risotada que retumba por toda la celda─. E igualmente te sobreestimas a ti misma, creyendo que eres capaz de detenerme aquí hasta que derroten a Sailor Solaris.

* * *

**Bonn**

Terexes, Darien y Yaka una vez más unen sus fuerzas para detener a Sailor Solaris, pero usa su propia energía para repelerlos nuevamente. No estaban logrando nada esta vez, y parecía que necesitaban urgentemente de las sailor scouts.

─ Maldición. Esta sailor es demasiado fuerte─ manifiesta Terexes─. Ojalá Saior Moon y las demás estén aquí pronto para ayudarnos, porque no creo que podamos hacer mucho si ella está así.

─ Yo también pienso lo mismo─ Tuxedo Mask se pone de pie nuevamente y se pone en posición de ataque─. Esto es demasiado para nosotros solos.

Sailor Solaris continuaba acrecentando su aura y su poder a un nivel espeluznante, posiblemente superior al de una súper sailor. Parecía que estaba cerca de su límite, pues el incremento de su poder empezaba a ralentizarse.

─ ¡Es el momento, chicos! ¡Tenemos que atacar ahora mismo!─ sentencia Yaka lanzándose una vez más al ataque, pero esta vez no parecía que pudiera alcanzar a Sailor Solaris con sus ataques.

─ ¡Acabaré contigo, terrícola!

El choque resulta en una emisión enorme de energía que hace volar los escombros que habían alrededor. Yaka es vencida por el tremendo empuje de Sailor Solaris, pero aun así había conseguido estar a la par de ella durante un instante, señal de que Sailor Solaris ya estaba al máximo. Era todo o nada en ese momento.

─ ¡TUXEDO MASK, HERMANO! ¡AHORA!

Ambos mencionados atacan desde distintos ángulos con todo su poder, logrando desequilibrar un poco las defensas de Sailor Solaris, quien no comprendía cómo era posible que todavía eran ellos capaces de darle pelea, a pesar que ya se pensaba vencedora luego de fortalecerse. La pelea se ponía cada vez más intensa, y los tres terrícolas no estaban dispuestos a ceder, no importa que tan abrumadoramente superados fuesen.

─ ¿Es que no se dan por vencidos? ¿Cómo es posible que sigan peleando?

Finalmente, el escudo de energía es superado. Sailor Solaris es directamente impactada por tres ataques que contaban con todo el esfuerzo de sus ejecutores. Sailor Solaris es mandada a volar hasta que impacta con un edificio cercano, sufriendo un daño moderado.

─ No… imposible… ¿Cómo puede ser que tres sabandijas… me puedan hacer esto?

─ Nosotros no presumimos de nuestros poderes o debilidades, simplemente damos todo cuando se trata de lograr nuestros objetivos─ responde Terexes en pose de boxeo.

Sailor Solaris estaba nuevamente de pie. A pesar del daño recibido por su cuerpo, el poder que despedía seguía siendo casi el mismo. Los tres compañeros sabían que aquello estaba lejos de terminar, y ya empezaban a acusar agotamiento. Ese ataque los había cansado en gran medida y se les hacía algo difícil sostenerse. Ahora se hacía más necesaria la presencia de las sailor scouts.

* * *

**Nuevo Milenio de Plata**

─ ¡Serena, te has tardado mucho!─ se queja Sailor Mars en cuanto llega la mencionada.

─ ¡Déjame en paz, Rei! ¿Están todas listas?─ todas las sailors asienten─ Bien, ahora tenemos que usar la teletransportación de las sailor scouts ¿estamos de acuerdo?─ una vez más todas asienten.

─ Buena suerte, chicas─ llegan Luna y Artemis al último instante, y estaban con fe de que las sailor scouts lo iban a lograr.

El momento había llegado. Todas estaban listas para lo que, sin duda, iba a ser la batalla más importante desde Sailor Galaxia. Las diez sailors se toman de las manos y concentran su energía para llevar a cabo la teletransportación, y entonces desaparecen sin dejar rastro alguno. Ya habían partido.

* * *

**Bonn**

Y así logran llegar a destino. Sailor Moon, Sailor chibimoon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune y Sailor Pluto estaban listas y dispuestas a entablar combate ante Sailor Solaris, quien ya había salido del enorme cráter que había quedado en el edificio.

─ Vaya, vaya ¿qué estoy viendo? ¡Si son diez sailor scouts! No. Dos de ustedes tiene una energía bastante similar─ esto lo dice viendo hacia Sailor Moon y Sailor chibimoon─. Esto significa que vienen en nombre de nueve astros de este sistema planetario. Es una lástima. Realmente Sailor Terra no está entre ustedes, tal y como dijo la terrícola.

─ ¡Hemos venido para detener tus malignas ambiciones, Sailor Solaris!─ señala Sailor Uranus poniéndose al frente para atacar primero.

─ Un momento, chicas ¿no notan algo raro en el enemigo?─ interviene Sailor Mercury al ver más detenidamente.

Fueron apenas unos cuantos segundos, pero se dieron cuenta del enorme parecido que guardaba Sailor Solaris con Alan y Ann, y entonces Sailor Mars nota que entre el aura del enemigo había un resquicio que correspondía a aquellos dos.

─ No… no puede ser verdad… Alan y Ann…

─ Parece que notaron la presencia de aquellos dos que sirvieron para mi resurrección─ las diez sailor estaban consternadas, al igual que Darien, Yaka y Terexes en su momento─. La energía extraterrestre me ha sido de mucha utilidad, y es que necesito de diversas fuentes de energía para fortalecerme más y más, y esta energía, al no contemplar ninguna similitud con la de los terrícolas, me ha venido como anillo al dedo ¿no les parece eso genial?

─ ¡Nunca te lo vamos a perdonar, Sailor Solaris!─ exclama Sailor Jupiter sintiendo cómo su sangre hervía.

─ ¿Perdonarme? ¿A mí? Yo no necesito del perdón ni la compasión de nadie, pues yo soy una diosa, y por lo tanto mi voluntad es absoluta.

─ Ya lo veremos.

Jupiter y Uranus son las primeras en atacar, usando su máximo poder para forzar a Sailor Solaris a abandonar los cuerpos de Alan y Ann, pero ella logra resistir el ataque de forma algo precaria. Sailor Venus y Sailor Saturn son las siguientes, utilizando sus ataques logran distorsionar la defensa de Sailor Solaris y da paso libre para que Mars y Pluto y chibimoon hicieran su parte, logrando un impacto directo.

─ ¡No! ¿Cómo es posible que sea derrotada tan rápidamente? Debe ser que aún estoy incompleta. Sí, debe ser eso…

Sailor Moon y Sailor Mercury rematan con un ataque conjunto que daña de forma grave a Sailor Solaris. Yaka, Terexes y Tuxedo Mask, para no quedarse por fuera también atacan desde el otro lado para que Sailor Solaris no contara con ningún modo de salvarse.

─ ¡Ánimo, que ahora sí lo logramos!─ grita Terexes en cuanto su ataque alcanzaba el objetivo.

Esta vez todo había salido perfectamente. Sailor Solaris no aguanta más y se deshace, liberando a Alan y Ann en el proceso, mientras que la pluma de transformación que había dado lugar a su renacimiento se aleja de ellos y se queda flotando a cinco metros del suelo. Parecía que habían ganado, y la pelea no había resultado tan difícil ni tan terrible como se lo habían esperado las sailor scouts. Alan y Ann yacían inconsciente en donde estaban, parecía que descansaban plácidamente, y apenas reflejaban algo del daño que, se supone, debió haber recibido Sailor Solaris.

─ ¿De verdad ese era el poder de Sailor Solaris?─ se extraña Sailor Uranus.

─ En realidad lo dudo. Sailor Solaris decía que su poder estaba incompleto, y además nosotros ya le habíamos hecho algo de daño─ responde Yaka mirando fijamente la pluma de transformación.

─ En efecto, no hay manera de que Sailor Solaris en su plenitud cayera con tanta facilidad ante ustedes, sailor scouts.

Todos los presentes se sorprenden ante aquella voz y voltean para encontrarse nada menos que con Sashima, quien sonreía con burla y miraba más hacia la pluma que hacia sus oponentes.

─ ¡No es posible! La reina Serenity debía asegurarse que tú permanecieras confinado─ recordaba Sailor Pluto, tan sorprendida como los demás─ ¿Cómo es que conseguiste escapar?

─ ¿Conseguí? Como si aquello se hubiese tratado de una grandiosa hazaña. Ella es tal y como lo había dicho: es tan débil que ni siquiera logró contener el avance de la reina Beryl cuando esta retó al Milenio de Plata y procuró su destrucción ¿Cómo esperan que pudiera conmigo?

─ Hablas con demasiada ligereza acerca de la reina Beryl─ inquiere Sailor Mars, señalando acusadoramente al enemigo─ ¿Qué relación tienes con el Negaverso, villano?

─ Pues todo. Yo contemplé su regreso a las andadas, y también su derrota final a manos de Sailor Moon cuando usó el poder del cristal de plata. Estuve todo el tiempo observándolas desde las sombras, sailor scouts, tal y como me había dicho mi padre, todo con el fin de memorizar sus auras e incrementar la habilidad que desarrollé para detectar las auras de los demás, y así ser capaz de pelear con ustedes en cuanto llegase el momento.

─ Otra vez con tu padre─ dice Sailor Neptune con fastidio─. Has hablado muchísimo sobre traerlo de vuelta y sobre tus planes con él, pero ¿quién es ese hombre?

Esta vez Sashima no se molesta en responder, sino que se acerca un poco a la pluma de transformación de Sailor Solaris, pero todos los demás se encargan de bloquear su paso.

─ No creas que vas a pasar, no después de todo lo que nos hiciste, granuja traidor─ dice Terexes.

Aún seguía sin decir nada. Parecía no sentir ningún interés en lo que le dijeran, independientemente de quién le diga nada. De repente junta sus manos e inicia una especie de rezo, por medio del cual invoca una enorme cristal que, poco a poco, emerge de la tierra.

─ ¿Qué es eso?─ dice Sailor Moon.

─ Tal vez se trata del tan mentado padre de Sashima. Finalmente le veremos la cara─ supone Sailor Saturno con su arma lista para lo que sea.

El cristal emerge más y más hasta que sale completamente, y entonces Sashima procede a tocar el cristal, el cual se hace pedazos, revelando a la persona que allí se encontraba. Serena, Rei y Ami abren bastante los ojos al reconocer al enemigo frente a ellos.

─ ¡Es imposible! Tú…

─ No me lo puedo creer…

─ ¿Qué ven mis ojos? Parece que han cambiado bastante desde la última vez que nos vimos, sailor scouts─ saluda Jedite luego de mucho tiempo fuera de acción.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¿Algo que comentar respecto al capítulo? Si es así, no duden en hacerlo. Como verán, la batalla final ya ha llegado, y por lo tanto el fic tendrá su final pronto, pero igual la pelea durará un poco, no se preocupen. Ya es momento de retirarme por el momento, les deseo buen día y que hayan disfrutado bastante

Hasta otra


	37. La verdad sobre Jedite

**Advertencia: **Buenos días, compañeros lectores. Es momento de una nueva actualización, motivo de mi llegada (obvio ¿no?).

**La verdad sobre Jedite**

Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Mars no podían creerse que Jedite estuviera una vez más frente a ellas. Hace tiempo que habían batallado contra él y lo vencieron, y desde entonces pensaban que se habían deshecho de él para siempre, especialmente cuando Nephrite había tomado su lugar en la batalla. Pero allí estaba Jedite, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, exactamente igual a aquel entonces. Las demás sailors no lo habían reconocido, pues nunca lo habían visto. Sashima sonríe de forma malévola mientras se acercaba a Jedite y ponía una mano en su hombro.

─ Ha pasado mucho tiempo, padre.

Ya las sailors podrían haber anticipado eso, pero seguía pareciendo sorprendente que Jedite, el primer general del Negaverso, fuera el padre del actual enemigo de ellas. No sabían qué decir, excepto que no se lo podían creer todavía. Jedite voltea a ver a Sashima y lo reconoce rápidamente.

─ Veo que has estado por tu cuenta haciendo todo el trabajo. Hay tantas cosas que quiero saber, pues veo que muchas cosas han cambiado en este mundo.

─ En efecto. Supongo que sabes que la Reina Beryl y Metalia han caído ─ Jedite no parecía en absoluto sorprendido, era como si se lo hubiese esperado ─. Sailor Moon ha alcanzado la fase Eternal de su transformación, lo que significa que es mucho más poderosa que cuando la solías enfrentar, y Sailor Mercury y Sailor Mars ahora son supersailors. Y o conforme con ello, todas las sailors de la antigua corte del Milenio de Plata se han reunido nuevamente.

─ Ya veo. Realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo ─ a pesar de lo bajo y lento que Jedite decía aquello, parecía más pensativo que preocupado, y nuevamente veía a Sailor Moon ─. Ella acabó con la reina Beryl ¿o me equivoco?

─ Sí fue ella, junto con el enorme poder del cristal de plata, el cual todavía tiene en su poder ¿Aún esperas apoderarte de él?

─ Tú no me reviviste para ir tras el cristal de plata, Sashima. Tus intenciones son otras ─ las sailors ya sabían a dónde iría Sashima, y se apertrecharon aún más ante la pluma de transformación enemiga.

─ Se trata de Sailor Solaris. Pude demostrar su existencia luego de una larga búsqueda ─ responde Sashima con complacencia, y esta vez Jedite mostraba una muy efusiva mezcla de emoción y complacencia ─. Además la logré encontrar, y en este momento, las sailor scouts intentan impedir que lleguemos a ella.

Tuxedo Mask, Yaka y Terexes se unían a la muralla viviente para prevenir que alguien tocara la pluma de transformación de Sailor Solaris. Jedite hace aparecer una llama de color turquesa y la lanza al grupo, pero Ami logra bloquear el ataque sin mayor dificultad. Jedite entrecierra los ojos y analizaba lo que había pasado.

─ Es verdad lo que dijiste, Sashima. Las sailor scouts se han hecho mucho más fuertes. Eso significa que la pluma de Sailor Solaris debe estar completa para que funcione nuestro plan, pues de lo contrario nada tendrá sentido.

─ Casi lo está, y esos extraterrestres ─ Sashima señala vagamente a Alan y Ann, aún inconscientes ─ han ayudado muchísimo a que lográsemos nuestros objetivos.

─ Perfecto. Eso significa que nuestro propio poder es lo último que debemos añadir. Me has traído de vuelta en el momento más oportuno, Sashima.

─ ¡Un momento! ─ interrumpe Sailor Moon, preocupada por cierta cosa ─ ¿Cómo es que sabes de Sailor Solaris, Jedite?

─ Hmm. No deberías subestimarme, Sailor Moon ─ se mofa Jedite con una sonrisa confiada ─. Fui yo quien le dio a Sashima los conocimientos que posee. Sabía desde un principio, desde que me convertí en sirviente de la reina Beryl, que en el Negaverso no se podía confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en la misma reina Beryl. Una vez que tuviésemos en nuestras manos el poder del cristal de plata, la reina Beryl fácilmente desecharía a los cuatro generales del Negaverso, y entonces ella y Metalia se harían con todo el poder. Fue por esa razón evité que Sashima se uniera a nosotros como un quinto general, por lo tanto, nunca formó parte en nuestras batallas. De hecho, no me extraña que no lo conocieras, pues ni Nephite, Malakite o Zoicite lo conocieron tampoco. En lugar de quedarme fiel y pasivo ante los pies de la reina Beryl, usé la información que en secreto robé del Milenio de Plata durante la invasión que terminó con su destrucción y una victoria a medias para nosotros, y de ese modo conocí los secretos más oscuros del origen de las sailor scouts. Si lo que decían aquellas leyendas resultaban ser ciertas, el poder que obtendríamos Sashima y yo fusionándonos con Sailor Solaris harían que no tuviera nada que envidiar al cristal de plata, y todo el Negaverso tendría que postrarse ante nuestro poder, pero tenía un problema, y es que en ninguna parte pude encontrar la localización de la tumba, el lugar donde estaría sellada su pluma de transformación…

─ Y ahí entré en escena ─ continúa Sashima ─. Durante mucho tiempo me dediqué a la búsqueda que mi padre no pudo realizar, hasta que logré encontrar la tumba… y pude liberar la pluma, aunque esta estuviera vacía y sin rastro alguno de energía. Era necesario encontrar la manera de que la pluma de transformación recuperase su poder, pero lamentablemente los archivos del Milenio de Plata no tenían mucha información al respecto. Debo admitir que fue frustrante no dar con una solución a este problema en aquel instante, pero la solución en realidad estuvo todo el tiempo allí, frente a mis ojos. Me refiero a la extracción de la energía, justo como mi padre había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo en favor de Metalia. Todo lo que tenía que hacer en ese caso sería alejarme de ustedes para así mantenerme al margen de sus interferencias, y así podría actuar a placer extrayendo energía.

Todo parecía haber adquirido sentido en ese momento. Entonces fue de ese modo que Jedite y Sashima estuvieron todo el tiempo relacionados con el surgimiento del nuevo enemigo, y las sailor scouts y compañía en ningún momento fueron capaces de notarlo. Yaka y Terexes estaban bastante furiosos, pues habían comprendido que desde un principio habían sido utilizados para los fines de los perversos planes de Sashima, quien en realidad nunca fue un aliado para ellos.

─ Bueno, basta de parloteos. Es momento de que nos den la pluma de transformación de Sailor Solaris ─ exige Jedite con la maldad remarcada en cada palabra ─. Si lo hacen, es posible que les perdonemos la vida.

Ninguno del grupo se mueve de su lugar. Las amenazas de Jedite no era suficiente para amedrentarlos. Estaban dispuestos a pelear con todo lo que tenían para mantener bajo resguardo la pluma de transformación de Sailor Solaris, al menos hasta que descubran la manera de neutralizarlo completamente, si no destruirlo. Jedite y Sashima habían comprendido la posición de sus enemigos, así que se preparan para plantar batalla. El destino del Sistema Solar dependía en ese momento del resultado de esa pelea.

Jedite lanza el primer ataque, utilizando rayos oscuros que Sailor Jupiter neutraliza con sus propios relámpagos, y Sashima también ataca con rayos oscuros, y fue Sailor Saturno quien lo enfrenta y usa sus poderes para mantener al enemigo a raya. El enfrentamiento empieza más o menos igual, aunque estaba claro que las sailor scouts y sus compañeros contaban con una considerable ventaja numérica. Jedite crea un campo de energía que encierra a Sailor Jupiter, y su siguiente enemigo es Terexes. La batalla cuerpo a cuerpo de ambos hombres empieza con considerable intensidad, con intercambio de puñetazos que eran esquivados o interceptados en el último momento, y Sashima escapa de uno de los ataques de Sailor Saturn, logrando un punto ciego para atacar, si Sailor Saturn no contase con el apoyo de Sailor chibimoon para que atacase antes de que Sashima pudiese lastimar a su amada. Sashima ve frenado su avance y tiene que responder a los ataques de Sailor chibimoon, pero logra darse cuenta cuando Sailor Mercury y Sailor Venus atacan juntas, y salta para evadirlas, obteniendo una ventaja para alcanzar la pluma de transformación, y Sailor Moon entra inmediatamente en acción.

─ ¡Alto ahí! No voy a permitir que des un paso más. Mejor ríndete y abandona tus malignos propósitos.

─ Eso nunca, Sailor Moon ─ Sashima le lanza rayos oscuros a Sailor Moon, y Tuxedo Mask los bloquea para protegerla ─. Me ha tomado mucho tiempo llegar hasta este punto, y ahora la posibilidad de traer a Sailor Solaris en todo su esplendor está justo al alcance de la mano. Vamos a destruir el mundo, y nadie nos detendrá.

Nuevamente Sashima lanza rayos oscuros que Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Moon logran neutralizar juntos, pero el enemigo aprovecha para filtrarse y acercarse corriendo a la pluma de transformación. Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Mars y Saturn atacan con todas sus fuerzas para detenerlo, pero él logra esquivar todos los ataques y logra tomar la pluma. Jedite se da cuenta en el acto del logro de su hijo.

─ ¡NOOOOO! ─ grita Sailor Moon.

─ ¡Muy bien hecho, Sashima! Ahora debemos resucitarla ─ Jedite deja a sus rivales y se acerca corriendo a Sashima.

Ambos villanos se valen de escudos de energía para protegerse lo más posible de los ataques de las sailor scouts, y también mostraban una velocidad no sospechada. El tiempo parecía que corría demasiado rápido para las sailors, pues sabían que Sailor Solaris iba a resucitar nuevamente, y esta vez se las tendrían que ver con su poder al máximo, cosa que temían en sumo grado. Alan y Ann habían despertado esta vez, sólo para ver cómo Sashima y Jedite conseguían sus objetivos: ambos toman al mismo tiempo la pluma de transformación de Sailor Solaris.

─ ¡Ya está!

─ ¡Es hora de que renazcas y nos otorgues tus poderes, Sailor Solaris!

Ambos villanos desaparecen en un destello de luz y son absorbidos por la pluma de transformación, dando nuevamente paso al resurgir de Sailor Solaris, sólo que esta vez la calle no se ve envuelta en una campana de energía oscura, sino que todos se encuentran brevemente deslumbrados por la intensa luz que desprendía la pluma de transformación, y Sailor Solaris poco a poco va tomando forma.

─ No puede ser. No lo hicimos a tiempo ─ se lamenta Sailor Moon, aún sin poder ver.

Y así, Sailor Solaris adquiere una nueva forma en cuanto renace. Su aspecto era esta vez más cercano a Sailor Galaxia, pero en su versión oscura, con el cabello largo de color rojo vino y ojos de un gris que no reflejaba rastro alguno de luz. Además, la nueva Sailor Solaris poseía una espada de hoja azabache que despedía un aura tenebrosa. Las Sailor Scouts y los demás estaban sorprendidos de ver nuevamente al máximo enemigo, esta vez más fuerte que antes.

─ Hmm. Supongo que esta vez sí podré cumplir con mi cometido, ahora que mis poderes se han completado ─ decía Sailor Solaris sin reflejar ninguna emoción ─. Sailor scouts, no tuvieron reparo alguno en arruinar mi intento por destruir este miserable planeta. No lo entiendo, pues este planeta hace tiempo que no cuenta con una sailor propia que lo defienda.

─ ¡Eso no es lo importante! ─ responde Sailor chibimoon ─ Todas vivimos felizmente en este hermoso planeta, y pase lo que pase, no permitiremos que ningún enemigo lo destruya.

─ ¿Eso es todo? Qué patético ─ Sailor Solaris empieza nuevamente a despedir energía que esta vez las sailor scouts apenas lograron aguantar ─. Ninguna de ustedes es Sailor Galaxia, así que no hay probabilidad de que me derroten, aunque utilicen todas sus fuerzas y me ataquen al mismo tiempo. La destrucción empieza ahora mismo, y esta vez no me detendrán. Lamentarán no haber aprovechado la oportunidad que tuvieron de quitarle a mi pluma de transformación toda la energía contenida.

Aquella pelea era justo lo que el grupo quería evitar, y ahora tenían que enfrentarla. Sailor Moon seguía aún preocupada por el estado de la reina Serenity, no había olvidado lo que le dijo Sashima sobre que ella no le pudo detener.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Un capítulo más en la página, y espero que la aceptación se mantenga estable, pues este es, aunque no me lo crean, el fic más leído desde que tengo cuenta. Por ahora les dejo, no sin antes invitarles a que comenten, que no cuesta nada, y más bien se gana en interacción y experiencia

Hasta otra


	38. Sailor scouts vs Sailor Solaris (y II)

**Advertencia: **Sólo aprovecho para decir, una vez más, que Sailor Moon no me pertenece. Una vez cumplido con mi deber ciudadano antiplagio, podemos empezar con el capítulo.

**Sailor scouts vs Sailor Solaris (y II)**

Alan y Ann se levantaban bastante débiles y sin poder recordar nada posterior a aquella inusual explosión de energía que los había atapado. Tuxedo Mask es el primero que nota que ellos habían recuperado el conocimiento, lo cual le generaba cierto alivio. Sailor Solaris en cambio no tomaba en cuenta que alguien estuviera vivo o muerto a pesar de también haberse percatado de ello. Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune lanzan sus ataques más poderosos al mismo tiempo en dirección al enemigo, pero Sailor Solaris era mucho más fuerte que antes, y el ataque combinado no tuvo ningún efecto aparente.

─ Ya no va a ser igual, sailor scouts. Mi poder ha alcanzado su máximo nivel, así que ya no hay nada que puedan hacer.

─ Eso ya lo veremos ─ Sailor Neptune prueba nuevamente a atacar, esta vez en repetidas oportunidades, pero Sailor Solaris no sufre daños.

Sailor Uranus, Pluto y Saturn se unen a Neptune para acrecentar aún más el poder destructivo del ataque, pero Sailor Solaris seguía con sus ropas inmaculadas. Era como si fuese imposible destruirla, pero no sería eso suficiente para detener a las sailor scouts. Terexes, Yaka y Tuxedo Mask también atacan con todo su poder y desde un ángulo distinto, todo con el propósito de flaquear un poco la defensa de Sailor Solaris, y el efecto que tiene no es apreciable.

─ ¿Acaso creen que ese truco va a funcionar conmigo nuevamente? Ya he visto esa estrategia demasiadas veces como para responder a eso.

Sailor Solaris repele todos los ataques con sólo despedir parte de su energía, haciendo que los atacantes se vieran despedidos hacia atrás, aunque logran mantenerse en pie para así preparar un nuevo ataque. Las sailor inners son las siguientes en atacar, también con un resultado bastante pobre. El poder de todas juntas seguía sin ser suficiente.

Luego de contemplar el ataque de todos sus adversarios, Sailor Solaris toma esta vez la iniciativa y hace aparecer de la nada lanzas de luz oscura que dirige a sus enemigos y los lanza a alta velocidad. Las lanzas no llegan a dar directamente al blanco porque todos procuraron esquivarlas, pero aun así algunos hicieron algo de daño con simplemente hacer contacto. Sailor Solaris no mostraba ninguna emoción, simplemente empieza a crear más lanzas y las cargaba con más energía maligna para hacerlas más veloces y más dañinas, y nuevamente las lanza en dirección de sus enemigos, sin contar con que Alan y Ann la atacan por la espalda, tomándola por sorpresa y haciéndola tambalearse un poco, perdiendo el control de su ataque y fallando en su cometido.

─ ¿Cómo es posible que ustedes sigan con vida después que yo les drené la energía? ─ Sailor Solaris miraba con rabia a ambos alienígenas, pues no esperaba que pudieran levantarse y atacar.

─ No te perdonaremos por habernos utilizado, Sailor Solaris ─ dice Alan con su mirada echando chispas ─. Aún si no nos quedan fuerzas para luchar contigo, no dejaremos que le hagas daño a las sailor scouts.

Lejos de intentar razonar ante lo que dijo Alan, Sailor Solaris crea dos rayos oscuros y los lanza hacia ambos extraterrestres, siendo ellos salvados al último momento por los ataques de Uranus y Neptune.

─ Y todavía siguen interrumpiendo cada cosa que hago. Cómo se nota que debo eliminarlas a todas para recuperar el reinado que me corresponde en este sistema.

Sailor Mars y Sailor Pluto nuevamente estaban listas para atacar con todas sus fuerzas, y así lo hacen. Sailor Solaris bloquea los ataques sin presentar ninguna dificultad, y pronto lanza rayos negros que hieren a ambas sailors aunque no de gravedad. Sailor Jupiter reacciona ante el daño sufrido por Mars y ataca y se acerca tanto como puede a Sailor Solaris, sin embargo, no logra alcanzarla, menos tocarla.

─ ¡No permitiré que le hagas ningún daño a Sailor Mars!

─ ¿Y qué harás al respecto, si no puedes tocarme? ─ Sailor Solaris repele a Jupiter, mas ella no se rinde y continúa atacando ─ Sin duda esto es lo que más odio de ustedes: su testarudez. No comprenden que es imposible que me puedan derrotar si no cuentan con la ayuda de Sailor Galaxia ¡Ustedes son solo escoria!

Antes que la villana atacara con todo su poder a Sailor Jupiter, ella es atacada por la espalda, logrando interrumpir su cometido. Al voltear para ver quién había sido, se encuentra con Xana, quien se suponía que aún estaba en recuperación desde aquel ataque a traición de Sashima.

─ Otra mosca que se atreve a interrumpirme…

─ Con que tú eres la tal Sailor Solaris, ¿eh? Nunca esperé llegar a decir esto, pero ahora yo también pelearé del lado de las sailor scouts, pues hasta ahora mis esfuerzos lamentablemente no han tenido ningún sentido.

Fue una sorpresa para todos que Xana decidiera aquello, pues hasta entonces pensaban que no lo haría. Sailor Solaris no tiene contemplación alguna y ataca nuevamente a Sailor Jupiter, pero ya ella había tenido tiempo para preparar su propio ataque, que aun así no resultó lo bastante fuerte como para superarle.

─ ¡Es inútil! Mis poderes jamás serán alcanzados con ese nivel tan pobre. Mejor deben resignarse y arrodillarse ante mí, la reina de este Sistema Solar.

─ ¡Eso nunca! ─ Sailor Venus se acerca corriendo y lanza su ataque, siendo este bloqueado sin dificultad ─ No hay manera de que nos rindamos ante un ser maligno como tú, Sailor Solaris. Prepárate para perder.

─ ¿Para perder? Lo dices como si tuvieran una oportunidad para ganarme. Qué ridículo.

Una vez más, Sailor Venus ataca una y otra vez, mas sus ataques seguían sin afectar a Sailor Solaris. Alan, Ann, Sailor Jupiter y Xana rápidamente se unen al combate, esperando lograr algo ante el enemigo, pero eso no era suficiente. Nada parecía ser suficiente.

Una repentina lluvia horizontal de rayos oscuros inunda todo el espacio que había entre Sailor Solaris y sus atacantes, y esta vez o falla en darle al objetivo. Todos los atacados salen despedidos entre severos daños causados por los rayos, sus cuerpos muestran decenas de rasguños de variada gravedad y tamaño, golpes y quemaduras, muestra del devastador poder de Sailor Solaris.

─ ¡NOOO! ¡SAILOR VENUS! ─ grita Sailor Mercury al ver cómo su amada cae estrepitosamente al suelo.

─ Lo sabía, ustedes no son rivales para mí. Jamás lo fueron. Es una ridiculez pensar que podrían dañarme de esa manera, y más aún derrotarme. No fue en vano que en mis días me conocieran también como la devoradora de planetas, y muy pronto este será el primer planeta que destruya.

Sailor Mercury corre hasta Sailor Venus y comprueba sus signos vitales. Afortunadamente estaba bien, y Ami empieza a llorar en silencio al comprobar qué tan mal se veía Sailor Venus. Por su parte, Sailor Moon se prepara para regresar al combate, pues Sailor Solaris estaba llegando demasiado lejos en sus pretensiones de dominar todo el Sistema Solar. Había llegado la hora de que Sailor Moon peleara de verdad.

─ ¡Detente ahora mismo, Sailor Solaris! ─ exige Sailor Moon, cuyo poder cada vez aumentaba más ─ Ya basta de que sigas haciendo daño a las demás personas…

─ Entonces detenme, niña tonta. Para mí, el poder se ejerce para dominar a los débiles. Si ustedes no tomaron por asalto el control del Sistema Solar mientras yo permanecía sellada, eso es porque dejaron ir su oportunidad.

─ ¡Yo no quiero dominar ni subyugar a nadie! A mí sólo me interesa vivir tranquilamente en este planeta, junto con todos mis seres queridos, pero tú sólo buscar acabar con eso, y por eso te voy a detener, cueste lo que me cueste.

Sailor Solaris sonríe malévolamente ante el reto de la princesa, y empieza una fiera batalla. Sailor Moon usaba su báculo para realizar sus ataques, y Sailor Solaris da uso a su espada oscura para entablar combate, y la pelea se muestra rápidamente a favor de Sailor Solaris. Ami abrazaba con fuerza a Sailor Venus, pues quería que ella despertase para sentirse una vez más esperanzada, y el caso se empezaba a repetir en Sailor Mars en cuanto va hacia Sailor Jupiter. Ambas lamentaban no ser lo bastante fuertes para pelear en ese momento en que la princesa las estaba necesitando. Sailor Venus abre lentamente los ojos y ve las lágrimas que salían de los ojos de Sailor Mercury, y no duda en limpiarlos.

─ ¿Mina?

─ Lo siento por preocuparte, Ami ─ dice Mina con la voz un poco débil, pero igual sonaba un poco animada ─. Fui muy descuidada al permitir que Sailor Solaris me tomara por sorpresa con ese ataque.

─ No pasa nada, Mina. No pasa nada.

Sailor Venus se sienta con ayuda de su amante, y juntas ven la batalla que ahora entablaban juntos Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Moon, todavía ampliamente superados. Sailor Mercury estaba realmente angustiada, no sabía qué más hacer para ayudar en el combate. Era como si realmente no hubiese una esperanza para ese planeta. Le dolía pensar que todo era inútil, y entonces siente que Sailor Venus tomaba su mano, y al verla, comprueba que en la rubia se mantenía la esperanza en su mirada.

─ Cuando Sailor Moon logró milagrosamente detener a Sailor Galaxia, ella nos explicó que para frenar a la oscuridad la dispersó por toda la galaxia, pero del mismo modo lo hizo también con la luz de la esperanza ¿lo recuerdas? ─ Ami asiente, aunque no del todo segura ─ Eso significa que nosotras también tenemos el potencial para explotar el poder de la luz de la esperanza, siempre y cuando os mantengamos en pie y luchemos hasta el final, sin claudicar en ningún momento. Y también hay un poder que todavía no hemos exteriorizado.

─ ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, Mina?

─ ¿Lo olvidaste, Ami? ─ ríe Sailor Venus, y Sailor Mercury se ruboriza al no ser capaz de responder ─ Una vez dijiste que teníamos la capacidad de llevar nuestros poderes al máximo, más allá de lo que nunca imaginamos, si en nosotras ardía el poder de nuestro amor, pues ese es el ideal común de todas las sailors. Es decir que, con nuestro amor, seremos capaces de pelear y ayudar a la princesa.

Ami abre bastante los ojos al ver de qué manera había Sailor Venus comprendido el significado de lo que había dicho aquella sailor del pasado que había visto en las ruinas de los Saranarasare. Viéndolo desde ese ángulo, concluyó que Sailor Venus tenía razón. No podía rendirse, no importaba que la batalla pareciera imposible de remontar. Si su destino era caer, por lo menos debía caer en batalla, dando hasta la última parte de su ser en defensa del planeta y de todos los seres que ella tanto quería. Tenía que intentarlo, pues el futuro dependía de ello.

─ Gracias, Mina ─ Sailor Mercury se pone de pie para unirse a la batalla, pero algo extraño le ocurre.

─ Ami, estás brillando ¿qué te ocurre?

Ella misma no lo comprendía, pero sí empieza a sentir una nueva y cálida energía recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Lo más probable es que fuera el poder dormido en ella, aquel que sólo podía emerger con el amor. Ese poder era justo el que necesitaba para ayudar a la princesa.

─ Ya estoy lista para combatir. Te estaré esperando en el campo de batalla, Mina.

Sailor Solaris derriba a Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask, demostrando una amplia diferencia de poderes que no fue posible remontar. Tuxedo Mask se encontraba bastante debilitado, y Sailor Moon se ve impedida de levantarse al tener la espada de Sailor Solaris apuntando directamente a su pecho.

─ Eres bastante más fuerte que las otras, pero aún con eso no ha sido suficiente ─ admite Sailor Solaris ─. Vaya lástima que seas mi enemiga. Como mi subordinada, créeme que hubieras llegado realmente lejos.

─ Eso nunca va a ser así, Sailor Solaris ─ contesta Sailor Moon con determinación ─. Yo jamás aceptaré que una persona maligna como tú tome el control de todo.

─ ¿Por qué no me extraña tu respuesta? ─ dice Sailor Solaris sin esperar una respuesta, y levanta la espada para darle a Sailor Moon el golpe definitivo.

Justo cuando todo parecía perdido, un poderoso ataque alcanza a Sailor Solaris y le hace soltar su espada. Al comprobar de qué se trataba, encuentra que la mitad de su cuerpo se encontraba congelado, pero igual eso no era suficiente para dañarla de gravedad, así que destruye el hielo y dirige la mirada a la agresora.

─ Se nota que están determinadas a no rendirse.

Justo enfrente de ella se encontraba Sailor Mercury, pero ella ya no era igual a unos minutos antes. Su transformación había alcanzado la fase eternal, justo igual que Sailor Moon, cosa que sorprende a los demás, con excepción de la misma Sailor Solaris.

─ ¡No voy a permitir que dañes a Sailor Moon, villana!

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Me costó un poco amoldarlo para que diera este final el capítulo, pero veo que no me quedó del todo mal. Pronto vendrá más, de eso pueden estar seguros

Hasta otra


	39. Sailor scouts vs Sailor Solaris (y III)

**Advertencia:** Como bien pueden ver, los personajes expuestos en este fic (con las claras excepciones de los OCs, que sí son totalmente míos) no corresponden a mi propiedad, al ser parte de la franquicia de Sailor Moon.

**Sailor scouts vs Sailor Solaris (y III)**

Todos estaban sorprendidos de ver que Ami ahora se había convertido en una sailor de tipo eternal, e incluso ella misma se sorprende por la transformación que había experimentado. Ahora estaba en posición de pelear al lado de Sailor Moon, y sin duda aprovecharía para defenderla. Sailor Venus, Mars, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn y chibimoon miraban fijamente a su amiga, y se maravillaban al ellas también comprender el verdadero poder de una sailor cuando surge en ella el máximo de su amor.

─ Otra sailor eternal. A pesar de todo, todavía no hay nada que me pueda hacer temer ─ asegura Sailor Solaris lista nuevamente para atacar ─. Sin embargo, me parece interesante la idea de pelear con dos eternals al mismo tiempo. Nunca tuve esta oportunidad cuando perdí el control del Sistema Solar.

Sailor Moon se pone de pie y se ubica al lado de su amiga, muy contenta por contar con ella en el combate. Tuxedo Mask esta vez se veía impedido de levantarse al encontrarse completamente exhausto, pero no por ello no se alivió de ver que su amada no pelearía sola, a pesar de todo. Terexes, Yaka, Xana, Alan y Ann estaban expectantes de lo que podría pasar en esa pelea.

─ Sailor Solaris, no permitiré que hagas ningún daño a la princesa, no mientras esté aquí y sea capaz de pelear ─ reta Sailor Mercury.

─ ¿Qué no me permitirás? Como si estuvieras en posición para ello, pero acepto tu reto. Si dices que primero tengo que acabar contigo, entonces te destruiré antes que a tu princesa.

Sailor Solaris hace aparecer entre sus manos un orbe de energía de color púrpura, y enseguida lo lanza hacia Sailor Mercury, mas ella lo esquiva y contrataca con cristales de hielo que son lanzados a una tremenda velocidad. No surte ningún efecto, pues Sailor Solaris los derrite antes que los cristales lograran tocarla.

─ Tu poder es interesante, estás ahora al nivel de tu princesa, y eso me gusta. Sin embargo, no puedo sentarme a esperar que las demás también adquieran la transformación eternal. Mi única opción es eliminarlas de una vez y continuar con mi destino al mando del Sistema Solar.

Necesitadas de una estrategia para hacer tiempo, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mercury atacan juntas para acabar con la defensa de Sailor Solaris, pero sus poderes combinados no la alcanzan. Seguía haciendo falta mucho más que dos sailor eternals para detener al enemigo.

Sailor Mars se pone de pie y ve la pelea con sorpresa, principalmente porque sabía que el nuevo nivel de Sailor Mercury estaba muy por encima del suyo actual. Sólo el poder del amor podría ayudarla, pero para eso necesitaba de la esperanza y el apoyo que le proveía su querida Sailor Jupiter, pero ella había sido gravemente herida por Sailor Solaris y no reaccionaba. Sailor Mars la necesitaba, su presencia y amor era lo que necesitaba, mucho más que nunca.

─ Rei…

Fue una tremenda y a la vez grata sorpresa para Sailor Mars escuchar la voz de Sailor Jupiter. La castaña tiene dificultades para poder sentarse debido al agudo dolor que recorría su cuerpo, así que Rei le ayuda a hacerlo. A pesar de lo mal que pudiera estar, Sailor Jupiter sonríe con cariño, pues todavía tenía a Sailor Mars a su lado, dándole su cariño y depositando su fe en que estuviera bien.

─ ¿Estás bien, Lita?

─ Estoy bien, Rei. No tienes de qué preocuparte ─ Sailor Jupiter se da cuenta entonces de lo que le había pasado a Sailor Mercury, y eso le da una impresión ciertamente agradable ─. Rei… ¿de verdad es Ami?

─ Sí, es ella.

Era increíble la nueva transformación de Sailor Mercury, y más sorprendente era el poder que desplegaba al combatir contra Sailor Solaris, pese a que igual era ampliamente superada. Esa imagen era como un rayo de esperanza para las demás sailors, quienes se levantan poco a poco, deseando ayudar.

─ Vamos, Rei. No puedo seguir adelante si no es contigo ─ dice Sailor Jupiter en cuanto estaba de pie.

─ Igual yo, Lita. Te amo.

─ Yo también te amo.

Ambas chicas se toman de la mano, y entonces empiezan a brillar de una manera extraña. No sentían ningún dolor con ese brillo, más bien se sentían revitalizadas y fortalecidas. Sailor Venus se acerca a ellas y comprende que ellas también estaban transformándose, despertando en ella también un fuerte deseo por participar, pues de esa manera podría ayudar también a Sailor Mercury. La intensidad del deseo de la rubia causa finamente que ella también empezara a brillar, y se emociona al ver que también ella iba a participar.

─ Increíble. Yo también voy a…

─ Tal parece que las cinco sailor scouts internas estarán peleando juntas otra vez ─ dice Sailor Jupiter un poco divertida ─. Vamos a pelear.

Mientras tanto, Sailor Solaris supera un nuevo intento de ataque de Sailor Moon y Sailor Mercury, y entonces prepara un nuevo ataque que ella logran esquivar por un margen mínimo. Sailor Moon y Sailor Mercury se encontraban en serios aprietos en pelea.

─ Hasta aquí llegan. Supongo que deberían lamentarse por no ser tan fuertes como esperaban, sailor scouts ─ nuevamente Sailor Solaris iba a intentar dar el golpe de gracia a sus oponentes, aunque esta vez se da cuenta que es atacada por tres esferas de energía y las detiene con facilidad ─. Moscas, siempre salen de algún lado.

Justo enfrente de la malvada sailor se encontraban tres sailor scouts con transformación eternal, y las cuales venían listas para combatir con todo lo que tenían. Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus habían entrado en escena en un momento bastante oportuno para Sailor Moon y Sailor Mercury.

─ ¡No vamos a permitir que le hagas daño a nuestras amigas, villana! ─ empieza Sailor Mars preparando una saeta llameante para atacar ─. Te crees demasiado por tu poder, pero no podrás con todas si unimos nuestras fuerzas para detenerte.

─ No me hagan reír. Aunque contasen con cien sailors de nivel eternal, les aseguro que no serían suficientes para detenerme, mucho menos para destruirme. Voy a ser yo quien acabe con todas ustedes.

Sailor Solaris ataca con una enorme bola de energía negativa que se desprende de su espada, y Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus responden con sus técnicas más poderosas, procurando detener el enorme poder. En un principio se notan superadas por el ataque de Sailor Solaris, y la maligna sailor se notaba confiada mientras mantenía erguida su espada para mantener estable su ataque. Sailor Moon y Sailor Mercury, sabiendo que tenían una preciosísima oportunidad para atacar, utilizar el máximo de su poder y logran desestabilizar las defensas de Sailor Solaris, quien no se esperaba ese ataque sorpresa.

─ ¿Pero qué…? Esto es imposible. Se supone que mi poder está completo. Me he convertido en la misma que por mucho tiempo fue soberana de todo el Sistema Solar ¿Cómo pueden unas cuantas sailors alcánzame?

─ ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? ─ dice Sailor Moon adquiriendo su transformación en princesa lunar ─ Nosotras no somos unas sailors más. Nosotras descendimos de las sailors que se alzaron contra ti. Su poder, sus deseos y su fe reside en nosotras, por lo que tenemos el deber de vencerte.

Una vez más, as cinco sailors combinan sus ataques y crean un único rayo de energía que Sailor Solaris detiene con dificultad, dando a ver así que su límite estaba por ser alcanzado por las sailors. Sailor Solaris estaba completamente sorprendida al ver cómo había cambiado el panorama del combate. Consideraba inverosímil que algo así ocurriera. Nadie con la excepción de Sailor Galaxia había logrado hacerla retroceder de esa manera. Las había subestimado, a pesar de todo.

─ Entonces ustedes son el resultado de las cientos y cientos de sailors que se atrevieron a retarme y se unieron a Sailor Galaxia. Debí saberlo, pero parece que lo había ignorado hasta ahora. Entonces, voy a tener que usar todo mi poder para destruirlas. Las desgarraré y atacaré hasta que sus cuerpos no puedan más y sus mentes no piensen en otra cosa que no sea el dolor y la desesperanza.

Haciendo uso nuevamente de su espada, Sailor Solaris hace aparecer un aura muy poderosa en la punta de la misma, y de ahí se desprendían pequeños rayos oscuros que destruían todo lo que tocaban. Las cinco sailor se sienten un poco intimidadas por lo intenso que era aquel poder al que tendrían que enfrentarse ahora, pues eso significaba que verían el máximo poder de Sailor Solaris.

─ ¡Oh, no! ─ Sailor chibimoon corre hasta donde las demás para poderlas ayudar, pero pronto cae en cuenta de que su transformación seguía siendo la de una super sailor, y por lo tanto no podría hacer nada de utilidad ─ Chicas…

─ No podemos rendirnos ahora ─ declara Sailor Pluto con bastante seriedad ─. Estamos ante una situación que parece insalvable, es verdad, pero seguimos de pie, y, por lo tanto, nuestro deber es proteger a la princesa y pelear con todo nuestro poder.

─ ¿Pero cómo lo vamos a hacer, Sailor Pluto? ─ pregunta Sailor Uranus bastante preocupada.

─ Las demás chicas nos han enseñado el camino, por lo que su deber es transitarlo también, si desean ser lo suficientemente fuertes ─ concluye Sailor Pluto, haciendo que las demás comprendieran.

─ Es verdad. Nuestro poder en el amor, nosotras también podemos hacerlo crecer al máximo ─ dice Sailor Saturn con mucha alegría ─. Rini, es hora de que nosotras también llevemos a cabo nuestra transformación por medio de nuestro amor.

─ Hotaru…

─ Vamos, que nuestra oportunidad es ahora mismo.

Comprendiendo lo dicho por Sailor Saturn, y viendo cómo podrían hacerlo, Sailor chibimoon, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune se juntan con ella y se toman todas de las manos. Sólo Sailor Pluto no era parte de ese grupo al no tener nadie a quién amar de esa manera tan especial.

─ ¿Pluto?

─ Lo siento mucho, pequeña dama, pero yo no…

─ Vamos, que tú también puedes lograrlo, aún si no tienes a nadie especial todavía ─ Setsuna abre bastante los ojos y ve fijamente a la futura princesa ─. También hay amor en la amistad y en el firme deseo de proteger a los demás, y por eso también tú tienes ese poder especial, así que ven.

Bien podría tener razón. Setsuna también deseaba luchar y defender ese planeta con todas sus fuerzas, pero le causaba dudas el no estar enamorada, por lo que creía que en su caso no sería posible transformación en una sailor eternal, pero ahí estaba la pequeña dama, dándole un espaldarazo que le había levantado la moral sin ninguna duda. Toma de la mano a Rini y ve en su interior, tratando, como las demás, de exteriorizar ese poder que tanto necesitaban, y pronto lo conseguían. Las cinco transformaciones que faltaban habían empezado.

Alan, Ann, Terexes, Yaka y Xana, viendo que las demás estaban llevando sus poderes más allá de lo que hubiesen imaginado jamás, piensan que lo mejor que podían hacer era dar todo su apoyo y ánimo para que lo pudiesen lograr. Tuxedo Mask se reincorpora y ve que el curso de la pelea estaba por dar un giro muy importante.

─ Ese es el verdadero poder del amor ─ los demás miran extrañados a Darien, pues querían que continuara para saber qué más tenía que decir ─. Ese poder, el mismo que ellas han demostrado tener en cada una de sus batallas, y que ahora más que nunca lo necesitan, sé que no les va a fallar, porque las conozco muy bien.

Xana estaba por objetar lo que había dicho Darien, pero se lo piensa mejor y vuelve su vista al campo de batalla, esperando que tuviese razón.

Sailor Solaris utilizaba su poder máximo y lograba hacer bastante daño a las sailor scouts que le estaban haciendo frente. Estaba determinada a acabar con todo de una vez, y eso claramente significaba destruir a las sailor scouts cueste lo que cueste.

─ ¿No se rinden todavía? Maldición, si algo realmente me molesta, es que los débiles sean tan persistentes.

─ No nos rendiremos nunca ─ dice Sailor Moon al frente de las sailors, y con el poder combinado de todas logra resistir el ataque de Sailor Solaris.

A la sailor maligna le parecía increíble que su poder ya no fuera avasallante como antes. Le enfurecía que las sailor scouts no estuvieran bajo sus botas como tanto parecía que pasaría en un principio, y la frustración iba ganando terreno en ella. Para rematar, cinco nuevos ataques la alcanzan, y su defensa resulta insuficiente para detenerlo del todo.

─ ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo es posible que un ataque de sailor scouts tan débiles me alcance?

El ataque había procedido de la unión de poderes de Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn y Sailor chibimoon, las cuales estaban también en su forma eternal. Las diez sailors protectoras del Sistema Solar se habían reunido una vez más, y ahora estaban más determinadas que nunca a vencer al enemigo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Un avance más completado, y falta cada vez menos. Desde mi punto de vista, ya la pelea ha alcanzado su cénit, a pesar que no se me da bien desarrollar las batallas. Queda poco, a mí me parece que será así, aunque tiendo siempre a improvisar las continuaciones, pero ya veremos.

Hasta otra


	40. Sailor scouts vs Sailor Solaris (y IV)

**Advertencia: **Luego de que hace una semana subiera el tercer capítulo de la pelea entre las protagonistas y el verdadero enemigo, tengo a bien subir el cuarto capi. Saludos y un gran abrazo, para aquellos que han leído todo el fic.

**Sailor scouts vs Sailor Solaris (y IV)**

Ante Sailor Solaris se encontraban nueve sailors en estado eternal y Sailor Moon en su forma de princesa lunar, y todas ellas estaban más que listas para luchar juntas, esforzarse por la preservación del Sistema Solar y, sobre todo, de la Tierra que todas apreciaban al ser su hogar común. La enemiga estaba contrariada porque, luego de estar todo el tiempo que duró la batalla segura de su propia superioridad, parecía que no era invencible, invulnerable. Le enfurecía el verse superada, aún si era por sailors de semejante transformación.

─ Desgraciadas… ¿cómo es posible que sabandijas como ustedes consigan crispar mis nervios? No lo aceptaré… ¡Nunca van a derrotarme! ¡Nadie aparte de Sailor Galaxia lo ha hecho, ni lo logrará jamás!

La actitud de Sailor Solaris no era suficiente para asustar a las sailor scouts, que se sentían mucho más seguras que nunca al saberse que se apoyarían mutuamente en batalla. Tal vez solas hayan estado indefensas ante el temible poder de Sailor Solaris, pero juntas serían capaces de vencer al enemigo, sin importar qué tan poderoso pudiese ser.

─ Esto se acaba aquí y ahora, Sailor Solaris ─ dice Sailor Uranus en cuanto inicia la acumulación de energía para llevar a cabo un ataque nuevo, mucho más poderoso que cualquiera que hubiese realizado antes ─. Te atreviste a destruir nuestro mundo, amenazaste a nuestra princesa, y todavía crees que vamos a permitir que hagas lo que quieras.

─ Has causado demasiado daño en el poco tiempo que llevas, así que no podemos dejar que sigas causando más ─ Sailor Neptune también prepara un ataque nuevo, haciendo apoyo a su pareja.

Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn y Sailor chibimoon también se alistan para atacar, y no solo ellas, pues las otras sailors también atacan con todas sus fuerzas. Sailor Solaris ve cómo diez ataques distintos, pero mezclados para unificar su poder, iban directo hacia ella. La defensa de la maligna sailor no resulta suficiente para detener aquellos ataques, y debido a ello resulta gravemente dañada, haciendo ver el poder combinado de las sailor scouts. Parecía que estaban a un paso de separar la pluma de transformación de Sailor Solaris de Sashima y Jedite, pero aún tenían que derrotar completamente a su enemiga, y eso no quería permitirlo.

─ Mi cuerpo… este dolor… nunca nadie me había hecho sentir semejante dolor… ¡NO SE LOS VOY A PERDONAR!

Acto seguido, Sailor Solaris se eleva hasta una altura de cincuenta pisos, y la razón de ello radicaba en una enorme esfera de energía oscura que crea a partir de su espada, con el único propósito de desaparecer la Tierra junto con las sailors que la habían herido. El poder de su último ataque era inconmensurable, era fácil deducir que estaba excediendo sus propios límites con tal de lograr su propósito. La esfera de energía continuaba creciendo más y más, y la espada de Sailor Solaris estaba brillando al rojo vivo, como si estuviera pronto al punto de fusión.

─ ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer? ─ pregunta Sailor Venus de forma retórica, y a la vez con una evidente preocupación.

─ Parece que ese breve instante de humillación le ha hecho perder el juicio ─ opina Sailor Saturn igualmente preocupada.

─ Humillada o no, no podemos permitir que siga adelante ─ Sailor Jupiter lanza sus rayos más poderosos hacia Sailor Solaris para aturdirla y anular aquel poderoso ataque en preparación, pero los rayos fueron vaporizados antes de tocar a Sailor Solaris ─ ¿Cómo es posible…? Su defensa se ha incrementado todavía más.

─ ¿Eso quiere decir que esta vez no será posible destruir su defensa? Y encima se encuentra a gran distancia, por lo que ataques de corto alcance no servirán de nada ─ dice Sailor Mars apretando los puños.

─ Tal vez haya una alternativa ─ interviene Yaka, y detrás de ella estaban Xana y Terexes ─. Sashima cometió un gran error en todo esto, y es que no tomó en cuenta que podríamos usar el arma que él nos dio en su contra, y esto podría ayudarnos para derrotar a Sailor Solaris.

─ ¿Hay un arma? ¿Qué clase de arma es? ─ pregunta Serena muy extrañada.

─ Mi hermana se refiere al poder de extraer la energía de otras personas ─ responde Terexes muy esperanzado ─. Es algo bastante lógico, pues la resurrección de Sailor Solaris fue posible gracias a que nosotros estábamos extrayendo la energía de las personas, por lo que también debería funcionar si lo intentamos con ella.

─ ¡Un momento! ─ interviene también Alan, y junto a él estaba Ann ─ ¿De verdad hace falta extraer energía para derrotar el intento de Sailor Solaris? ─ los tres exenemigos asienten ─ Eso es algo que Ann y yo también somos capaces de hacer, y si eso hace falta para detener a este monstruo y salvar a la Tierra, entonces cuenten con nosotros.

─ Yo también voy a participar ─ dice finalmente Tuxedo Mask, aunque se notaba aún bastante herido ─. Como actual guardián de este planeta, mi defender es darlo todo para defenderlo, así que yo también ayudaré.

Los papeles en el acto final de la batalla estaban más que claros: las diez sailors del Sistema Solar y Tuxedo Mask unirían sus poderes para hacer el ataque más poderoso que alguna vez hayan podido crear para así superar a Sailor Solaris, mientras que Alan, Ann, Terexes, Yaka y Xana tratarían de absorber la energía de Sailor Solaris para debilitarla, y para eso se dirigen al techo del edificio más alto que hubiese en las cercanías. El ataque de Sailor Solaris había adquirido el tamaño de un descomunal globo que casi cubría toda la extensión del cielo, estaba listo para ser lanzado.

─ No hay manera que ustedes sobrevivan a esto ─ dice Sailor Solaris con una mirada de desquiciada ─. Con esto comprenderán, de una vez y para siempre, que no existe la esperanza cuando se está en mi contra… ¡AHORA MUERAN TODOS JUNTO CON ESTE INMUNDO PLANETA!

─ ¡Hagámoslo ahora, todos! ─ Sailor Moon da la orden de partida ─ ¡El poder de la esperanza nos acompaña, por pequeña que ésta sea! ¡Poder de la princesa de la luna!

─ ¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!

─ ¡Saeta llameante de Marte!

─ ¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!

─ ¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!

─ ¡Poder estelar de Sailor chibimoon!

─ ¡Tumba del silencio, acaba con la maldad!

─ ¡Tierra tiembla!

─ ¡Maremoto de Neptuno!

─ ¡Grito mortal!

─ ¡Como encarnación de Endymion, también es mi deber darlo todo por el todo! ¡Toma esto, Sailor Solaris!

Once poderes esta vez son los que se fusionan para detener el ataque final de Sailor Solaris, pero apenas parecía ser suficiente para ralentizarlo, y eso que el grupo se estaba esforzando con todo lo que tenían. Era la hora para que la otra parte del equipo entrara en acción.

─ ¡Muy bien, recuerden esto, debemos extraer la energía directamente de Sailor Solaris, no de su ataque, pues de ese modo no será capaz de controlarlo y ganaremos la batalla! ─ instruye Alan antes de empezar ─ Vamos todos al mismo tiempo a la una… a las dos… ¡y las tres!

A pesar de la distancia a cubrir, el poder de los cinco logró alcanzar a Sailor Solaris y empezó a drenarle poco a poco la energía. Sailor Solaris nota la desestabilización de su poder, y rápidamente comprender que le era robada, pero el mantener el ataque requería de todo su esfuerzo, por lo que esta situación era algo lapidario para ella.

El gigantesco ataque de Sailor Solaris poco a poco iba desacelerando y perdiendo tamaño, hasta que las sailor scouts y Tuxedo Mask pudieron revertir su trayectoria, y eso con la extracción de sólo un poco de energía, la cual sirvió para debilitar de manera importante al enemigo.

─ Mis poderes… mis poderes… ¿Cómo es posible estas sabandijas supieran cómo derrotarme?

─ ¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad! ─ grita Serena, y todas empujan con todas sus fuerzas, penetrando así entre el ataque de Sailor Solaris.

La espada de Sailor Solaris se rompe repentinamente hasta desaparecer completamente, y Sailor Solaris veía con horror su derrota final, y hace una serie de ataques desesperados en su intento por detener el ataque del grupo, pero ya no había nada que hacer. Ya sin la energía que habían robado para ella, su defensa no era factible, y debido a ello recibe de lleno aquel ataque, siendo cubierta por una luz cegadora que acabaría de una vez por todas con ella. Y entonces la pluma de transformación de Sailor Solaris sale volando, y la energía que contenía sale completamente, haciendo que la pluma acabara totalmente gris como si estuviera de piedra, y del otro lado de la explosión resultante salen Sashima y Jedite, ambos derrotados y gravemente heridos. Ambos malvados caen en el cráter que había quedado del cuartel Saranarasare, estaban tan débiles que no podían moverse, y sus cuerpos estaban muy adoloridos. La batalla había terminado, y el lado de las sailor scouts había vencido y, por tanto, salvado el Sistema Solar.

─ Lo logramos… la hemos derrotado… ─ dice Serena en cuanto ve la pluma de transformación de Sailor Solaris caer cerca de ella ─ Ya se ha terminado. Hemos salvado el Sistema Solar.

Sailor Mercury es quien se acerca a la pluma de transformación de Sailor Solaris y lo toma, lo ve por un breve tiempo para comprobar que no iba a representar más una amenaza para nadie, y le produce un gran alivio saber que así era. Por su mente pasa que aquellas sailors del pasado lejano que se encontraban en la cueva de los Saranarasare podrían descansar en paz, pues el enemigo había derrotado, y nunca más volvería a emerger para causar daño.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Ami? ─ dice Mina, ya habiendo deshecho completamente su transformación en sailor.

─ No pasa nada, Mina. Más bien todo lo contrario ─ responde la peliazul con tono sereno ─. Ahora sí podremos vivir tranquilamente, o al menos hasta que aparezcan nuevos enemigos que amenacen la paz de las personas.

Mina ríe dulcemente y se acerca a Sailor Mercury para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, y Ami le corresponde el gesto con cariño. Ahora tendrían la oportunidad de demostrarse su amor sin ninguna presión ni angustia por lo que pudiera esperarles, pero estaban pasando algo por alto.

─ ¿Qué habrá pasado con la reina Serenity? ─ pregunta Serena recordando lo que le había dicho Sashima cuando había llegado.

Todos caen en cuenta de aquella situación, aunque no podían descuidar a Sashima y Jedite, pues podrían escaparse si se recuperan de sus heridas. Sailor Pluto y Sailor Saturn unen sus fuerzas para encerrar a ambos villanos en campos de energía que los transportarían hasta el reino de la luna, y entonces todos (incluyendo a Terexes, Xana y Yaka) se unen en la teletransportación.

* * *

**Nuevo Milenio de Plata**

La reina se encontraba inconsciente en la celda en la que antes había estado encarcelado Sashima, y Serena va hacia ella corriendo, seguida por Rini y Darien, quienes estaban igualmente preocupados.

─ ¡Reina Serenity, reina Serenity! ¡Por favor, despierta!

─ ¿Se encuentra bien? ─ dice Darien.

La reina abre lentamente los ojos y ve a Serena junto a Darien y Rini, y lo primero que hace es sonreír con dulzura maternal.

─ Serena… veo que has vencido. Me alegro mucho… Pero lamento no poder detener a Sashima…

─ No importa. Todo ha pasado ya, y hemos vuelto a capturarlo ─ dice Serena, ya aliviada y feliz de ver que su madre del pasado estaba bien.

Detrás de allí se encontraban las demás sailor scouts, Alan, Ann, Xana, Terexes y Yaka, visiblemente conmovidos por la escena que estaban presenciando. A partir de ahora sabían que podrían vivir en paz, y eso caía bien después de la batalla que recién habían librado.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

Esto se acerca a su final, pues ya no veo más batallas que relatar, además que las parejas hace rato que quedaron establecidas y consolidadas. Sólo me queda, por el momento, a invitarles a que lean el próximo capítulo, que no sé si será el último o no, ya les aviso cuando lo suba.

Hasta otra


	41. El fin de la antigua misión

**Advertencia: **Saludos, queridos/as lectores/as, tal y como me temía al final del capítulo pasado, este representa el final del fic, el cual ya llevaba un bueno tiempo desarrollando hasta convertirlo en el fic (hasta ahora) más largo y con más capítulos de todos los que he hecho hasta ahora, y me gustaría dedicar un gran agradecimiento a aquellos que lo han leído de principio a fin. Sailor Moon no me pertenece, pero si así fuera, el yuri sería canon, o al menos sería así con el HotaruxRini que considero como mi favorita entre los emparejamientos de este apartado

**El fin de la antigua misión**

Ami Mizuno recorría nuevamente las ruinas que durante generaciones estaban al cuidado de los Saranarasare, y es que quería tener un último encuentro con los espíritus de las sailors que habían muerto tratando de detener a Sailor Solaris varios miles de años atrás. A pesar del poco tiempo que había pasado, las ruinas estaban notablemente cambiadas, las paredes y las pinturas empezaban a desmoronarse, y Ami temía que aquello pudiera tratarse de las secuelas que habría dejado la batalla contra Sailor Solaris. El vestigio final del origen de las sailor scouts empezaba a desaparecer, y una vez que eso ocurriese, el cambio permanecería por siempre. Afortunadamente Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, basándose en el conocimiento adquirido luego de la captura de Sashima y Jedite, pudieron encontrar los libros del anterior Milenio de Plata robados, y ahora esos libros estaban a buen resguardo, lejos de la intromisión de villanos que pudieran buscar un poder incontrolable.

En cuanto a la pluma de transformación de Sailor Solaris, y en vista de que era imposible destruirlo completamente, las diez sailors debieron concentrar sus energías para transportarlo al núcleo de la luna, lejos de cualquier mano o poder ordinario que intentase obtenerlo, y así estarían todos seguros que Sailor Solaris nunca más volvería a causar estragos en la Tierra ni en ningún otro lugar. Sailor Terra tal vez nunca volvería a reencarnar como tal, y por tanto las sailors actuales jamás la conocerían, pero Ami estaba segura que estaría bastante feliz de ver que el planeta que ella alguna vez defendió había sido salvado.

El lugar donde Ami empezó a tener aquel encuentro con la sailor que le había hablado ya no estaba, tanto el suelo como los muros se habían derrumbado, dejando en su lugar un oscuro abismo que no se podía ver el fondo. Ami no podía ver ni oír nada más allá de su campo inmediato, era casi como andar con los ojos cerrados y los oídos tapados, produciendo en ella una devastadora sensación de soledad, la misma que sin duda debió embargar a los espíritus de las sailors atrapadas en esas ruinas.

─ Sailor Solaris ha sido derrotada… ─ susurra Ami, esperando que su voz alcanzara a dichos espíritus ─ La conquistadora de otro mundo ha caído, y lo ha hecho para siempre.

Entonces se encienden ante Ami cientos de pequeñas luces de varios colores, inundando completamente el lugar, pero no era lo bastante intenso como para deslumbrar a Ami, y una de las luces empieza a tomar forma, revelando a una sailor que era ligeramente más alta que Ami, de cabello grisáceo y ojos de color ámbar, y en su rostro había una hermosa sonrisa.

─ _Han descubierto por ustedes mismas el nombre de la sailor conquistadora, y también han sido capaces de detenerla, cosa que incluso Sailor Galaxia tuvo dificultades para conseguirlo_ ─ dice el espíritu ─. _Gracias a ustedes, el Sistema Solar por entero podrá estar a salvo de la gran amenaza que hace mucho tiempo vino aquí, buscando un lugar al cual gobernar, y cuyo poder nubló completamente su juicio, al punto de creer que tenía el derecho natural de hacer que las demás sailors debían ser sus esclavas y obedecer a cada uno de sus designios, convirtiéndola finalmente en una gigantesca amenaza. Estamos seguras que ustedes podrán resguardar por siempre la nueva tumba de Sailor Solaris para que nunca más vuelva a resucitar. Gracias, sailors_.

─ N-no es nada ─ Ami se ruboriza con el cumplido ─. Era nuestro deber como sailor scouts, además que no podíamos permitir que el mal se salga con la suya.

La sailor desconocida vuelve a convertirse en un destello de luz, mucho más brillante que los demás destellos alrededor de Ami, y se encoje hasta caber en la palma de Ami, revelando entonces una pluma de transformación que Ami no había visto nunca, pero igual no necesitó de ello para saber de qué se trataba.

─ ¡No puede ser! Es la pluma de transformación de Sailor Terra.

─ _Protege esta pluma de transformación hasta que la próxima elegida para ser Sailor Terra nazca aquí, en la Tierra_ ─ se escucha la voz de la sailor que Ami vio ─. _Ahora que Sailor Solaris ha caído para siempre, ya no es necesario que mis amigas y yo continuemos protegiendo estas ruinas junto con mis descendientes, así que este lugar pronto se derrumbará, así que vete y vive con tus amigos y seres queridos, que su misión ha sido completada._

Las luces se van apagando una por una, y las paredes de las ruinas empiezan a estremecerse y derrumbarse, por lo que Ami cierra la palma en que tenía la pluma de transformación de Sailor Terra y se va de allí, esperando el momento de contarle a sus amigas la última revelación que le habían confiado las sailors del pasado.

* * *

**Nuevo Milenio de Plata**

─ …y eso fue lo que ocurrió ─ dice Ami entregando a la reina Serenity la pluma de transformación ─. No sé si Sailor Terra renazca pronto, o en un futuro muy lejano, pero sí debemos proteger su pluma de transformación mientras la esperamos.

─ Ya veo ─ la reina Serenity mira la pluma y luego la lleva hasta un pedestal cercano y la cubre con un cristal ─. Entonces sería una falta de respeto no hacer caso de su última voluntad antes de su retorno. Buen trabajo, Ami. Tu cercanía con los espíritus de las sailors fue determinante para todas ustedes para derrotar a Sailor Solaris y conseguir que la Tierra volviera a estar a salvo. Realmente te felicito.

─ El honor es todo mío, majestad ─ Ami hace una reverencia y mira brevemente la pluma de transformación ─. Como Sailor Mercury, no permitiré jamás que el mal triunfe. Mi lucha es en nombre del amor y la justicia, al igual que todas las demás.

Luego de decir aquello, Ami da media vuelta y retira de allí, pues Mina le estaba esperando en la Tierra. Ahora sí que podría descansar y olvidarse de todo el asunto, y el tiempo que tendría con su novia le ayudaría muchísimo para conseguirlo.

* * *

**Bonn**

─ ¿Están seguros de querer quedarse? ─ dice Darien, a punto de irse al aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo de regreso a Tokyo.

─ Así es ─ dice Alan ─. La comida en esta parte del planeta nos encanta bastante, además Ann y yo hemos decidido que nos vamos a establecer aquí, junto con los hermanos Saranarasare.

─ Bueno, supongo que lo estarán pasando bien, ¿verdad?

─ Claro. Ya los Saranarasare han desistido de sus intentos de convertirse en reyes, aunque les cuesta intentar no destacar, pero al menos tienen a Xana…

─ Pero incluso ella ve agotada su paciencia cuando se trata de ellos ─ dice Ann entre risas ─. Como sea, pensamos que haría falta que nos quedemos para que les podamos ayudar a tener una vida más normal, tomando nuestras experiencias con ustedes.

─ De acuerdo, entonces no me queda otra que irme, aunque prometo visitarlos de vez en cuando.

Darien toma entonces el taxi que había parado para llevar el equipaje que había llevado especialmente para acompañar a Serena y las demás. Ya el tiempo de seguir allí había culminado, y por tanto debía regresar a Japón. A pesar de todo, Darien tenía que admitir que la experiencia había sido buena, aprendió muchas cosas que sin duda le iban a servir en un futuro. Tanto él como las chicas extrañarían a Alan y Ann, especialmente por la larga convivencia que habían tenido, las aventuras y los momentos, cada cual más especial que el otro. Alan y Ann estarían bien, Darien estaba convencido de ello, y él y las sailor scouts continuarían defendiendo al mundo y luchando contra el mal desde el otro lado del planeta.

* * *

**Tokyo, templo Hikawa**

Lita y Rei se encontraban en la habitación de la segunda, disfrutando haciendo juntas los deberes de la preparatoria. El tiempo en Bonn y la misión había ocasionado que se retrasaran un poco en los estudios, así que tenían tres días juntas, estudiando hasta que les dolieran los ojos, antes que las demás chicas llegaran para unirse en un grupo de estudio.

─ Se siente muy bien toda esta tranquilidad, ¿verdad? ─ dice Rei apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su novia.

─ Sí. La reina Serenity nos ha premiado con un tiempo para descansar para así dedicarnos a nosotras y nuestros estudios, y Rini se llevó a Hotaru para que conozca su hogar en el siglo XXX, y nosotras tenemos que estar listas, o de lo contrario Ami nos volverá a superar ─ anima Lita.

Rei ríe divertida por aquella ocurrencia de Lita, ambas se dan un corto beso y continúan durante cinco minutos más, que fue el tiempo que tardarían Mina y Ami en llegar para unirse, y cerca de diez minutos más tarde llegaría Serena.

─ ¡Yujú! ¡Adivinen quién ha llegado! ─ canturrea la princesa.

─ Genial, ahora tenemos que empezar otra vez ─ dice Rei dándose un facepalm.

─ Vamos, que no he llegado tan tarde… ─ las miradas de todas sólo sirven para desmentir lo que dice Serena ─ Está bien, sí llegué tarde, pero no creo haber sido la única… ─ nuevamente todas la desmienten con la mirada ─ Qué malas son todas, chicas.

Las chicas ríen divertidas mientras Serena tomaba asiento entre Rei y Mina, y juntas se ponen a charlar sobre cosas triviales, cosa que no pasaba así desde antes de que iniciaran aquella misión, y eso lo habían extrañado bastante.

─ Oigan, chicas, hay algo de lo que tengo una duda ─ todas voltean a ver a Serena ─ ¿Qué hacen ustedes, en vista que Rei y Lita, y Ami y Mina salen juntas? ¿Cómo es su vida como parejas?

─ Pues supongo que no sería muy distinta a la vida de pareja que tienen tú y Darien ─ dice Lita con naturalidad ─. Tú sabes… ─ entonces empieza a ruborizarse, pensando en los breves episodios sexuales que conforman la vida amorosa entre ella y Lita ─ Bueno, el caso es que hacemos mucho de lo que hacen tú y Darien, y supongo que también Haruka y Michiru.

─ ¿De verdad? Pero rara vez las veo yendo al parque, y sólo de vez en cuando las he visto comprando helado cuando voy yo con mi Darien ¿Me están diciendo la verdad, chicas?

A todas les sale una gota en la cabeza. Todas menos Serena habían comprendido lo que había querido decir Lita, y precisamente por eso les causaba algo de miedo que Serena realmente no haya dado algún paso nuevo con Darien, tomando en cuenta que la relación entre ellos tenía mucho más tiempo que las relaciones de ellas. Sin duda algo estaba mal en la cabeza de Serena.

* * *

**Portal del tiempo**

Volviendo a donde empezamos el fic, allí estaba nuevamente Setsuna resolviendo un crucigrama que, desde que se había reintegrado a su labor, se había convertido en el único pasatiempo que tenía. Estaba la mar de aburrida, aunque preferiría mil veces estar así que tener una batalla como la que tuvo con Sailor Solaris. Entonces llegan Rini y Hotaru, y esta última tenía una cesta pequeña llena de galletas.

─ Hola, Pluto.

─ Pequeña dama, qué gusto me da verla ─ Setsuna deja su crucigrama y se levanta de su puesto para ver cómo estaban Rini y Hotaru ─ ¿Se han divertido en Tokyo de Cristal?

─ Sí. Ha sido una experiencia maravillosa, mamá Setsuna ─ dice Hotaru con una amplia sonrisa ─. Mi yo del futuro me ha enseñado a hacer estas galletas, te digo que me han quedado deliciosas ¿Quieres algunas?

─ Desde luego, Hotaru.

Y así, lo que parecía ser la continuación de aquel aburrimiento eterno para Setsuna, se convertiría en un agradable momento (cosa relativa, tomando en cuenta que se trata del portal del tiempo), y a Setsuna le habría bastado con esta clase de visitas de vez en cuando, ahora que la paz nuevamente reinaba en el mundo… o hasta que el siguiente grupo importante de enemigos se atreva a atacar, pero las sailor scouts estaban más que listas para enfrentar eso y mucho más.

**Fin**

* * *

Y así finiquito esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado este final, aunque no se me dé bien terminar relatos largos (si por mí fuera continuaría eternamente, pero tengo toda clase de historias que hacer). Ojalá algún día vuelva, y si así fuese, tendría que ver qué clase de historia hago.

Hasta otra


End file.
